Purak:A Less Cheesy Way of Saying You Complete Me
by boothaddict77
Summary: AU.14-year-old Tempe Brennan, recently abandoned by her parents, moves into a new home with her brother and his friend. Ofcourse, the young man they will be sharing a roof with is none other than Seeley Booth. The summary isn't very convincing, but give it a try.
1. Mamihlapinatapai

**A/N: If any of you are wondering what the title means, I'm not sure it's possible to explain, but I'll try anyway. In Hindi, '**_**pura**_**' means whole, so '**_**purak**_**' would be the person-or thing-that completes another person-or thing….Something or someone without which it isn't possible to be whole. Picture Tom Cruise (hell, if your imagination can conjure up a Booth, lose the floppy hair and bobbing Adam's apple, add several inches and a few pounds of gorgeous, and sit back happily as the scene unfolds) in Jerry Maguire, choking over those three words-'you…complete me'. Or Phoebe declaring that Ross is Rachel's lobster. The word 'lobster' in this instance would be synonymous with '**_**purak'**_**. In any case, **_**purak**_** didn't make it to the Guinness list of words that are hardest to translate, but it sure has a place in my book. Speaking of the Guinness Book, the title of the first chapter-**_**mamihlapinatapai**_**-did make it on to that list. Both words are extremely fitting when used in the context of the unique Booth-Brennan dynamic.**

**When the story begins, Brennan is fourteen going on fifteen. Booth is nineteen, and Russ is around his age or a couple of years older. They're both serving in the Rangers together. Now I'm not going to get into the politics of war, and I don't believe that the United States army is responsible for much more than furthering the government's imperialist interests overseas, but this is a completely fictional story, so I'll be remaining completely neutral on that front. If anything, the whole institution of war might be somewhat glorified so Booth can justify his existence, even while he's smart enough to know that he's shielding himself from the truth. That's how it's handled on the show, after all.**

**The premise for this chapter-and this chapter alone-is loosely borrowed from Mis Chi Evous' Burdens Which Allow Us To Fly, so thanks, I suppose.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Mamihlapinatapai**

_**Mamihlapinatapai**__. A look shared by two people, each wishing that the other would offer something that they both desire, but are unwilling to offer or suggest themselves._

_**Chicago, some time between 1990-92**_

* * *

><p>Stepping out on to the front stoop, Tempe Brennan squinted against the glare of the midday sun. With a robotic sigh, she wrapped her arms around herself-a relatively new but comforting habit she had developed over the course of the last two weeks. Two weeks. Two weeks since her parents had abandoned her, leaving behind no explanation for their disappearance; two weeks since her life had been upended and ripped apart like some cruel joke; two weeks since her world had come crumbling down around her without the slightest warning. Although she very much doubted that any number of warnings of any nature or intent could have prepared her for this. She felt like one of those little figurines within the snow globe that her father had gotten last Christmas whose entire world was turned upside down for someone else's amusement-and then shaken up a bit for good measure.<p>

Russ stepped out of the house and came forward to stand next to his little sister, dropping a large cardboard box at his feet. Tempe gave him a soft nod but neither of them broke the silence. After a few minutes of just standing there motionless, side by side, Russ stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked back onto his heels. 'Well, that's everything.' _It certainly was._

Tempe turned to her brother with a small, sad smile on her lips, and then promptly resumed staring into the distance.

Russ sighed and with a little shake of his head, lifted the last box and walked towards the car. He deposited it in the trunk with all the others, and then leaned heavily against the open hood.

Closing her eyes tightly, Tempe took a deep breath and then turned to the warm-brick house behind her. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel, so she allowed the sensations to crash over her in waves, only for a moment. Memories flashed through her mind, some old, others painfully fresh. Her mother baking cookies in the kitchen, rolling out the dough as a five year old version of herself ran circles around the dining table, Russ close at her heels; her father tucking her in to bed, reading her one of the many bedtime stories she'd enjoyed as a child; Russ, in his fatigues, standing in the doorway as their mother clutched him tightly and sobbed, begging him to be careful when he was deployed; her parents sitting out on the front porch sipping flutes of wine, neither of them aware that their daughter had her face pressed against the kitchen window, watching as her mother smiled softly and her father regarded his wife with a look in his eyes that Temperance promised herself she would see one day in the eyes of the man she loved; Russ stepping through the doorway once more-this time into the house-as her mother sobbed-this time in joy-at the fact that her son was back, two days before his planned visit as a Christmas surprise; Russ dangling from a tree branch out in the yard, much too old to be climbing trees but willing to do anything to coax his little sister to pull her nose out of her book and 'live a little' …Russ. She still had Russ. She let her eyes remain closed for a moment longer. She could still hear the playful shrieks and open childlike laughter as her brother chased her around the kitchen table, still feel the tears from the time she had fallen off the swing in the backyard. Only now her mother wouldn't be around to dry them, and her father wouldn't be there to pick her up and dust her off. Slowly opening her eyes, Temperance took one last look at the house she had called a home for as long as she could remember. Determined not to let the tears fall, she stared straight ahead and squared her jaw, making a silent vow to herself-_she was never coming back_. A gentle hand came up to rest upon her back. 'C'mon, Tempe. It's time to go.'

_It certainly was._

* * *

><p>The drive to the new house was spent in silence. Temperance rested her head against the window of the car as she gazed unseeingly at the world outside. They were going to stay with one of Russ' army buddies for a while, atleast until all the legal hassles regarding Tempe's guardianship were sorted out. Russ was more than old enough to be considered an independent citizen, but Tempe was still a minor. Once the documents were processed, she would officially be his ward. The thought almost brought a smile to her face. Almost. Her eyes drifted shut as the warm blast from the heater lulled her to sleep.<p>

'Wake up, sleepyhead. We're almost there.' Temperance had no way of knowing how much time had passed when the hand on her shoulder gently nudged her to wakefulness. 'Mom?' she mumbled sleepily. As she realised her error, Temperance jolted straight up in her seat, turning to her brother in wide-eyed horror. Every single time she had managed to fall asleep in the past two weeks, she had woken with the same word on her lips, and the idea that it had all been one very bad dream. Her parents' disappearance, their abandoned car discovered on a deserted street not far from home with 'traced of blood on the front seat', all of it. She was about to mumble an apology and turn away, but when her brother looked at her, the pain in his eyes reflecting her own, she found that words were unnecessary. Shooting her a small, sad smile, Russ turned the key in the ignition as the car came to a halt, and pulled open his door. Taking a deep, calming breath, Temperance did the same. She stepped outside and squinted up at the house in front of her. It was a largish white structure, with lifeless pink paint peeling off the walls along the side. She grimaced in disgust. It looked like an abandoned dollhouse. 'Not too bad now, is it?' Her brother's voice carried over to her. Plastering a fake smile on her face, Temperance turned towards him. He had done so much for her, putting his own life on hold to come back and take care of her, and the least she could do was express her gratitude. Preparing to meet his eyes and tell him how wonderful the house looked, she turned around-only to find him facing aware from her and gesturing towards a house across the street from where they had parked. It had a wooden porch with tall support beams that held up a slanting roof. The rest of the house was painted in shades of white and green that contrasted with the warmer brown tones of the wood. It looked warm and inviting, if a little dull. Temperance loved it. Russ turned concernedly at his sister's lack of response. 'I know it's not much, but-'

Tempe beamed. 'It's perfect, Russ!'

'Yeah?'

'Yes.' There was nothing fake about her smile now.

Russ smiled back. 'Well, I guess we should go in and meet Booth, then.'

She nodded at her brother. As they started across the road together, the evening chill surrounding them, Temperance felt the faintest stirring of hope for what felt like the first time in a long time.

They approached the house and climbed the front steps to the large oak door. There had been no snow that winter, so there was no danger of slipping on the steep wooden stairs. Temperance's wrapped her slim arms around herself again, as much in defense against the cold as in preparation to meet this new person they would be staying with. Booth was one of Russ' closest friends in the army and her brother talked of him often, but Temperance and he had never met before. From what she knew, Booth was a good deal younger than Russ, although he had been in the army for two years now, having enlisted straight out of school. He had only recently moved to Chicago, looking for a 'change of scenery' from his home in Philly. Temperance wasn't sure what that meant, but she hadn't thought to question Russ about it any further. The house they were going to be staying in belonged to his grandfather, who no longer lived on the property, instead choosing to divide his time between Canada and the Hamptons.

When the third knock went unanswered, Russ whipped out his new cell phone and was about to call Booth when the garage door to their left ground open a bit, and a tall figure stepped out, silhouetted in the light filtering through the open door. 'Russ!' A kind, manly voice called out. 'What took you so long to get here, man? Still no good at following simple directions?'

'Booth!'

Russ rushed forward to greet his friend, and the two shared a warm handshake.

'I'd hug you but, uh, I'm covered in car grease.'

'I know how much you like feeling me up, Seel, but I think I'll survive.'

As her brother moved aside and turned towards the house with his friend, Temperance caught her first glimpse of Booth-and also her breath. _Wow_. He was the most gorgeous (man? boy? specimen of the male form?) thing she had ever laid eyes on. Wearing nothing but a smile and the low slung blue jeans casually draped over his lean hips, he was the embodiment of raw masculinity and…_perfection_. He laughed at something Russ was saying and she reminded herself to breathe. Both boys bounded up the steps and approached her. They were still laughing and chatting about something, and she forced herself to pay attention to their words as they came to stand in front of her, and not the light sheen of perspiration on Booth's chest or the way his jeans molded to him snugly as he moved. She had pulled up her hood to shield herself from the cold-how the hell was he wearing only a pair of jeans?-and she stared determinedly at the ground as the two of them got closer, blinking rapidly to compose herself. Booth turned to her first, holding out his hand and looking down at her kindly as his voice washed over her in a smooth caress. 'So this must be your little sister, Russ.' She looked up into a pair of warm, brown eyes. And she was lost.

Booth greeted his old friend enthusiastically and steered him towards the main house. Still ribbing him about his poor map-reading skills, Booth looked up and noticed the small figure standing shyly by the front door, and he and Russ made their way towards it. 'So this must be your little sister, Russ', he extended his hand and leaned down in an attempt to meet her eyes. Russ answered in the affirmative and announced that he was going to start bringing in boxes from the car. Just as Booth opened his mouth to say something, the young girl looked up. Her hood fell back, revealing soft auburn locks and delicate features. Then their eyes met. For a moment, he stopped breathing. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

There were no words to describe the moment when their eyes first met. If Temperance had been asked, years from then, she might have answered that she knew of only one word that came remotely close. _**Mamihlapinatapai**__. A look shared by two people, each wishing that the other would offer something that they both desire, but are unwilling to offer or suggest themselves. _

* * *

><p>Booth was still drowning in the pools of electric blue when she reached out and placed her hand in his. <em>Whoa.<em>

'Hello'. She sounded surprisingly husky and soft at the same time.

'Hi'. His own voice came out deep and gruff, so he cleared his throat and tried again. 'I'm Booth.'

'Yes, I know.' She cocked her head to the side and regarded him curiously. 'Aren't you cold?'

Booth smiled. He didn't know what he had expected her to say, but it certainly wasn't that. 'I, uh...there's a heater in the garage, and I was fixing up a car in there, so…'

He trailed off as he looked into her cerulean depths.

'Oh. Ofcourse.' She was still looking at him strangely, like she wasn't quite sure what to make of him.

Suddenly, Russ' voice boomed from behind them, breaking the spell. Booth realised he still held Temperance's hand in his and dropped it like he had been burned. 'Hey, you two! Now we've got the introductions out of the way, you mind giving me a hand with these boxes?'

Sharing one last look, Booth hurried inside to put on a shirt and Brennan headed out towards the car.

**A/N: I'm not going to beg for reviews, but they would be appreciated.**


	2. You're Gonna Be Okay

**A/N: Interesting factoid you may want to know about this story. None of the chapters were written in order. Some scenes just come to me, begging to be written, and the rest have to be coaxed into writing themselves. So the first chapter I wrote will now turn out to be the sixth or seventh chapter, and since then I've moved chronologically backward, for the most part-not taking into consideration the the first chapter I posted, ofcourse. That was in fact the second to be written. I know, I know, it's confusing. And you couldn't care less. But it does mean I might have a slew of updates for you in the near future, 'cause a lot of the later chapters are ready to be posted. I still need some inspiration to write the fillers, though, so support and encouragement would be much appreciated.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I was severely sleep deprived when I wrote this, so there are bound to be some errors-grammatical and otherwise. Feel free to point them out in your reviews. (See what I did right there? I didn't say it straight out. Hint-hint-nudge-nudge-wink-wink-charm-smile). Brownie points to anyone who finds a mistake, and if you can spot the show references and put them in context, I'll do you one better:I'll introduce any character that you request-in some capacity-even if it's someone who's only had a small role on the show. Right, I'll stop now. Atleast it's a nice, long chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**You're Gonna Be Okay**

'_**Don't Call Me Bones.'-Temperance 'Bones' Brennan**_

Once they had unpacked all of the boxes from the trunk-with Booth around, the process was considerably quicker than Temperance had anticipated-they all sat down to a nice (if not quiet) dinner. As Booth had put it, 'nothing beats Chinese take-out on a Friday night'. She couldn't help but agree. The boys had talked and laughed, and Temperance reflected happily that this was the first time she had seen Russ so relaxed since their parents had left. Booth was friendly and personable, and while he managed to include her in the conversation over dinner, asking questions about school and embarrassing stories she remembered from her childhood with Russ, he never pushed her to reveal too much about herself. She decided she liked him.

After the meal was finished, Booth insisted on cleaning up alone, reasoning that they must be exhausted from the whole day of packing and moving boxes, and 'going round in circles because Russ was directionally challenged'. That last one earned him a smack on the head with the take-out menu, but Russ eventually thanked him and retired to bed with the promise that he would do the dishes the next day.

Temperance, however, stayed behind.

After Booth repeated his offer to clean up alone and Temperance repeated her refusal, he wisely opted not to press the subject and tossed her a towel, intuitively sensing her need for normalcy.

'I wash, you dry?'

Temperance nodded.

Ten minutes later-Booth had somehow managed to accumulate a pile of dishes in the sink during the course of the day-they had lapsed into a comfortable silence, working in a comfortable rhythm. They were just nearing the bottom of the pile when Booth let out a little chuckle.

'What?' Temperance accepted the bowl from his hands and wiped it dry.

'Ha. Nothin'.' He glanced sideways at her and flashed a set of perfect white teeth. 'It's just…you really don't know there was a remake of King Kong?'

Brennan rolled her eyes good-naturedly as he continued to chuckle. Booth had been appalled at her lack of pop culture knowledge during dinner, and when Russ had informed him that she barely watched TV, he had taken to quizzing her on a number of films and TV shows to determine whether she was really unfamiliar with them, appearing equally horrified each time she confirmed her ignorance. 'In my defense, you didn't know there was an original. That's the third time you've asked me that question, Booth. I'm afraid the answer isn't going to change.'

'It will tomorrow.'

Brennan gave a small laugh. 'How's that?'

'You and I, missy, are going to sit down to a good, old fashioned movie marathon.'

'A what?'

Booth gaped at her, leaning forward against the sink and turning sideways, his muscular forearms bunching.

'You've never had a movie marathon?'

Temperance shook her head.

'Ho boy. We've got a lot of work to do here.' Grabbing the towel from her hand, he dried the last dish himself and placed it on the counter.

Before she could open her mouth to ask what he meant, he cut her off.

'I think we're about finished up in here. How bout some ice cream?'

He grabbed two bowls from the cupboard overhead and asked Brennan to open up the freezer and pick a flavour.

When they each had a spoon in one hand and a bowl of Rocky Road in the other, Booth leaned against the little isle in the centre of the kitchen and surveyed Brennan. Opposite him, she mimicked his pose, the marble of the countertop cool against her back.

'So…' They both raised their spoons and licked them clean at the same time. Booth laughed. 'What do you like to be called?'

'Excuse me?'

'You know, by your friends. I mean, Tem-per-ance is quite a mouthful.' It certainly made her mouth fill with water, the way he drew out the three syllables. He flashed her one of those smiles again, and she was grateful for the support of the counter holding her up. She had never quite understood the phrase 'knee-weakening smile' before.

'No, it's not.' Brennan's brow furrowed adorably, and Booth smiled.

'Yeah, it is. Tem-per-ance. See, that's three whole syllables right there.'

'Well, not every name has to be boring and monosyllabic.' She paused contemplatively. 'Is that why you prefer to be called Booth? Because of your seeming inability to pronounce any word that has more than one syllable in it, _See-ley_?'

This time it was Booth's turn to frown.

'Ugh! I told you I hated my first name, remember?'

She did remember. The first time he had addressed her during dinner had been to inform her of that fact.

'Well, I happen to be quite fond of mine, so if you agree to call me Temperance, I could refrain from calling you-'

'Temperance it is.' He paused for a moment. 'But only until I can figure out something better.'

Before she could object, Booth quickly changed the subject.

'Wow, look at the time! It's barely 9' o clock. We really managed to get those dishes done fast, huh?'

'Well, yes, but I wish you'd let me wash some of them.'

'Hey c'mon, you dried them. That's a fair division of labour.'

'No, a fair division of labour would imply equal participation on both our parts. Everyone knows that washing requires far more effort than drying.'

'Alright, simmer down there. We're Mulder and Scully.'

'I don't know what that means.'

'It means the next time we do the dishes, you can wash, and I'll dry.'

'That sounds like a fair compromise.' She smiled and licked her spoon clean again.

'See, we make a good team.'

'I suppose we do. Although you _were_ responsible for the abnormally large pile of dishes in the sink today.'

'Hey, don't give me that. Partners clean up each other's messes.'

'Partners?'

'Yeah sure, like Mulder and…never mind. I gotta know you have my back.'

'And having your back entails washing your dirty dishes.'

They both seemed to realise the ridiculousness of the conversation at the same time, and they erupted into laughter.

When the impromptu giggles had subsided a bit, Temperance turned to Booth curiously. 'How _did _you manage to pile up so many dirty dishes on your own?'

'What can I say, I eat a lot.'

'Clearly.'

'Hey, I am not fat!'

_Oh, no, he certainly wasn't. _

'I wasn't implying that you were, Booth. You're perfectly well-structured.'

Booth gave her another cocky grin. 'You bet I am.' He pushed off the counter. 'You're uh, structured very well too.'

His lopsided grin could have melted the Larson B ice shelf. ***(See A/N)**

He reached into the tub of ice cream next to her for a refill as Temperance went to rinse hers out in the sink.

'So I'm going to watch some TV for a bit, but I'll show you to your room so you can get some sleep. You must be pretty exhausted, huh?'

Temperance bit her lip. 'Well, actually, if you're not doing anything, I was thinking we could get started on that movie marathon', she began hesitantly. 'I mean, only if you want to, ofcourse.'

'Yeah?'

She chuckled at his excited little-boy expression. 'Yes.'

'Well, if we're going to have a late-night movie marathon…' He came to stand right in front of her, invading her personal space just a little. 'You're forgetting one very important ingredient.'Her breath hitched. 'What?'

'Popcorn.' He tapped her on the nose with his spoon. 'But we don't have any, so…' he handed her the spoon and a bowl. _Oh. So it was _her _spoon. _He was mumbling something to himself, but she seemed to have tuned out. Recovering, she looked down at the bowl in her hands and gaped at him. 'You really do eat a lot, don't you?'

'...don't have King Kong either, but we can improvise. What?'

'You eat a lot.' This time it wasn't a question.

'Yep.' He emphasised the 'p'. 'What can I say, man's gotta eat,right?'

'Well, I'm afraid I'm not a man, and my stomach has a bottom.' She handed him back the bowl and spoon.

Booth burst out laughing.

'What's so funny?'

'It's…stomach…bottom…' Booth caught his breath for a second and attempted to explain again when he saw her confused, hurt expression. 'See, you…you mean to say…"my stomach…my stomach is a bottomless pit"'

'No, I meant to say it isn't. Yours, on the other hand…'

Booth, now clutching the top of the counter to stay upright and wiping tears out of his eyes, had finally calmed a little as he turned to pick up his ice cream bowl. 'Boy, Russ said you were literal, but this…this is a whole other level.'

As he turned around and saw her petulant pout and the flash of hurt in those ice blue eyes, Booth instantly regretted his words, and pushed off the counter to move towards her once more. 'I didn't mean it like that-' he hastened to reassure her, but Temperance cut him off, smiling a little at the worried expression on his face. 'It's quite alright, I've never really understood that phrase anyway. Besides, I'm quite used to people telling me I'm not normal.' Booth's frown deepened at that, and for some reason Brennan felt compelled to soothe him. Taking the bowl of ice cream from his hands, she began walking towards the living room. 'I understand food is an essential requirement when participating in a movie marathon?'

'Yeah...Gotta have food. Food plus movie, that's the rule.' Booth stood there for a second longer, lost in thought, before he decided to let the issue slide, and quickly scooped himself some more ice cream before following Temperance out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When he had loaded up the DVD player with the first installment of Back to the Future-he made a mental note to make her watch the X-Files later-and they had both settled down comfortably on the large, soft couch, Booth turned to his companion.<p>

So…when you're done with school, you said you wanted to become a…what was it again? Patholigist?'

'Forensic anthropologist.'

'Ah. Same thing.'

'Actually, they are two very different-'

'I know. I just meant, they both deal with dead bodies, is all. You know, decomposed corpses, mutilated flesh…' Booth smiled

'Forensic anthropologists are not usually required to deal with flesh, actually. They mostly examine skeletonised remains-'

'So that's kind of your thing, huh? Bones.'

Temperance's brow furrowed 'Well, yes, I suppose you could say-'

'Hm. That could work. Bones. I like it.'

Temperance looked at him in confusion.

'You know, that's what I'm going to call you. Bones.'

'What? Absolutely not.'

'Why not, Bones?'

'Because.'

'Because? That the best you got, Bones?'

'I refuse to-'

'Sh,Bones. Movie's about to start.'

'Ugh. You insufferable, arrogant…man!'

Booth simply laughed and turned back to the television set as the opening credits came to a finish. There was a beat of silence as Brennan sat there pretending to be mad, and then-

'Eat your ice cream, Bones. It's melting.'

Temperance groaned. 'Can't you think of anything else?'

'Besides food?'

'No, besides Bones.' _Apparently not._

'Alright then, Bones.' He turned to her fully and flashed her a wolfish grin. 'What do you want me to call you?' He tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible. _Oh God, was he flirting with a 15 year old? What was _wrong_ with him?_

Temperance just huffed.

* * *

><p>The first movie was nearing the end when she spoke again, looking down into her empty bowl of ice cream and swirling her spoon around aimlessly.<p>

'Uh…you know…well, you could call me Tempe, but…' her voice, hesitant and shy, trailed off.

Booth, sensing something was wrong, hit the pause button and turned towards her.

'Hey, what is it?' His voice, soft and soothing, washed over her like a caress. When her eyes met his again, she had managed keep her tears in check, but the sadness spilled out anyway, and Booth, who had somehow moved closer to her, reached out and brushed a lock of hair from her face, letting his hand linger on her cheek. For all of his male bravado, he was generally a pretty compassionate guy-but with this girl he felt an irrepressible desire to soothe and comfort like he had never known before. As he looked into her eyes searchingly, his own widened with understanding. 'Your parents used to call you that.'

'You know I'm just-I'm just one of those people who doesn't get to be in a family. That's...'

Booth lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. 'Listen, Bones. Hey, there's more than one kind of family.'

Their eyes met and held for the longest moment, an unspoken conversation flowing freely between. Temperance's breath hitched at the way he was looking at her. A chilly breezing wrapping against the living room window broke the spell, and Booth dropped his hand, reaching for the remote and using that as an excuse to move further away from Temperance.

'So let's watch the rest of this movie, huh?'

When the first movie was over and neither of them felt like bringing an end to their little marathon, Booth got up and wordlessly popped the second disk in.

Sinking back onto the couch with a sigh, he propped his feet up on the coffee table as the credits started up. 'Well, Bones? What didja think?'

'I must agree that the film was enjoyable, even if the premise is flawed and scientifically improbable.' She paused. 'And the title still makes no sense.' She reached for the remote to forward through the credits. 'And don't call me Bones.'

Booth just sighed.

An hour and a half later, Brennan was completely exhausted, but she didn't want to go to bed just yet. Booth's company was enjoyable, and she felt relaxed and…safe? _No, that couldn't be right. It was irrational to feel less safe at any other time, considering she was never in danger to begin with._

Booth's deep, masculine voice jolted her out of her reverie. 'What d'you say, Bones? Shall we call it a night?'

'Mm…no' She stifled a yawn. Put the other one in.' It seemed like the series of films was endless.

'You sure? You're looking a little sleepy there.'

'M'fine.'

Halfway through the third film, Temperance was snuggled into the armrest on her side of the couch, sleeping peacefully.

Booth glanced over at her and smiled. She was unlike anyone he had ever met, this Temperance Brennan. Two weeks ago, she had lost her parents and everything that she held dear, and here she was, smiling and washing (drying) dishes and watching the Back to the Future trilogy with him. He made a silent vow to make sure she smiled more often. She had a beautiful smile. Booth didn't know what it was about her that made him feel things he didn't quite understand, but already he knew that she was going to be an important part of his life. He wasn't sure how, but he did. He just…_knew_. Realising that he had been watching her sleep while his internal monologue played out-and that was decidedly creepy, especially considering she was just a kid-he jolted out of the trance he'd slipped into and rose from his seat. After a moment's hesitation, he decided he should probably wake her. She didn't seem like the type who would appreciate being carried, though he would be more than happy to pick her up and deposit her in bed, and she wouldn't have to know a thing…No, he'd better wake her. Leaning forward, he gently shook her shoulder. She whimpered. He shook her a little more insistently.

'Temperance?'

'Mom?'

Her eyes flew open. Booth's heart clenched. _Jesus._

Slowly, her gaze focused on him, and for a moment she looked horrified as she realised what she had said. She relaxed as it became evident he wasn't going to call her on it, however. They shared another one of those looks. Suddenly everything didn't seem so…_wrong_. Finally, keeping his voice soft and low as if he was afraid words would shatter the moment, Booth spoke.

'You're gonna be okay.'

For the first time in a long time, Temperance allowed herself to believe it. 'Yeah?'

'Definitely.'

After another moment-neither could be sure how long it lasted-Booth straightened. 'Why don't I just go put these bowls in the sink, huh? I'll even let you wash 'em tomorrow.' He flashed her a smile and moved back into the kitchen. Sleepily, she rose and followed after him.

* * *

><p>He emerged from the kitchen to find her standing in the middle of the living room, groggily fighting to stay upright. Booth chuckled.<p>

'You know, Bones, for someone who thought the movies were only "somewhat entertaining", you sure seemed pretty eager to watch 'em all.'

She smiled to herself. He was right. She had pushed herself to stay awake, but it hadn't been because of the movies. 'Don't call me Bones.'

He chuckled again. 'C'mon, let's get you in bed.'

Temperance turned and headed away from him, in the direction of the room he had pointed out to her earlier, while he followed a few steps behind.

'Hey, Bones?'

She turned to face him in the doorway. 'Hm?'

His smile became wider, threatening to split his face. Realising her mistake, she briefly shut her eyes and gave a soft, throaty chuckle. 'I ran right into that one, didn't I?'

'Walked.' Booth corrected automatically, still wearing that goofy grin.

'What?'

'It's walked.'

'Oh.' She smiled sheepishly and they just stood there grinning at each other until Booth spoke up.

'You know, Bones, I have a feeling this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.'

'The actual quote is "Louis, I _think_ this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.' Brennan smiled. 'But I can appreciate the sentiment.'

He looked shocked. You don't know King Kong, but you know Casablanca?'

'I told you, I quite enjoy the old black and white films.'

Still facing him, she took a step backwards into the room and reached for the doorknob.

'Temperance?'

_Oh. He was definitely going to have to call her something else._ She hoped he didn't notice her involuntary shiver as the name rolled off his tongue. Just like she hoped he hadn't noticed her reaction earlier, when that electric tingle had shot through her as he first grasped her hand out on the front porch while telling her _his_ name.

She nodded expectantly, not trusting her voice to speak. '….Goodnight.' He looked like he was about to say something else, but then thought better of it.

'Goodnight, Booth. And…thank you.' She didn't specify what she was thanking him for, and he didn't ask. Smiling softly, she slowly began to shut the door, never breaking eye contact. She had it halfway closed when he reached out and placed his foot in the way. 'Hey, do you really mind if I call you Bones?' He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 'It's just, we're probably going to be spending a lot of time together, what with you guys staying here and all, and I don't think I can call you'-he looked at her pointedly-'by your whole name all the time, and I don't want to call you Tempe, obviously-'

Temperance smiled. He looked adorable when he was rambling. _Stop that, Temperance._ 'Actually, I wouldn't mind if you called me that.' And she really didn't, surprisingly. The name didn't sound nearly so bad coming from his lips. She supposed he could make curse words sound like poetry.

Booth shook his head and interrupted her before she could continue. 'Nah…that doesn't really work for me.'

'But you can call me anything you like, Booth.'

He smiled. 'How bout this? You have a week to figure out what you want me to call you, but if you don't come up with anything that we both like, Bones sticks.'

She considered this for a second. 'Why aren't we coming up with a name for _me _to call _you?'_

'Because I have a "boring, monosyllabic name"' he imitated her words from earlier.

'Oh.' _Well…he definitely couldn't call her Temperance…then maybe…Brennan. That would do just fine. Brennan wasn't dangerous at all. Brennan was safe._ 'You could call me…Brennan'.

'You want me to call you Brennan?' Booth raised an eyebrow incredulously, as if he could read her thoughts. Temperance blushed, but the darkness made it impossible to notice. _No, probably not, then. Brennan was too detached, too clinical, too…impersonal. He called Russ Brennan._ Again, he seemed to read her mind. 'Russ is Brennan. Not you. That would just be…'_weird'…_confusing.'

She sighed. 'Alright then, I'll think of something by the end of the week. Would that be acceptable?'

'Sounds good to me. I have to like it, though. Same goes for you if I think of something. We'll each get…three vetoes.'

'Five'

'Four'

'Deal'

'Wanna shake on it?' Remembering the last handshake, Brennan just shook her head with a smile and made to close the door fully. Before she could, however, a thought struck her, making her frown. 'Booth?'

'Yeah?'

'What about the rest of the week?'

'Huh?'

'Until we decide on an acceptable name, what are you going to call me? You know, in the meanwhile?'

His mischievous grin was bordering on roguish. 'In the meanwhile, _Bones, _I can call you whatever I want.'

She rolled her eyes but her blush deepened. 'Oh, and Bones?'

'Yes, Booth?' She sighed heavily and leaned against the door. Considering his shoulder still rested against the jamb, to any observer it would appear as if they were completely invading each other's private space-standing inappropriately close, even-but neither seemed to notice or care.

They simply looked at each other for a moment, and after a dramatic pause, Booth drew in a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

'I have seen the original King Kong.'

'What? Why did you say you hadn't?'

He shrugged and gave her a small smile. 'Ah, I just wanted you to have that one. 'Night, _Bones_.'

She just huffed and closed the door in his face.

**A/N:*(Remember guys, it's not '95 so the shelf hasn't disintegrated yet. Come to think of it, it happened around the time David B made his TV debut. Yep, he first came onto the scene in '93 in Married With Children, and then vanished mysteriously-only to make an appearance again in Buffy four years later. Hm. Wonder what he was doing in the meantime. You've got to admit, there's something to this theory.)**


	3. Miss Me, Bones?

**A/N: Well, it's 6 AM here and I still haven't been to bed, so I wondering what I could possibly to do keep myself entertained at this hour, and the answer came to me in a flash:add the finishing touches on the chapter I've been working on for over a week, ofcourse! So anyway, here it is, for your reading pleasure :) It's not devoid of errors, but atleast it's long. And we meet Angela for the first time, just as she lays eyes on our dynamic duo-also for the first time. 'Nough said. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Miss me, Bones?**

**'So is it always like this when you two are together?'-Angela Montenegro  
><strong>

**_Two and a half years later..._**

* * *

><p>Two years later, things were going better than Tempe could have imagined. She and the boys had settled into a comfortable routine together, and their rhythm was hardly disturbed when Russ got deployed again. For his part, Booth was always on active duty, but his unique skills as a sniper meant that he was called in less frequently and for more specific missions-which he was never allowed to talk about. Temperance wasn't sure she wanted to know the details, either way. She only cared that he always came home in one piece, even if sometimes it took him a while to get back to his old self again, as if the weight on his shoulders was too great to be lifted. Tempe remembered that Russ had been that way, too, when he came home from being deployed overseas, but there was a sadness in Booth that seemed deeper and more profound, making it almost impossible to get through to him. Temperance was the only one who managed to see past that seemingly affable exterior to the masked the pain and tumult within, just as Booth was the only one to breach her barrier of stony detachment. The walls she had put up around her heart after her parents' disappearance in an effort to protect herself from the inevitable heartache and pain of abandonment could offer no resistance in the face of one Seeley Booth; but instead of leaving her vulnerable and defenceless, being around Booth made her feel hopeful, and in a word, happy. All in all, the little surrogate family they had formed had reinforced Temperance's belief in the words Booth had spoken to her on the day they first met-there <em>was<em> more than one kind of family. The only time there had been any talk of bringing about a change their living situation was when an estranged aunt had visited from North Carolina, soon after she heard of their parents' disappearance. She had offered to take in Tempe atleast until she was done with school, but neither of the two siblings had been keen on the idea, and Booth had positively balked at the fact that Russ would even consider it when his friend had brought it up later in private. While money was not an issue-their parents had left them a small fortune (in fact, it was an unusually large sum to have been accumulated by a school teacher and a librarian alone) Russ was concerned that his sister needed an older, female presence in her life. Booth had convinced him that Temperance was just fine where she was, and since then he and Bones-the nickname had stuck-had grown steadily closer, building on that connection they had shared right from the start that was unlike anything either of them had ever known. Booth was caring and protective-to the point of being overbearing-and had it been anyone else, Tempe would have found the constant coddling unacceptable. With Booth, though, she had come to accept it-enjoy it, even. (Ofcourse, she would never admit that to anyone). Booth, in turn, dealt with any unwelcome onslaught of non-brotherly feelings towards her by dating a slew of women. During one particularly bad phase, he had even picked things up with an old high school sweetheart of his, Cam Saroyan. Ofcourse, he regretted the desperate move soon after, especially because he genuinely valued Cam's friendship. When he had ended the brief affair, his first thought had been that she might get along well with Temperance, and he hoped he hadn't screwed up their relationship for good. The fact that that was the only thing that crossed his mind reaffirmed his belief that it was the right thing to do. If he had given the matter much further thought, ofcourse, he would have felt incredibly guilty at the other implications that came with that sentiment-as it was, he chose to ignore them or simply didn't take notice. Booth had always found it easy to get women-his army buddies would attest admiringly (and grudgingly) that they were throwing themselves at him all the time, even if Booth would object to the phrasing-but he prided himself on never being the kind of guy who would _use_ a woman. Truth be told, that was exactly what he had turned into, albeit subconsciously. Thankfully, he was too focused on his relationship-or non-relationship-with Bones to even notice or care. If he had done a little soul-searching and been forced to face the unpleasant reality of what he had become, he may not have been able to handle the guilt that was sure to follow. Already he was beginning to doubt the man he had turned into, disillusioned by the horrors he had witnessed, and weighted down by the burdens of the lives he'd taken. If it wasn't for Bones-her unwavering support, her unquestioning loyalty, her faith in him, and just the _fact _of her-he would have fallen apart completely. Temperance, for her part, buried herself in books and schoolwork, leaving no time to entertain distractions like boys, for which Booth-and Russ-were eternally grateful. By the time Temperance was nearing seventeen, things were going smoothly enough that Russ decided to enlist again, trusting that his (no longer so) little sister could take care of herself-and where she couldn't, Booth would step in to help. This time when Russ tentatively-and half-heartedly-revisited the idea that Temperance could live with her aunt for a while in his absence, Booth went into a mild panic. If he was being honest with himself-and he seldom was, anymore-he would have admitted that as much as he loved his friend, it wasn't the idea of Russ not being around that he found so disturbing-but not having Temperance in his life was beyond unacceptable. In fact, after the suggestion-if that's what it had been-was discarded, and Russ left home once more, Booth took one look at the expression on Temperance's face and seriously entertained the idea of ripping his friend apart limb from limb. A few months later, when he put that expression there himself, he felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest, and he was propelled into making some important, 'life-changing' decisions. In any case, a short while before Temperance's 17th birthday, Russ did leave, and a short while later, she graduated from school.

* * *

><p><em>He had to stop doing this. <em>That was the first thought running through Booth's head when his sleep-filled eyes registered his surroundings and the sweet weight in his arms. Before he surfaced completely, however, the only thing running through his head was how incredibly good it felt to hold her. He hadn't slept so well in about…alright, three days-but before that time, he couldn't recall ever having a better night's rest in his life. They had even managed to avoid the awkwardness the morning after-his companion seemed completely unruffled and Booth had pretended everything was alright until very soon, it was. On this particular morning-as on the last-his first instinct had been to pull the warm body draped across him even closer, shut his eyes, and just savour the moment. Then Bones snuggled further into his chest and let out a soft, contented mewl that made Booth almost whimper. _Yeah, he had to stop doing this._ He drew in a deep, steadying breath as he prepared to disentangle himself from the sleeping young woman _(woman? when had that happened?)_ beside him, but that only served in making things worse as his nose was buried in her soft auburn hair, and her ridiculously delicious, sleep-tousled scent assaulted his senses. Before he did something he would regret, Booth sprang into action, and in one quick and efficient movement, he had climbed over her sleeping form and off the couch, landing lithely on his feet. _Time to make some breakfast._ Yep. No use beating himself up over something that would never happen again.

But ofcourse it did. Two days later, Booth woke to find himself in the same position, pressed against the back of the couch with Temperance cuddled in his arms. As on the two previous occasions, they had stayed up watching television and talking, and ultimately fallen asleep together. This time it had been their Friday marathon night, which had become a ritual after that first one. The only difference was that as time went by, instead of sitting on opposite ends of the couch, they would both huddle in one corner, with Booth's arm slung over the back of the headrest and Temperance pressed against him. Sometimes Russ would join them too, but their incessant bickering and Booth's limitless patience as he explained the more 'illogical' aspects of the movies to Temperance proved to be more than he could take. His own exasperated response to her questions-'It's a movie, Tempe-just watch it' earned him glares from Booth, who would promptly turn to his sister and explain to her, in greater detail than usual, exactly what it was she wanted to know. Booth's actions always prompted Russ to roll his eyes at the irony of the situation, considering he picked on Temperance endlessly himself. Russ once wondered-many, many years later-whether another reason he stayed away from these movie nights was because he didn't want to see something that was so obviously right in front of him-that his best friend and his sister shared a bond that went far beyond mere friendship. He had always chalked up their closeness to a type of sibling-like attachment, something resembling what he and Tempe shared. And it was easy to think that way, for the most part, when he saw Booth and Tempe interact. There was something about watching them together in a more relaxed, intimate setting, though, with the lights dimmed and their focus on the movie in front of them-and also each other, Booth's arm often wrapped around Temperance as she leaned imperceptibly against him-that should have set off warning bells in his head. As it was, he chose not to notice. With any other couple-or non-couple-their behaviour towards each other would have raised many questions and atleast a few eyebrows, but there was a rightness about the two of them together that made any trivial concerns regarding boundaries and impropriety vanish altogether.

This waking up entwined on the couch thing was new, though. It had started a while after Russ had left, and while Booth told himself-repeatedly-that it was just a seemingly innocent act of intimacy between two friends, he was very much aware that Temperance was a 16 (or barely 17) year old kid who had fallen asleep in the arms of a 21 year old, and it just wasn't right. That didn't stop it from happening quite a few times on that same trip home, though. On the visit in question, Booth had returned for Temperance's high school graduation. He was going to be around for two weeks at least, and two months at best. Tempe had become accustomed to the vague restraints the demands of the job placed on the time he spent at home. She was just grateful to have him around. She hadn't expected anyone to be there supporting her on the 'big day', except Aunt Gilda who had come down from North Carolina for the weekend. Russ would not be able to take a leave of absence so soon after signing up, and with Booth there was never any way of knowing when he was going to return from one of his 'assignments'. Temperance hadn't been overly disappointed that no one would be in her corner to cheer her on-she was just glad to be done with high school. She hadn't liked the place all that much anyway, and to her graduation marked the day she would be leaving behind all the bad memories and moving forward with her life, taking with her an untarnished record of academic excellence. In truth, though, she hadn't realised just how much she wanted one of the boys to be there until she heard the obscenely loud hooting when the cap was placed on her head and turned to find Booth standing in his seat beside her aunt and clapping wildly from the middle row of the audience. After grinning widely-she was too happy to see him to feel any embarrassment at his antics-she had waved her scroll in the air like all the other kids and spent the rest of the ceremony stealing glances at him, smiling inanely. His gaze was fixed on her the whole time, and their eye contact only broke when another student obscured her from view for a few minutes. Once the ceremony was over, Temperance was in his arms before the final words were out of the announcer's mouth, clinging on to him as he told her he was proud of her, and-noticing her obvious surprise at his unexpected return-informed her he 'wouldn't have missed it for the world'. For the first time that she could recall, the rest of the girls in Temperance's year looked at her with undisguised envy; and she took great pleasure in informing them that yes, she lived with Booth, and no, they were not related, and-for some reason she had never enjoyed saying these words before-he already had a girlfriend so he was firmly off the market, especially to a bunch of swooning 17 year olds (she had no way of knowing if this last bit was true, though. Booth kept his love life-in other words, his sex life-intensely private, and it suited them both just fine. She had a hard time keeping track of all of his exploits, since the only details she had were the ones Russ provided her with, and as far as she could tell, all his girlfriends-except Cam-were blonde, _blonde_, and came equipped with a pair 'killer legs'. Tempe did not understand why her brother felt the need to emphasise the colour of their hair twice, or why she had developed something of an aversion to all individuals who fit that description.)

As it turned out, Booth was at home for a full two weeks that summer before he got the detested call. This time when he left with the usual promise that he would be back, he also added that it wouldn't be for just a short visit. Nonetheless, they had a tearful goodbye, and Booth left for the 'undisclosed location' of his mission, returning only six months later. He only managed one phone call four months in to tell her he was fine, congratulate her on joining Northwestern, and give her the approximate date of his return. It was the longest time the two had been apart since their first meeting.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is where our story-finally-picks up.

**Six or seven months later...**

* * *

><p>Temperance walked out of her anthropology lesson with a small smile on her face. The class had been most enjoyable, and the professor, Michael Stires, seemed to recognise and admire her intellectual abilities, instead of feeling threatened by them as her teachers in school had been. She was reflecting on the interesting lecture they had just had on Amazonian tribes when a voice interrupted her thoughts.<p>

'Sweetie!'

Brennan smiled. In the last few months, Angela Montenegro had become like the sister she had never known. Temperance never had many friends growing up, and after she and Russ moved in with Booth, all her attention was divided between the boys and her schoolwork.

'Hey, Ange'

'So…how was the class with the hunky professor?'

'Stimulating.' Catching Angela's wicked grin, she qualified, 'from a purely academic perspective.'

'Sweetie, you have to learn to loosen up a little.'

Brennan stopped walking to transfer some books into her sling bag, attempting to put off the inevitable lecture on 'having fun' that was headed her way. She greatly enjoyed Angela's company, but her persistent nagging could be quite frustrating. Unfazed, the art student came to stand in front of her, large portfolio clutched protectively against her chest and foot tapping impatiently. Brennan looked up again with a sigh 'Ange, I'm not here to ogle attractive men-'

She trailed off as her gaze landed on the person standing a few feet behind Angela. 'Bren?' She looked like she had seen a ghost. Or an as yet undiscovered eighth wonder of the world. Or something. Angela regarded her friend worriedly, before turning to see what had captured her attention, and her jaw went slack. When her ability to form a coherent thought returned, she decided she had come much closer to the mark with the second one. Or the third. If Brennan had had eyes for anyone else but the man standing a few feet away from her in that moment, she would have laughed. Every single female face in the corridor-and a few others, too-wore an identical expression to that of her best friend's. The object of their attention, however, seemed to be focused only on the young woman currently gaping at him like she couldn't quite believe he was there. 'Miss me, Bones?' Leaning negligently against the lockers, looking too damned good for his own damned good, was one Seeley Booth. Just like that, the moment was over, and they abandoned their staring competition and closed the distance between them.

Booth couldn't believe it was really happening until she was in his arms. None of his fantasies could feel that good. It had been so long-too long-since he'd seen her, too long since he'd held her, and now she was pressed against him, her curves (where had those come from?) molded perfectly against his tall, muscular frame. He never wanted to let her go. 'Bones.' The word came out softly, reverentially, just as she murmured 'Booth'. He pulled back just for a moment to look at her. Their eyes met, and he didn't think he'd ever wanted anything more badly than he wanted to kiss her right then. Instead, he simply drew her closer and breathed, 'God, baby, I've missed you'. Burying his face in her hair, he inhaled deeply. _Oh Sweet Lord._ He nuzzled her hair and at the sound of his voice right at her ear Brennan shuddered and pressed impossibly closer to him.

They pulled away only slightly and Booth was momentarily distracted by Brennan's brilliant smile and those pools of liquid blue-oh, God, those eyes had haunted every single one of his dreams for the past seven months-before a new emotion flashed in them and she began to pound her fists none too gently against his chest. 'Ow! Jesus, Bones, what the hell?' Booth recovered and grabbed her hands in his, yanking her against him. For a minute they just stared at each other as she stood there, fuming silently, her chest heaving and her cheeks flushed. She blew a wayward lock of hair from her face, and all Booth could really think was that she looked adorable when she was pissed. He wisely decided not to voice that sentiment, however, and instead looked at her appraisingly and raised a perfect eyebrow. 'If I let you go now, will you behave?' Brennan said nothing and just stared at him defiantly. He released her slowly, and she promptly started hitting him again. 'You' punch 'were supposed' punch 'to be home' punch 'two weeks ago.' Punch punch. 'Have you any idea how worried I was? And I-I called Russ, and he said he didn't-didn't know where you were, and-and you said…' She was now almost hysterical, and Booth pulled her tighter against his chest, effectively trapping her in his arms as she attempted to wriggle out of his grasp. 'Hey, hey. Shh.' He soothed. 'It's okay. It's okay. I got you, baby.' After she had calmed down a little, he pulled back and gently wiped the tears from her face. 'Bones, I'm really sorry. I tried to call, I did, but you know how hard it is to get to a phone someti-' Temperance gave him a watery smile and placed her hand on her lips to shut him up, disliking the guilty, worried expression on his face, and hating herself for putting it there. ''Sfine, Booth'. She was still sniffling softly, though, and it about broke his heart. Booth just sighed, and wrapped her in an embrace once more.

Ofcourse, both of them remained oblivious to the stares they were receiving, and most passers by had long since resumed going about their lives, leaving behind only a few stragglers discretely ogling Booth-and Angela, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. She had followed the whole exchange with rapt attention, only looking away occasionally because while they had been disgustingly appropriate, witnessing the intimacy and tenderness with which the two regarded each other made her feel like a voyeur. Once she decided she had given them enough time though, her curiosity won over, and she made to interrupt. Brennan had some serious explaining to do.

'Sweetie?'

No response.

'Bren?'

Neither of them even seemed to notice.

'BRENNAN!'

Frowning, Brennan pulled away from Booth only slightly. 'There's no need to yell, Angela.'

'Oh, silly me. I should have thought of that the first three times I called your name at a normal decibel level.'

Brennan muttered something under her breath that sounded like, 'I hope you tried "excuse me" first.'

But Angela had already turned her wide grin on Booth. 'Sweetie, aren't you going to introduce us?'

'Oh. Yes. Ofcourse. Angela, this is my…this is Seeley Booth. Booth, this is Angela. She's in the same-'

'Angela. Montenegro. I'm an artist. Hi.'

Booth extended his hand without relinquishing his hold on Brennan. 'It's nice to meet you, Angela. Call me Booth.' He flashed her a smile that made Angela's own grin vanish and reduced her mind to mush. 'Uh…um...ah.' It seemed she had lost her ability to form words, so she just nodded mutely instead. Booth flashed her another quick smile. While Angela stood there gaping like a fish, he turned his attention back to Bones, who was looking at her friend curiously. 'Ange, are you OK?'

Recovering commendably fast, Angela rounded on Brennan, wide toothy grin back in place. 'So studly here is the reason none of the boys here get a second glance, huh?' Before Brennan could form a reply, she had turned to Booth and began studying him like he was her favourite flavour of ice cream. 'We're…we're not a couple.' 'We just live together.' They exchanged panicked glances, and Angela raised one delicate eyebrow. Suddenly, they both seemed to realise their position-Booth's arm around Brennan's waist, her hands resting on his chest-and they sprung apart hastily at the same time.

Angela caught on to that second one. 'You _live _together?'

Brennan frowned. 'Well actually, my brother and I used to stay with Booth. I've told you that before.' She then turned to the man in question and continued, 'But then I started college and you left and I figured it would make more sense to stay in a dorm on campus-'

Before he could stop himself, Booth interrupted her. 'You'll come back, though, right? I mean, I'm going to be here for a while, and…' His voice dropped to a near whisper, 'you do want to come back right, Bones?' he managed to keep his voice steady, but the panic was evident on his face. He had definitely not considered the very real possibility that Bones may not want to come back with him, especially now Russ wasn't around.

She smiled at him softly and reached out to place a soothing hand on his arm. 'Ofcourse I do, Booth.'

'OK. Good. That's good. '

They stood there grinning inanely at each other until Angela broke the spell. 'So does that mean you're moving out of the dorm, Bren?'

Both Booth and Brennan started, obviously having forgotten Angela was there. Neither of them was aware how they had closed the distance between them either, but they were once again standing nose to nose. As they backed away, Booth cleared his throat and Brennan answered the artist's question in her usual matter-of-fact way.

'Yes, Angela. Now that Booth is back…'

Angela raised a hand to silence Brennan, who trailed off confusedly. She then flashed Booth a flirtatious wink and a smile that made her friend frown, grabbed Brennan's arm, and pulled her a few feet away, throwing an equally dumbfounded Booth a few words over her shoulder. 'Just give us one sec, hun. Girl talk.'

Once they had put a few feet and a couple of bodies between them and Booth, Angela turned to Brennan and spoke in an urgent, hushed tone. 'OK, Bren, I'm going to ignore the fact that you neglected to tell me you so much as knew this gorgeous hunk of man meat'- she gestured towards Booth –'let alone lived under the same roof as him.' Brennan opened her mouth to interrupt, but Angela once again raised a hand to stop her. 'Wait a minute, I'm not done. Don't interrupt me.' She drew a deep breath. 'Sweetie, I know you, and I know you're not like everybody else when it comes to relationships, and…well, people. And I love that about you. I do. But Bren, honey, do you really know what you're doing here?'

Brennan looked at her friend quizzically, but didn't say anything. As Ange herself put it, she didn't often 'do serious', but the artist's expression and tone of voice at that moment could not be described as anything else, and Brennan had no idea where this line of questioning was coming from. When the silence continued for another few seconds, Brennan gathered that she was supposed to respond. 'So I'm allowed to talk now?' She clarified, and then continued off Angela's impatient nod. 'Well, in that case, I'm…I'm honestly not sure what you mean, Ange.'

'Sweetie, are you sure you want to live with Booth?'

Brennan looked surprised and somewhat offended at the question. 'Yes, ofcourse.'

'It's just…he's a lot older, you know? Don't get me wrong, he seems like a nice guy, but…your brother isn't around anymore, and…'

'Booth is family to me, Angela.'

Angela opened her mouth to reply to that, but something in her friend's expression and tone of voice told her it was best not to press the issue.

'Alright, Bren. If that's what you want.'

'It is.'

All of a sudden, Angela's cheerful demeanour returned. She gave Brennan a mischievous smile and said brightly, 'well then, we don't want to keep Mr. Hot Stuff waiting now, do we?'

With that, she sauntered down the hallway towards Booth, leaving Brennan to shake her head bemusedly at her antics and follow after her.

When Booth noticed the girls approaching, arms linked, his gaze automatically sought out Brennan's, and the two smiled at each other before he turned to Angela. Booth swallowed. To say he didn't scare easily was an understatement, but there was something about the way the young artist was looking at him that made him nervous as hell. For some inexplicable reason, it seemed like he was being put through some kind of test, and he had to pass-if not because Seeley Booth didn't do failure, then because she seemed important to Bones. Anyone else would have been summarily dismissed by now, and he didn't think he'd ever seen someone-besides him or Russ, ofcourse-drag Brennan off against her will and then return with all their limbs intact. _Brennan_. It was weird that Angela called her that. To him, Russ had always been Brennan. But then, he supposed Bones was a Brennan, too. A smarter, sweeter, better looking version, who was easier on the eyes and felt so much better in his arms. He smirked at the thought. She was just an all-round improved, sexier-_whoa. No, no, no. No. _He instantly felt horrible for thinking that way, and then winced as an additional stab of guilt made its way through at the thought of what the other Brennan would say if he could read his mind right then.

'Booth?'

He realised belatedly that his eyes were screwed tightly shut against the onslaught of unwelcome thoughts and emotions. When he opened them to look at her, however, any poorly constructed excuse he had been coming up with-it had just been too long since he'd been with anybody, she was just looking…different…now, and he had yet to get used to the fuller curves and more womanly air-was cast aside before it could be formed. This had nothing to do with anybody else, and it was not going to go away if he blinked a few times. He tried the second tactic anyway. 'Huh?' It came out more like a squeak.

Bones was looking at him strangely, and Angela was still grinning like the cat that got the canary, and the combination was unnerving. 'Sorry, Bones, I guess I just zoned out there for a second'. Before she could respond, he qualified, 'it means I was distracted. What's up?'

'Are you alright?'

'Sure, sure. I'm fine. Just a little tired.' He flashed a set of perfect white teeth that left no doubt as to how fine he was.

Brennan softened in consideration. 'Oh, yes. You must be exhausted. When did you get back?'

'Eh. Little while ago.'

'Long flight?'

Booth remained silent.

'Oh, right. You're not going to answer.'

'Best not to bore you with the details, Bones.' He grinned at her again. 'I was planning to sneak into the house and surprise you, but it seems like you beat me to it'. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and Brennan's eyes widened as she instantly recognised her own writing. 'I was pretty shocked when Mrs. Jenks gave me this, you know.'

'I'm really sorry I didn't tell you I'd moved, Booth. It was just…you hadn't called in weeks, and I thought it would be easier to commute, and-' she glanced away and said so softly he almost didn't catch it, 'the house wasn't the same without you and Russ around.'

Booth reached out and gently curled a finger under her chin, prompting her to raise her eyes to meet his gaze. When she did, he spoke softly but surely, 'hey listen, Bones, I'm not going anywhere for a while, OK? I know Russ isn't coming home for another three or four months, atleast, but _I'm_ _not going anywhere._' He said that last part slowly, as if he wanted to make sure she understood. 'It's going to be just you and me for a while, kiddo.' She smirked at that, even as her eyes felt somewhat misty at the way Booth was looking at her right then, and her stomach felt oddly like there were little winged creatures battling for dominance inside of it. Booth had taken to calling her that every time he wanted to make fun of her when she couldn't do something on account of her age, like-most recently-driving to school, or going to a bar without getting carded. She now had a license for the first, and a fake license for the other (even if Booth didn't know that yet) so he couldn't tease her about either of those things anymore, but he still used the nickname occasionally. 'And Bones…' this time it was Booth who glanced away, taking a deep breath to compose himself before looking back into her eyes. 'If you-if you want to stay here, you know, that's…that's completely fine. I'd totally understand if you didn't want to move back now that-'

Brennan cut him off mid-sentence.

'Booth, ofcourse I want to go back.'

Booth's grin was hesitant and shy, a combination that she rarely saw on him, and Brennan thought it was adorable. 'Yeah?'

'Yes. I can't believe that you think you even had to ask.'

Just like that, the lost little boy expression was replaced by his usual cocky bravado. 'You know, just checking, Bones. I knew you'd say yes. Who could possibly turn down an offer to live with me?'

Brennan rolled her eyes. 'If you were so sure of my answer, why did you ask at all?'

'Just being polite Bones.' Booth flashed another cocky grin as he rocked back on his heels. He really was looking entirely too good today. Dressed all in black-a form fitting t-shirt that accentuated his rippling biceps and perfect acromion, black jeans that rode low on his lean hips. Brennan became flustered when she realised the direction her thoughts were heading.

'Oh. Well. I was just wondering what you wanted to do now. I don't have any more lectures to attend, but I do have to officially vacate the dorm premises. Also, since there's a girls only policy, I'll have to get permission for you to enter first, though I fail to see any reason-'

'Say no more, Bones'. He pulled another slip of paper from his jeans pocket, this one more crisp and official-looking. '_I _have got to visit the main office so I can pick up my course schedule'.

'Your course schedule?'

'Yep. Bones, you are looking at the newest-and probably oldest-transfer to Northwestern University'.

'Booth, you've enrolled as a student here?' Brennan was stunned.

'Yeah, well, you know, I figured I never did this college thing, what with the army and all, and I had decent grades on those distance courses I took, and you're here, so…' he trailed off self-consciously and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Say something, Bones?'

Brennan recovered from her shock and broke into a huge smile. 'Booth, that's wonderful!'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah'.

Booth laughed and rubbed his hands together. 'Well okay, then. I will…go down to the office and get this admissions thing sorted out, and you can go get started on packing up all of your stuff. Why don't you ask your pretty artist friend to help you-' he jerked his head in Angela's direction and Brennan frowned slightly at the way he had described her, but the girl in question had made herself scarce a good while ago. Ofcourse, Booth and Brennan had been too wrapped up in each other to notice when she had made her exit. 'Huh. Guess she disappeared. Must have had somewhere to be'.

Brennan looked around confusedly. 'She doesn't usually do that…'

'Yeah, well'. Booth shrugged unconcernedly, but then winced a little as he remembered the way the girl had looked at him a few minutes ago. 'She doesn't like me very much, does she?'

'She doesn't _dislike _you, Booth. She just…doesn't know you yet.'

'Well, she could've fooled me.'

'Angela's can be very protective of me'. Brennan smiled wryly. 'In fact, for that reason alone, I think you'll get along just fine.'

Booth laughed. 'Alright, Bones. Chop chop. We've got work to do.'

* * *

><p>When most of Brennan's stuff had been packed away in boxes, and the girls were putting the rest away in a comfortable silence, Angela decided to broach the topic again.<p>

'So…Bren', she began, folding a sparkly green top that had been a gift from Angela herself, 'I'm still not convinced this is a good idea.'

Brennan carefully lifted a pile of books from the shelf and placed them in the box next to her. 'What do you mean?'

'You know, you and this Booth guy, playing house. I know you've done it before and all, but your brother was around then, and you don't know-'

'Angela, I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this.'

'I just think we should talk about it for a second, Brennan. I mean, this guy shows up out of nowhere and now you're ready to move in with him? Hell, I've never even seen him before, and I'm your best friend!'

'I've told you about Booth before, numerous times. Unless you've forgotten the details I shared with you about our living situation-'

'I remember just fine, Brennan.'

'-I don't see why this is a problem.'

'Yeah, but-'

'As for you not meeting Booth before, regardless of how close we are, Ange, you only met me six months ago, and as I'm sure I've mentioned, Booth was deployed-'

'You didn't mention that he looked like…_that_!' _Or that he looked at you like that._

Angela wisely chose not to say this part aloud, but her words made Brennan frown and prickle with irritation for reasons she could not fathom. Booth was unusually attractive, and it was most usual for someone of Angela's age-or a woman of just about any age, for that matter-to take note of that.

'I fail to see how his physical appearance has any bearing whatsoever on his character or my relationship with him.'

Angela moved to stand in the centre of the room and crossed her arms in front of her, deciding to stare Brennan down. Considering her friend's back was turned to her and she was still meticulously piling books into the carton by her side, this tactic proved to be quite ineffectual. Ange threw her arms in the air in exasperation. 'Argh! Brennan! This is an important conversation we're having. Will you atleast look at me?'

Brennan calmly dropped the last pile of books into the box and turned to face her friend, crossing her arms across her chest to mimic Angela's stance.

The silence stretched on in the little dorm room for several seconds before Angela decided to break the stale mate.

'Well?'

'Well what?' Brennan allowed a small smile as Ange caved. She knew her friend couldn't stand prolonged silences.

Angela just glared at her. Brennan sighed. 'What do you want from me, Ange?'

'What I want, _Brennan, _is for you to talk to me.'

'About what?'

'About Booth!'

'Ange, I don't know what else I could possibly say to you. This conversation is pointless and unnecessary.'

'Brennan. You're going to move in with a 23 year old-'

'Whom I have lived with for the past several years and who is the closest thing I have to family besides Russ! Booth is important to me, Angela, and I know it may seem…unusual…at our age for two members of the opposite sex to cohabitate, but nothing about my life for the past three years has _been_ usual. Look, I appreciate your concern, I do. But this is my decision to make, Ange. And I would really appreciate it if you could respect that.'

Angela, who was a little stunned by the impassioned rant, simply nodded mutely. She could see that her friend wasn't going to change her mind on this, and it was no use trying to convince her otherwise. Temperance Brennan was nothing if not stubborn. Besides, it was obvious this Booth guy really cared about her. As in really, _really_ cared. To be honest, that was another thing that she was worried about. While Brennan was stronger than just about anyone else Angela had ever met, she could be extraordinarily naïve sometimes. Especially when it came to men. Still, Booth seemed like a great guy, and from what she had heard from Brennan, she had no reason to doubt that he wouldn't ever try anything her friend was uncomfortable with. Brennan was right. It wasn't his fault he looked…the way that he did, in any case. 'Alright, Sweetie. You're absolutely right. This is your decision and…I'll admit that I don't…understand it-not completely atleast-but I will support you. One hundred percent.'

Brennan was a little taken aback by the easy acquiescence, but she took it in her stride. 'Alright. Well. I would appreciate that. Thank you, Angela'. With that, she turned back to the second shelf of books waiting to be packed.

'Anytime Sweetie. And Sweetie?'

'Yes?' Brennan turned to look at her as she kneeled beside another box.

Angela's suddenly playful tone of voice should have sent of warning bells in her head, but she was too preoccupied to notice. 'So…when you say that you and Booth are like family, you mean…he's like…a brother?'

Brennan shrugged nonchalantly but looked away from Angela's gaze. 'Sure'. For some reason, the slight pang in her chest made her feel like she was telling a lie.

'Mm hm. So you wouldn't mind if I…went for it?'

Before Brennan could respond that she didn't know what that meant, Angela clarified, 'You know, if I asked Booth out? Like on a date?'

By now the slight pang had intensified to full blow panic. 'Ofcourse not. I mean I wouldn't. Mind. That is. Why should I?'

Angela snorted inelegantly at that, seeing right through Brennan's lie. 'Please, Sweetie. Who are you trying to kid?'

'I don't know what that means.'

_And there it was._ It was clear that Brennan was only using her patented phrase as a diversionary tactic, but Angela decided to let it slide. Just that once. Besides, she could have a little fun ruffling Bren's feathers first. Rolling her eyes at her friend's antics, she climbed on to her purple silk duvet and made herself comfortable, grabbing one of the deep purple cushions and propping herself on an elbow.

'You know', she began, absently chewing on the (purple) tassels and twirling her hair with her free hand, 'from the way you talked about Booth earlier, I really didn't think he'd be such a stud muffin.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, I expected bald, old and stuffy. Not…tall, dark, and handsome.' She said the last three words in a throaty purr, laden with innuendo that even Brennan couldn't miss.

'Well, I can't imagine why you'd think he was old or bald, Angela'. Brennan's voice came out testier than she had intended. She loaded the next pile of books into the carton with unnecessary force. Angela just smirked. 'I did tell you he was a sniper in the army with Russ-'

'I know, honey. I guess I just didn't think it through. Silly me. So…do you think he'll go for it?'

'Go for what?'

'Well for me, ofcourse. If I asked him out.'

'Oh. I suppose so'. The next pile of books was dropped in as unceremoniously as the last, and Brennan had to fight not to grind her teeth together. 'You're very attractive, Ange. You know that. I should tell you, you're not his type, though.'

'Oh?'

'No.'

'And…what is his type?' _Brilliant, geeky, gorgeous and clueless?_

'Well I wouldn't know, since I haven't actually met many of his girlfriends. Booth makes a point not to bring them home. And he doesn't like to discuss his love life.' She put the last two words in quotes, and she couldn't hide her grimace. _Interesting_.

'He doesn't, huh? How do you know what kind of girls he dates, then?'

'Well, Russ told me.' Brennan repeated Russ' description to Angela, and then frowned again, this time in confusion. 'Although he repeats the word _blonde _twice. I'm not sure why.'

Angela stifled her laughter with her cushion, and then pulled it into her lap, moving to an upright position. 'Oh, Bren'. She shook her head in amusement. 'Don't worry Sweetie, even if I was going to be a terrible friend and hit on this guy, I don't think he'd be interested.'

Brennan was genuinely confused by that, and also too relieved to hear that Angela would not be trying to hit on Booth after all to read into her friend's choice of words. Turning to face her roommate for the first time since they had started discussing her romantic prospects with Booth, she asked, 'why not, Ange? You're very beautiful and sexually alluring. Booth said so himself.' She said that last part so softly that Angela almost didn't catch it, and averted her gaze so she was scowling at the wall instead.

'He said that, huh?'

'Yes, I believe he referred to you as my 'pretty artist friend'.'

Angela snorted to herself. _Unbelievable. He didn't even register my name. _She supposed she should be insulted by that, but remembering the way he had looked at Brennan when he first saw her in the hallway, she couldn't muster up any resentment towards the guy. And he _had_ called her pretty, even if it was just to appease the girl he was really interested in. Brennan was still continuing with her tirade about anthropological inevitabilities and pretending not to care whether her best friend dated Booth or not by affecting an air of nonchalance. In normal terms, she was rambling.

'Anthropologically speaking, while most men do look for certain qualities in a potential mate, they are often willing to compromise on these if they find a woman as attract-'

'Bren, honey, I appreciate the anthropology lesson on why men go for bimbos-and the part where you called me attractive-'she flashed a wide grin 'but that's not really what I meant here. What I was trying to say is, I don't think Booth is interested in…dating any woman, right now.'

'Ange, I can assure you that while I haven't actually met any of the _bimbos _he's dated, Booth is most certainly interested in women. In fact, I think he's a little homophobic, although he claims not to be'.

Angela laughed. 'I don't doubt that, Sweetie. What I mean is, he's off the market right now.'

'I don't know what that means'. This time Brennan's confusion was genuine. Angela just grinned mischievously. She really didn't have a clue. Oh, there was so much work to be done.

'It means…never mind, hun. I'll explain it to you later'. Before Brennan could interrupt, Angela quickly changed the topic. 'So…did you know Booth growing up? You mentioned Russ and he were pretty close even before you guys moved in'. She opened a pack of sour punks and offered one to Brennan, who refused. Angela shrugged and began chewing on hers happily. 'Well?'

Brennan was squinting at the fine print on the back cover of the anthropology journal she held. 'Oh…no. Russ spoke about him a lot, but we'd never met before. Booth moved to Chicago around the same time that we went to live with him, actually. He grew up in California'.

'Oh. What about his folks, though? You said his grandfather left him this place.'

'Yes. His grandfather is extremely wealthy. He travels a lot, and he had no use for this house, so when Booth decided to move to Chicago, he gave it to him as a 'present'.

'Geez. Suddenly that little Ford mini my Dad got me for my 17th birthday seems like a toy'.

Brennan laughed. 'Yes, well, Booth and his grandfather are quite close. He usually detests rich people, but he and Hank share a strong bond. Booth goes down to see him a few times a year. We've spoken on the phone a few times, but I'm never met him.'

Her soft smile as she spoke about Booth almost made Angela sigh. She had it bad. Suddenly, a thought struck her and her eyes widened in horror.

'Oh, Bren. Please tell me you aren't related. Or atleast that you're not, you know, first cousins or something'.

'What? Ofcourse not, Ange. When you asked if Booth was like my...brother' she curled her lip in distaste, 'I didn't mean he was actually related to me in any way'.

_Oh, Thank God. _'I should hope not'.

'What? Why?'

'Because, Sweetie.' _Because if a guy looked at his sister the way Booth looks at you, he'd be doing it from behind bars in most countries. Including this one._

'Well, that hardly qualifies as an answer, Angela.'

'For one thing, it would suck for any girl to be related to that hunk of meat. Seriously, that would raise some major…issues. For another, well, I just can't imagine you hugging your brother the way you hugged Booth, is all I'm sayin''.

'I was just happy to see him. It was a guy hug.'

Angela raised an eyebrow. 'A guy hug?'

'Yes, that's what Booth calls them'.

'You mean you two do this _often?'_

'Do what?'

_Oh,I don't know. Cling to each other for dear life like you'll both stop breathing if one of you lets go?_

When Angela (wisely) remained silent, Brennan shrugged and went back to piling the last of her stuff into a large box that still had some room in it.

'Honey, guys don't hug. Specially not guys like Booth.'

'You don't even know Booth.'

'Oh, but it seems you do. A lot better than I thought, apparently.' She murmured the second bit under her breath so softly that Brennan didn't catch it.

'Yes, I do'. Brennan looked up distractedly, running through a mental list of things she might have forgotten.

Angela sighed indulgently. 'Oh, Sweetie. I'm gonna miss you. I'm still mad, though'.

Brennan frowned, puzzled. 'Why are you mad?'

'Oh, let's see, maybe because my best friend neglected to tell me that she not only knows the hottest man on the planet, but he's beyond interested in her. And seriously, if that's how you look at Russ…', she climbed out of bed and relieved Brennan of the packed carton while her friend picked up another and went to take down her timetable which was posted near the door, 'well, you sure must like your brother.'

'I do'.

'She does.' Neither of them had noticed Booth standing in the entrance just behind Brennan. Angela nearly dropped the box she was holding and Brennan started slightly at the sound of his voice right behind her. Thinking he had scared her too, he placed a soothing hand on her waist, keeping her from turning around. He hadn't noticed the way her eyes slammed shut at the contact-and thankfully, neither had Angela, who had her back turned to them as she placed her load back on the ground gingerly.

Brennan was just about to turn around and face him when he spoke again.

'Sorry, Bones, didn't mean to scare you.' He assumed she was still a bit rattled when she shivered slightly as he spoke, and he instinctively pulled her closer as his hand absently began to rub gentle circles where it rested on her hip.

'B-Booth? How long have you been standing there?'

'Just long enough to hear something about Russ and the hottest man in the universe.' He paused for a second as he realised how that sounded, and Brennan's eyes popped open. 'Please tell me I'm missing something here'.

He looked to Angela for clarification, just as Brennan piped up, 'she said planet'.

Booth raised his eyebrows at her over Brennan's shoulder, and Angela gulped and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'universe sounds about right'.

'Sorry, Angela, didn't catch that. What did you say?'

_Oh, now he remembers my name._

'Er…we were talking about…Michael!'

'Douglas?' *

'Stires'. This from Brennan, as she shot daggers at Angela through narrowed eyes.

'Who's Michael Stires?' Booth frowned. He had been sure the girls were talking about some celebrity they had a crush on. It wasn't like Brennan, but from what he remembered, 18 year old girls tended to do that a lot. Maybe she had changed. She certainly seemed to have changed in other ways. And he didn't like the tell-tale blush creeping up on her as he said the name. One bit. Ofcourse, he had no way of knowing that had nothing to do with Michael Stires and everything to do with the way his voice rumbled against her back as he spoke.

'Brennan's anthropology professor.' Behind her, Brennan felt Booth go stiff all over. _Her WHAT?_

Brennan looked up at him concernedly as he all but roared the two words. Had his hearing been affected on this latest mission? 'My anthropology professor' she said slowly and clearly. 'Well actually, assistant professor.' Booth looked down at her in wide-eyed horror. So he had asked that question out loud. He rephrased and repeated it just to be sure. 'Your professor?'

'Yes, Booth. Assistant professor. Are you feeling alright?' She reached up a hand to touch his cheek.

Booth drew in a deep, steadying breath as his eyes slammed shut of their own accord. _Oh Sweet Lord, give me patience. _'Bones', he said in as even a voice as possible, 'please tell me you're not dating your…professor.' He practically spat that last word, and tried to ignore the bitter taste in his mouth.

'Ofcourse not, Booth'. She was somewhat annoyed by his huge sigh of relief. 'Why? Would it be such a bad thing if I was dating someone?'

_Yes. YES. How many ways can I say this? Yes! _'No, ofcourse not'. Booth brushed aside the question dismissively. 'You can do...whatever you want now'._And she could. Legally._ _She was _18_ now. He remembered when he was 18...Oh God,no!_ Forcing himself not to go down that road, he quickly returned to the subject at hand. 'But your professor? Give me a break, Bones.'

'There's nothing wrong with Michael.'

'_Michael?' _It came out like an angry growl. 'Really, Bones? You call your professor _Michael?'_

'Well, yes.' She looked at Booth like he was acting stupid. 'That_ is _his name, after all. And I see no reason why I shouldn't go out with him if I felt inclined to do so. If I was interested-'

'_Are you?'_

'No', she sniffed. Booth relaxed visibly at that. 'But as I was saying, if I _were _interested then I can't see why I wouldn't act-'

'Are you kidding me? You can't date your professor!'

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't.'

'I...I won't allow it.'

Brennan bristled at that. 'You won't _allow_ it?'

'No.I'm gonna have to put my foot down here, Bones.'

Brennan snorted. 'Booth, I hardly think you're in a position to-'

'Fine. Then I'll tell Russ! We'll see what he has to say about the whole thing.'

'I should remind you that there is nothing to tell, and even if there-'

'He's too old for you.'

'You don't know how old he is.'

'Well, how old is he?'

'Not much older than you, actually'. Brennan gave another disdainful sniff.

'Like I said, too old for you.'

'He is not too old for me!'

'Yes, he is. Older than me is too old for you.'

They glared at each other for a moment before Booth caved. 'How much older?'

'Just over a year.'

'And you…like this guy?' Booth licked his lips nervously, not sure he wanted an answer.

'I _like_ that he seems to know his subject matter and makes an interesting conversationalist. But I just told you I wasn't interested in Michael-' Booth's jaw clenched at the name '-romantically, Booth. I admire his intelligence and-'

Before Brennan could say anything potentially damaging, Angela stepped in. It was fun watching these two go at it, but Booth looked like he was about to shoot something. She could already tell he wouldn't hurt Brennan, but she wouldn't be at all surprised if Michael Stires turned up dead in a ditch somewhere the next morning.

'Actually, _Booth, _it's the other way around, if anything. Stires has the hots for her.' They both turned to her in surprise, obviously having forgotten that they were not alone. Again. Angela just grinned widely and popped another sugary treat in her mouth. She had quickly learned not to be insulted by the fact that she seemed to completely fade into the background when these two were together-it seemed the whole world just melted away as soon as they laid eyes on each other. Instead, she just flapped her legs in the air a few times and continued to watch the verbal volleyball match from her vantage on the bed. She had long since abandoned trying to make her presence known and was now lying flat on her stomach on the comforter, her chin resting on her hands and her feet flapping wildly behind her. Brennan opened her mouth to object to Angela's last statement, but she beat her to the punch. 'Please, Sweetie, he's asked you to stay back after class three times in the last five days. And don't tell me you were discussing science.'

Brennan cringed. Michael had also asked her to 'grab a cup of coffee' with him after class on more than one occasion, but she was glad that Angela hadn't mentioned that part.

Booth looked down at Brennan expectantly, and she glanced back up at him for a second before averting her gaze. Angela found it most interesting that the two had yet to realise or move from their position. Him leaning in the doorway with one muscular arm propped up against the wooden frame and his other hand resting on Brennan's hip, and her leaning imperceptibly against his own broader frame. They looked ridiculously good together. _Seriously, they should have their own TV show._ Brennan looked up at Booth again. 'Well, I-I will admit that he does make an effort to converse with me after class hours, but if I realise he desires to instigate a discussion that is not academic in nature, I manage to excuse myself. Politely, ofcourse.'

_Ofcourse. _Booth's expression was as unreadable as a block of stone, his posture rigid. He made a monumental effort to keep his voice level as he asked the next question. 'Has he ever tried anything else?' Brennan looked away once more.

'Booth-'

'Answer me, Temperance.' Brennan shivered at the way he said her name. Angela could hardly blame her. She felt singed from all the way across the room. _Ho boy. _Booth ofcourse assumed that the shiver was prompted by fear-of him, no less-and he instantly wanted to kick himself. His demeanour instantly softened and he pulled Brennan a little more firmly against him and spoke directly into her ear. 'Hey, Bones, I just…I just want to know if this guy is bad news is all. You know you can tell me anything, right?'

Brennan closed her eyes and sighed as she melted against him. Booth smiled into her hair and continued to trace random patterns on her hip. Angela felt like a voyeur, but neither of them noticed her. Brennan sighed again. _Damn him_. Even when she was fuming at him, she couldn't lie to the man. 'No, Booth. He…he just…'

Brennan could almost feel the anger radiating of his rigid frame. 'He just what, Bones?'

Suddenly her own anger was back. She didn't have to answer to him. Why did he make her feel like a nervous schoolgirl reporting to her father? He wasn't responsible for her, and she sure as hell wasn't responsible to him. Rounding on him suddenly, she jabbed a finger into his perfectly muscled chest and hissed. 'He just asked me to grab a coffee with him a few times, that's all! Is it that difficult to believe that someone would interact with me in a non-academic setting?'

Booth raised his hands in surrender. _Women. You never can win._ This thought was followed by another, more sobering one that gave him pause. _Bones is a _woman_ now. _He had had a similar moment of clarity back in the hallway when he first saw her, but it was still a chilling realisation. _Yep, she definitely had changed. _'Whoa, easy there, Bones, simmer down.'

She jabbed him in the chest again. 'Is it so hard to believe that someone would want to have a conversation with me over a cup of coffee?'

'No, Bones, you know I think you're brilliant-'

'This may seem unfathomable to you, Booth, but there are some people out there who actually think that I'm interesting.'

The fire had diminished somewhat by now, and a note of hurt had crept into her voice. Booth gently placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down, trying to meet her eyes. When he succeeded, he flashed her another one of his charm smiles. 'Bones, do you honestly think I don't know that? You're incredible. I know that. You _know _that I know that.'

She lifted her eyes to his and vainly attempted to hide a small smile. He smiled back, and she jabbed him one more time for good measure. Booth quirked an eyebrow. Good to know she hadn't changed _completely_. 'You done?'

She looked at him appraisingly before conceding a small nod. 'Yes'.

'Good'

'Fine'

'Fine'

They quickly became lost looking into each other's eyes and abandoned their word game in favour of a staring contest. Brennan realised belatedly that turning around had brought face her within inches of Booth's, and the proximity was intoxicating. They remained pressed together, their eyes locked, both of them lost in a trance. Until-

'Aww'. They both turned to face Angela abruptly. 'Hey, don't stop on my account. I was thoroughly enjoying the show'. She popped another piece of candy in her mouth. 'So is it always like this when you two are together?'

Ofcourse, they answered simultaneously.

'Yes!'

'No'

'That's kinda hot.'

Booth and Brennan exchanged panicked glances and then jumped apart hastily. Angela grinned wickedly and sprung up from her perch on the bed. 'Well, in case you lovebirds have forgotten, we have some moving to do'. With that, she picked up one of the smaller boxes lying at the foot of the bed and sauntered out of the room. When she reached the doorway, she looked back at Booth-who was still standing near the entrance-'I'll leave the bigger ones for you, Studly.'

Booth and Brennan stood in awkward silence for a moment after Angela had left the room, and Booth cleared his throat. 'I'll just…she doesn't know where the car is'.

'Yeah'

With that, Booth sprang into action, picking up two large crates and heading out of the room-which he had never really entered in the first place. He was gone so fast that she Brennan couldn't have followed if she wanted to. As it was, she just sighed and took the moment alone to compose herself, not even attempting to understand why she felt so rattled in the first place. Crossing her arms across her chest, she averted her gaze to the floor and began biting a nail, waiting for Booth or Angela to come back and show her the way to the car so she could help with loading up her stuff. In the end Brennan decided the only thing that mattered was that Booth was back. She couldn't have been happier. She smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>Once most of the boxes had been piled into the back of Booth's truck-another one of the cars his grandfather had left to him with the house that he'd restored in the past year-it was time for Brennan and Angela to say their goodbyes. Booth was shuffling things around in the trunk to make place for the last two boxes-and also to give the girls some privacy-and they stood across the student parking lot, facing him.<p>

'So I'll see you Monday, Bren?'

'Yes. I have a biology lecture first thing in the morning. And Booth is going to be joining as a freshman here as well, so I assume he'll want to get a headstart on his classes.'

'Oh, Sweetie, that's great! You'd better be prepared for all the jealous glares, though.'

Brennan frowned. 'Why would anyone be jealous?'

'Sweetie, you're going to be riding in with _that-_' she gestured in Booth's general direction '-everyday. Have you seen that man?'

'Angela, I highly doubt that anyone is going to be jealous, regardless of how attractive Booth is-'

'A ha! So you admit it. You _are_ attracted to Booth.'

'What? I-ofcourse not, Ange. I said he was _attractive, _not that I was attracted to him, personally...His features are very symmetrical and pleasing to look-'

'Brennan, it's OK to say it'. Ange grinned and titled her head towards Booth, who was now walking towards them from across the lot. 'That man is sex in black jeans.'

Brennan smiled and flushed a little as she watched him approach. 'Yes, well, don't tell him you think that. His ego is large enough as it is.'

Booth came up to them with a smile on his face and clapped his hands together. 'Well, ladies, seems like it's time to go. Bones, you want to take a look at the room again, see if we've missed anything?'

Brennan nodded and headed off to the dorm room once more, leaving Booth and Angela alone.

Booth turned to Angela with a smile on his face. 'Well did I pass?'

Ange laughed. 'Excuse me?'

'Oh, please. I've been under inspection since the moment I got here.' He grinned good-naturedly, and Angela smiled back. 'Hey, I get it. Standard best-friend screening test, right?'

Angela raised a hand to her chest in mock surprise. 'Why, I have no idea what you're talking about, Booth.'

Booth smiled again, but this time he turned a little serious. 'Listen, you know Bones-_Brennan, _she told me you've really looked out for her these past few months and…well, I just want you to know I really appreciate it.'

Angela just nodded silently.

'And…I also want you to know…' he looked at her earnestly, willing her to understand what he was saying-and what he wasn't saying. 'Bones…she's important to me. Really important. She and her brother…they're sort of like family. Anyway, I'd never do anything to hurt her, in any way. I just thought you should know that.'

Angela already had a you'd-better-take-care-of-her-or-I'll-kick-your-ass speech at the tip of her tongue, but she took one look at Booth and realised it was not required. Instead, she said, 'she's really something special.'

'Yeah, she is.'

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence until they heard the sound of feet approaching. Looking up, they spotted Brennan walking towards them. Booth turned to Angela. 'Well, it really has been nice meeting you, Angela. I hope we'll be seeing more of each other soon.'

'Me too. It's kinda nice to see the normally unruffled Temperance Brennan getting all worked up over a real live human being.'

'Yeah, well…' Booth blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, but he flashed her a tiny smile. _Oh God, she could eat him with a spoon. If only Brennan wasn't her best friend._ Angela sighed wistfully.

'All set, Bones?' Booth smiled at Brennan as she joined them, and she gave him a small nod. 'Great. He smiled at her for a moment longer and reached out to squeeze her hand before excusing himself to go to the car. Neither of them could ignore the familiar jolt of electricity they both felt at the contact but that was exactly what they chose to do. 'So…I'll just-give you two some space'.

Once Booth had retreated a fair distance, the two friends turned to face each other. 'Well, Angela, I'm going to miss living with you. It's been…interesting'. Impulsively, Brennan pulled her friend into a hug. Angela teared up slightly and returned the gesture whole-heartedly. Brennan didn't hug very often.

'Aw, Sweetie, I'm going to miss you too. You sure you want to do this?'

Angela already knew the answer but her heart about melted at her friend's reply.

'Yes, Ange. It's been wonderful staying here but I just…' she looked towards Booth who was now opening the driver's side door. He met her eyes and gave a small smile and a wave before climbing into his seat. Brennan mirrored the gesture and without taking her eyes off him, she finished, 'I just want to go home.'

Brennan was halfway across the parking lot when Angela called out to her. 'Hey, Bren!'

Brennan turned. 'Yeah?'

'Tell Booth he passed.'

**A/N: **

***Remember folks, it's the 90s, so Michael Douglas is still considered a heartthrob by many teenage girls.**

**Who knew sprang was not a word, right? Or is this just one of those American English things where some words are just...eliminated? Either way, I'm too sleepy to care.  
><strong>

**Anyway, what did you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? I apologise for any inconsistencies in writing about the college. I just got done with high school, and I've never been to the States, so I just went with what seemed right. Any thoughts on what Booth's major should be?**

**Oh,and I had to ask-does anyone remember the episode where Booth and Brennan are having one of their trademark bickering fests,and it concludes with the both of them going-'fine' 'fine' 'okay' 'fine'-or something of the sort? I know it sounds like every next conversation between the two, but I'm thinking of one in particular. If anyone knows what I'm talking about, I'd really appreciate an answer here. It's been driving me-and my other Bones-obsessed friend-to distraction. Thanks!**

**Sidenote:In case any of you have noticed, I made a few edits on this one today. Nothing major, just some improvements in phrasing and word selection, so it should read more smoothly now. Cheers!  
><strong>


	4. Any Time

**WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME THAT EVERY THIRD WORD GOT EATEN UP IN THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE? This site is dangerously unpredictable sometimes. Anyway, here's the REVISED VERSION.**

**A/N:Well, here's the next chapter. Don't worry,it's not nearly as long as the last one. Before you read it, though, I've got to warn you- if you do make it to the first line break, it might appear as if things are headed in a...less than pleasant direction. I can assure you it's not what it seems like. As I've said, this is a season 6 free zone. Booth is very much _that_ guy we've all come to know and love. He still has his flaws, but he's not looking for any prizes, consolatory or otherwise.**

**That reminds me, it suddenly occurred to me yesterday the exact moment when everything pretty much shot to hell on the show. It was when Brennan gave us unsuspecting fans that last really good dialogue-_'Please don't be a hero. Please, just...don't be you'. _And Booth listened to her. ****All through the next year. And that was how the disaster of epic proportions called season 6 was born.**

**Chapter 4**

**Any Time**

**'I just do, Bones'- Seeley Booth**

**(paraphrased from the original, but that's how it fit in with the rest of the dialogue. I'm sticking with the theme of including a relevant line from the show in every chapter, and then starting you off with a quote so you can have a little taste.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Go back and read the author's note, or atleast the first bit, before proceeding.<strong>

Seriously, if you're going to start this, you have to trust me and read past the second line break.

He had known. He had known for a while now that he wasn't going back. And he had known why, even if he wasn't ready to admit it to himself. But it was that day that something really snapped inside of him.

He'd been out with some army buddies who were in town. Jake came to pick him up at the house, and after taking one look at Temperance, decided he wanted to pick her up too. She politely declined, and Booth gave her a kiss goodbye on the cheek and literally dragged his friend out the door. If Jake made any assumptions about the nature of his relationship with Bones, Booth didn't correct him. Not even a little bit. Not even when he started stammering apologies for hitting on 'his girl'. In fact, when Booth saw her sitting cross-legged on the couch-her brow crinkled adorably as she frowned down at her anthropology homework-he was very tempted to shut his friend on the other side of the door and just stay at home, male bonding be damned. But he knew she hated to be interrupted when she was studying, and he knew he wasn't going to see his buddies again for a while-and he also knew that in two weeks, he would be spending his Friday nights poring over law and criminal justice texts right alongside her on that same couch.

So he went out with the guys. He laughed, drank, played pool, and warded off the advances of atleast four different women at the bar. Then he met Karen. She'd come in to pick up some food she'd ordered and it was his turn to get the next round of drinks, and they spotted each other at the same time. She flashed him a radiant smile, looking as pretty and put together as usual, and they got talking…and then everything got shot to hell. He barely remembered what happened next. He said a quick goodbye to the guys, made sure Jake had a ride back to his place to pick up his own car-the next day, since he would most likely be too trashed to drive in another few hours-and left.

* * *

><p>Brennan was lying on her couch doing her forensics homework-and waiting for Booth-but the stress of the long week was beginning to take a toll on her, and she wasn't sure how long she could stay awake. Booth would likely still be a few hours-if he did come home tonight at all. He had said he would-she remembered the conversation they'd had before he'd kissed her goodbye-on the cheek, ofcourse-and left with his friend who was waiting at the door.<p>

'_So should I expect you back tonight?' She'd asked, trying to keep her tone as neutral and indifferent as possible._

'_Yeah, ofcourse. I said I'd be back, didn't I?'_

'_You know, Jake said something about 'picking up girls' being one of the objectives of this outing, and while I'm not familiar with the phrase-' this time the implication was clear._

_Booth chuckled humourlessly. 'That's not what this tonight is about for me, alright? I'm gonna grab a couple of drinks, shoot some pool, and then come back home'. _To you. This implication was even more subtle than the last, but it made her feel just a little bit better. Still, she had to check.

'_Why?'_

'_Why what, Bones?'_

'_Why aren't you interested in 'picking up' women tonight?' _

'_Why would I be?'_

_She'd simply raised an eyebrow and he'd sighed with a hint of frustration and raked a hand through his hair. Booth hated having discussions of this nature. What she didn't know was that he hated discussing this stuff with _her_. It must have been clear that something was bothering her, though, because instead of shutting down like he usually did when the topic came up, he had ploughed on. 'Bones, look at me. Hey. I'm done with all of that, alright? I'm done with meaningless relationships that are going nowhere, and I'm done with one night stands. OK?' And then he'd kissed her on the cheek and pulled his friend out the door, throwing something over his shoulder about letting himself in later and telling her not to stay up too late._

She still remembered the intense look in his eyes, the same one he'd had that day in the hallway when he had told her he wasn't going anywhere, that he was home to stay. As though he was willing her to understand something he couldn't bring himself to say.

Her mind wandered back to a conversation she'd had with Angela a few weeks ago-

"_What I was trying to say is, I don't think Booth is interested in…dating any woman, right now."_

"_Ange, I can assure you that while I haven't actually met any of the bimbos he's dated, Booth is most certainly interested in women"._

"_I don't doubt that, Sweetie. What I mean is, he's off the market right now"._

Brennan had no idea how she had moved to a reclining position on the couch, but she was too confused and exhausted to care. With Booth's words running on a loop through her head-interrupted occasionally by Angela's voice-she slipped into a fitful slumber. The last thing she remembered was the image of Booth's face floating in her mind, and the intense look in his eyes right before he'd leaned forward and brushed his lips across her cheek. She could still feel the spot burning.

* * *

><p>He drove home on autopilot. There was only one thought running through his head-he had to see Bones. When he got back, it was only a short while past midnight, but he was too wired to care. Letting himself in, he shut the door behind him and waited for the 'click' sound of the lock before depositing his keys in the bowl by the door and removing his wallet and cell phone from his jeans pocket to toss beside them. He went through all of the motions without thinking them through, much in the same way he'd driven back to the house. Toeing of his shoes, he walked in the direction of the couch, where he could see the outline of a figure slumped against the cushions. When he got close enough to lay eyes on her-a lock of hair strewn across her cheek, her lips slightly parted-his breath caught. With a rush, sensation seemed to return to his body, and he snapped out of his trance. With movements that were quiet but quick, he went to crouch beside her. Reverentially, he reached out to brush the hair from her face, but for a moment his hand just hovered over her delicate features, close but not quite touching. Finally, a gentle finger brushed the lock behind her ear. 'Bones?'<p>

'Booth?'

Her eyes fluttered in time with his heart.

'Hey'. His voice, soft and gentle, washed over her like a caress.

'Hey'. Her own was husky from sleep, and made Booth smile.

They just stared at each other for a while before she spoke again.

'When did you get back?'

'Couple of minutes ago'.

'Did you have a good time?'

He just nodded and forced a small smile, not trusting himself to speak.

'Booth, what's wrong?'

'What?' He cleared his throat. 'Nothing. C'mon, let's get you to bed'. His arms reached out to lift her, but all of a sudden the nearness of her washed over him like a wave, and his forehead dropped to rest against hers. He drew in a deep breath.

A delicate hand reached out to touch his cheek and he instantly leaned into her touch, his eyes fluttering shut of their own volition.

'Booth, is everything alright?'

His jaw clenched and his arms tightened around her, still poised to lift. He shook his head imperceptibly, but they were so close that she felt it anyway. 'Booth…'He opened anguished eyes to look into her own, and she gasped softly at the pain and obvious torment in the warm brown orbs. This time he did lift her, but only for a second, settling down on the couch with Brennan draped across his lap. He cradled her in his arms, inhaling her deeply. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and locked on hers. 'You know I'd never hurt you, right?' 'Booth…' thoroughly confused by where the question was coming from, Temperance pulled away slightly and looked up at him, bewildered. Seeing that his expression was deadly serious as he looked down at her expectantly, she answered anyway. 'Yes, ofcourse I know that'.

'OK….OK. Good. That's good'. He cradled her even closer and rocked her gently, although he didn't seem to be aware he was doing it.

When it appeared as if Booth had no intention of saying anything further, and he continued staring at a point on the wall over the top of her head, Brennan spoke up quietly. 'Talk to me, Booth'. She waited patiently, tracing patterns aimlessly against his chest through the bottle green fabric of his t-shirt, as Booth composed himself. After a few minutes and several deep breaths, he told her about how he'd been out with the guys when he ran into Karen. And then he stopped.

Brennan felt like she should say something, so she asked, 'who's Karen?' The truth was, she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Whoever this woman was, she obviously had the ability to tie Booth up in knots, so she must be important to him. Very important. Considering he didn't have many close female friends, this must be someone he'd slept with. That alone was enough to make Brennan dislike her. Booth, lost in his own internal turmoil, didn't seem to have heard her at all. 'Is she someone you've had a relationship with in the past?'

'She's…she's Chris' wife, baby, I've told you about her', Booth replied distractedly. Then her second question registered. 'What? No. God no!' If he hadn't been so upset, she would have admonished him for calling her 'baby', which he had started to do with increasing regularity. As it was, she just huffed softly and rested her head back against his shoulder, snuggling closer. Besides, she was too relieved to care, (and she secretly loved it)…and he smelled so good. Booth kissed the top of her head and continued.

'I-I just…they've got three kids now Bones, three kids. And she had this…this adorable little baby girl, and she was with her and…' his voice cracked. Brennan didn't think she'd ever seen him so visibly upset. She hated it. She wanted so badly to comfort him, but she just didn't know how. Deciding to go with her instincts, as Booth so often told her to, she wrapped an arm around his neck and held him closer, and then spoke softly but reassuringly. 'Sh…Booth, it's OK. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. We can just sit here. For as long as you like'.

Booth just buried his head in her hair and inhaled sharply, giving her a grateful squeeze. After long minutes-that could have been hours-had passed, he spoke, so softly that she almost didn't catch the words. 'He hit her'.

'What?' Brennan made to raise her head so she could look at him, but he didn't relax his grip on her.

'He hit her, Bones'. The raw pain and anguish in his eyes made her heart clench. Metaphorically speaking, ofcourse. 'Karen said…the kids, she manages to…to keep them out of the way, but…I know how it is, in situations like that, I _know_, and the eldest kid…he's…he's only eleven, but…' He trailed off.

'What kind of person does that, Bones?' His voice cracked on the words, and he finally looked down at her.

She would have given anything to remove the pain from those eyes, and she didn't think he was even aware of the few stray tears that had made their way down his cheeks. Never, in all the years that she had known him, had she seen Booth cry. Not even when he'd gone to the funeral of that old-and young, ridiculously young-friend of his who had died on one of the missions they'd been on, right before his eyes. Booth hadn't said a word the whole time-even when she'd tried to talk to him about it-except to ask her to stay close. She didn't quite understand the request at the time, but she supposed it stemmed from a need for nearness and human contact, so she had obeyed. It seemed to help Booth, anyway. In fact, as she stood by his side while they lowered the coffin into the ground, _she_ had shed some tears, and squeezed Booth's hand so tightly it had to have been painful. If it was, he didn't let on. For that one moment, she couldn't deny that it could as easily have been him in the wooden box, and she was most grateful that he'd insisted she stay close after all. Neither of them had spoken of it afterwards, but she had almost asked him not to go back. Almost. Brennan knew how important 'serving his country' was to Booth, however, and she by no means wanted to imply that his friend had died for nothing, so she had simply remained silent. Besides, she couldn't expect him to concern himself with her clinginess or emotional turmoil when he was dealing with his own loss. Ofcourse, even through his own pain, Booth had been able to tell she was hurting. At the time, she'd dismissed his concern-but when he was about to leave, months later, she'd been unable to stop the two words from spilling out of her mouth. _'Don't go'._ She still remembered the other equally unreasonable request-well, demand, really-she'd made of him that day. '_Please don't be a hero_. _Please_, _just_… _don't_ _be you_.' And he had promised to come back. It was a promise he had kept. Booth always kept his promises. When it came to accepting comfort or processing grief, though, as with everything else, it seemed Booth preferred actions to words. He always seemed to know the right thing to say to her when she was feeling low, but during his most difficult times, when she felt as if she was at a loss to console him, Brennan found her physical presence alone seemed to make him feel better. It would be logical to offer comfort in a similar manner in the present situation, but she couldn't bear to stay silent when he looked at her that way. When he asked that question about who would do something so terrible-which in any other circumstance would seem purely rhetorical-she finally understood what he'd been asking her at the start of the conversation_-'you know I'd never hurt you, right?_' He thought _he_ would turn into someone like that one day. Someone like Chris. And even though it was never said out loud, someone like his father. She couldn't stand to see the doubt in his eyes-doubt in his friend, in everything they fought for together, in everything he believed in, and most of all, in himself. When he tried to avert his gaze, she reached out and gently placed her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her.

'Booth. It's terrible, that Chris would do something like that. Absolutely inexcusable. But you know-'

'Chris was one of my closest friends, Bones. Back when we were…when we were out there. And now…I can't believe he _hit _her, Bones. He was crazy about her, you know? Used to carry around this picture, and show it off to everyone else. They've only been married three years. And now she's leaving him, and thank god for that, but…Christ, I just can't….Chris is…he wasa good guy'. His voice lowered. 'Atleast I thought he was'.

'Maybe he still is'. He looked at incredulously and she continued quickly 'Booth, bad things happen to good people all the time and…we all lash out in different ways'. She winced at the poor word choice. 'Lashing out' seemed too graphic somehow, and Booth recoiled slightly at the word as well.

'What if I hurt you-'

Brennan shifted slightly so their eyes bore straight into each other's, and there was no way he could look away. 'But you're not Chris, Booth. And-' _And you're not your father. _'And…I'm not your wife'. She gave a small, unsteady laugh at that. She really didn't understand why it was her that Booth was afraid of hurting, but supposed it had something to do with the fact that they were living together and she was the only one around at the moment. For some reason, his eyed darkened slightly at the words, and he frowned. She continued quickly. 'And I know that you would _never_ do something like that. _Ever._'

'How do you know that?' he asked shakily.

'Because that's not who you are, Booth'. He opened his mouth to interrupt, but Brennan continued. 'You fight so hard, every day, not to become that person, but you know what the best part is?' He shook his head slightly. 'You don't have to. You don't have to fight, Booth, because you would never do something like that. You would never hurt someone you love, and you would never intentionally cause anyone pain if you could help it. You want to know how I know that, Booth? I know because I know you. I know who you are, and I'll be here to remind you, even if you forget. Anytime you need me'.

Booth looked into her eyes searchingly, as if trying to see if she was telling the truth. Then he sniffled slightly and gave her a watery smile. 'Thanks, Bones'.

She smiled back at him. 'Like I said, any time'. The minutes ticked by, and neither of them said anything. The exhaustion of the night's events finally seemed to catch up with Booth, however, and he decided to rest his eyes for a bit, shifting her in his arms and letting out a contented sigh as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Brennan took the time to scrutinise him properly. She allowed her eyes to trace over his perfect features-his forehead, a few worry lines still marring the otherwise smooth surface; his eyes, now closed, long lashes barely fluttering against his cheek; his strong jawline; his nose; a pair of thin, sensual lips; those high cheekbones…it was ridiculous that he looked so good even after a day like the one he had just had. She went back to examining him when-'Stop looking at me like that'. His voice was deep and gruff, but his tone was teasing, and he had yet to open his eyes. Brennan felt the words rumble through his chest where her hand still rested before they were even out of his mouth, and she gasped softly. 'L-like what?'

'Like I'm one of your squinty books or something'. He smiled a crooked, sleepy smile that looked entirely too good on him.

'How can you possibly know I'm looking at you when your eyes are closed?'

He finally cracked open one eye. 'Because you are lookin' at me'.

'Yes, but how do you know?'

He opened both eyes. 'I just do, Bones'. *

* * *

><p>They stayed that way on the couch for a long while, both too drained to move. When Brennan's eyes were drooping and she was beginning to doze off, Booth summoned up his remaining energy, feeling exhausted but a whole lot better, and stood effortlessly with her still in his arms. 'Up you go. C'mon, Bones, it's time for bed', he whispered softly as he turned towards her bedroom. Brennan just gave a small, contented sleepy mewl and nuzzled her face in his neck, making him stop in his tracks as his eyes slammed shut. Not allowing himself time to analyse that reaction or the shudder that he hadn't been able to repress, he continued walking towards her room. Once he had laid her down gently on top of the covers, he reached into a cupboard for a spare sheet and draped it over her. He bent down to kiss her forehead when Brennan's arms came out and wrapped around his neck once more. For a long moment, they were caught up in a cocoon of their own creation, and neither moved, choosing instead to shut their eyes and breathe in each other's air. Just as Booth opened his mouth to speak, Brennan's eyes snapped open and locked on his, and his words caught in his throat.<p>

'Stay'

A variety of emotions flashed through Booth's eyes, the most prominent one visible even in the darkness. He drew in a ragged breath.

'Bones…'

'Stay'

'Baby-'

'Stay. Please. I'm asking you to, Booth'.

Her eyes burned with something and she stared at him unblinkingly, anticipating his reply.

'OK', Booth breathed. He wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep without her tonight anyway. They stayed locked in the same position for a moment before Booth gently disentangled himself. Toeing off his shoes, he sat on the edge of the bed and removed his socks. Then he threw his jacket over the nightstand, and climbed in beside her. This was new. They'd fallen asleep on the couch tangled up in each other more times than Booth was comfortable thinking about, but they'd never deliberately slept together. As he settled into the soft, plush pillows, he realised he'd never slept in Bones' bed before either. Automatically, an arm reached out and she rolled into him. Then his brain stopped working altogether, except to register how good it felt to hold her. One or both of them sighed softly. Booth completely forgot about all the fears and uncertainties that the day had brought with it. _God, the sheets even smelled like her. I should swap them when she isn't looking. _He'd gladly give up all the experiences he'd had with any other women just to hold Bones in his arms at night. As soon as the thought occurred to him, Booth realised how messed up that was. With a warm and sleepy Bones in his arms, he couldn't bring himself to care. The truth was, he hadn't so much as looked at another woman since…well, since the last time he had been home. He thought back to the women at the bar earlier that night. They were all typically attractive (gorgeous, even), blonde (one was even a redhead if memory served correctly), obviously interested in him, and definitely the usual type he had always gone for in the past-but he hadn't been even the least bit tempted by them. He'd fended off their advances as politely as he could, and even attempted to discretely pass them off to some of his buddies who had been absolutely appalled at his lack of interest. They didn't get it. _He_ didn't get it. The thought of not returning (to Bones) tonight and going home with one of those barflies seemed…quite frankly, revolting. Women had lost their appeal. He just couldn't bring himself to _be_ attracted to them. _Oh, hell. _Before he could get around to processing the thought fully, he glanced down at the sleeping form in his arms. _Now, Bones. Bones, on the other hand…_he didn't dare complete the sentence, even in his head. He couldn't. Closing his eyes, he forced the dangerous thoughts out of his head and let her soft breathing lull him into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well?**

_***What does that mean?**_

_**Booth: Well it means, Bones, that, you know, you can love a lot of people in this world, but there's only one person that you love the most.**_

_**Brennan: But how do you know which person you love the most when you're confused by chemical messages traveling throughout your limbic system?**_

_**Booth: You just do.**_

_** then-**_

_**Brennan: What if you let that person get away?**_

_**Booth: That person's not going anywhere.**_

**Give me a shout out if you thought that was the only eminently watchable interaction in the whole of the last season, besides the scene with Brennan and Angela in the car-which was conveniently deleted. Honestly, though, I didn't think they'd take it that far, even going on to comment how Lidner and Cam looked good together. And then to follow that up with a half-assed hungover proposal to another woman, in a desperate attempt to prove something to a 12 yr old therapist...and to prove he loves said other woman...and to prove he doesn't love the woman that he does love(the most). Seriously,what a joke.**


	5. The Right in the Wrong

**A/N: So here's a (relatively) short new chapter. You can expect another update in the next couple of days; that one will have plenty of flirting, jealous Booth, and maybe even an appearance by Pops-as well as a new character of my creation. ****I'm sure you're wondering how I'm jobless enough to post two lengthy chapters in under a week. I'm not. So don't get too excited and ask what I do for a living in the vain hope that you might be able to switch career paths and enjoy the luxury of having free time on your hands. See the thing is, ****I just turned 18, and I'll be moving to Canada soon so ****I have a whole bunch of colleges to look at before the admissions deadlines arrive at the end of the month. And like I was saying to one of my readers-ha! I have readers-****I'm prone to procrastination. I'll do anything to get out of doing the one thing I'm supposed to do. :)**

**Anyhow, this is just a little light BB interaction, something of a lead up to the action-packed chapter that's going to follow. Hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**The Right in the Wrong**

**_'You look great'_-Adorably Flustered Seeley Booth**

* * *

><p>'Booth!'<p>

'Wha-'

'Get up! We're going to be late for-'

'Ow, Bones, what the hell?' The elbow that dug into his ribs as she attempted to wriggle out of bed-and his arms-jolted him fully awake.

'school again if you don't hurry'.

'Christ, woman, you need to relax. I don't even have any classes until 11-'

'It's 8'

'And like I said, I don't have any classes 'til 11, so just come back to bed and-'

'Booth, I've got a class in under an hour and I still have to get dressed!'

'Geez, what a killjoy. Fine', Booth grumbled, letting his eyes slip closed again, and settling in comfortably against the pillows. '_I'm_ going back to bed, you can go get dressed and wake me up later so I can drop you.'

'Booth.'

'What, Bones? I'm trying to sleep, here. Go get ready or something.'

Brennan rolled her eyes. 'Gladly. You'll have to let go of me first.'

'What? Oh'. Booth opened his eyes and grinned sheepishly, loosening his hold on Brennan who had managed to move into a sitting position while attempting to wriggle out of the arms that were indeed still banded around her waist. When she came into focus, hair tousled, a slightly annoyed look on her face, Booth couldn't help the smile that rose to his lips.

'Mornin', Bones.'

Lord, how he wanted to pull her back down and kiss that pout off her face.

'Good morning.'

Neither of them noticed as his arms tightened around her and pulled her fractionally closer.

Brennan's anger had dissipated somewhat, and she seemed a little unsure of where to direct it anyway-it certainly wasn't Booth's fault they'd overslept. Well, maybe it was, a little. He _had_ kept them up the previous night and prevented her from finishing her homework and going to bed early. Atleast he'd stayed up with her and gotten his own work done in the process. But he was looking far too adorable lying there against the pillows and smiling up at her with sleepy eyes and mussed hair standing in every direction. She couldn't possibly bring herself to be mad at him.

Brennan flushed. 'It's late'. Still, neither of them moved. Booth just stared at her and twirled one of her auburn locks aimlessly between his fingers. Brennan's eyes travelled over his bare chest as a telltale blush crept over her pale skin. Booth had taken to going to bed shirtless after the first few times they'd fallen asleep together, which was only logical as he normally slept that way when he was alone. Booth did a _lot _of things without a shirt on. Brennan's eyes traced over his broad shoulders...and his perfectly formed deltoids and pecs...and then she realised what she was doing and quickly snapped her gaze back to his face.

See_ anything you like, Bones?_ He continued smiling up at her sweetly with sleep-filled eyes, but she could almost hear his voice inside her head.

'I'm gonna go…take a shower.'

At that, Booth let go of her as if he'd been burned, and she gave him a curious glance before slowly moving out of the bed.

'Er…right, OK. I'm gonna go make us some coffee, then I'll…drop you off.'

For once, Brennan didn't protest, and simply nodded mutely, still eyeing him suspiciously.

'I thought you wanted to sleep in.'

'Changed my mind.'

'Why?'

_No fun lying in bed all by myself. _'Uh...I…so what do you want for breakfast, Bones?'

Booth jumped up and darted towards the door, picking up a discarded t-shirt from the floor on his way and throwing a quick, 'pancakes sound OK?' over his shoulder. Brennan just shook her head in confusion and walked into the bathroom. _Men._

* * *

><p>Booth rested his hands against the kitchen counter and leaned forward heavily, shoulders slumped. <em>Get a grip, man.<em> It wasn't waking up with Bones that was bothering him-that had become something of a routine after they'd shared a bed a few weeks ago. On the second night that they stayed up together, watching TV without really watching it, and Brennan had started to doze off on the couch in a stubborn bid to make the night last, Booth had decided to hell with it. Muttering something to the effect of 'oh, this is ridiculous', he'd picked her up and, ignoring her tired protests, deposited her in bed, crawling right in beside her. This move effectively silenced Brennan-very few things could manage that feat-and she simply snuggled into him and drifted off once more. Booth had followed shortly after. Since then, he'd just decided not to dwell on it, and by now even the bouts of self-flagellation had become fairly infrequent. Besides, he reasoned, why bring complicated logic into it? It was simple really-something that felt so right couldn't be so wrong. In short, it wasn't the actual act of waking up with his senses filled with Bones-her scent, her warm body, just the incredible feeling of holding her-that was sending him on the latest guilt trip. It was the unwelcome thoughts and impulses he couldn't seem to control. Something had to be wrong with him. The incident with Karen at the bar should have served to remind him of all the reasons he shouldn't be around Bones, but instead he had come straight home to her the moment he could. The good thing was, Brennan didn't seem to be struggling with the shifting boundaries their relationship was inflicting on them. No, she was just busy in the _shower…_He wanted to bash himself over the head.

'Booth?'

Booth repeated his new mantra in his head. _Pretence is the key to achieving normalcy. _Taking a deep breath, he raised his head and plastered a smile on his face before turning around to face her. _Big mistake, buddy. _Brennan stood in the middle of the kitchen wrapped in nothing but a towel. She looked small, womanly and _delectable_, her face scrubbed clean and hair dripping from the shower she'd just taken. She was also talking. To him.

'Er…sorry Bones. What?'

'I said, have you seen my blue shirt? You know, the slightly formal looking one?'

He did know the shirt. It brought out the colour of her eyes perfectly. Always had.

'Yeah. I mean no, I haven't seen it'. Brennan frowned and huffed slightly, before heading back into her bedroom, muttering, 'I know it was in the cupboard a week ago…'

Booth shook his head and poured himself some coffee from the machine. Then he turned and rested against the cool countertop, cradling the cup of steaming liquid in his hands. He closed his eyes and inhaled the aroma, hoping that the coffee would help calm his frazzled nerves before Bones came back into the room. He had just raised the cup to his lips when-

'Booth!'

He paused and looked down at the brown liquid longingly, before placing it back on the counter and making his way to her bedroom, slowly and deliberately. Approaching the door, he closed his eyes and sent a silent plea heavenwards. _Please let her be dressed, please let her be dressed-_she was. In _his _t-shirt. The man upstairs really had it in for him today. Booth leaned against the doorframe for support and crossed his arms. He cleared his throat a few times before he spoke. 'Yeah, Bones?' His voice sounded deep and a little too gruff even to his own ears, but thankfully Brennan was too preoccupied with raiding her cupboard to notice. 'I can't find it anywhere, do you think it might have gotten mixed up with your clothes?'

Booth snorted. 'Bones, I seriously doubt-'

'Booth, I can't find it anywhere, and I've searched my entire wardrobe, and I have a presentation in my anthropology class today and I have to look presentable and I don't own any appropriate attire and Angela said-'

'Alright Bones, just calm down, OK, we'll find it'. Booth raised his hands in a placating gesture and walked forward. She really did seem distressed about it. She turned to him with her brows furrowed and an adorable pout on her face, and for that instant he was sure he'd spend the rest of his life trying to rope in the moon for her if she so much as said the words.

'When was the last time you saw it?'

'I don't know, a few weeks ago, maybe. You know I don't often wear formal clothes. I have little need for them in college.'

'Right. Right. Is there any chance you may have–'

'I'm sure I didn't leave it in the dorm room, I've seen it lying around somewhere after I moved back.'

'Why do you need this particular shirt so bad anyway? You have that other white one-'

'It's still in the wash after I wore it to the museum exhibit last week. Because _someone-_' she glared at him pointedly, 'forgot to do the laundry last night'. Booth shifted sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck and Brennan went back to rummaging through her cupboard. 'And Angela said to "loose the chunky necklace" and wear blue because-'

'It brings out the colour of your eyes. Yeah.' She turned to look at him for a second before returning her attention to the now messy pile of clothes. Booth stuffed his hands in his pockets as he remembered the last time he saw Brennan in that blue shirt. She'd owned it since the day he'd known her. Then he paused and scratched his head. 'Er, Bones. Are you sure that shirt still, you know, fits?'

She gave up looking in the cupboard and cast around distractedly as if running through a mental list of places she could have left the garment. 'What do you mean?'

'We-ll, just that, you know, you've had that shirt for a long time, so it's possible it could, uh, have gotten a little…tight'.

'Ofcourse it fits, Booth. Why else would I be looking for it?' Brennan threw her arms in the air exasperatedly. 'Now would you please go check in your wardrobe? It's entirely possible it got mixed in with some of your shirts'.

'Bones, I seriously doubt that a shirt that's too small for _you-'_

'The shirt is the same size it's always been, Booth.'

'I know that.'

'The implication being that I've grown bigger?' Brennan crossed both arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows. Before he could respond, she tilted her head and continued, 'wait. Are you saying I'm fat?'

'What? No! No. You're perfect. You're all…' he made a poor attempt to depict female curves in the air with his hands and then trailed off. 'It's just, maybe it's a little tight, you know, up there.'

Brennan, more than a little amused at his discomfort, arched an eyebrow. 'Up where, Booth? Are you saying I've put on weight in select areas?'

Booth was now panicking fully. 'No! I mean yes. I mean no. It's that you've... you know, you-you've grown out. You've gotten bigger, you know? Just in certain parts. The good parts. Like they just expanded, then...' Again he drew imaginary curves in the air. 'You look great, by the way.'

He attempted a charm smile but considering he looked positively terrified, it didn't quite manage to have the intended effect.

'Booth'.

He gulped. 'Y-yes?' It came out like a squeak.

'The shirt still fits me. I tried it on a few weeks ago'. Booth just nodded rapidly, not trusting himself to speak. Brennan continued. 'You know, it's perfectly alright to say I have bigger breasts now. I'm well aware of that fact myself'.

Booth's eyes widened in horror at the b-word. 'You look great'. He was obviously looking to bring a definite end to the conversation. Brennan just smirked, and Booth rubbed his hands together. 'So I'm gonna go look…in my cupboard, 'cause, you know, like you said, you don't wear shirts, and I do…wear, a lot of shirts, so…yeah, I'm gonna go'. He went to make a quick exit from the room but paused when he reached the door. 'Bones?' He turned slowly on his heel.

'Yes, Booth?'

Brennan just stood there gazing at him innocently. His eyes narrowed. 'You were playing with me this whole time, weren't you? And don't say you don't know what that means.'

Brennan, who had opened her mouth to speak, simply shut it once more. Her smile widened. It was decidedly less innocent this time.

'Go look for that shirt, Booth. We're running late, and I've already missed Biology.'

Booth rolled his eyes. Seriously, he may as well have been married to her already. _Now why didn't that thought seem the slightest bit unappealing?_ Pushing off the doorframe with a huff, he turned to walk out once more, muttering a 'yes, dear' under his breath.

**A/N: Please read and review if you want that update before the week's out. That one will likely be the last for a while. I might be interning with a company that develops web-based educational material starting in March, and I have some UNICEF documents to edit once I've filled out those pesky college forms. In short, real life keeps getting in the way, and I need an incentive to put it on hold. (In this case, the word incentive is synonymous with review).**

**On an unrelated note, do any of you happen to know some good Canadian colleges?**


	6. READ!

Alright, guys. I'm sorry this isn't an update-and I know I promised one two days ago, but for some reason I don't quite understand, my muse is acting very temperamental. I don't understand it, really. I wasn't aware that I _had _a muse until about a week ago-he also appears to be a bit mad at me for that minor oversight. Apparently I should have noticed him skulking around in the recesses of my mind a little earlier. Pfft. Who knew muses craved attention like Justin Beiber in crowd of women with an average age hovering above 10 (and an average IQ above a 100)?

Anyhow, the later chapters of Purak seem to be writing themselves up very nicely. I just finished what could turn into chapters 8-10 (yes, I do intend to keep the story going for that long).

So my question to you guys is-if I could post a chapter within the next couple of days-and I will-which of my stories would you rather have an update on? The on-going Purak: A Less Cheesy Way to Complete Me-or the somewhat neglected Don't Call It Bones? I won't be able to reply to individual reviews as I don't have the time, but I'll do a quick count and let your votes determine the final 's a poll on my (:new and improved:) profile. Go check it out. And vote for your story! Well, my story, really. (I'll trade you the rights for a cloned Booth). Anyhow, go pick a favourite, please. You'll have to excuse me, I haven't slept in over 47 hours.

Cheers,

S

P.S:Rest assured that sleep intoxication has no effect whatsoever on the quality of my writing.


	7. AN

OK, the votes are in. Seems Purak is more popular. I'll have an update by tomorrow. Day after, at the latest. Indian time.


	8. The Do in the Don't

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm late. But only by a day. And I have a good excuse. I didn't want to post just any old rubbish, and when my muse finally began to feel less temperamental, the internet decided to start acting up. Sigh. _C'est la vie_, right? Anyhow, this is fairly long and it's probably my favourite chapter so far, so I hope you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is just a quick shout-out to Katie lindo. Yours is probably the best review I've ever gotten. :) I wish I could send you a PM, but since you don't have an account, I couldn't reply to you personally. If you're still reading this, and I hope that you are, I just wanted to say thank you! Noone's ever told me I had 'MOXIE' before. :D You've actually inspired me to start work on my other fic -Don't Call It Bones- once again. As for the rest of you guys, be sure to check out on the story<em>****_ if you haven't already, and keep your eyes peeled for the next update_****_! Each one of your reviews is much appreciated. Honestly, I can't tell you how much your feedback means.  
><em>**

**_Yours,_**

**_S  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**The Do in the Don't**

**'It's war, Bones.'**

**_-Seeley Booth, in an attempt to justify why he would want to sit through a lecture on the 'Polypenisian' war (just so he can make time with his girl.)_**

* * *

><p>A comfortable silence filled the car during the short drive to the university, with both occupants lost in their own thoughts. Brennan's head rested against the window as she gazed unseeingly at the world outside, and Booth stayed focused on the road in front of him, chancing glances at her every now and again.<p>

Brennan thought back to the decidedly bizarre morning they'd had.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Forty minutes earlier:<em>**

After about twenty minutes of searching for the elusive shirt, she was just about to give up and call in the napkin (or was it towel?) when Booth emerged triumphantly holding a plain white garment-that did not belong to her. She frowned at it quizzically as he held it out between them.

'There you go.'

'Booth, that is not mine', Brennan felt compelled to point out.

'I know.' Booth grinned and cocked his head to the side consideringly. 'And I know it isn't blue, and it might be a couple inches short, but…it should fit. Now come on, we're running late. Chop chop.'

He waved the article of clothing in front of her again, but Brennan made no move to take it.

'Booth?' she asked as a particularly horrifying thought struck her.

'Yes, _Bones_?' He dragged out the word.

'Is that-did it belong to one of your…' she trailed off, wrinkling her nose at the suddenly offensive item of clothing like it was a piece of decomposing flesh.

'No, it was Linda's. She stayed here for a bit before I moved in, remember? Left a cupboard full of stuff. I'm sure she wouldn't mind.' Linda was the daughter that Pops' wife, Lynnette, had had with her previous husband.

'Oh'.

'Why, would you not wear it if it belonged to one of my ex-girlfriends?' Booth cocked his head to the side and regarded her curiously as Brennan made to snatch the garment from his hand.

'I have to get changed, Booth'. Holding the shirt just out of her grasp, he continued his silent scrutiny of her and Brennan huffed in irritation, making another grab for it. 'Would you mind?' she gestured towards the material they both held now.

Thankfully, Booth decided to let the deflection slide and relinquished his hold on the shirt, but made no move to leave the room. Still looking at her intently, he stated, 'you're wearing my shirt'.

'Yes, I am', she replied distractedly, eyeing the white shirt in her hands and determining if it would fit her.

'It'll fit just fine, Bones.' He interrupted her mental calculations. Neither of them were aware of the way his eyes darkened slightly as they raked over her. 'You look nice in it, by the way.'

'What?' Brennan looked back at him confusedly. 'I'm not even wearing it yet, Booth.'

'I meant in my-never mind, I'll let you get changed.' He cleared his throat and made to leave the room, but then paused, snapping out of his daze. His eyes narrowed curiously. 'Why _are _you wearing it anyway?'

She blinked uncomprehendingly. 'I'm not.'

'I meant my shirt.'

'Would you rather I didn't?'

_Yes. You look way too good in it and my mind already seems to have taken up a permanent residence in the gutter. Seeing you in my shirt is not helping any._ 'No. No. Ofcourse not. I was just wondering, you know…'

'Well, it was lying on the bed and…' she stopped herself.

'And what?'

'And I just flung it on, I suppose. I wasn't thinking.'

'Threw.' He corrected automatically.

'What?'

'Threw it on.' He was suddenly more than a little annoyed that she could get him so worked up without trying, and he couldn't help the urge to push her buttons just a little. 'And you were going to say something else.'

_Damn him. How did he always _know?

'I'm fairly certain I have no idea what you're referring to, Booth.'

He arched an eyebrow and advanced slowly towards her, hands in his pockets. 'I'm fairly certain you do.'

'I-well…I was going to remind you we were getting late and I just picked up the first-'

'Liar'. He came to a stop inches in front of her as his narrowed eyes looked into her own. 'Why, Bones?'

'Why what?'

'Why are you really wearing a dirty shirt that belongs to me when you have an open cupboard filled with your own clothes right in front of you?' He watched as Brennan squirmed imperceptibly. 'It's not even washed. You're usually maniacal about wearing clean stuff when you get out of the shower.' And she was.

Brennan gave up her struggle to maintain eye contact and hastily looked away, annoyed at the flush that crept up her cheeks at his proximity. Booth, ofcourse, thought it was adorable.

'You're blushing.' His lips were now nearly brushing her cheek. Still refusing to meet his eyes, Brennan crossed her arms and gritted her teeth together as the bare skin brushed against his ridiculously hard, muscled chest.

'No, I'm not'. _Yes, she was._

'Yeah, you are.' He seemed even closer now, if that was possible.

Brennan could not come up with a response to that, so she said the first thing that came to mind, only vaguely aware of how ridiculous it sounded. 'That's because…it's hot in here.' _Yes, it was. Now._

Enjoying this game just a little too much, Booth traced a finger across her cheek. She shivered.

'Is that why you're shivering, Bones?'

Booth's voice was soft and deadly. He'd always teased her mercilessly, but never quite like this.

'Now. Why are you wearing that shirt?'

Brennan was experiencing a wide range of conflicting emotions she'd never felt before, and she was suddenly angry at Booth for making her feel them. She turned to him with blazing eyes. 'Because I like the way it smells.' The _like you _was implied. She raised her chin defiantly and their eyes met. Booth's breath caught. 'Does that satisfy your curiosity?'

Booth's eyebrows shot up at the admission. He wasn't sure what had just happened between them, but the atmosphere in the room had shifted from heavily charged to…just plain heavy. And Bones looked pissed as hell. Somewhere in his foggy mind the thought occurred to him that he should leave and give them both a chance to cool off. 'I'll…uh, let you get changed.'

Brennan nodded curtly and he turned to leave. Rational thought returned slowly with every step he took away from her, and Booth wanted to kick himself by the time he reached the door. Pausing in his retreat, he turned and looked at Bones, who was still standing in the middle of the room looking confused and vulnerable, the shirt clutched protectively to her chest. His heart clenched. _Oh, to hell with it._ 'Hey, Bones?'

'Yes?' She made it a point to keep her voice as steady as possible, but a note of weariness crept in anyway, strengthening Booth's resolve to put a smile on her face, whatever the cost. He grinned at her, not quite sure what to say or how to say it, before the words tumbled out of his mouth. 'None of my exes would look as good in that shirt anyway, you know.' And it was true. He'd dated a lot of women, and some-alright, all-of them had great bodies, but none of their petite frames held a candle to his Bones. He couldn't stand in front of them and look right down into gorgeous blue eyes. He couldn't take one look at them and forget how to breathe. And the way she fit in his arms? It was incomparable to anything he'd ever-_OK, now it's time to leave. _Brennan's own breath hitched at the words. With a wink and a smile, Booth turned and exited the door, leaving her with still confusing but far less unpleasant thoughts. He hadn't specified whether he was talking about the shirt he had just handed her to wear-or his own, which already hung loosely over her smaller frame.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back to the futurepresent:_**

'Bones?'

'Mm?' Brennan murmured sleepily, raising her head from where it rested against the window as Booth's voice pulled her from the light slumber she'd slipped into.

His hand automatically reached out and caressed her cheek, and she leaned into the touch. 'Wakey wakey. We're here. And you have that presentation thingy in about ten minutes.'

Groaning, Brennan looked towards the clock on the dashboard. 'What time is it?'

Booth chuckled at her grumpy tone and smoothed his thumb across her cheek absently. 'It's time for you to get your butt to class. I'm sorry for keeping you up so late last night, babe.'

''S'fine.' Brennan stretched languidly but made no move to get out of the car, then paused as she remembered something. 'I missed Biology…' she trailed off with a pout, causing Booth to chuckle fondly once more as he rested an arm behind her headrest. She'd had that same complaint when they were leaving the house under an hour ago, and he had pulled her lightly into his arms and assured her that it was perfectly normal to miss a class every now and again. Then he kissed the top of her head and ushered her out the door, grabbing his keys along the way. He'd also been feeling rather guilty-for leaving her somewhat rattled by pushing his-there was no other word for it-interrogation a little too far only minutes earlier, and for her being the reason she'd slept in in the first place.

'Like I told you, Bones, it's OK to cut class every once in a while. Happens to the best of us.' This time he allowed his hand to slip to the back of her neck and pulled her fractionally closer, wanting to soothe the anxiety evident on her face. 'Relax, baby, the presentation will be fine.' She nodded slightly as if she wasn't quite sure if she believed him, but she was making an effort to. He went to kiss her goodbye on the cheek, and a still disoriented Brennan turned her head at exactly the same time that he leaned forward. Booth had only intended to give her a soft peck on the cheek, but his lips landed at the corner of her mouth-and lingered there, his hand on the back of her neck holding her in place. _Dear God. _His heart skipped a beat just as Brennan's breath hitched. If he so much as tilted his head-or smiled-their lips would meet and he'd be kissing her. He'd never wanted to smile so badly in his life.

Pulling back eventually, Booth slowly released her and a still dazed but fully awake Brennan grabbed her bag and hopped out of the car with wide eyes and a squeaked 'bye'. Booth managed a quick smile before she all but flew out the door. _Pretence is the key to achieving normalcy. _Then he let his head fall back against the seat, and attempted to allow the magnitude of what had just happened to fully sink in. His heart was pounding in his ears, and for a few seconds he was sure it was going to beat right out of his chest. He had been _this _close to kissing her. _Really _kissing her. Fully, on the mouth. And then she'd fled. As if all those mixed signals he'd given out this morning hadn't been bad enough. 'Idiot', he muttered, banging his head against the steering wheel. The horn gave a sharp blast and he shut his eyes tightly, attempting to put a lid on all the emotions that were fighting to rise to the surface. He really needed to get a grip.

* * *

><p>When Booth got home, he barely managed to grab a quick shower and a change of clothes before he was forced to leave again. Still, he'd had enough time to have a nice long chat with himself and -to put it simply- get his shit together. Stepping out of the house with a brisk spring in his step, he whistled a jaunty tune absently and twirled his keys, crossing to the opposite side of the road where the sedan was parked. As he pulled on a pair of shades to go with his casual black jeans and t ensemble, smouldering hotter than the midday sun, just about any female in the vicinity would have testified that they could feel their hearts melt at the sight of him.<p>

Booth revelled in the soft hum of the engine as he started up the car, and when he rounded the bend for the second time in as many hours, he found he felt a lot better about himself than he had on the previous occasion. He tapped his fingers rhythmically on the steering wheel and cruised down the relatively empty street, mentally going through a list of things he and Bones could do today before their Friday night movie marathon. _Thank God it's Friday. _He smirked. He could almost hear Angela's high-pitched voice enthusing, _'TGIF, right?'_ and Brennan's confused _'I don't know what that means'_. He had developed a healthy friendship with the artist over the course of the past few weeks. Not only was she the most-correction, the only-normal human being in Brennan's small group of squinty friends, she also seemed…_good_…for Bones, and Booth liked that about her. A noise from his beeper interrupted his thoughts, and he smiled as he recognised the number on the display. Then he pressed a button to listen to the page, and scowled heavily as her voice carried through the device. His frown deepened as the short message came to an end with a click, and he quickly left his own page in response. Clutching the wheel a little tighter than before, he stepped on the accelerator. _Well, so much for that good mood. **_

* * *

><p>He was only a couple minutes late for his Crim 101 class, and the teacher-whom he had taken quite a liking to in the past month or so, gave him a mild glare and lightly scolded, 'you're late, son', before turning back to the board. His tone and demeanour reminded Booth a little of his Pops. Flashing the prof a small, apologetic smile, he made his way to the back of the class, settling in to his seat with a 'won't happen again, sir'.<p>

The rest of the period was quite enjoyable, but Booth's mind kept wandering to Bones. After about an hour, he noticed that students had begun to make their way out of the classroom, and he rose absently, joining in the throng. He was just wondering how her presentation was going, and whether that turd Michael Stires-

'Mr. Booth!' a voice interrupted his thoughts.

He made his way to the front of the class. 'Uh…yes, sir?'

'Booth, I've asked all my students not to call me that, but it seems you just will not desist.' His professor shook his head and smiled down at him kindly, descending the steps leading down from the podium. 'You know, for an army man, you seem to have quite the difficulty following simple orders.'

Booth grinned sheepishly. 'Yessir'.

The older gentleman rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

'Sorry, Doc.'

'You seemed to be quite distracted in class today. More so than usual, that is.' Booth chuckled at the light-hearted but pointed glare that accompanied the words. 'Something bothering you, son?'

'Ah…'

'A girl'. It wasn't a question.

Booth chuckled ruefully. _Was it really that obvious? _'Somethin' like that.'

'Well, then. I hope you sort it out. I'm sure I don't want to know the details.'

'Well, it's not like _that_…' _Oh, but you wish it was, buddy._ _And _that's _the real prob-_He quickly caught himself and shook his head as if to clear it. 'But, uh…thanks.'

'Oh, and Booth?' The older man was holding out a book towards him, and Booth looked at it confusedly. The title read: _Dillinger, The Hidden Truth: A Tribute to Gangsters and G-Men of the Great Depression Era_.

'Since you requested to be excused from the assignment on presidential assassinations'-the look he gave Booth this time was a knowing one-'I think you might enjoy this. I'd like you to read it, and if it holds your interest, write me a paper on Dillinger instead. It's probably more up your alley anyway, since you're aiming for a career in the FBI.' *

Booth looked up in surprise at that, before taking the proffered book and studying the back cover. Truly grateful, he replied, 'thank you, sir.'

'Booth, don't call me-'

'Right. Sorry. Old habits. Army man and all.' Booth smirked, reminded of Brennan's half-hearted protests of his nickname for her in the early days of their…friendship. _Bones. _Frowning slightly, he hesitated for a moment.

'Is there anything else I can do for you, son?'

'…Er. No. No. Thanks.' He raised the book. 'For, uh, this. I'll just be…going now.'

He took two steps towards the door and changed his mind, turning around once more. 'Hey, Doc?'

'Yes?' Curious eyes regarded him over thin-rimmed glasses.

'I was just wondering, uh, what can you tell me about, uh, Professor Stires?'

'Michael Stires?' Curiosity turned to something else, and the professor removed his reading glasses and slowly wiped them on the front of his shirt. 'Why do you ask?'

'No reason. It's just that I-well, a friend of mine, really, she, uh, just started taking his anthropology class, and…'

'Has Professor Stires made a pass at her, Booth?'

Booth's eyes widened, but he knew that this was a man he could trust, so he answered truthfully. 'Nothing overt.'

'Good. Let's hope it stays that way.'

Warning bells went off in Booth's head. 'Has anything happened before?'

'Nothing overt.'

_Sonofabitch. _Booth's murderous sentiments must have been reflected on his face because the older man looked at him sharply, and continued.

'I know we don't have the most stringent rules in place when it comes to…relationships…between students and assistant teachers, and this kind of thing happens more often than we'd like to think, but if he ever tries anything…_unwanted_, you come straight to me, understand?.'

Booth nodded absently.

'I'm serious, Booth. No funny business or shooting him from the top of a building or something. You let me handle him.'

Slightly chastened but still annoyed, Booth nodded again. He wondered if he'd imagined the dangerous gleam in those sharp eyes, but decided not to dwell on it. Quite honestly, it was reassuring to know that there were other teachers who were weary of scumbags like Michael Stires.

'Right. Thanks'. With one last polite nod, he exited the room. He stopped in the doorway and waved the book in the air. 'And Doc? Thanks for this. Really.'

'Any time, son.'

* * *

><p>Stepping into the hallway, Booth glanced down at the pager clipped to the waist of his jeans, grinning slightly at Brennan's simple 'yes'.<p>

'What's got you so cheerful, Studly?'

Booth looked up to see Angela standing in front of him and flashed her a charm smile. 'Well, if it isn't my favourite artist. How's it going, Ange?'

'Oh, the full Seeley Booth charm treatment. What gives?' She arched one delicate eyebrow, though she had to admit she wasn't completely unaffected. Who could possibly be immune to that smile? _Oh, that's right. Brennan. _Those two really needed to get their heads out of their asses and catch up to their own reality.

'I have no idea what you're talking about, Angela.' Booth raised one hand to his heart dramatically in mock affront. Then-'Where's Bones?'

The artist rolled her eyes. 'Oh, you mean the love of your life?'

Booth flushed adorably and Angela derived a disproportionate amount of (not entirely sadistic) pleasure from watching him squirm.

'Ange_la_…' he'd meant for it to be a warning but it came out more like a whine.

'Bo-_oth_…'

He sighed. 'Where is she?'

'Still in class. She had a presentation today. With-'

'Stires.' He muttered darkly. 'Yeah, I know. He's asked a few 'select students' to stay back after class to watch a film on the Peloponnesian War or something.'

'Let me guess. Brennan is one of them?'

'Yep.' He sounded a bit too cheerful about the situation, and Angela narrowed her eyes.

'Why are you so happy about it, then?'

''cause I'm invited too.' Booth grinned happily, pleased with himself.

'How did you manage that?'

'Told Bones I was interested in learning about the _history_ of the war.'

Angela laughed. 'You did, huh?'

'Yeah. I said I was considering taking a few History classes, and watching a documentary like this could be fun.'

'And she bought that?' Angela giggled incredulously.

'Yep. I asked her to check if she was allowed to bring a friend along. She cleared it with the good professor, and he said yes.' Booth beamed, quite proud of his diabolical plan.

'Oh, how I'd kill to be a fly on the wall when she introduces you two.'

Booth's eyes darkened slightly. 'Yeah. Well.' Then he added hopefully, 'you could always come with me, you know? Bones is going to be really into this thing, and I could use the sane company to keep me from falling asleep.'

'Oh, no.' She grinned like a Cheshire cat. 'You're on your own for this one, big guy.'

Booth sighed resignedly. 'Ah, figured you'd say that.'

'This is gonna be one boring _documentary_, you know that right?' She couldn't resist rubbing it in.

Booth groaned. 'I know. And movie nights are going to be hell for the next couple of weeks. Bones keeps trying to get us to watch these things anyway, and now I've actually _said _I'm interested…' deflated, he trailed off and groaned again. 'I didn't really think this one through, did I?'

'Wow, Booth. I knew you were whipped, but-'

'Hey!'

Angela just gave him a mischievous smile and patted him on the shoulder. 'Good luck, Hot Stuff. You'll need it.' She was about to move past him when he spoke.

'Ange.'

'Here it comes.' She grinned and turned around once more. 'Yes, Booth?'

'Has Bones, you know, said anything about…you know, you guys…well, you're girls. You talk about…guys, right? So has she ever said anything-'

_Oh, this was so much fun. _Angela 'About you, or Stires?'

Booth's eyes widened. 'Stires!' Then he paused. 'Wait. She-she talks about me?'

The moment the words were out of his mouth, he winced. _Ofcourse she talks about you, dufus. You live together, for Christ's sake!'_

Angela sighed. That adorable, sweet, sexy, _naïve _man. He made it so easy sometimes.

'She does talk about you, Booth.' She injected a subtle hint of suggestiveness in her voice, and Booth looked up sharply, eyes wide as saucers. Angela made sure to pause pointedly before continuing. 'You do live together, you know.' Her grin grew even wider and then turned into a full-fledged laugh at Booth's scowl.

'I'm serious, Ange. I have a bad feeling about this guy.'

'Relax, Booth. She hasn't said a thing except that he's a 'stimulating conversationalist''. Booth's scowl deepened at that and Angela softened slightly, feeling almost sorry for him. 'Really, the guy never comes up. She only told me that 'cause I asked.'

Booth seemed to feel marginally better at that. 'Well, can you…you know, stop?'

'Stop what?'

'Talking about Stires. He's bad news, Ange. I don't want Bones dating this guy.'

'You don't want her dating _this _guy, or you don't want her dating any guy, period? _The 'any guy that's not you' _was implied, and quite heavily at that. Subtlety was not Angela's forte.

_Ideally, that's exactly what I-_'Don't be ridiculous, Ange. Bones is a big girl, she can do whatever she likes.' His jaw clenched slightly. 'But promise me you'll tell me if there are any…developments', the word rolled bitterly off his tongue, 'that Bones may not consider…necessary…to inform me of.'

'Something tells me if there are any _developments, _Booth, you'll be all over them.'

Booth was too distracted to catch the subtext of her words. 'Look, Stires just creeps me out, OK?'

'You haven't even met him yet.'

'I have a gut feeling.'

She laughed. 'Alright, Booth. I promise I'll tell you if anything happens and I think Brennan's in danger or something, OK?.'

'Thanks', Booth nodded. It wasn't quite the pledge of allegiance he'd been hoping for, but he'd take what he could get.

Angela patted his shoulder once more and began walking down the corridor in the opposite direction. 'See you, tough guy. Give Brennan my love. Oh and Booth?' He turned to look at her, and she couldn't resist delivering a parting shot. 'I'm not particular about how you choose to convey the message.' Her tone was tinged with playful suggestiveness and she strutted off down the hallway, toothy grin firmly in place. Booth sighed heavily and shook his head, moving towards the Anthropology classroom where the screening of the documentary was scheduled to start soon.

* * *

><p>Booth noticed her the moment he stepped into the room. She was sitting in a chair towards the front of the class, talking to a dark haired man he assumed was Michael Stires. Whoever he was, the guy was leaning over her-too close, it seemed to Booth-and obviously attempting to chat up his Bones. She threw her head back and laughed at something he'd said, and Booth's blood boiled. That whole talking to he'd given himself in the morning about sorting out his priorities with regard to his relationship with Bones flew out the window. As was always the case when either of them entered a room, she seemed to sense his presence and her eyes lit up as she caught sight of Booth standing in the doorway. He wanted to stalk forward, grab the back of her head, and plant a slow, solid kiss on her mouth that left no doubt in anyone's mind-and that included the both of them and, less importantly, Stires-that she was his. Sending up a quick prayer heavenward to ask for patience, Booth pushed forward towards the opposite end of the classroom where she sat. Stires had followed Brennan's gaze and looked up at his approach as well. It was obvious from the expression on his face that he hadn't quite expected Brennan's 'friend' to be male, 6 " 1, and currently in a state of mild fury. In truth, he probably wasn't aware that Booth was anywhere near furious-years of army training had taught him to keep a tight lid on his emotions when the need arose-but the other two characteristics were enough to make Stires straighten slightly as the taller man came to stand in front of him. Brennan, who had moved to a standing position by this point, smiled up at him and for a moment he forgot there was anyone else in the room. As a soldier, he should have berated himself for not being alert at all times-particularly when he was in enemy territory and there was a hostile party standing no less than a few feet away-but then no amount of training could have prepared him for Bones. He wouldn't have it any other way. Recovering, Booth casually draped a possessive arm over her as he came to stand in front of Stires, sizing him up for a second. Obviously pleased at coming out on top, he flashed a small smile at the older man. 'You must be Professor Tires. I'm Booth. Thanks for letting me join you guys today.'<p>

'Stires.'

'What?'

'It's Professor Stires.'

_Oh really? I thought it was Michael._ 'Right.'

Brennan, not oblivious to the obvious alpha-male posturing, rolled her eyes at Booth as he flopped down in a chair next to the one she had just vacated, slinging his arm over the back of the other. 'Michael, Booth is the friend I was telling you about. We-'

'Live together.' Booth finished with a smile, watching happily as Michael's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

'Oh. I see.'

_Good. Then back. The fuck. Off. _Booth eyed him coolly, enjoying his discomfort.

Stires blinked a few times. Brennan shot Booth a mild glare. 'So you two…'

'My brother and I moved in with him several years ago. Booth is an old friend of the family's.' And she left it at that.

'Oh. Right.' Michael seemed marginally more cheerful, and Booth just scowled. 'So, Mr. Booth, Tempe tells me you're interested in taking my class next semester.'

'Actually, I'm leaning towards History.' Booth's eyes narrowed. 'And just Booth is fine.'

'Alright, then.' Michael flashed a smile that was supposed to be pleasant, but managed to look anything but. 'If you don't mind my saying so, you look a little too old to be in your first year of college.'

'You're right. I joined the army straight out of high school. Just got off for a while.'

'Ah. An army man.'

'Yep.' _And don't you forget it. I've learned ways in which to torture human beings that no anthropology textbook could ever teach you. _

'Well, then. You must be familiar with the history of the Peloponnesian war?'

'Nope.' Booth popped the 'p' nonchalantly. 'But I figured it couldn't hurt to watch the film with you guys. Besides, I've got to drive Bones here home, in any case.'

'Oh. If that's the only reason you're sticking around, you know I would be most happy to take Temperance-'

'That won't be necessary.' Booth ground out. _Ever, if I have any say in the matter. _'Thanks for the offer.'

'Not a problem. I hope you enjoy the documentary.' He turned to Brennan before moving to the centre of the classroom to address the rest of the (predominantly female) student population. I'll see you in a minute, Tempe.' Brennan has settled back into her seat sometime in the middle of the testosterone spill, and Booth gladly turned his attention to her instead. She simply raised an eyebrow at him, arms crossed over her chest. Booth grinned shamelessly.

'So how was your day?'

'You know, Booth, if you want to leave, Michael could drop me-'

'No_.' _

'Really-'

'_No._'

'Alright.' Brennan smiled to herself and turned to the front of the class, where the professor was making an announcement. 'It's just…I don't think you'd like it, it's very dry.'

'It's war, Bones.'

'OK, class, if you'll just follow me to Room 7, we have the screen set up and ready to go.'

* * *

><p>When they got to the smaller, darkened room with a projector set up overhead, Brennan made a quick beeline to the seats in the front, but Booth grabbed her arm and dragged her to a darker corner in the middle row, convincing her to sit with him. 'C'mon, Bones, you don't want us attracting any attention if I fall asleep in the middle of this thing now, do you?'<p>

Before the start of the film, Brennan absently handed him a granola bar and the bottle of water that she had picked up from the cafeteria. Booth took the preferred items gratefully and downed half the bottle in one gulp.

'Thanks, Bones. You're a lifesaver.' He was now chewing on the granola bar happily.

'When you told me you wanted to stay for the film, I knew you would complain about how hungry you were halfway through, so I got these from the cafeteria at lunch.'

'Thanks, Bones.' He kissed her cheek sweetly and went back to his snack.

'You're welcome'. Brennan was grateful for the darkness that concealed her slight blush.

Just as Booth swallowed the last bite of his bar, the lights in the room dimmed even further and the movie started up on the screen in front of them. Michael settled into an empty seat near Brennan's, but he made sure to leave a couple of chairs between them, and Booth smirked.

* * *

><p><em>An hour and a half later:<em>

Booth was bored. So bored that he had run out of sports stats to run through in his head. Unthinkably bored. Like out of his mind bored. He nudged Bones for the third time in under an hour. 'Hey Bones?'

No response. Her eyes remained glued to the screen.

'Psst. Bones.'

'Booth, be quiet. I'm trying to watch the movie.'

'I'm boored.' He whined.

'Play that silly game you like so much on your cell phone.'

'It is _not _silly', he protested. 'And…it's out of juice.'

'Well then, find some other way to entertain yourself. I'm afraid I can't help you.'

Suddenly, an idea struck Booth. He smiled slyly to himself, and stretched casually, reaching out and draping an arm on the back of Brennan's chair. She didn't appear to notice, her eyes still fixed on the screen in front of them where the narrator was talking about 'new' finds made in the 19th century. Then he slid his hand into her hair, gently skimming the back of her neck. The touch effectively jolted Brenann out of her reverie.

'Booth'…she began in a warning tone that sounded shaky even to her own ears.

'What, Bones?' He asked innocently. They had played variations of this game over the time they'd known each other. Booth had taught it to her years ago, when they had first moved in together. Most often, their sessions of 'Mercy' resulted in one or both of them bursting out into a fit of giggles that would prompt Russ to yell at them to 'knock it off, already' or abandon his movie-watching and leave the room. For some reason, this particular game seemed different. For one thing, they were in Brennan's anthropology class. Granted, she wasn't getting any credit for attending the screening, but it was an academic setting nonetheless. They had only ever played before in the privacy of their own home. For another, instead of the intended response, Booth's hand on her neck seemed to be eliciting a different sensation altogether. Whatever it was, she certainly did not feel as if she was going to burst into peals of laughter at a moment's notice. And, well…it was just different. _They_ were different.

Booth's voice sounded directly in her ear, sending tingles up her spine. 'What's the matter, Bones? You chicken?'

Brennan stiffened. She still did not quite understand what an apparent sign of nervousness had to do with poultry, but she understood the implication. She sat up straighter. Temperance Brennan was nothing if not competitive. She did not take her eyes off the screen, but they narrowed in challenge. 'Do your worst.'

Booth grinned in triumph and allowed his hand to creep into her hair, pulling it down from the ponytail she had been sporting and raking his fingers through her scalp. He handed her the band that had been holding it up, and as their hands brushed, they both felt the tingle of electricity that should have set off warning bells in Booth's head. As it was, he was too distracted to take notice. Hesitating only for a moment, he intertwined their fingers together in a slow, sensual movement. Brennan bit down on her bottom lip, but unlike on the previous occasions, the groan she was trying to stifle was not one of laughter. Booth paused and brushed his thumb over the back of her hand. Brennan squirmed in her seat and a barely audible groan left her lips. 'Ready to give up yet, Bones?' Booth's voice sounded deep and husky even to his own ears. 'Never'. The breathy gasp that left her lips forced him to bite back a groan of his own. He was playing with fire and he knew it.

And yet he couldn't help the way his hand slipped down her shoulder and around her waist. Brennan leaned into him fully and nuzzled her face into his neck, getting back some points of her own. Booth could not even attempt to contain his gasp and she grinned triumphantly. He buried his face in her hair, vaguely aware that he should put a stop to this. _Now. _But the hand at her waist only slipped under the already short shirt that had ridden up slightly and encountered bare skin. Brennan inhaled sharply. Her eyes met his and there seemed to be a soundless, breathless plea in them. Booth didn't dare try to decipher what the look meant, but he almost said the words himself. _Kiss me. _Then his hand gently rubbed against the smooth skin of her hip, and at the sight of Brennan's flushed skin and parted lips his self-control shot to hell, effectively crumbling all his resolve. It needn't be on the lips, he reasoned. He just had to kiss her. Just a taste. His lips were a breath away from the skin just below her ear, and her hooded eyes were nearly shut when-

'Alright, guys, I think we've seen enough for today.'

Booth's eyes widened in horror as the lights came back on and he realised the position he and Bones were in. They sprung apart hastily. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed, and Stires' pausing of the movie right then had been purely coincidental. _Thank God. What the hell had just happened?_

When their breathing had returned to somewhere near the normal rate, the two of them got up silently and filed out the door with the remainder of the students. Michael was walking towards them purposefully, pushing past the few people in between. He looked as if he wanted to say something, and might have called out her name, but a still dazed Brennan paid him no attention. Wordlessly, she allowed an equally shell-shocked Booth to steer out the door and then the building, and finally towards their car.

* * *

><p>The drive back home was a silent affair, much like the one to college in the morning. Booth cleared his throat more times than strictly necessary and stared straight at the road ahead, jaw and steering wheel clenched tightly. Brennan rested her head in her hand and looked out the window. They both sneaked glances at each other when the other one wasn't looking.<p>

When they stepped back inside the house, Brennan went to make some coffee, but Booth felt suddenly exhausted. He dropped down on the couch and put his head in his hands, raking his fingers through his hair. _The same way he'd been raking them through _hers_ moments earlier. _Booth groaned and rubbed his hands over his eyes. _What had he been _thinking? He'd been _this _close to necking with Bones in the middle of a goddamn classroom. He didn't know which part of that statement seemed most ridiculous. It didn't matter. Whatever the hell had happened, it had been wildly inappropriate. And it couldn't happen again. _But you know you want it to_-stop!

Brennan came back into the room and handed him coffee which he had absently declined earlier. He absently accepted the cup now. Gratefully, he inhaled the sweet aroma and glanced up at Bones as she gracefully-and silently-settled into the big, comfortable armchair adjacent to the couch. He wondered if he should apologise. For what? Almost kissing her in the morning, or nearly mauling her in the classroom less than an hour earlier? What was he going to say-_I'm sorry I distracted you from watching your documentary by groping you in the middle of a room full of students?_ No, that was no good. _I'm sorry but I can't seem to stop touching you and you'll just have to put up with it until I can learn to keep my hands to myself._ He nearly groaned out loud.

'So, what movie do you want to watch tonight, Bones? Your pick.'

_Right. Pretence is the key to achieving normalcy._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: * For those of you who don't know it already, Booth is a descendant of (in) famous presidential assassin John Wilks Booth. And no, he doesn't like to talk about it. Shocker that. It was so hard to find a decent book for him to use in that assignment. There's very little you can have him read while still making sure he can live with himself. Poor guy. No wonder the creators couldn't quite manage to keep his character consistent in the sixth season.**

****I don't think I've ever seen a pager in my life, so those of you who weren't born in the post-paging era will have to forgive me for any demonstrable errors I've made with regard to the operation of the little devices, etc. As I understand it, while cell phones had gained considerable popularity in the States by the mid 90s, text messaging only became widely used around the start of the new millennium. In fact, the ability to send messages was limited to same-service providers until the year 2000. So people still used pagers to send out messages, even if they owned cell phones.**


	9. Kappa Kappa Gamma Gamma Alpha Alpha

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's been so long since the last update. It seems this story only gets written when I'm low on sleep and high on restless energy. Please read the rest of the A/N, it's vital to the understanding of this story.  
><strong>

**Before we begin, I'd like to leave a quick author's note in response to the many questions I've been getting with regard to the implausibility of Booth and Brennan's current relationship and living situation. First off, it's fanfiction, and if you ask me, reality is overrated; ergo, we shouldn't strive to imitate it in this alternate free space where we can make our own rules. One of the beautiful things about fanfic is that we aren't forced to do anything 'practical' or 'believable' just for the sake of it, so I don't see why one should inject a heavy dose of unwanted and unnecessary realism. There's a certain beauty in implausibility, don't you think?**

**Second of all, we all know Brennan brings out Booth's protective instincts in a way that no one else can. It's painfully obvious, even if she has 'no idea why'. And that's just the canon version. Now when Booth first lays eyes on her in our story, this girl is fourteen years old, vulnerable, confused, and traumatised by a loss she doesn't fully understand. Her whole world has just been turned upside down, and she's not sure what her own place in it is anymore. She's also pure and innocent in many ways, and-let's face it-Booth has the worst white knight complex (ever) in the whole of modern day fiction. It's like he's biologically programmed to take care of her, and shelter her from the rest of the big bad world to the best of his ability. It's coded into his (need-to-be-cloned-before-we-lose-the-chance) genes. After being Brennan's safety net for so many years (just as she is his) it's incredibly hard for him to even think about introducing a major shift in their dynamic. Besides, he's horrible with change; far worse than Brennan, although he insists on impressing upon her-in a voice dripping with disdain-that 'pyramids are better with change'. [For those of you who don't know, this was (only just) pre-douchebag season 5 Booth around the time he started acting like a prick,A.K.A post-season 5 Booth.] In any case, even if he stopped beating himself about the whole thing and warmed up to the idea of a potential romance, he might still decide he doesn't deserve Bones or something of the sort. He's in a confusing place himself **** at this point****, what with all the fresh battle scars he's got-literal and metaphorical alike. And we all know the guy does love a good guilt trip. Brennan, for her part, is not sure what to make of this 'totally inappropriate, dysfunctional, boundary-less relationship that she cherishes oh so much'. Yes, you Will and Grace fans, I borrowed that quote from the show. In fact, think of them as a (non) couple much like Will and Grace, except she's a socially awkward genius and Booth is as far from gay as it's possible to be after being in the army.  
><strong>

**Finally, I can assure you that their relationship has a definite basis in reality. Truth be told, I had a very similar relationship with my best friend growing up-the falling asleep together, the unnecessary touches, the mixed signals-and it never went anywhere. Possibly because of my intense discomfort with the idea of adding a physical component to an already intense relationship. Or my phobia of commitment. Or emotional dependency. Or having my personal happiness so inextricably linked with another person's. Or something. Anyhow. Not relevant. Read on. :)  
><strong>

**Additional note about this update-it's long, but it has no significant developments. Those will come in the next chapter. Which will be made available very, very soon. Honest. I'm also overdue for an update of Don't Call It Bones. I know the story's progressing slowly, but I promise the next chapter will be a lot more exciting. I'm planning on shaking it up a bit, and things are going to pick up-and fast. :) As for Purak, I was seriously considering not posting until this whole chunk of the storyline was finished with, but I received so many requests for updates and this was already written, so I figured, screw it. Can you guys let me know-for future reference-if you'd prefer to read the story in smaller instalments like this one, or (endlessly :P) long chapters that have an entire plot twist fleshed out-so you can take it all in at one go? Please drop me a line about that in your reviews. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Kappa Kappa Gamma Gamma Alpha Alpha**

_**Besides, I'm only telling you out of…friendly courtesy'.**_

_**'What?'**_

_**'So that you won't be surprised.'**_

**_'Angela's feeling puckish, huh?'_**

**_'It means playful and impish.'_**

**_'No. No. It means dumb and intoxicated...I think I'd better have a…talk with Angela.'_**

**'No!'**

**_'No?'_  
><strong>

**(Exchange improvised from the original:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Go back and read the author's note if you haven't already. It's relevant to the story and has no inconsequential details about my personal life. Promise.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She was wearing that red two-piece again. The only word Booth could think of to describe it was sinful. Sinfully red, sinfully small, complete with sinfully long legs on display. And yet it wasn't the least bit tacky or inappropriate. If anything, it was stylish and tasteful. Classic Brennan. And it was killing him. <em>

_And then they were in bed. Helplessly, he reached for her, groaning when she caught his wrists and pinned his hands over his head, settling over him with that coy look on her face as she regarded his lying form, biting down sexily on her lower lip. Her breasts, encased in the skimpy red fabric, swayed tantalisingly between them. Booth groaned. She straddled him fully, and licking her lips, leaned down…_

Booth awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright and fisting the sheets under his hands as a hoarse gasp left his lips. He glanced around quickly to gauge his surroundings, and it took a while for his foggy brain to register that he was in his own bed, and-mercifully-alone. He breathed a sigh of relief. Then-as his breathing calmed and he realised what had just happened-relief turned to shame, and he flopped back against the covers once more. _Not the swimsuit dream again._ Booth groaned and threw an arm over his eyes, screwing them tightly shut against the onslaught of images currently crashing over him._ Enough._ His jaw clenched. God, this was all his own fault, in any case. He should never have agreed to go swimming with her last week. But when she'd approached him, blushing prettily as she always did when she was out of her element or asking him to teach her something-which she didn't do very often-the thought of refusing hadn't even crossed his mind. She knew how to swim, ofcourse, but she hadn't learnt one of the more important aspects of taking a plunge, so when she'd asked him in that shy tone-_'would you teach me how to dive, Booth?'-_the only thing he'd been thinking was _yes, please _and the only thing he'd said was _'ofcourse, Bones'. _And then she'd gone and put on that red bikini and…_Argh. No, no, no. _He flipped and buried his face in his pillow, pounding it none too gently with his fist. He had to get it together.

'Booth! I'm home!'

No, you know what, it wasn't all his fault. Sure, he really hadn't needed to hold her that close, or nestle her against his bare chest, both of them dripping water as he bent his knees slightly so that she would bend hers as well, her body moulded perfectly against his…alright, so it was mostly his fault. But the way she responded to him, and then again when he'd tickled her…_ofcourse she _responds_ to you, jackass, she trusts you to take care of her. And give her swimming lessons. Not…_Not that Bones needed anyone to take care of her. But he liked doing it. And waking up in bed aching for her like this was not part of the job description. Gritting his teeth, he shut his eyes and drew one long breath, face still buried in the pillow.

'Booth?'

Soft, husky, delicate…this time her voice sounded in the doorway. Booth drew another shuddering breath, shutting his eyes tightly and praying for patience.

'What are you doing?'

And another breath. Exhaling heavily, he turned slowly to face her where she was leaning against the doorframe. He hadn't seen her since early evening of the previous day, as she'd stayed over with Angela on campus. Sight for sore eyes didn't even begin to cover what she looked like to him right now.

'Hey, Bones'. Despite everything, the smile rose automatically to his lips.

'Hello. What are you doing?' She moved into the room, arms folded across a light cotton cardigan.

'I-Nothing.'

'Why are you still in bed? It's past eleven.'

'Oh. I…guess I'm just a little tired, that's all.'

Her frown turned concerned. 'Are you feeling alright?'

Brennan moved gracefully to the edge of the bed and perched down on the covers. She reached out to place a delicate hand on his forehead, intending to check his temperature.

'I'm fine.' Booth took the extended hand gently in his own, absently rubbing a thumb across the back. 'God, baby, but you're freezing.' Unthinkingly, he raised the smooth skin to his lips. _What are you doing, you idiot? _Another voice that sounded suspiciously like Jared-channelling Angela-told the first one to go stuff it.

'I-I just washed my hands.' Booth regarded her silently, absently rubbing her hand in his own, warming her from the inside out without knowing it. Brennan's cheeks were tinged faintly pink-probably because of the cold, Booth reasoned-and he pulled her closer.

'C'mere.'

'Booth-' she made to protest, but he cut her off.

'Nuh uh, Bones. Not having any of it'. He scooted over to make room for her under the navy covers. 'C'mon, it's a Sunday. Don't-' he smiled as she sighed dramatically and slid into the bed with him-'tell me even _you_ never think about spending atleast a couple of hours…'-he shifted to get into a more comfortable position-'lounging in bed…'-his hand hovered over her cheek as his voice became sinfully rough, and then back to ridiculously smooth-'doing nothing.'

Instead of protesting the words, or grousing about the pile of homework she had to do over the next few weeks, Brennan simply smiled lazily and snuggled closer, letting out a contented sigh.

Booth looked into her eyes, right in front of his own, and after a while he remembered to breathe.

'Hi.' He barely recognised his own voice. It was deep, and husky, and dripping with…something he couldn't identify.

'Hi.' He could feel her breath on his face when she responded. His hand automatically slipped from her hip to curve all the way around her waist. She pressed closer to him and Booth smiled. He cleared his throat and tried again.

'Hi' They were millimetres apart now.

She smiled hugely and Booth swallowed once more. His own smile sent a jolt of electricity shooting up her spine, and Temperance shivered without realising it. He pulled her fractionally closer. Their smiles slipped. For the longest time, they lay in a peaceful (although perhaps charged) silence. Brennan hummed softly and closed her eyes, her palm resting on his bare chest.

Unthinkingly, Booth leaned forward slowly, his eyes transfixed on her lips. He was well aware he should put a stop to it right now, but he was sleepy, and she was warm, and there was that dream, and if he kissed her_…he really didn't know how she would respond. She might slap him, ofcourse…_he was still closer now_…or recoil in disgust…nah, Bones wouldn't hit him…but…maybe she just saw him like a…brother-_the thought made him grimace_-and…_he looked back up into her now wide open eyes, the shockingly electric blue making him draw in a ragged breath…and he forgot to breathe again. For that one moment, he found his answer. _If he kissed her…_He hoped, he knew…He wrenched his face away. _No. _He couldn't. This wasn't allowed. _No._ That was the best part, come to think of it. Or the worst, depending on how you saw it. Even in his dreams, he never got to the good stuff. Not just the _stuff _stuff, he never even got to kissing her! Not once. It was like he just didn't…have permission, or something. _Yep, the best, worst, most frustrating, agonising, mindnumbingly painful part._ Turning onto his back, he stared at the ceiling as his senses returned to him. He could hear his pounding heartbeat, the soft chopping of the fan, the blood pounding in his ears, and…

'Booth?'

'Yeah?' He was aiming for casual, but managed to sound anything but. He used his new position to get his breathing back to normal, unnoticed.

'-sure you're feeling alright?'

'Sorry, Bones. What?' He sprung out of bed and pulled on some jeans. Brennan lay there on the pillows, looking up at him, puzzled-and, much to his chagrin-also looking like a goddamn pagan offering. Auburn hair splayed across the dark sheets, red lips formed into a barely discernible pout. _Didn't teenagers go through awkward phases anymore? God, th__at __silky black hair__, that __soft__skin__…He wanted to _touch _so badly he could taste it._Booth shook his head, hoping it would help him snap out of the confused daze he'd slipped into. So much for getting his breathing under control.

'I asked if you were sure-'

'Yes. I mean. Yeah. I'm OK. I'm OK.'

He shook his head once more and exited the room, leaving a frowning Brennan to trail after him.

'Booth'.

_And the way she said his name…_He raked long fingers through his dark hair.

'Booth-'

'Yes!'

He turned around swiftly, chest heaving and eyes wild-only to discover himself inches from Brennan. She looked up at him silently, appearing slightly surprised by his outburst but noticeably unfazed. Booth tried to look away but didn't quite succeed in avoiding her eyes. Brennan remained in the same position, arms crossed, chin raised, expressionless mask in place, and there was no change but for the single raised eyebrow. They were now standing nose to nose in the middle of the kitchen. Booth flushed. The cool gaze with which she was regarding him made him feel instantly contrite.

'Bones, I'm s-'

'It's perfectly alright, Booth.' The hand that she had raised to halt the words came to rest near his shoulder, slightly above his heart. Which stopped for a beat and then picked up speed faster than a Lamborghini.

'Booth, what's wrong?'

_Breathe. Just breathe. _Even though the sudden proximity should have been too much for his already frazzled nerves, she had this strange way of calming him. Booth looked down at her fingers splayed on his skin, and then back at her.

_What's wrong? What's wrong is that even the _idea_ of your hand on my bare skin is burning me up from the inside out, and the reality of it has, well…_

'I…' _Has effectively turned my brains to mush. _His hand came up to cover hers, with the intent of dislodging it from his body.

'Booth?' She was sounding genuinely concerned now, and he felt like kicking himself. First he had most inappropriate dreams about her, then he yelled at her, and now he had her worried-about him, no less. _Christ._ He drew a deep breath and tried again, forcing a small smile and taking her hand in his own. _Christ. Maybe if she didn't touch him in these little innocent ways all the damn time…_

'I'm fine, Bones.' She opened her mouth to interrupt, but Booth just tugged her marginally closer with the hand he still held, and rubbed his thumb across the back soothingly. 'I'm just a little tired, that's all.' She still looked sceptical. _Get a move on it, now._ 'Really, sweetheart, I'm fine.' He chucked her under the chin and turned back to what he had been doing. Which was finding something to do.

He picked up the coffee maker before realising that the coffee had already been made-and caffeine probably wasn't the best cure for his morning jitters. _A shot of whiskey, perhaps?_

'Pancakes! Pancakes sound good. You want pancakes, Bones?'

'I am generally not adept at reading behavioural clues-'

_And there we go with the squint speak again. And she makes it sound so good_…_Ugh! _

'English, please'. Booth huffed and slammed the frying pan down on the counter, a little harder than strictly necessary. Then he closed his eyes and inhaled sharply through his nose, holding on to the countertop with a white-knuckled grip. _Don't bring it out on her, jackass. This one's all on you._

Brennan saw the muscles in his back bunching up as she took in his strong profile leaning over the marble of the counter. When she spoke again, her tone was soft and guarded, but determined.

'I don't usually know when people are lying, but…I know you, Booth. Something is obviously very wrong. Please tell me what it is.'

_Goddamit._

Slowly, she moved to stand behind him. Booth could feel the heat of her body, so close to his own. And she wasn't even all that close. He gritted his teeth. Tentatively, Brennan reached out and placed a hand on his right shoulder blade. Booth lifted his head on a soundless gasp, and swore softly. She watched in fascination as his muscles rippled beneath her fingers and his back arched slightly in an entirely different way than it had moments earlier. She had no way of cataloguing the change, ofcourse.

_Goddamit to hell._

He turned slowly, leaning against the cool marble and crossing his arms, discretely dislodging Brennan's hand from his back. For a moment, there was a flash of hurt in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced by concern when the back of her hand brushed the skin of his arm as he turned.

'Booth, you're burning up.'

Again, he brushed her hand off, and this time the flash of hurt was more than momentary. Booth felt instantly guilty, but he quickly pushed it aside. It was her own damn fault, anyway. _No, no it isn't. This is all on you._

He sighed heavily and looked down at the ground, then back up at Brennan, gripping the counter behind him for support.

'Are you unwell?'

'No, Bones.'

His grip on the black marble grew white-knuckled.

'Because it seems like-'

'Bones. I'm fine.' He tried to control his exasperation this time, but it leaked into his tone anyway. He inhaled sharply and tried again, sounding a little less strained. 'Really'. He returned his attention to the spot on the ground.

'Look at me, please.'

Rubbing a hand over his eyes, Booth looked up with a heavy sigh and finally met her eyes. The confusion, pain, and concern in those blue depths made him feel sick to his stomach. He pushed off the counter, appetite and desire to make pancakes forgotten, and made his way to the living room. _Whiskey's really sounding like a good idea right about now…_He raked his hands none too gently across his scalp.

Ten minutes later, they were still sitting in silence, Booth on the couch-his elbows resting on his knees, his head in his hands-and Temperance perched on the armrest of the chair a few feet away, legs crossed, hands folded primly in her lap. Ordinarily, the space between them-while unusual-would probably be considered a safe distance, but in this state Booth didn't think any distance was safe enough.

'I'm sorry.'

'It's-'

'No, it's not fine.'

Brennan said nothing, and Booth finally looked up, rubbing his hands over his face along the way.

'I just…' He let out a tired breath and stood. 'Do you mind if I take a shower now, Bones? We'll talk later, I promise.'

'Ofcourse.'

'OK'

'OK'

He looked at her and flashed a small smile, which she feebly returned. She looked so vulnerable, and confused, and beautiful…_He was going to fix this. He was._

'Right. Thanks.'

An hour later, Booth emerged from his room, showered, changed, and in considerably better spirits.

'Heya, Bones.' Standing in the kitchen doorway, he flashed her a smile and held on to the ends of the towel draped around his neck.

'Hello, Booth.' She peered at him through slightly narrowed eyes but said nothing else, as if gauging his mood. When it appeared that she was satisfied, the object of her scrutiny moved further into the kitchen.

'Mm. Somethin' smells good. I'm starved.' He stood behind her as she went back to stirring the contents of the pan and brushed his lips across her cheek sweetly.

'Yes, I noticed that you had chosen to forego breakfast'-she looked at him pointedly over her shoulder and raised the spatula slightly to emphasise her point-'which in addition to being most unhealthy is also unusual for you, and we're out of flour for pancakes so…I made scrambled eggs.'

'I can see that.' He smiled down at her and made to move away as she turned her attention back to the food, but a few strands of her hair accidentally tickled his nose and he couldn't help the sharp intake of (Bones-scented) air.

_See, _THIS; _this was what he couldn't handle. He hadn't planned on that happening_. Hastily, he took a step away from her and_ how_ _did she smell so good when she used the same shampoo that he had that same morning?_

Brennan turned to him again, frowning slightly. 'What?'

Booth stared back at her, wide-eyed, and prayed that she couldn't read his thoughts. _Get a grip, man. Ofcourse she can't read your thoughts. _

'What?' It came out like a squeak.

'You just said something.'

On the other hand, he wouldn't put it past her. If anyone could make advancements in a field that didn't even exist yet, it was Bones. Who said telepathy was any harder than anything in those biology textbooks of hers, anyway? Surely all those diagrams of the brain could teach you a thing or two about reading people's minds.

He gulped and cleared his throat a couple of times before speaking again. 'Uh…No, I didn't.

She tilted her head to the side and eyed him calculatingly for a moment, as Booth leaned one arm against the counter behind him for support. He smoothed a hand over the collar of his black t-shirt, and gulped, clearing his throat a few more times. After an endless couple of seconds of intense scrutiny, Bones simply smiled and gave a small shrug.

'Hm. I suppose I imagined it, then.' Booth sighed hugely in relief and slumped against the marble.

_Oh, thank God. I was sure I-_

'You know, it sounded suspiciously like you said, 'Lord have mercy''. Still stirring the eggs, Brennan turned towards him and Booth's eyes-which had slid shut in pure relief-popped open. Wide.

'So! I'm going to run down to the store real quick.' Already backing out of the kitchen, he grabbed his keys from the bowl on the counter and nearly ran towards the door.

'But Booth-'

'I'll eat the eggs when I get back, alright, Bones? OK, buh bye.'

'No, that's not it.' Turning off the stove, Brennan followed him into the living room and caught him just as he was nearing the main door.

'Booth.'

He winced, fingers gripping the wooden handle. _So close._

Turning slowly to face her, he adopted as neutral a tone as possible. 'Yep?'

'I was wondering if we could have some people over tonight, seeing as it's a Saturday, and-are you even listening to me?'

No, no he wasn't. His eyes were somehow glued to the dish towel in Brennan's hands which she was using to wipe them dry.

'Er. Sorry, Bones. Bit distracted. What?' He was now jingling his keys in his hand. Never a good sign.

Brennan huffed. 'I was _saying, _it might be nice to have some people over tonight-'

'Sure. Sure. I'm gonna go to the store now, so-' He reached for the knob again, and this time he managed to get the door open and step out into the afternoon sun when he caught her next words.

'-in any case, Angela wanted me to go with her to this frat party but I don't really-'

'-if you need anything-' Then a few choice words-namely _frat_ and _party_-floated through his self-imposed hearing filter, and Booth's eyes snapped back to her so fast he was afraid he might get whiplash. '_What?'_

Brennan looked at him curiously and repeated the words. 'Angela wants me to go with her to a frat party-'

'_Why?'_

'Because she's feeling puckish'

'Puckish? What's that mean?' Booth was fully horrified now.

'-actually, her exact words were, 'I have a puckish side that will not be denied.' You know, I was thinking of joining one of those societies myself-

'No!'

'No?'

'No.'

'Why?'

'Because'

'Because…?'

'You're not a sorority queen, Bones, you'll never fit in…in one of…those things-'

'Why?'

'…well for starters, because you call them 'societies'! And…you're too smart for them. Join…the debate team, or-or mathletes or something.'

For some reason, the suggestion merely served to anger Brennan further, and she folded her arms and glowered at him crossly.

'What? C'mon, that stuff's not for you. No kappa kappa gamma gamma…alpha alpha…just...'

Eyeing him coolly, Brennan simply raised an eyebrow and watched him fumble and squirm for a few moments before she finally deigned to step in again.

'I fail to see what the letters of the Greek alphabet have to do with anything.'

'Exactly!'

She just continued to glower. Her eyes were now barely visible slits.

'You can't join one of those things. You just can't.'

The last thing he needed was Bones passing out in hallways or running naked through the quad on a dare-or worse still, for a 'cause'. Booth paled. _How the hell was he gonna explain that one to Russ when it hit youtube…and then went viral? _He shook his head and focussed his attention on the conversation they were having, intent on talking Bones out of whatever sinister plans Angela had in store for her. She had already ploughed on ahead, guns blazing and eyes flashing dangerously. _Damn, she looks hot when she's angry. _He shook his head more vigorously this time.

'-should I choose to join such a group. I refuse to let your overbearing, alpha male protective instincts dictate my decisions.'

She sniffed primly and Booth eyed her contemplatively. He wasn't sure if this was Bones being her usual stubborn self or some (long overdue) teenage rebellious phase kicking in. He hoped it was the latter. Hormones and attitude were so much easier to deal with than plain old obstinacy-just for the sake of it.

'Besides, I'm only telling you out of…friendly courtesy'.

'What?'

'So that you won't be surprised.'

Brennan tilted her chin upwards in defiance and Booth raised an eyebrow.

'Angela's feeling puckish, huh?'

'It means playful and impish.'

'No. No. It means dumb and intoxicated. No sororities. No frat parties. I think I'd better have a…talk with Angela.'

'No.'

'_No?'_

Brennan crossed her (_toned)_ arms across her (_ample_) chest, and arched one (_perfect_) brow.. _Stop it. Stop. It. You're not supposed to think about her that way. Why then, lord, why do you do this to me? _Booth almost groaned, but then Bones ploughed on, bringing him back to the topic at hand.

Brennan narrowed her eyes at him. 'What are you going to talk to her about?'

'This! No frat parties for you. Nuh uh. I forbi-you can't-I won't stand for it.' Booth planted his hands on his hips and went so far as to stomp his foot on the ground childishly. Brennan's posture had grown still more defensive. She continued regarding him silently, and then another perfect eyebrow raised up to join the first. _Uh oh._

'You _forbid _me? You _forbid _me? Just what do you think-'

'I didn't say that-'

'We've discussed this numerous times, Booth-'

'Why are you mad at _me_?'

Their voices were now raised high enough that the spectacle was attracting some attention, and Brennan gesturing animatedly with the spatula she still held in one hand served to make the scene look more dramatic. Neither of them noticed.

'You don't get to tell me what to do-'

'I know that-'

'I'm fully capable of making my own decisions.'

'I didn't say that you weren't-'

'Then what exactly are you saying?'

They both paused for a breath for an infinitesimal moment before speaking at exactly the same time.

'I'm_ eighteen _years old now, Booth-'

'You know you're only _eighteen _years old-'

Brennan scoffed loudly at that, and Booth was more than a little pissed himself by this point.

'So you think I need your _permission_-'

'Damn right you need my permission!'

Rendered speechless by shock and outrage, Brennan's mouth formed into a perfect 'O'. It would have been almost comical if she wasn't so furious with him. 'How dare you!', she hissed.

Booth could feel a headache coming on, and he rubbed his temples tiredly. 'Bones, that's not what I meant-'

'Then what _did_ you mean?'

'If you'd stop talking for just one second-'

'-and why shouldn't I attend a frat party?' Angela goes to them all the-'

'Yeah, well, that's Angela. That's not you.'

'What do you mean it's not _me_?' She drew air quotes around the word with her fingers.

'I don't know, Bones, you're just…'

'What? Boring? Dull? Unskilled at navigating social situations?'

Booth huffed in exasperation. 'No, Bones-'

'Uncompromising, maladroit, inept-'

'Keep it down, you two!' This from Mrs. Perkins, who was sitting out on the front stoop in a wooden rocking chair that was probably about as old as she was. Booth and Brennan both stifled smiles as they looked at each other, their heated argument at a momentary stalemate. Mrs. Perkins was an elderly neighbour who lived across the street. The woman was hard of hearing when it suited her-which it did, most of the time (she used it as an excuse to be obnoxiously loud herself)-but she never could pass up an opportunity to complain. And besides providing ample fodder for gossip, Booth and Brennan's…unique…dynamic and unusual living situation provided her with several such opportunities. She showed an intense disapproval of Booth, in particular-in fact, Mrs. Perkins was one of the few human beings Brennan had ever met who showed a dislike for Booth, and certainly the only female. As far as Mrs. Perkins was concerned, he was a good Catholic boy grown into a monster who regularly defiled young women and treated them with no respect. Booth smiled wryly. _Well, she might actually have a point there. _He looked downwards and shook his head, praying for patience, and even managed to force a small smile back on to his face before turning and giving a small wave. 'Sorry, Mrs. Perkins! Won't happen again.'

'Won't happen again, he says. Every day I wake up to the sound of that boy…'

Booth tuned her out and turned back around, smiling when his eyes landed on Jenna Atkins who was laying out some of her artwork to dry on the small table on the front stoop. Jenna was an artist, a teacher, and a mother of three. While she got along famously with all of the occupants of the house-and particularly Russ-there were some people in the neighbourhood who were especially skeptical of her 'way of living' and refused to accept her for who she was, so she was treated with a healthy dose of hostility and contempt. There was a long list of reasons for this, each item on it more ridiculous than the last. Recently divorced from her 'scumbag of a husband' who was now in prison serving time for 'some random offence or the other', Jenna had spent the last few years openly (re)discovering her (homo)sexuality, and making a mess of her own front lawn with clay pots and figurines that she made on the little wheel that she had fixed into the ground. Mrs. Perkins (whose unique way of dealing with the pleasant and affable Jenna involved pretending that she-and her children-didn't exist) was still grumbling loudly to herself when Booth caught Jenna's attention, and she rolled her eyes good-naturedly in response to his small wave. She glanced pointedly between him and Brennan with a knowing look in her sparkling green eyes before returning her attention to arranging the little clay sculptures. She was as susceptible to Booth's charm as the next person, and had admitted as much to Brennan ('honey, just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good thing when I see it.'), but she was never one to shy away from speaking her mind. Even if the speaking didn't involve words, as in this instance.

Apologies and greetings to neighbours exchanged, Booth finally turned back to Brennan, who was staring at the ground with pursed lips, trying very hard not to laugh as a few stray insults reached their ears even over the sounds of a passing car. Booth managed to catch 'not even married' and 'goes off and joins the army' and 'that poor girl', before he spoke again.

'So you know that's not what I meant earlier, right? About you needing my permission to, you know…' When Brennan said nothing but looked up at him silently, arms crossed and eyes impassive, all traces of humour vanished from the blue depths, he trailed off with a sigh. 'Bones, I know you're-'

'Then what did you mean?' She sounded hurt and more than a little pissed.

At a complete loss as to what to say, Booth sighed again and stepped back towards Brennan where she stood glowering at him in the doorway. During the course of the conversation he had somehow managed to make it down the first few steps leading down from the stoop. Letting his keys dangle loosely off his finger, Booth leaned down and cupped Brennan's face in his hands as she continued to pout adorably, brow furrowed in annoyance. 'Sweetheart, I'll tell you what. You tell Ange to invite whoever she likes from this crowd to come home today, alright? Anyone. We'll have a party. Snacks, underage drinking, the works. It could be…fun.' _Not to mention all those frat boys_ _will bore you half to death and dispel any small hope you might have had about the credibility of the college-going male. _Raising both eyebrows, he looked down at her, expectantly awaiting a reply. Brennan continued to shoot daggers at him for a moment, but then she softened somewhat.

'Fine.'

Booth let out a relieved breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

'Great. Great. So you'll invite them over to our place?' _Where I can keep an eye on you and no dumbass frat boy would dare try anything I'll make him regret for the rest of-_

'I'll ask Angela to invite them, yes.'

'You do that.'

'I will.'

'Good.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

Neither of them spoke for a while, content to gaze silently into the other's eyes, the moment growing more intense even as the anger and annoyance dissipated. _How did they always end up so close?_

Booth was just reaching out to brush a lock of hair behind her ears, and Brennan's own hands were coming up to smooth a non-existent crease on his t shirt, when-

'-Depraved little brats!' The two of them paused to listen, but Mrs. Perkin's volume had dropped again. Just as they looked at each other once more, another remark came their way, this one audible to the entire neighbourhood.

'And that boy, never does a day's work, probably looting money from his family, and Lord knows what he does to the poor child…' she trailed off and Booth looked down affectionately at Brennan who was staring a whole in the floor, still attempting-and failing-to contain her laughter. Booth curled a finger under her chin and tilted her face upwards so that their eyes met. His breath hitched, and he was warmed from the inside out.

'You find that funny, huh?'

He gently smoothed a thumb across the lower lip she was still biting down on, urging her to release it before she drew blood. Brennan crossed her arms and looked up at him, nodding with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. Booth automatically leaned closer. 'You find that funny, Bones?'

'Mmhm.'

'_Mmhm?'_

He couldn't resist teasing her, and managed to get the tone almost exactly right. Their noses brushed. He knew he could never act on the impulse, but it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to just…bend forward, and brush his lips against hers. Just slant his mouth over hers, over and over. _But alas, he wouldn't ever be-_

'Yes'

'Yes?'

_Yes? Yes to what? Dear _God_. Had he said that out loud? And had she said-  
><em>

'Yes'

No, he couldn't have said it. She was still smiling at him with those guileless baby blues, too innocently for…oh, yeah. He'd asked her a question. He couldn't remember it. _But God, how he wanted to kiss her. _Brennan's arms had come up to wrap around his neck, and his hands rested gently on the curve of her small waist. Booth leant his forehead against hers, swaying gently.

'I'm glad this is amusing for you. The whole neighbourhood laughing at my expense'? Brennan threw her head back and laughed-an open, unguarded sound that tugged on his heartstrings. 'That makes you happy, huh?' His tone was intended to sound offended and indignant, but the softness and warmth in his chocolate orbs as he looked at her would have made death threats sound sweeter than honey. Bones smiled.

'I can't wait to see what she has to say about the party.'

'…Probably keeps the poor girl against her will, he does.'

This proved too much for Brennan and she burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles while Booth looked on in fond amusement. When the laughter finally subsided, and Brennan was still trying to compose herself-clutching Booth for support-she spoke again. She sounded tentative and a little out of breath, but Booth was glad for the fact that much of the earlier tension had dissipated.

'Booth.'

'Hm?'

'What did you mean...'it's not me'?'

'What?'

'You know, earlier, when I was talking about joining one of those clubs.'

'I meant…I don't think it's something you'd enjoy, is all.'

When she spoke again, Brennan looked downwards and refused to meet his eyes.

'I'm trying, you know. I'm making an effort to…to fit in.'

She seemed so young and vulnerable at the moment and-while he had always thought the expression ridiculous in the past-it hurt his heart to hear her sound that way. He gently cupped her face and attempted to get her to look at him again.

'Sweetheart, I know-'

Still refusing to meet his eyes, she continued. 'As I understand it, there are certain social mores that one has to conform to-'

'Bones. Bones. Listen to me.' Wearily, she finally looked up and made eye contact. 'I know that you're trying to…fit in, and improve your social skills and all of that, and I think that's great. I really do. But…baby, you gotta realise what you've got going on here. I mean, yeah, you're different, and yeah, sometimes you don't get a few pop culture references, but that's part of what makes you special, you know?' If the confused expression on her face was anything to go by, she didn't know. Booth sighed and tried again. 'I guess what I'm trying to say here is I wouldn't change a single hair on your head if I had the chance, OK? You're perfect, just the way you are now.'

Brennan blushed and gave a small smile.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.'

Booth found the rare display of bashfulness most adorable, but he knew it would probably make her uncomfortable and self-conscious soon, so he made an attempt to lighten the mood.

'And who cares if you don't get the occasional joke?' He flashed her a grin. 'Besides, you always have me to explain those to you, right? Just like you explain all the science-y stuff to me. And if you learnt all that stuff for yourself, then you wouldn't need me for anything. And teamwork's important, Bones.'

He nodded sagely and Brennan's smile grew wider.

'It is.'

'Yep.'

He gave her the full charm smile for effect and leaned down, pecking her on the cheek and then squeezing slightly before releasing her and moving away once more.

_Good, that's settled, then._

'I still don't understand why I can't join one of those clubs, though.'

_Or not. _

'I could be like one of those people, you know.'

He stopped, one foot on the top stair, and turned on his heel.

'But you're not. And Thank God for it.'

'But I could be.'

Walking towards her slowly, he pressed both palms together, trying to get her to see the point.

'Bones, you don't need to be part of some stupid group just to get the approval of some losers you don't even know and a couple of pats on the back. It's just not who you are.'

'Well, it could be.'

'But it isn't.'

'But it could be.'

'But it…isn't.' He took her lightly by the shoulders. 'Bones. We just discussed this. You're amazing, OK? Just the way you are.'

'But-'

'No.'

'I-'

'No, Bones.'

'But I could be-'

'But you're not. That's not you.'

With that, Booth gently pushed her all the way back into the house, closing the door between them even as her protests continued. 'OK, bye now.'

'But it _c__ould be. _You know, I'm-Booth! Booth!' Brennan huffed as she found herself speaking to the door. Folding her arms, she childishly grumbled one last, 'It could be.'

Booth's retreating voice carried from the other side 'I heard that!'

Shaking his head, he chuckled and made his way to the car, waving cheerfully at old Mrs. Perkins as he climbed behind the wheel.

Just as he started up the car, his cell phone rang. Pulling into the street, he glanced down at it and smiled.

'Yes, Bones?'

'You're out of shampoo. I just though I'd remind you. Since you've been complaining consistently about using the 'girl stuff'.'

Booth chuckled.

'Thanks, babe.'

'No problem. And Booth?'

'Yeah?'

'Don't call me babe.'

'Don't join a sorority.'

'Don't call me babe.'

While Brennan had always protested all of the nicknames he bestowed on her, they usually seemed to grow on her with time. In fact, she ended up accepting most eventually, even if she wasn't all too gracious to begin with. He had a feeling she even secretly liked Bones. 'Babe', though, she had never warmed up to. Booth had no idea why, but he didn't use it all that often with her anyway. What he did not know was that Brennan had heard him use it while on the phone with several girlfriends on past occasions, and had since developed a strong aversion to the term and the consequent 'infantile debasement'. She was about to hang up when Booth stopped her. 'And Bones?'

'Yes?'

'I…uh, forgot'.

'_Booth'_

He could hear the irritation-and the eye roll-in her voice. He smiled.

'Oh yeah. _Don't join a sorority_!'

'But-'

'Buh bye.'

'Booth!'

Silence.

'Booth!'

But she was met with the small click and dial tone that signified the end of the phone call.

**A/N: Woohoo!111 reviews. Really, thank you all for the support and encouragement. The story wouldn't get written without you. I promise the next chapter will be a whole lot better than this one. So...any Federer fans lurking here? What about that last match against Delpo, huh? Good stuff. :)**

**Oh, and if you leave a review-and I hope that you will-please don't forget to answer that question I'd asked at the start of the chapter. Do you want me to post the little bits as they get finished or serve up bigger portions that come together properly, even if it means a longer wait?**


	10. Dexter, Dexter, what next?

**So a large chunk of the next chapter has been ready and waiting on my desktop for well over two months now, and since I'm going through a severe case of writer's block, I was wondering if I should just post it as is. Ofcourse that means leaving out one integral scene that would essentially provide a base for the next chapter-had it been written-and most of you did say, much to my surprise, that you prefer long, comprehensive updates, but it's been a long wait and a lot of readers seem to be getting quite impatient. I can't say I blame you. Personally, I subscribe to the something's-better-than-nothing philosophy, but if you guys are willing wait it out I can (tentatively) promise the full chapter-as originally planned-within the week. It's your call. I'm giving it two hours at the end of which I'll look through any replies to this post and then upload what I've got so far-or not, depending on what the general consensus is.**

**I should tell you that my own preference would be to post the chapter in its entirety at a later date-to quote Katherine Hepburn as Tracy Lord-_'by going beautifully through with it as originally - and most beautifully - planned.'_ Oh, who am I kidding, the chapter isn't nearly that good :P but I do feel like I've done you guys out of a wedding or something and I should make it up to you. Here's a fun little tidbit-there will be a wedding in this story-and quite soon, I might add-but I won't say whom it's between.**

**Now hit that review button and tell me what you'd like me to do.**

**Love,**

**S**


	11. The Plan in the Provocation

**I'M NOT READING THIS THROUGH BEFORE POSTING SO PLEASE POINT OUT ANY ERRORS YOU MIGHT FIND. Seriously, I'll take anything you can give me. Right down to the accidental 'your' in place of 'you're'. It might seem inconsequential to you, but it matters to me. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<br>**

****The Plan in the Provocation****

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know I'm a day or two late, but I've been really sick, so you'll have to forgive me. Also, I may have built it up too much because of the extended wait, but this chapter is long. As in really long. So that should help too. Let's just say this installment creates a platform from where a lot of interesting storylines can be launched. The story's going to get a lot better, trust me.<br>**

**Before we begin, I just want to say a big thanks to all of you-without your support, your kind words of encouragement, and most importantly your patience, this fic would probably not get written.  
><strong>

**As for the finale, I'll just say the same thing that I have to say about the Federer match-What the fuck! Tragedy all around, but I'm so glad they're taking risks again, and I hope this one pays off. In all fairness, it was probably the best episode of the season, and certainly better than anything in season six. Leave me your thoughts if you're up for a discussion!**

**Anyhoo, here's your update, with last week's A/N and all (I started that one with an apology for the delay, too -_- Gosh, how horrible am I?):**

**A/N:First off, I am so, SO sorry about the extended wait. (Particularly because most of this chapter was written about a month ago and I've just been putting off writing the end *sheepish smile*). To be honest, I've been insanely busy, what with applying to colleges and covering the national AIDS summit-and then living it up with friends to compensate for all the wasted hours of hard work. The good news is, I've received an offer of admission from Toronto as an anthropology major (which I'm beginning to rethink) and since U of T was far and away my first preference, I'm relatively (read: completely) free of any obligations and unwanted demands on my time. **

**As of right now, I'm PMSing like crazy, no bra in my size is available in the Indian market (I'm not kidding here. If anyone knows of a website that ships overseas, please do share) my already bad skin has broken out all over, and I just alienated one of the few people on the planet who'll ever be able to tolerate me in all my insane glory and is still 'dazzled by the truth of me' because I can't bring myself to **_**feel**_**. Atleast now I feel like crap. I know it seems like this is said too often, but thank God for ice cream. Oh, and I forgot the worst bit-I lost my 400$ Ipod touch which I loved more than anything else on earth because I stowed it in my bag at the last minute and went out for a boring night with friends which didn't involve nearly enough alcohol. A lot of this story has been written on that little guy, and now he's gone *sniffle*. Lost. Destroyed. Or in the worst imaginable scenario, the cruellest twist of fate-fallen into the hands of someone who has no idea how to use him. Let's take a moment to say a final goodbye, please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shout out: To everyone who has left kind words in your reviews of the story and death threats disguised as requests for updates, I want to thank each and every one of you. I love all of you guys equally, and none more equal than others.<br>**

**Dedication: This one is dedicated to all the ice cream companies out there who know that their target audience is made up of depressed and hormonal teens in desperate need of a pick-me-up and exploit this fact ruthlessly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Booth and Brennan's house, 7 PM:<strong>

There were still a few hours to kill before the party (Booth was already dreading all the cleaning up they'd have to do the next day, what with the half-eaten plates of food and drunken teenagers that would be lying around, waiting to be thrown out) and Angela had just called to inform them that she had invited 'a few more friends' over to join in the fun. He sighed and closed his eyes, allowing his head to fall back against the sofa. You knew you were in trouble when Angela Montenegro told you that the guest list had run longer than she'd originally anticipated. _Really, why had he agreed to this?_

'Booth?'

_Oh, right. That's why._

'Yeah?'

When she sank down next to him but didn't lean into the arm he'd extended across the back of the sofa, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

She was perched on the other end of the couch, fidgeting uneasily.

'I was wondering…that is, I had something to ask you.'

_Ho boy. There was no way in hell he was saying no to _that_. _The soft, husky voice and the wide electric blue eyes that went with it were going to be his undoing one day. Soon. _Ah, who was he kidding? He was already too far gone to do anything about it. _When she didn't continue, Booth gently prompted,'Bones?'

'Uh…oh, yes.' What she getting all flustered about? Bones didn't do flustered.

'Bones, if this is about the drinking thing, I'm sorry, but I draw the line at beer. A lot of these kids are still in their teens, and if I'm going to corrupt them before they reach the legal drinking age, I'm not going to do it with hard liquor. Now if they happen to bring along-'

'It's-it's not that'. His eyes widened in surprise at the raised pitch of her voice, and he noticed she was fidgeting even more furiously now. _Bones doesn't fidget._

'OK, Bones, I gotta be honest with you, I'm starting to get a little worried here.'

'CanIaskMichaeltocometonight?'

The words came out in a rush and he didn't catch a single one of them.

'What?'

Brennan took a deep breath and determinedly made eye contact before speaking again.

'Do you think…maybe I could invite Michael…to come to the party tonight?'

Booth clenched his jaw and forced himself not to say anything. Like _over my dead body_. Or _no chance in hell._ Just a simple _no_ would suffice.

'Sure'

But he had to remind himself that-while he was seemingly incapable of denying her anything at that point, in any case-he also had no right to deny her this.

Brennan beamed at him happily. Booth sighed inwardly but cracked a small smile. She looked so relieved. Too relieved, as a matter of fact. His smile slipped.

'Listen Bones…are you sure it would be, you know, appropriate? I mean, he _is_ a teacher, right? And-'

'Assistant teacher.'

'Right. Right. And there are a lot of kids coming here tonight who may not be…comfortable…with him being around, you know, 'cause…

Brennan cocked her head to the side and eyed him curiously. 'If you're implying that the other guests might be uncomfortable in Michael's presence because of his age and status in a position of authority, it is highly unlikely that would be the case. In fact, I'm quite certain many of Angela's friends and other students who will be in attendance-including you, Booth-are around the same age as Michael.'

Booth grimaced.

'Yeah, but…' he trailed off with a sigh.

'Would you rather I didn't invite him?'

She looked so small and vulnerable sitting there, blue eyes blazing and arms crossed in that same defensive posture she always adopted when she was readying herself for a forthcoming argument. And he knew better than anyone that Bones could hold her own in a fight, but she seemed almost afraid of his reply. _Ah, hell. What's the worst that could happen? _He was going to be around tonight in any case. Watching the _professor's _every move.

'It's your house, too, Bones. I can't tell you what to do.' _Even if I would very much like to right now._

'While the second part of that statement is true, technically-'

'Bones. You know what I mean.'

'Oh. Yes. I suppose I do. '

Although the conversation seemed to be over-and Booth wasn't remotely pleased with the direction in which it had been headed in right from the start-this did not seem to quell Brennan's apparent nervousness. She absently scratched her nose and then developed a sudden interest in a non-existent stain on the denim fabric against her knee. Booth waited her out.

'There's one more thing.'

_There we go._

'You see, it's about Professor Stires…'

_On second thought, he really didn't need to hear this after all._

'That is, Michael, he's…'

_A douchebag?_

'I know you don't approve of him, but-'

'I don't'. Booth finally interrupted her out loud.

'Well, he's asked me to…'

_No, no, no. Please don't complete that sentence. I beg of you, do _not _complete that sentence._

'…be his date to the unveiling of a museum exhibit next week…'

A whole bunch of expletives ran through Booth's head, but none of them seemed adequately… adequate, so he just settled for squeezing out an 'I see' between clenched teeth.

'And-'

'You said yes.'

'Well…yes, but how did you-'

'Really not the point here, Bones.'

'I wasn't aware that there was any one singular point to this conversation.'

Booth had to grind his teeth together to snap back a retort and barely managed to remain silent. _He really needed to get a grip. _It wasn't like he was jealous, or anything. He'd felt jealousy before, he had-and it sure as hell hadn't felt like this. He'd been jealous of his brother, on occasion-he'd wanted that bike he got for Christmas, he'd wanted the stamp of approval his father had always reserved for Jared's accomplishments, he'd wanted to be the one who came out on top in Joseph Booth's eyes, just once; he'd been jealous of friends who had nicer toys, and family dinners, fathers who didn't beat the crap out of them after dark and the mothers who didn't abandon them without a backward glance…yeah, he'd experienced jealousy before, but he'd never felt anything like this. Hell, he hadn't thought it was _possible_ to feel like this. It was a strange feeling, and he wasn't sure if he was equipped to deal with it.

While Booth remained lost in thought, brow furrowed and frown firmly in place, Brennan gave up attempting to read his mind and instead took the time to study him. She had never quite understood the appeal of staring at one person for an extended period of time-without focussing on their underlying skeletal structure, at that-but in that moment she realised she could simply _look_ at Booth for any (im)permissible length of time. Booth was…beautiful. Brennan laughed inwardly as she wondered how he would react to being described that way. She wasn't sure how else to put it, though- it went far beyond pleasingly symmetrical features or well defined musculature. Beautiful came closest to the mark. She understood, ofcourse, that beauty was almost entirely about perception, and her perception of Booth was coloured by…a lot of things, but...she decided to abandon the exhaustive thought process and just _look_. She took in the rigid line of his posture; the firm set of his jaw, resting on long fingertips that were pressed together; his elbows propped on his lap, muscles bunching even as he leaned forward; that brooding, intense look that was so typically Booth…he really was a fine specimen of the human form. There was no use denying it. Might as well accept it and move on. With a frown of her own, Brennan thought back to the…exchange…they'd had a few hours earlier. Unbeknownst to her, Booth was thinking of exactly the same thing. _He'd just come back from a trip to the supermarket (his second of the day, with the difference being he'd made this one with the intention of loading up on snacks for the party and not as an excuse to get away from Brennan and the impure thoughts her presence seemed to inspire) and he walked into the kitchen to find Bones absently stirring something over the fire, humming to herself along with the loud music from the stereo. He freed his arms which were laden with bags and moved towards her on autopilot-the smell of good food and Bones was an irresistible combination-lightly placing his hands on her waist as he stepped up behind her to warn her of his presence. He couldn't help nuzzling his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply when she started at the sound of his voice at her ear. His deep chuckle rumbling against her back caused Brennan to shiver as she closed her eyes for a moment and leaned against him imperceptibly. Booth hummed deep in his chest and began swaying her lightly to the new tune that was playing-the loud beats had given way to soothing strains of bluesy music and Louis Armstrong's deep, rumbling voice. He sighed. Being this close to her was intoxicating and always made him feel dizzy and thoroughly dazed. He supposed the lightheadedness-what with the blood pounding in his head and the music pounding outside of it-was to be blamed for the brief lapse in rational thought as he uttered his next words. 'God, you smell so good.' He could only hope that Brennan hadn't heard him over the music. Or assumed he was talking to the food. Or something. Thankfully, Booth's own eyes had slid shut by this point, and he missed the sight of her flushed skin and parted lips that might have crumbled any self-control he had left as her head lolled back lightly against him. As it was, when he opened his eyes and they focussed on the gorgeous expanse of her neck right there in front of him, he almost lost it. Almost. He managed to restrain himself, however, and was about to back away when he realised the music had stopped…and he felt himself being drawn towards the exposed length of her nape as if by an invisible string. She was still tantalisingly close…and closer still…and he just had to brush his lips against the soft, smooth, silken skin. Had to. It needn't be a big deal, he reasoned-it wasn't like he'd never kissed her on the forehead or the cheek. The nape of her neck was just another part of her…gorgeous body, just…two inches away…and the sound of the oven beeping-suddenly loud in the silence-jolted him out of his reverie. Quickly dropping a kiss to the top of her head as the next track started up, he took a step back-and then another, and another-as if that had been his intention all along, and turned the oven off. By the time the music started up again, he was back to unloading the bags._

_Pretence is the key to achieving normalcy._ God, but the worst part was they weren't even pretending anymore. They were just in denial.

* * *

><p>Brennan's voice snapped him back to the present.<p>

'Anyway, I just thought I should…tell you.'

'Well, now you have.'

Less than impressed by his impassive and seemingly unconcerned demeanour, Brennan huffed in irritation. She had no idea why she had been so anxious about telling him in the first place. He was right-he couldn't tell her what to do, and she had every right to date whomever she liked. He clearly didn't care, if his reaction was anything to go by.

Meanwhile, Booth was trying very hard _not_ to react to the…news. By, say, pinning her to the couch and kissing her senseless. Or branding her with his teeth. Or peeing to mark his territory. Or something. He shook his head and finally focussed on Bones again-not that his attention had ever really wandered. But they had a problem to deal with, and none of the solutions his brain was (un) helpfully providing him with at the moment were remotely viable. Brennan looked pissed as hell and was obviously trying to remain aloof, but he could tell the anger was just a façade to mask a deeper hurt. Booth sighed inwardly. _Stop being such a jackass, Seeley._ He knew what he had to do. At some level, he recognised that this was a huge deal for Bones. Her first official date. Even if it was with that low down, good for nothing, know-it-all, pompous, arrogant _jerk. _And he'd just as soon put his foot down if he had the chance.

When he still didn't venture anything further on the subject, Brennan moved to stand. Before she could rise to her feet, however, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, gently pulling her back down.

_So he was going to be that guy._ The guy who screened her dates and decided which ones weren't good enough for her, and put the fear of god into the ones that were. As far as he was concerned, no one would ever be good enough. And he knew he felt that way for a variety of reasons-not just the ones that were becoming steadily more obvious even as he still refused to acknowledge them.

He looked into her eyes and drew a deep breath, but then quickly glanced away. There was no way he could meet her eyes and pretend he was OK with this. The worst part was, Michael wasn't even some dumb jock. He was older, more experienced with women, and undoubtedly on a higher intellectual plane than any of the other boys her own age. That last bit in particular seemed to hold more importance than he would like it to, when it came to Brennan-even if she wasn't consciously aware of the fact herself. Booth, on the other hand, was very much aware that in many ways he would never be able to provide Bones with the kind of intellectual stimulation she required; and had their relationship been any different, or their bond a little less powerful, the awareness would probably have generated a fear that could have plagued him until his dying day-that she would one day grow bored of him and decide her time could be better employed engaging with other people who shared her unique talents and abilities. He chanced another glance in her general direction before opening his mouth to speak. She was looking at him expectantly, her expression guarded and her eyes defensive. Booth sighed inwardly.

'Listen, Bones, I…

_This was so completely unfair._ To her-and at some level, he recognised, to him. He couldn't put his finger on why exactly that was the case, but he was feeling a wide range of things he didn't understand. Anger, resignation, pain, sadness, and an almost paralysing fear. And something else he couldn't identify. It was terrifyingly familiar and reassuringly new all at the same time. He didn't understand it. He didn't know if he was ready to understand it. But whatever it was-both ominously mysterious and also comfortingly sure-it seemed to keep him grounded in the face of the powerful onslaught of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

'What do you want me to say?' The question was loaded with meaning, and his voice sounded hoarse and almost defeated, even to his own ears. Brennan opened her mouth to speak, her brow furrowed in puzzlement, when he finally looked up and met her eyes, silently communicating the message. _Tell me what you want me to say and I'll say it._ Because she sure as hell didn't want to hear what _he_ wanted to say, any more than he wanted to say it.

The range of emotions flitting through his warm brown eyes convinced her that he was not completely indifferent to the information she had just relayed (as she had initially believed him to be) but she wasn't quite sure what to make of any of them.

'I-I don't know'. And it was true. 'I just…I suppose I'm feeling a little anxious because I've never dated anyone before, and I feel as if it's about time I should…and Angela says I'm too selective and I should be open to the possibility of making mistakes before finding 'Mr. Right', who as I understand it is an embodiment of all the qualities one would desire in a perfect mate, although I'm not exactly sure-'

Booth's head snapped up. 'Is that what this is?'

'-if this is what she…' Brennan trailed off confusedly. 'What do you mean? Is what…what this is?'

He turned to face her, suddenly feeling a whole lot better about the whole thing. This wasn't about _the professor, _it was just about…the idea of a guy. Any guy. He scowled. _Did that mean_…He forced himself to get back on track. 'Bones, hey…you don't have to rush in to this, you know? This dating thing's really not all it's cracked up to be-'

Brennan snorted. 'Booth, _you _are hardly one to give advice-'

'I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot, OK?'

'Actually, you're quite intell-'

'Bones.' Booth drew in a deep breath and took her hands in his before she could launch on another spiel that began with 'anthropologically speaking'. For that one moment, he couldn't help the way his focus shifted to the feel of her soft, delicate palms in his own larger, calloused fingers, and he absently rubbed a thumb across the back of her skin, subconsciously cataloguing her reaction. _The pretty flush that rose to her cheeks, the slight hitch in her breathing…_Then he shook his head and tried again. _Stop imagining things, Seeley. _'Bones. You're still _very _young. You have plenty of time to date plenty of losers-' _or not date at all-_'but does Michael Stires have to be one of them?'

Brennan's eyes narrowed and her face flushed in anger. _Uh oh. Wrong tac._ 'He is_ not _a loser, Booth. And taking into account the fact that you haven't spent longer than five minutes conversing with him, I would hardly consider you qualified to form any sort of opinion of _Michael_.' There it was again. Hearing that name from those lips made him grind his teeth together. And feel like he was biting down on a bunch of lemons while he was doing it. Right after swallowing a glass of vinegar. If he didn't know better, he'd say she was doing it on purpose. _But he wasn't jealous, ofcourse. _Bones attempted to pull her hands out of his, snapping him out of his reverie. She was glowering at him crossly-and looking adorable doing it-but he held strong and tried a different approach. 'Look, Bones, you're right, I don't even know the guy. I have no right to call him-well, anything. But, I mean, he's your _professor_, for crying out loud.' He gave a small chuckle, but Brennan didn't look amused. He sighed. 'It's just that-Bones?'

She just huffed and turned away from him crossly.

'Bones?' He attempted to tug on her hands but she simply pulled hers back in response.

'Look, Bones, I'm sorry-' she continued to attempt to wriggle out of his grasp, but he didn't let go.

'C'mon, Bones. Seriously?'

She was now writhing against him fully, and Booth, in an effort to keep her from getting hurt and also from escaping, finally pinned her to the couch in frustration. Trapping her beneath his body but also holding most of his weight off her, he raised an eyebrow at the mask of defiance that he could already see was slipping. 'Where you gonna go now, huh?'

She shoved against his chest once for effect-none too gently-and his eyes narrowed in acceptance of the challenge.

'Oh, you asked for it, Bones.' Before Brennan could process the meaning of the words-delivered in that soft and deadly tone-one hand snuck beneath the hem of her shirt and began tickling her side.

'Booth!' She couldn't help the way she arched against him or the giggles that burst forth from somewhere deep inside of her.

'S-stop!'

He continued to tickle her mercilessly, loving the way she squealed with laughter and writhed against him. 'Hm? Sorry, what was that, Bones? Didn't catch it.'

'S-stop! P-' she trailed off, giggling uncontrollably. 'P-please!'

'Say Booth is the best and I'll stop'.

'No!

'Say it'.

'_No!' _

'C'mon, Bones. Say Booth is always right and he makes the best club sandwiches and I'm going to stop trying to make him give up red meat 'cause tofurkey was not made for humans.'

'Never!'

'Never say never, Bones.' He stopped for a few seconds to let her catch her breath and then continued his assault on her ribcage.

'Ready to give up yet? You just have to say it, Bones. Say I-'

'No'. Suddenly, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and jerked him fully against her, momentarily immobilising him. He felt the breath get sucked out of him at the suddenness of the move and the unexpected proximity. Ofcourse, he could have freed himself or switched their positions in an instant if he wanted to, but he was too distracted to consciously acknowledge that he should-and he didn't want to, so there was that too. Brennan was looking up at him through hooded eyes, traces of a mischievous smile still playing on her lips. Booth shifted slightly and instead of analysing their position or cataloguing his own response to her, he took a moment to just _feel._ For an instant-or an indeterminate length of time-he lost himself completely. They were both breathing heavily from the struggle, and with the decreased supply of oxygen to his brain, Booth felt himself leaning closer, focussed only on meeting those gorgeous lips of hers with his own. The temptation was almost too much to resist, but he managed to pull it together just in time, instead leaning forward so their foreheads touched lightly. He realised belatedly that his eyes were shut and opened them to find Brennan looking up at him silently. Without breaking eye contact, he removed his hand from under her shirt with deliberate slowness, letting it brush against her side on the way out. Then he reached out and started tickling her neck, dispelling the intensity of the situation, using her lapse in concentration to pin her hands behind her head as she made a half-hearted attempt to kick him off.

'Booth! No tickling.'

This time he stopped with little protest, and they both paused to catch their breath as their laughter died down completely. The length of his body was pressed fully against hers, and the feeling was incredible. She smiled languidly and stretched beneath him, and he almost whimpered. He shifted so his elbows were propped on either side of her face, and looked down at her. Their smiles slowly slipped, and then vanished altogether.

'Hi'. His voice was deep and husky and almost unrecognisable.

'Hi'.

He reached out and gently brushed away a stray strand of hair that had fallen across her face during the tussle. He wasn't thinking, and he couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth next.

'Don't go out with Michael.'

'Booth'.

'Don't go out with him.' The words came spilling out. 'Please.'

'Why?'

There were far too many answers to that question, but he was somehow incapable of verbalising any of them. He quickly cast aside the first reply that came to mind and picked up another one.

'He-he's too old for you!'

'How many times do we have to go over this? He is _not _too old for me!'

'Yes he is'.

'He's 23, Booth.'

Booth stopped. _Michael was 25. _In the silence, they both realised what had just been said-or not said-and Brennan rushed to cover it up even as Booth stiffened above her. _So that's what this was about. _

'What I mean is…he's 24, going on 25. Or 25. Already. Really, age is just an insignificant variable that is often attached with too much importance in today's society…'

She looked absolutely mortified, and Booth still didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Brennan was still in the same state of mind and casting around for a way to climb out of the metaphorical hole she seemed to have dug herself into when he reached out and lightly traced her full bottom lip with his finger and his eyes, effectively silencing her. For a moment, Booth forgot himself, entranced by the sight of her full red lips-and Brennan continued staring up at him, eyes wide and chest heaving, waiting for him to make the next move. 'Just…don't go out with him'. And then he moved off from on top of her. The loss at the contact was palpable, but he shifted to a sitting position and went to check his cell phone, allowing her time to recover as she sat up as well, making sure not to brush against him. She absently raised a hand to her lips and smoothed her hair back. She decided it was no use berating herself for a momentary lapse in rational judgement, and quickly brushed aside the flush of disappointment that she hadn't been able to avoid. In fact, after that little incident in the kitchen when Booth had (once again) turned her mind-and knees-to mush and then walked away thoroughly unaffected as if nothing had happened (leaving her to clutch the counter for support just so that she remained standing) Brennan had realised she had some very important decisions to make. There was no use pining after something she clearly couldn't have. It was irrational, and counterproductive to want Booth when he would obviously never want her the same way-and Temperance Brennan didn't do irrational. So when Michael had called and asked her to accompany him to the exhibit that evening, instead of turning him down like she had numerous times in the past (and like she would have done again if Booth so much as gave her any indication that his opposition to the idea of her dating Michael stemmed from anything other than his protective brotherly sentiments towards her) her mind was made up. She was going to go on a date with Michael Stires. Even if Booth didn't like it. Especially if Booth didn't like it. Brennan recognised that some part of her enjoyed watching Booth squirm and fume at the mention of Michael's name, even if it was only because he didn't want to accept the fact that she was a grown woman now and capable of being desirous in the eyes of other men, particularly ones who were in a similar ballpark as him-if only in terms of age.<p>

Meanwhile, Booth wanted to kick himself in the head. He was more than a little frustrated at Brennan, too-but dammit, he really should have seen this coming. He knew that she would go to just about any extent to express her defiance if she disagreed with him on something. He shouldn't have pushed this age thing so much. It wasn't even that big of a deal. A few years or half a decade here and there didn't mean anything anymore-she wasn't twelve, for God's sake. He knew why he'd done it, though. Why he'd brought it up, again and again. And if her little slip up earlier was any indication, she did too. _Goddamn it._ For the first time in a long time, Booth wished Russ was with them. He didn't want to be the guy who acted like her big brother when the real one wasn't around. Hell, he wanted to be the guy that her brother offered to beat up if he ever hurt her-while being content in the knowledge that he never would. But he couldn't be that guy, and there was no use hoping otherwise. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, then chanced a glance at her. She was looking at him expectantly, arms crossed primly in her lap, face cool and impassive. He broke the stalemate first.

'Look, I just have a feeling about-'

She arched a delicate brow. 'In your digestive tract?'

Booth rolled his eyes. 'Yes, Bones, in my gut.'

'I do hope you're aware that it isn't possible-'

'Bones.' They both knew what she was trying to do, and even if he had it coming, he had to get his point across first. Then he should probably let her have at it. He groaned inwardly. It wasn't often he was treated to the Temperance Brennan superiority special, and he was secretly grateful for it. They had long ago accepted that they each had different…(fortes? talents? areas of expertise?) specialties, and while they questioned (and criticised) the differing methods and approaches they both had to the same things, neither one of them ever tried to pit their abilities against the other person's. It was one of the unspoken terms of their relationship that helped maintain the balance of it, in any context.* Booth took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. 'I just have a feeling this guy's bad news-wait, let me finish'-he held up a hand when he saw she was about to interrupt, and chose his next words carefully. 'I'm sure he may be an OK guy and all of that'-_or not-_'I just think…I think he's not the right guy for you, that's all'.

Brennan's brow furrowed in consideration. 'I-'

'Please, Bones. You know I have a feel for people and say what you like but you've got to admit there's something to be said for going with your gut once in a while. And I know-I just _know-_that this guy's bad news. Call it…instinct, if you will. I just-I can't see you get hurt.' He said the last part softly but firmly, and Brennan softened in turn.

'Booth…' she trailed off. 'You know that I-'

'You don't have to say anything'. He took her hands in his. 'All I'm asking, _as someone who cares about you'-_ he lightly pressed her hands and this time she didn't pull away, momentarily distracted by the startling intensity in his eyes -'is that you think it over before making any hasty decisions'. He gave her hands another light squeeze before releasing them.

Brennan nodded. She could give him that much. He really did care about her, he was a good judge of character-and most importantly, this really seemed to matter to him. 'I suppose I can do that. And…I will file your suggestion regarding Michael under advisement'.

'Thanks, Bones.' Booth gave her that lopsided grin she loved so much and she couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. Just then, the doorbell rang and he pulled her to her feet but let go almost instantly, disguising the move by rubbing his hands together in anticipation. 'Well, then. Let's go greet our guests, shall we?'

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the party was in full swing and Booth had to admit that things were going pretty damn smoothly. The evening was well underway and no one had broken anything or thrown up anywhere-that he was aware of-and <em>Michael<em> had yet to show up. Apparently the good professor was away for the weekend, visiting with family in…he hadn't really listened for the details. All that mattered was that the guy was thousands of miles away from his Bones. He could be in Bora Bora for all Booth cared. _Where was Bora Bora, anyway?..._He should ask Bones. _His Bones_. He wondered if he was allowed to think of her that way. Ofcourse he was. She was his…his…_have another beer, pal._ It didn't mean that he was…thinking of her in any way that he shouldn't be. Or anything. He wouldn't dare mention it to her, either-he didn't need to listen to another spiel on how his alpha male tendencies made him possessive and dominant… dominating…domineering…_what was the right word again?_ Another beer sounded just great. Downing the last of the one he already held, he headed into the kitchen on autopilot. And spotted _her_ standing there. She looked almost unnaturally good, dressed in a simple black dress that she'd traded in for her jeans and t ensemble after much nagging on Angela's part. The doorbell that had interrupted them during their earlier…conversation…had turned out to be Ange, who had ofcourse arrived before the rest of the guests to do some last minute 'in-anticipation-of-damage control'. Apparently this involved whisking Brennan away for half an hour, twenty minutes of which were spent-he was later informed-trying to convince her to 'change out of the rags she was wearing' (Angela had also taped an 'if you want your man to drool all over you' to the end of that sentence, and attempted to motivate Brennan into complying by using various incentives, including the promise that it would 'blow Booth away'. But Brennan had sagaciously decided he didn't need to know that part.). Eventually, Ange had simply applied some smoky eyeshadow and a subtle shade of lipstick and released Brennan, grumbling about being deprived of the chance to 'work her magic'. She was quite satisfied with the end result though, and Booth had to admit that while he generally thought make-up was fully unnecessary-especially on Bones-Angela had succeeded in achieving what he supposed was her original objective-as a result of her handiwork, Bones not only looked sexy as hell but a lot older than usual. The form-fitting black cocktail dress was neither too short nor too deep cut, but it looked gorgeous on her, moulding perfectly to her curves in all the right places. Booth remembered picking it out for her himself when they'd gone to look at dresses for her graduation ceremony. She hadn't gone to the after party, but he couldn't have been more glad he told her to 'keep it-just in case'. Booth decided he loved that dress. Hell, he wanted to _be _that dress. _Eas_y _there, cowboy._ He stopped in the doorway and gave her a slow, unintentionally seductive smile-that unbeknownst to him wasn't lost on Brennan. _God, she looked so beautiful. _She was standing against the fridge, blushing prettily and biting down on her lip, and…there was another guy standing next to her. Close. Way too close. Booth was momentarily paralysed with rage as a flash of red obfuscated his vision. If he was thinking clearly-or at all-he would have laughed at the hilarity of his reaction. Who knew you could literally be blinded by rage? And they said you only saw red in the movies. Ofcourse, had he been paying attention to any other insignificant details, Booth would also have been thankful that he had set his beer bottle down on the counter because he surely would have broken it, given the way his hands had curled into fists inside his pockets. The guy leaned closer and Brennan laughed politely at what he'd said, clearly oblivious to the fact that he was flirting with her. She discretely looked at Booth once more over his shoulder while the blonde douchebag kept talking and propped an arm against the fridge near her head. The guy clearly wasn't getting the memo. Booth started towards them. Then he stopped. Brennan had turned her attention back to the jock and was laughing throatily at something he had said, going so far as to rest her hand briefly against his chest. She was determinedly avoiding Booth's furious gaze now. So maybe she wasn't so clueless after all. He couldn't believe her. She was acting like he wasn't even there. She was flirting with a guy. Openly. In front of him. A guy she clearly hadn't been interested in under a minute ago. He knew her, he could tell. _What the hell?_ Blondie was clearly thrilled that Brennan was finally responding to his advances, and he moved his hand from the fridge as if to place it on…Booth didn't wait to find out. Stalking forward, he grabbed the kid's shoulder and turned him around none too gently so he was no longer practically on top of Bones. _Yep. Time to get all alpha male on his ass._ _And reclaim what was rightfully his, _the niggling voice in the back of his head that he was repeatedly trying to ignore gleefully chimed in. Looking down at Brennan, he could have sworn he saw a flicker of relief beneath the annoyance she was projecting. He smiled.

'Hi.'

'Booth!'

'Hey, baby'. He turned to the blonde jock who was gaping at him stupidly and angled his body between him and Brennan. He released the kid's shoulder from his deceptively tight grip and flashed him a smile that bared a set of perfect white teeth.

'I don't think we've met'.

'Booth, this is Josh; Josh, Seeley Booth'. Neither Booth nor Brennan were actively involved in the student community in college, but Booth's reputation was already well established in the short time that he had attended Northwestern. He was well liked by the boys and more than well liked by the girls, and it was common knowledge that he was insanely protective of Brennan. And that he was an undercover secret agent with the FBI and had hidden superpowers. Or something. Josh's eyes widened as he realised he shouldn't have had that one extra beer, and he _really _shouldn't have hit on this one extra girl. He actually seemed to shrink to half his size in the face of Booth's slightly menacing smile.

'H-hey, man. Nice party'.

Booth seriously considered telling the kid to beat it, but then decided that Josh already looked positively terrified and it wasn't worth the risk of being called on it by Bones. Instead, he extended his hand for Josh to shake and tightened his grip just enough that the boy's eyes widened further in abject horror and he was visibly trembling. _Message received._ The moment Booth released his hand, the kid bolted right out the door.

Brennan leaned back against the fridge and regarded him wryly.

'What?' Booth asked innocently.

'You didn't have to do that, you know.'

'Do wha-'

'Booth'.

Booth raised a hand to his chest in a pledge of mock sincerity. 'I have no idea what you're talking about, Bones.'

She just continued looking at him coolly with those iced blue eyes. Booth scoffed.

'Please, you didn't want him here any more than I do'.

'I may have'.

He rubbed a hand over his face and locked eyes with her. _Why are you doing this to me?_ She knew how to push all his buttons in ways that shouldn't be possible-and most of the time she didn't even mean to do it-but not this time. This time she was just goading him. He swallowed his anger with considerable effort and cocked an eyebrow. 'Well it's not my fault the kid intimidates easy.'

Brennan snorted and raised her chin defiantly. 'He's not easily intimidated, you intimidate easily'.

'That's not my fault either.' The words bordered on a growl, and his voice was rough, sending shivers down Brennan's spine.

Before Brennan could form a retort, Booth realised their position-chests heaving, lips mere millimetres apart-and pushed away from where he had her caged in against the fridge door, a hand on either side of her head.

_Fuck. _He turned quickly under the guise of picking up another beer, and ran his hands through his hair. 'Want one?' Brennan shook her head no but he missed it because he wasn't ready to turn around and face her just yet. If he hadn't been so distracted he never would have offered her a drink in the first place. He picked up a bottle for himself and popped the cap on the counter, rubbing his free hand across his face.

'Angela'.

Just then, he noticed the artist standing in the doorway, looking a little tipsy and more than a little suspicious. Booth set his beer down a little harder than strictly necessary. He wondered how long she'd been standing there. Tiredly, he realised he didn't care. There were a few other couples in the kitchen, and a small group sitting on the backdoor steps smoking cigarettes. Or what he hoped were cigarettes. When Booth returned his attention to her, Angela was still squinting at him strangely. Then she abruptly stopped scrutinising him and flounced towards the ice bucket, waving an empty plastic cup in the air and giggling slightly. 'You kids don't mind me now, I'm just here for a refill'. So she was more than a little tipsy then. Good. Concluding that Angela must have come to a decision about what she thought she might have seen, Booth raised his drink to her in salute before taking a deep swig and turning back to Brennan. He'd just made an important decision of his own.

* * *

><p>Booth approached Brennan where she was standing against the fridge, cradling a wine glass in her hand and lost in thought. She was biting down sexily on her bottom lip as he drew nearer, eyes cast downward, and looked up at him only when he came to stand over her. She had clearly been trying to get a rise out of him by flirting with that jerk, and he was giving her exactly what she wanted. Well, not this time. This time he was going to take control. <em>Here we go.<em>

Booth was regarding her silently, his head cocked to the side. Brennan could have sworn she saw his eyes glinting with…something she couldn't quite identify. She studied him for a moment. He didn't seem to mind, and his own eyes darted around her face as if cataloguing every minute detail or change in her expression.

'Just how many beers have you had Booth?'

He looked at her in a way that suggested he wasn't even going to dignify that with a response. She knew that Booth hardly ever drank more than he could handle-and he could handle a lot. She reckoned it must have something to do with his father's alcoholism.

'You know, I'm not sure how I feel about you drinking'. His tone was partly serious, and the hint of a frown played upon his lips, but his eyes didn't lose their twinkle of amusement. Brennan grinned in defiance and tipped her glass between them, lightly swirling its contents.

Wordlessly, Booth reached out to take the nearly empty glass from her hand when Brennan's fingers shot out and closed around his on the stem. He looked at her questioningly but she simply tossed back the last dregs of the dark liquid, all the while keeping her eyes focussed on him over the rim of the glass. He had yet to let go of the flute so their fingers were still intertwined on the stem. Booth's gaze was riveted on her lips as she slowly licked a stray drop of wine that was threatening to trickle down her chin, and lower still…Brennan abruptly released the glass, causing him to look up sharply from his perusal of the probable natural progression of the drop at the sudden loss of her touch.

'I'm not sure you're _supposed_ to feel any way at all'.

_Well, he certainly wasn't supposed to be feeling the way he was now. Wait, what? How did she…oh yeah, they'd been…talking…about something. _He was so turned on he couldn't think straight._ Stick to the plan, man. Stay in control. _Brennan coolly raised an eyebrow at him and Booth grinned, reaching out to place the offending wineglass (that he had been monumentally jealous of just moments earlier) on the counter behind her. Then he came to stand over her again, pressing closer this time and allowing the cold surface of the bottle he still held to graze her side as his right hand came to rest against the plastic of the fridge at her back. Her eyes widened but she made no other acknowledgement of his proximity. Booth smirked slightly and propped his other arm above her head, leaning closer. Much closer than that idiot Josh had been a couple minutes earlier. Brennan's hands were now pressed against the fridge behind her, sandwiched between her back and the hard plastic, and her palms began to moisten with sweat even against the cold surface just as her mouth went dry.

'Hey, Bones'. His voice was sinfully smooth and washed over her like a caress, just as he reached out a finger and traced the line of her jaw. His eyes darkened as he noted the shiver that she couldn't repress.

Brennan swallowed thickly and cleared her throat as her knees buckled against his taller frame.

'H-hello'.

_Oh yeah, he still had it._ It had been so long since he'd openly flirted with someone while harbouring a real agenda that Booth wasn't sure he remembered just how to go about the whole thing. And Bones had him so unnerved he was bound to lose his already tenuous hold on his self-control at some point if he kept this up, and that was something he couldn't afford to do.

'Looks like tonight's going quite well, huh?'

Blushing, Brennan nodded. 'Yes, everyone seems to be having a good time'.

'Are _you_ having a good time, Bones?' His voice was still low and rough, and Brennan supressed another shudder. She could feel his breath on her cheek. She wondered what had gotten over her. This was _Booth. Her _Booth. The same Booth who had always looked out for her and was there for her when no one else was. The same Booth who made her feel like no one else mattered, even when they _were_ around. Granted, 'that same Booth' was also gorgeous and rugged and manly and handsome and disarmingly charming. But she had been in closer proximity to him on numerous occasions-she'd fallen asleep in his arms for God's sake. Repeatedly. And yet she couldn't help the deep flush that swept over her when he leaned closer, or the fluttering in her stomach when he smiled that sexy, unassuming half-smile, or the way she felt warmed from the inside out when he…_God, he smelled so good. _She inhaled deeply. If this was what alcohol did to your senses, it truly was intoxicating. She should drink more often. Belatedly, she realised Booth was still talking. She blinked at him confusedly.

'W-what?'

It was most unfair. He didn't even wear cologne. _'Because it smells like perfume, Bones'. _And to top it off he had to go around looking like _that. _He raised an eyebrow at her as if he could read her thoughts. _Don't be ridiculous, Temperance, psychic powers do not exist. No one can read minds. It sometimes felt as if Booth could read her heart, though. Seeing into souls was ofcourse a fanciful concept, but-_'Temperance? I asked if you were having a good time', he repeated slowly. _OH my. _The way he said her name always made her melt. She scrambled for purchase.

'Hm? Oh yes, I am. What about you?'

His grin was equal parts wolfish and sincere. 'I am now'.

'Y-yes. Angela seems happy with the turn out. It would appear that…'

'Are you?'

'I-What?'

'Are you happy with the turn-out?' She knew what he was really asking-whether she was alright with the fact that Michael wasn't at the party. In truth, she was extremely relieved that he hadn't been able to make it. It was that horrid time of the month for her, and she was achy, and bloated, and hormonal, and she didn't feel like male company. Except for Booth, ofcourse. Booth she wanted to keep around. Always. His presence inspired a number of emotions in her, but it was always…comforting. And she needed that right now. It was strange how he could go from 'sex on a stick' as Angela described him, to a warm, cuddly teddy bear. She smiled softly, eyes downcast, and suddenly realised she had been tracing random patterns on the front of his shirt on his rock hard abs. Booth, ofcourse, had realised this a long time ago and was finding it very hard to concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing. When Bones continued to stare at the ground and didn't meet his eyes, Booth tipped her chin-up with his finger. 'Baby, what's wr-?'

'Yes.'

His brow furrowed in confusion.

'Yes, I am most satisfied with the, uh, turnout. And the present company'. She was playing with his collar as she said this, and Booth grinned down at her. She looked so innocent and happy that his heart soared. He thought it might actually beat out of his chest when she smiled up at him and said those words in that earnest voice. _Screw the plan._

Then she leaned back against the fridge slightly and bit down on her bottom lip in that way that made him want to pound into her madly until she begged for mercy and all thoughts of innocence flew out the window. Brennan traced a finger down from his collar across the first few buttons of his shirt…and then brought it to rest on his chest, above his heart.

'I find that I enjoy the taste of wine a good deal more now than I did when I was seven and my mother poured me two drops in a sippy cup.'

'Yeah?'

Booth softened completely. She hardly ever talked about her parents.

'Yeah'. She smiled.

'I find that I am feeling slightly intoxicated right now'.

Booth chuckled. So long as she'd had only wine-

'I tried a few sips of Josh's gin and tonic as well. I think he might have been trying to get me drunk in the hope that I would engage in sexual intercourse with him'.

Booth went stiff all over. 'Why that little-'

Before he could go beat the guy up for-for what, offering Bones a sip of his drink?-Booth reminded himself that he had a mission to accomplish here and that was far more important than some punk footballer. _Stay focussed._

'Booth, it's entirely normal for the teenage male to seek out a potential partner from a random selection of available-'

'You're not just any _random_ girl, Bones.' _Dammit, he was spiralling out of control again. _He took a deep breath and steered the conversation to more neutral territory.

'So Angela really seems to like this Hodgins guy a lot'.

'Yes, she does. She actually…'

He stepped against her fully, placing one foot on either side of hers, and with the same deliberate slowness, reached out and brushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear. His beer bottle had disappeared somewhere, but his fingers were still cold from grasping the chilled surface. Her eyes fluttered to half-mast and she gasped softly. Somehow he seemed to be supporting most of her weight.

'Don't go out on Saturday night'.

'What?'

'Don't go out. Stay at home-'-he leaned forward so his mouth hovered just over her ear, close, but not quite touching. His voice was like the most sensual caress, sinfully rough and smooth at the same time. '-with me.'

Brennan tried valiantly to reach into the logical part of her brain-that seemed to have stopped functioning-and find any reason she _shouldn't _stay home with Booth and go out with-with…Booth nuzzled his nose imperceptibly against her hair, but she felt it anyway and gasped noiselessly. With…Michael. Right. She was supposed to go to the museum with Michael. _Aha! The museum._

'I really do want to see that exhibit, Booth'.

'I'll take you.'

'You'll be bored'.

'Out of my mind. But you'll be happy?'

'Yes'.

'Then I'll go'. His lips were distractingly close and his eyes were almost unbearably intense. 'Say you'll stay, Bones'.

'OK', she breathed, still lost in his chocolate eyes. _What was she agreeing to again?_ She was quite sure she would have given into anything at that point.

'OK'.

Brennan had recovered somewhat by this point and she stood up straighter, embarrassed at the way her knees had actually weakened moments earlier. And with his hand at her waist-and his body pretty much pressed up against hers-Booth had to have felt it too. In fact, she was quite sure that if he hadn't had her pinned to the refrigerator (had she been thinking clearly-or at all-the very sound of that would have given her pause) she would have fallen to the floor as a result of her knees giving way entirely.

Ofcourse, standing straighter also had the (un)fortunate effect of bringing her even closer to Booth and putting them at nearly eye-level, given that he was leaning over her and she was wearing heeled boots. Booth was thrown by this new development. Brennan's pupils were impossibly dilated and his own eyes had darkened to a charcoal black. 'Bones…' As was often the case their eyes met, he could not look away and found himself drowning in the cerulean depths. God, there was no way he could keep up this charade if he looked into her eyes. He felt a momentary stab of guilt, but he quickly pushed it aside and it was gone as quickly as it had come. That wasn't the least of his problems, though. Guilt was by no means the predominant emotion he was feeling. But there was no way he was giving in to the insanely powerful urge to close the infinitesimal distance between them when Bones wasn't in full control of her faculties, and that made it infinitely easier to pull away. The hand that was at her waist dropped quickly, and he stepped away from her, calling upon will power he didn't know he had. As soon as there was some distance between them and rational thought and sensation returned, Brennan fled the kitchen, mumbling something about using the bathroom.

Booth stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed, looking at the floor. He was about to turn around to get another drink-preferably something harder, this time-when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

'I saw that, you know'.

_Crap._

'Angela'. The pretty brunette stood a few feet away, brow arched, a plastic cup in one hand and a keg tap in the other.

'Don't Angela me, Seeley Booth. That was underhanded and manipulative.'

Booth hung his head and went back to staring at the floor, shamefacedly.

'I _love _it!'

Booth's head snapped up.

'What?'

'You just seduced Brennan out of going for a date with Stires.'

'I didn't _seduce_-'

'Save it, Booth. God, that was so hot I almost got singed across the room.'

Booth flushed.

'You know, if anyone else had done that to her, you'd have ripped them apart by now'.

'I know'.

'Or atleast caused some heavy bodily damage that would eventually lead to a slow, painful death.'

'I know', he repeated quietly.

'Hell, if you were anyone else, _I'd _beat you up'. Sensing that he already felt awful enough without her assistance, Angela hopped down from the counter she had perched herself on during the course of the conversation, and turned to fill her glass from the beer tap sitting beside her.

'You should be proud of yourself, G man, you really turned it _ON _back there'.

Angela winced. Probably not helping. Booth, however, raised an eyebrow questioningly. 'G man?'

Angela turned and winked at him, mischievous grin in place. 'Rumour has it that you're an undercover Special Agent with the FBI'. She said the last part with mocking gravity, and Booth did a double take. 'What? Do I really look _that _old?'

'Honey, if you're going by the cops on the TV shows-and these kids probably are-I'd hardly call 'old' their defining characteristic'. She was finally done filling her cup, and she hastily wiped away the spillover that she had been too distracted to take note of. 'Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go photocopy my butt and send pictures to everyone on campus.

With that, she gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and exited the room. 'Hang in there, Booth. It'll get better'. Booth just grunted in response. A few seconds-that felt like hours what with all the thinking and self-bashing he'd filled them with-later, Angela popped her head back in. 'But seriously, Booth, you'd better figure out your shit fast. This is my best friend we're talking about here'.

And damn if he didn't understand that sentiment all too well.

* * *

><p><strong>*'The balance won't change, but the context will' is a quote from a recent Hart Hanson interview, part of his response to the question of how BB's relationship would change going into baby season. I thought it was quite beautifully put, and Stephen Nathan seems to agree.<br>**

**A/N: Let me tell you, I do not enjoy being alive at this time of the month. I'm willing to bet atleast 99% of my readers-if not the whole 100-are female, so I'm sure you can sympathise. Please do correct me if I'm mistaken, and you happen to belong to a different species. I would genuinely like to know, if only out of curiosity.**

**As for the custom bra site, I wasn't kidding. I really would like to know a few good ones. Remember, 32DD people. If you know a website that ships Booths, I would be interested in hitting that up to. I can ensure that all possible measures will be taken to ensure his happiness and continued gorgeousness-ahem, I mean good health. I will also occasionally put him on display so that his beauty can be shared and appreciated. Don't forget to consider that this will be beneficial to all interested parties.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**S  
><strong>

**P.S: How many of you really read these, anyway? x_x  
><strong>


	12. The Solution in the Problem

OK, so I made some (notso) minor edits to the last chapter. For one thing, I had Booth call her Temperance (it makes me **shiver** every time he does that)-and I also explained the isolated asterisk I'd used midway through the story (it was a reference to Hanson's comment on how the BB relationship changes when you introduce a baby in the equation-'the balance won't change, but the context will'-check out last chapter's A/N for more)

Shout out: To my anonymous reviewers like Lovelovelove and Redhead (love both those screennames, by the way-when you put them together for some reason it brings to mind The Philadelphia Story and that always makes me happy) thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. Cynthia, you're most welcome, and I'm flattered that you made an exception for this story and left a review. The refrigerator scene was actually inspired by an exchange on the show-the pilot, where he has her backed against the wall of a shooting range. It's too hot for words to describe-and true enough, it wasn't written into the original script. David and Emily sort of…created it in their first audition together. It's one of my favourite scenes/bits of trivia ever. I've discussed it before in my other story-Don't Call It Bones-but I never tire of it. Here it is:

**[For those of you who don't already know it, David B really was reluctant to do the show at first. Hanson finally convinced him to come on board after a few disastrous lunch meetings, and he agreed on the condition that he wouldn't be a full time cast member. Hanson was desperate-he knew right off the bat that David was perfect for the part and described all the other actors who'd tried out for Booth were just 'pretty boy waifs'-so he conceded to all his demands. David also had someone picked out for the roll and they were about to start shooting when Emily turned up right at the last minute, straight after finishing Glory Road. She tried out for the part, and David, who had sat motionless on his stool while reading with all the other actresses but was a little peeved at the fact that she was even trying out for a role that in his mind was already cast, stepped up and invaded her personal space during one of the scenes. Instead of being intimidated, she took a step forward. In Hanson's words, ****_'that's when even a thickhead like me went whoa.' _****[Full quote at the bottom of the page]**

**Anyway, David stepped back and announced, ****_'this chick's got moxie!'_**** He agreed to star full time if they cast Emily, and the whole premise of Bones was altered. Hanson had been aiming for a procedural with Brennan as the protagonist and Booth as the FBI Agent who came in regularly to ask for her help. While he hoped they'd make a kick-ass crime-fighting duo, he didn't intend for them to have any romantic feelings toward each other. That changed the moment he saw them in the same room together. The name of the show was changed from ****_Brennan_**** to ****_Bones_****. And with the sizzling hot tension-I think we'd all agree Booth and Brennan easily have the best chemistry of all time-one of the best shows in television history was born. To quote Hanson, ****_'There's so much sexual tension between David and Emily that you don't have to write it into the script.'_****]**

**"David had another actress he liked, that he thought should be the lead. David's a very strong-willed man. So he... I wouldn't say sabotage... he challenged Emily to rise to the occasion by advancing on her. **  
><strong>David's about 6'1", and about 200 lbs of shoulders with pecs attached, and the package and knees very, very... he's a guy... And he advanced on her in the network test. And Emily stepped into it. She stepped right toward him. And then they had one of the exchanges that we used in the pilot. And it was when even a thick-head like me went "whoa." And the show was changed forever. <strong>

**_Finis_**

* * *

><p>Right guys-or girls (I was right, I have no male readers)-on a totally unrelated note, go youtube the song Look At You by James Masters (This is how he first introduced it to a live audience: 'It's a dirty song-but it's not dirty because I married her' *vampirish grin*.) Yes, he sings too. Go figure. In fact, he did a surprisingly good song called Let Me Rest In Peace on Buffy. My personal favourite so far is Goodnight Sweet Girl, complete with (re-edited) footage of Spike in Buffy, and our man swooping in to steal the thunder (Sorry, Spikey, but nothing trumps David Boreanaz). ( www. youtube watch?v=DaoNFDubDVk&amp;feature=fvwrel) Seriously, you're filled with righteous indignation for him when he starts on that bit about 'there will be other guys', and you're thinking, that ungrateful little b***h, how can she even consider looking at-and David Boreanaz enters, and then you just go, oh. <em>Oh. OH. <em>*sheepish smile* Right. Er, all is forgiven. Except now you're just mad at her 'cause you're mad jealous. Another excellent Marsters song is Dangerous, which he wrote for Michelle Trachtenberg-who was fifteen at the time, and kept hitting on him. **It's appropriate to this story and Booth's predicament, too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now, let's get down to business, shall we?<strong>

**So here you are:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<br>**

**The Solution in the Problem  
><strong>

_**'Yeah, you know, I can see how she could get confused'-Really, Booth? **_

_(And STOP caring what the twelve-year-old thinks, you jackass. Haven't you screwed up enough on that front?)_

**(Adapted)Quote #2, since I missed one in the last chapter:**_  
><em>

**_'You feel that this…_arrangement, _for lack of a better word, provides a surrogate relationship, making it more difficult to form other bonds?'-Temperance Brennan_**

* * *

><p>When Angela Montenegro reluctantly awoke to find sunlight filtering in through the curtains she was certain of three things-one, she was not in her own bed; two, a little man with a sledgehammer was beating away somewhere in the recesses of her foggy brain; and three, she was still dreaming. The first two could probably be explained away by alcohol, but the third…now that one was a bit of a mystery. Seeley Booth lay sprawled on the bed beside her-<em>ah, the one prerequisite for a good dream<em>-and Brennan was draped across his chest, sound asleep. _Yep. Definitely dreaming. _Then she realised she'd been wrong about their level of wakefulness. Ofcourse, they were bickering. Unless they did that in their sleep, too, which was entirely possible.

Brennan mumbled something discontentedly, and Angela was sure she'd misheard her. 'Mm, Booth, why is your shirt still on?'

'Would you rather it was off?' Booth's voice was tired and thick with sleep. Both pairs of eyes were still shut.

'Mm. M'hair keeps getting stuck in the buttons, and it's not…not soft…as soft…' _as what, the skin stretched over his rock hard, perfectly sculpted bare chest? _Angela gawked. Bren trailed off with a yawn.

Booth sat up only slightly without dislodging Brennan from his chest and pulled the offending garment off one-handed. _Yeah_. _Taking off shirts was definitely something Booth did in dreams._ Angela was momentarily distracted by the raw masculinity of the move and the way his muscles rippled in his back. Then he lay back down and wrapped Brennan up in his arms again, dropping a quick kiss on the top of her head-and Ange gaped in disbelief. She'd known the man was in good shape, but…_God, those abs were absolutely lickable. _Whoa. Back up there. This was definitely no dream. And she had six perfectly well defined reasons to support that conclusion. Her eyes widened in shock and she sat bolt upright.

* * *

><p>'Oh. My. God.'<p>

Booth winced, screwing his eyes tightly shut before they popped open again. Wide. He turned his head.

'Angela'. Why was she always _there_?

As if the sound of his voice enforced the reality of his presence, the artist's eyes widened comically and she clapped her hands over her mouth. 'Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmy-' Yeah, this was obviously not some weird dream. Noises of that pitch and decibel level didn't exist in dreams. _Dammit_. This is _so _not how he wanted to get up in the morning. And she must think…_Christ, why is this happening to me? _Wait. This wasn't his fault. This wasn't his fault at all. He was in his own house, in his own damn bed-OK, maybe it was Bones' bed, but what did that small inconsequential detail really matter anyway?

'Ohmygod ohmygod-'

Booth rubbed a hand over his face and groaned. 'Angela, what the_ hell _are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same thing!'

'I live here!'

She arched an eyebrow. 'You _live _in Brennan's bed?'

Booth flushed. 'I-No…but-but I live in this _house, _which is more than I can say for you!'

Angela rolled her eyes at the childish retort. 'That doesn't explain why you're in Brennan's bed'.

_No, it didn't._ 'Yes it does'.

_No, it didn't. _'No, it _doesn't._'

'…Well, why are _you_ here?'

Angela pretended to think that over. 'Erm, I don't know, let's see-maybe because this is where I always sleep when I come over, remember!'

He did remember. He remembered only too well. Angela had stayed over at their place on several previous occasions with the express purpose of having a 'girl's night' (on the other times, when she wandered in at 4 AM pissed drunk and in need of a place to crash, she used the guest room). On the first couple of nights when she decided to monopolise Bones so they could work their way through an endless series of chick flicks and just as many tubs of ice cream, he hadn't gotten a single wink of sleep. The third time, Brennan had snuck into his room because she couldn't sleep either and claimed she felt like watching TV but was too exhausted to sit on the couch. He'd just stretched out an arm in a wordless invitation which she took up gratefully, sighing as she settled against him. Booth had wondered briefly if the sigh was an exasperated one prompted by his seeming desire to always maintain physical contact with her even without consulting her _own_ feelings on the subject, but then she just crawled into bed and curled up against him with that-decidedly not discontent-sigh and they were both asleep before he could even give it a second thought-or turn on the television, for that matter. They didn't discuss it afterwards either, ofcourse, but all the subsequent 'girls' nights' had passed in a similar manner. There hadn't really been any _need_ to discuss it anyway-Angela was a heavy sleeper and Brennan an early riser, so the artist never suspected her friend was missing, and Booth sure as hell wasn't about to clue her in. He'd barely managed to get any sleep on the one night Brennan had stayed over in the dorm, either, come to think of it. _Interesting. Huh. _

'Well?'

Angela was looking at him expectantly, brow raised.

'I-'

'Uh, myhead…myhead…stop screaming'. Booth looked down at Brennan who was attempting to bury her face further into his chest while pulling the blanket over her ears, and Angela watched in shock as his anger and annoyance completely dissipated in a single instant.

He pulled her closer and stroked her hair tenderly. 'Sh…Sorry baby, are you alright?'

She peeked up at him from under the blanket, her blue eyes wide with horror. 'My brain feels like there are foreign lifeforms battling for control of it'. Booth paused for a second and then burst out laughing at the hilarity of the whole situation.

Angela raised both eyebrows at him like he was crazy, and Brennan scowled heavily. Her hair was mussed and her eyes were struggling to stay open and Booth thought she looked absolutely adorable. 'How can you find this amusing, Booth? I'm genuinely worried about my mental faculties. It would appear that they are no longer functional.'

Booth tried to get a hold on his laughter and grinned down at her affectionately. 'Your mental faculties are just fine, Bones. You're just hungover.'

In an uncharacteristic gesture, she made a whining sound and burrowed further into his chest. 'How can someone get hungover on just wine?'

Booth chuckled. 'It's been known to happen.' He stroked her hair for a few seconds longer and they both remained silent, settling in comfortably and closing their eyes. It appeared as if they intended to go back to sleep when-

'Booth?' He cracked open one eye to find her peering up at him with those baby blues.

'Yeah?'

'Why is Angela in our bed?'

'No idea'.

'Hm. I don't remember getting here last night'.

'You didn't. You fell asleep on the porch swing'.

It took her a split second longer than it normally would to process the information.

'How did I get here?'

'Uh…' Booth was spared the trouble of answering as Brennan glanced over at Angela. The artist's eyes were bugging out of her head and her jaw was open wide enough that a whole steak sandwich could probably fit in there. Brennan titled her head to the side and surveyed her curiously.

'Ange?' No response. 'Booth? She appears to have gone into a state of shock'.

_I don't really care and you're sleepy and I'm warm...or the other way around..._'OK, Bones.' He wrapped his arm around her more securely and shut his eyes, preparing to go back to sleep. Brennan propped herself up against him slightly, studying her friend.

'Ange?'

There was still no response from Angela.

'Wave your hand in front of her face'.

'OK-Hey, why do I have to do it?'

'Because I'm too exhausted to move and my muscles appear to be most uncooperative at the moment'.

'Fair enough'. Booth moved his hand up and down a few times, but Angela's eyes seem to have glossed over. 'Huh. What do ya know.'

Brennan looked back at him and gestured between them. 'It is possible that she perceives this to be something other than what it is.'

'Yeah'.

'We should probably move now'.

If her voice was hesitant and confused, his was husky and low. 'Yeah, you know, I can see how she could get confused'. Neither of them moved. Brennan finally looked down at her hands, still resting on his chest as if on the verge of using it as leverage to shift the rest of her body into an upright position. She wasn't sure what she planned on doing with them now, or how they had come to be there in the first place. Booth could hear the sound of his own shallow breathing, but he didn't dare say anything, afraid that words would shatter the moment. Then she looked up at him once more and their eyes locked-and held. This was the first time that Booth had acknowledged that jumping to the conclusion that the two of them were a couple was a logical mistake for a third party to make. It was an assumption they were forced to contend with with increasing frequency now-one that they had never really had to concern themselves with in the past. It was quite simple, really-when they first met, Brennan had been awfully under-developed for a teenager, and Booth was extremely well built for someone who was barely twenty. Their rapport and relationship could always be counted upon to throw up warning signs if examined closely, ofcourse, but with the obvious age difference, and Russ always in the picture, few people had thought to ask too many questions. At any rate, Temperance at fourteen had still retained a childlike appearance-until she opened her mouth-while Booth already looked like a man. Now, however, there was no brushing off the assumption that they were a couple as far-fetched and absurd, and no one who saw them could deny how good they looked together. On most occasions when someone brought it up, they would both hastily move to refute the idea, exchanging panicked glances and avoiding eye contact while blushing furiously. They never spoke about it afterward. But this time, one of them had come flat out and said it. Granted, they had been caught in a compromising position-and by Angela, no less-but it was still something. Their staring contest was rudely interrupted by the artist in question.

'Seriously, you guys? Are you really going to _lie _here and pretend that this isn't exactly what it-wait', she paused, replaying the entire bizarre conversation in her head, convinced she must have missed something. Her mouth fell open. 'Did you just say _our _bed?'

* * *

><p>Booth rested against the kitchen counter, absently staring into the swirling contents of the steaming mug of coffee in his hand. On this particular morning-as on the last (and the one before that, and the one before that, and just about every other morning in his immediate recollection) the only topic on his mind was Bones, and just how far he had let this thing between them go. Their earlier conversation with Angela had been cut short when Brennan bolted out of bed, hand over her mouth, and made a beeline for the bathroom. Booth had made to follow her, ofcourse; and she had locked the door shut, ofcourse. So he was left to just stand outside, wincing at the distinct sound of retching he could hear from behind the door. When she had finally emerged, teeth brushed and eyes squinted with sleep, he'd handed her a glass of water and a couple of Tylenol for the headache he knew she was still feeling the effects of, and kissed her forehead. To his immense surprise, she'd wrapped her arms around him in thanks and laid her head on his shoulder for a few minutes before pulling away and retreating into the bathroom once more, grabbing her towel from behind the door. As much as he couldn't stand seeing her in pain, he <em>loved <em>it when she leaned on him like that. And she almost never did-as far as Brennan was concerned, depending on anyone was a sign of weakness, and weakness of any kind was unacceptable. He thought back to the rest of the morning they'd had. Angela's words had served as a wake-up call-in more ways than one. He couldn't do this. They couldn't do this. Regardless of how it felt, it couldn't be right. Could it?

Just then, Brennan emerged from the bathroom, looking fresh and more alert, but still under the weather. She approached him silently, shaking her head at the proffered mug of coffee and wrinkling her nose as if still fighting down a wave of nausea. Booth pushed off from the counter but made no move to touch her, well aware that she would pull away if she thought he was coddling her.

'You OK?'

'Yes'. She crossed her arms over her chest and glanced around the kitchen. 'I'm done with the shower now, you can have the bathroom if you like.'

_…OK, then._

'OK, then'.

He could tell that she was feeling far from fine even if she was pretending otherwise, but he didn't call her on it. Instead, he deliberately placed the coffee on the table where it was within her line of sight, and popped two slices of bread in the toaster, pulling the jam and butter out of the fridge. He grabbed the piece of toast he'd put in earlier for himself, and started towards the bedroom-her bedroom, because Angela was using the bathroom attached to his.

'I'm gonna go grab a quick shower too. Help yourself to the toast, I'm done'. As he moved past her, he could barely restrain himself from brushing a kiss across her cheek. _Then he'd kiss the spot again, because he just couldn't help himself. Then he'd kiss the tip of her nose, and the corner of her lips, before moving on to…STOP. But God, he could actually see himself grabbing her arms and just giving in to the ridiculously strong urge that consumed him, every moment of…sigh. _He gulped heavily and glanced at the ceiling, sending up a small prayer for help before exiting the kitchen. Until very recently, he wouldn't have checked an innocent impulse to kiss to her cheek. It was a perfectly normal thing to do, all things considered. They were close…friends, she was feeling a little off, he wanted to reassure her. And now he also just wanted to kiss her. So _now_ he had to stop this…what he was feeling, this had to stop too, right? So things could go back to how they used to be. So he could kiss her cheek and hold her hand and…_He wondered what she'd do if he tried any of the things he…Christ almighty. _It just had to.

Booth made his way to the bathroom on autopilot. Suddenly exhausted, he leaned over the sink and scrubbed a hand over his face. He was about to take off the t-shirt he'd thrown on because Angela was around (not because she was uncomfortable, but because her unabashed staring made _him_ uncomfortable) when he caught sight of the reflection in the mirror. God, it was like he'd aged overnight. He rubbed a hand across his morning stubble, half-expecting it to throw up some grey hairs. He almost chuckled at the absurdity of that idea, but then he looked into the pair of brown eyes staring back at him. Gaunt, battle-worn, weary. _Christ_. When had this happened? _Why_ had this happened? His cheeks were almost hollowed out and completely lacking in colour. He sighed. Yeah, that was him alright. Gaunt, battle-worn, weary. Certainly not the kind of guy you'd want around a naïve, trusting teenage girl. And Bones _was_ naïve in her own unique way. Granted, she hardly trusted anyone besides him-and even that took a lot of doing-but she was pure and innocent in the truest sense, and he couldn't take that for granted. _Bones. _He inhaled deeply a few times and found that he felt increasingly better with every breath. _Bones. _Her scent, overwhelming in the little space, washed over him in waves. He should really only use the same shower as Bones. Helplessly, he took a few more gulps of air. He smiled wryly. It was ironic that a cloud of Bones-scented air should be the solution to even this particular problem. Ironic, but hardly surprising. She was always at the heart of any solution-except here, she was at the heart of the problem too. Sighing, he opened the little cabinet above the sink-which was almost identical to the one in his bathroom-searching for a razor. Before he could register that this wasn't his bathroom and he probably wouldn't find a razor in there (atleast, not the kind that he used) Booth caught a glimpse of the contents of the cabinet. He froze. His hand-which had automatically begun reaching out for a toothbrush, stopped in midair, reaching instead towards the little bottle that had caught his attention. _She couldn't have been-could she? He'd know if-then again, she did spend all that time apart from him, outside of the house._ His hand hovered over the little cylinder for a moment, as if afraid that it might actually be real, then closed shakily around it. Out of his mind and out of control, Booth bolted out the door.

If he'd been afraid of not being able to get any words out once he left the room and faced her, he needn't have been. For a moment he was paralysed by speechlessness and the pure, abject terror of his discovery, and then the words just came pouring out. Or roaring out, at any rate.

'What is this? Why do you have these?'

Brennan looked at him blankly and cocked her head to the side, setting down her coffee and the piece of toast she'd been nibbling on and examining the bottle of pills he was holding in front of her.

'Well, judging by the label, I imagine-'

Far beyond the limit of his patience, Booth advanced forward, hand slashing in the air before him, pills rattling. 'I know what they are, what are they doing in your bathroom, why are you _taking _them?' The questions spilled out in a rush, one after another.

Bones furrowed her brows at him. 'I don't-'

'Dammit, Bones'. _Answer me. _He wanted to demand that she give him an explanation, right then, but even still, he didn't want to scare her. Suddenly he felt completely drained, and he didn't even possess enough energy for rage. He'd backed her up against a wall-he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and now his hands were caging her in, on either side of her head. The only question in his head was, _why, why, **why**. _He whispered the word unthinkingly. '_Why'._

She was staring up at him in shocked silence, her pupils dilated and her chest heaving. She looked so beautiful and guileless, bursting with youthful radiance and innocence. _She couldn't have…could she? _Then another thought struck him, close on the heels of the last. _You were away for six months after she turned eighteen, you jackass, you haven't been around for so long…_his full blown panic was now beyond uncontrollable.

'Booth. Those aren't mine'.

The relief, swift and instantaneous, washed over him. Brennan watched as his eyes cleared and his shoulders slumped, the tense muscles in his back relaxing. He blinked a few times.

'Then wh…'

It wasn't long before the relief gave way to embarrassment. He'd had _no right_ at all to question her like that, or to back her into a corner the way he had-literally and metaphorically. And he'd certainly had no right to freak out over the mere possibility of…but the thought of another man touching her was…unthinkable. Unbearable, even. At any rate, he'd really crossed the line here, but she wasn't calling him on it. _Huh. _Instead, she was looking up at him intently, those blue eyes wide and questioning. And also, understanding. He'd never felt so connected to anyone in his life. He knew he should apologise and fall at her feet and grovel, or at the very least give her back the space he'd so recklessly invaded-and not just physically-but when he opened his mouth to speak, the only thing that came out was:

'Are you scared?'

He didn't quite know what he was asking or why, but he waited for an answer anyway. _Are you scared? Of me. Are you scared? Of us. Are you scared? Of this._

'No'.

He would wonder, later, whether it was a good thing Angela had chosen that exact moment to walk in. Right then, however, he only felt a surge of frustration, mixed with relief and disappointment, as he stepped away from Bones. (He never quite figured out what he would have done if someone hadn't walked in on them. He was pretty sure he would have said 'you should be', or kissed her-or more likely still, done both those things, one after the other.) Thankfully, Ange had her nose buried in the magazine she'd picked up in the bathroom, and she didn't notice the scene playing out before her until after it was over.

'Hey Bren, can I keep thi-', she looked up. Unfortunately, Angela didn't need the same kind of visual proof most normal people did in order notice something, or to see or believe it to be true. She raised a brow. 'What exactly am I interrupting **this** time?' When both of them remained oddly quiet and just shook their heads and mumbled incoherently, Angela decided to let it slide. Hell, maybe her radar might have been a little off for once. She turned to Booth with a mischievous grin on her face. 'Hey Studly, are you taking off your shirt again? 'Cause you know I would never turn down a repeat performance of that. Ever.'

Just like that, the moment was over. Booth backed further away from Bones, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and saying something about needing a shower. On his way out, he casually tossed the controversial bottle of pills to the artist as he passed her.

'I believe these belong to you.'

Angela stared down in confusion at the bottle, and then looked up at somewhat flushed Brennan.

'Uh, Bren, what's Booth doing with my birth control pills?

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Booth and Brennan were in the midst of cleaning up the place-well, Booth was doing most of the cleaning while Brennan moved around rather sluggishly, picking up empty plates and cups and tossing them in the trash bag she was holding. Booth's movements were quick and agile-as he saw it, his only option was to get the job done as fast as possible so Brennan would have less to do (ofcourse, she refused to sit it out and not strain herself)-and besides, he had a lot on his mind, and the best way to stay distracted was by doing something. Finally, he decided he had better get this over with and just <em>tell <em>her before he chickened out and let things go back to the way they were. Before he could determine a course of action or decide the right thing to say, the words blurted from his mouth. 'Angela's right, you know.'

Brennan paused and turned slowly, dropping the paper cup she'd been holding into her bag.

'About what?'

Booth sighed and took the bag from her, setting it down and guiding her on to the couch before pushing aside some bottles and seating himself on the edge of the coffee table in front of her.

She cocked her head to the side and eyed him curiously, a hint of worry registering in her blue eyes.

'Booth?'

Booth, who had been intently studying his hands, looked up.

'Yeah.'

Brennan wrinkled her brow confusedly. 'You said-'

'Oh. Yeah'. He took another deep breath, forcing himself to maintain eye contact before continuing. 'It's just…maybe she was right', his voice was gruff and he cleared his throat, 'you know, about us.'

The frown deepened. 'I don't know what that means'.

Booth sighed. Again. He looked around, rubbed the back of his neck, brought a hand across his face. Then he looked her dead in the eye. 'Bones, this isn't healthy'. The words tasted bitter as they rolled off his tongue.

Those ocean blues widened imperceptibly. 'I-I still don't know what that-'

But he could see that she did, and that scared look in her eyes about made him sick. _God, he didn't want to do this. _A little voice in the back of his head chimed in then, bitter as only the truth can be. _What do you want, then? For her to spend another five years playing chase with you, and then resent you for it later? For her to move away, leaving you behind to make the most of all the missed opportunities she never took because of you? _

'This, Bones', he gestured aimlessly between them. 'It's not healthy, you've got to see that. All the falling asleep together, and the-and the being together, all the time, the way that…this whole thing-'

She was actually trembling now.

'Baby, what's wrong?'

Brennan forced herself not to panic, but she barely managed to get the words out. 'You don't want to live together anymore'.

'WHAT? _NO'._ Booth's eyes widened almost comically. Fully horrified, he took her hands in his without thinking. 'No, no, no, no, no. Why would you-no.'

'Oh'.

The thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

'Never'.

Brennan nodded, calming. He kept her hands in his, rubbing gently. 'See, that's just it, Bones. If we're going to keep doing this-'

'Living together-'

'Right'

'Sleeping together-'

'Right-wait, WHOA, we're not-'

'Actually, in a literal sense, we-'

'WhoaOK, let's stay on track here, shall we?'

_Before my imagination gets the better of me._

Without waiting for her nod and forcing himself not to let go of her hands so as not to arouse any suspicion, he continued. 'We've got to realise that this, this…'

'Arrangement?'

He wrinkled his nose at the term. 'W-ell…this _thing_, it isn't going to work if we keep being so…you know…'

'Invested?'

'Right! Right. Invested.'

Brennan regarded him bemusedly. 'Booth, is this about what happened today? With the pills?'

Booth glanced away and rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks flaming and ears burning red. 'No. I mean yeah. Not exactly'. He sighed and looked at her intently, tightening his grip on her hands, 'Bones, what happened today, I-I'm really sorry, I had no right to react the way that I did'. She opened her mouth and he held up a hand to stop her. 'Wait-let me finish. Look, what happened…it's not like I think I have some claim over you, or something, but I just panicked because, you know, we're close, Bones. It was a one off thing. You know that, and I know that. But Bones…this is just an example of what's going to keep happening if we don't…change the way that we are right now. I don't mean change completely!', he added hastily at the guarded look on her face. 'Hey, we're still Booth and Bones, right? That's **never** going to change, but…some things have to. Just. The little things. Alright?'

Brennan was still regarding him wearily. 'The little things…like what?'

_I really, really don't want to do this._

'Well, you know for starters, I think we should…get out more, you know? Meet other people, see what's out there…'

'You mean like…date?'

_NO. NO. I can't do this._

'Well-yeah, no. Not exactly'. _Let her go. Let her go now, or she'll realise you've been holding her back, and the next time some guy comes around who can offer her more than you she'll be gone so far, so fast-and she may never turn around. _ 'I mean, if that's what…if that's what you want. Bones, it's just that we spend so much time together…I don't want you to feel like you're missing out on things because of me. I mean, you're in college, right? You're supposed to be having fun, meeting new people, but…how many new friends have you made, since college started?' She opened her mouth to interject but he added, 'Angela doesn't count.' She opened her mouth again. 'Or Hodgins. You only speak to him because he's your lab partner.'

'Oh. In that case, I assume that's a rhetorical question'. She paused for a second, then her eyes lit up.

Again, he cut her off. 'Zach doesn't count either'. Under his breath, he added, 'that kid is barely human'.

'What?'

'Nothing.'

'Oh. So as I understand it…' Brennan paused thoughtfully before speaking. 'You feel that this…_arrangement, _for lack of a better word, provides a surrogate relationship, making it more difficult to form other bonds?'

'If you've got to put it that way…'

'Well that is, in essence, what you seem to be saying here.'

Unable to come up with an answer, Booth simply nodded.

'Look, Bones, I just think you should put yourself out there, a little more'.

'What about you?'

_Uh oh._

'What _about_ me?' He stalled.

'Do you intend to 'put yourself out there', as well?'

He sighed. 'Look, Bones, I've already…I've already you, know, done my share of…'

'Fooling around?'

'What? No. Wait. How do you even-how do you even know that word?'

'Angela taught me'.

'Ofcourse she did.' He scrubbed a hand across his face. 'Look, just to be clear here, that is not what I'm advocating here, OK? At all.' He willed his eyes to get the point across. _At ALL._

'Look, I just…' _I know what I want. And it's sitting right in front of me, and-_ 'You know, you're right. I think we should explore our options, and see what's out there. Both of us. We owe it to ourselves to atleast give it a try.'

Having said his piece, he waited her out patiently, but he couldn't for the life of him get a read on her expression. After what felt like hours but was probably no more than a few seconds, Brennan nodded consideringly. 'Alright.' She rose from her seat and moved to pick up the trash bag.

Booth blinked. 'Alright? What, that's it?'

'Yes. I suppose you have a valid point.' She had her back turned to him now as she picked up a few remaining paper cups from behind the couch. He had no idea what she was feeling, and it was driving him crazy. 'We can treat this like a…n experiment. It could be fun.'

'An experiment?'

'Yes. And as a first step, I'm going to call Michael and accept his invitation to attend the unveiling of the museum exhibit-'

'_Whoa_. Bones.' He shot to his feet, gently pulling on her arm and turning her to face him. 'Bones. I meant what I said earlier. Stires is _not _a good guy, alright? He's just bad news. Please, trust me on this'.

Brennan held his gaze for a long moment before giving a curt nod and turning away, effectively pulling out of his grasp. 'Fine, maybe I'll go out with Mark, then.'

Booth cringed. He knew Mark. Tall. Blonde hair. Athlete. What was it again? Basketball? Hockey? He was a good guy, but… Ah, yes. Football. A player. In every sense of the word. _OK, he didn't know that for _sure, _but he sure seemed like it. _Booth stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. 'Mark?' He strained to keep his voice even.

'Yes. He has expressed an interest in pursuing a social relationship in the past-'

_A _social_ relationship. Yeah, right._

'Hey, what about the other one…what's-his-name, Jason?' He didn't know anything about the guy except that he had driven Bones home one night after class had run late, and that she thought he was an 'interesting conversationalist'. Call him prejudiced or paranoid-and Bones would probably call him both-but in this situation, he'd pick the reliable science nerd over popular jock any day.

Brennan frowned in consideration. 'I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. I'm not even sure he's interested…'

'He is'.

'How do you know?'

_Besides the fact that you're you, and he's a teenage boy? _'Angela told me.'

True to her word, the artist had kept him apprised of all Brennan's potential suitors and romantic prospects. More than anything, these conversations served to piss him off, but she probably knew that-hell, that was probably why she'd agreed to have them.

'Oh. Well, he's very intelligent, and I suppose he could be considered attractive-'

_Suddenly he didn't like Jason anymore either._ Booth scowled heavily. 'Yeah. So I think we're done in here, right?' he picked up the stuff he'd pushed aside on the coffee table.

Brennan looked around at the litter-free living room. 'Yes. She moved past him to the backdoor in the kitchen. 'You know, Booth, I'm glad we had this discussion'.

Suddenly he wasn't so glad about it. At all.

'You've made me realise I need to be more open to change, to consider more possibilities'.

She walked kept talking excitedly about entropy being a natural force that pulls everything apart at a subatomic level, but Booth felt like he was going to be sick. He'd never less happy about being right in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those (regrettably few) of you who follow Don't Call It Bones as well, I know I promised a chapter two days ago, but my laptop is acting up and I couldn't post it. In fact, most of this was written about a month ago, probably before the last update. (I also found those scripts. Thank God for livedash). Ah, well. There's more to come. I just need some added motivation to keep me going, I guess. On an unrelated note, the review feature seems to have changed a bit. It's easier to access, even. Just saying. :P**

**To the anonymous reviewers I haven't thanked, and the non-anonymous ones I haven't replied to, I'm so very, very, sorry, but I just haven't gotten around to handling the more recent stuff that's come in. Just know that I appreciate your support and feedback!**

**Also, thanks to those people who offered to find the scripts for me earlier. Just out of curiosity, why do so few of you read Don't Call It Bones while this gets plenty of hits? :| I just want to understand-I thought it was better.**


	13. The Problem in the Solution

**THIS IMAGE RIGHT HERE? THIS IS HOW I SEE BOOTH LOOKING IN THIS STORY: distilleryimage1. instagram ee02a1b8df4c11e18ac522000a1c 9e07_7. jpg AND ALSO I JUST WANTED TO SHARE THAT PICTURE :P I'M SURE NONE OF YOU ARE COMPLAINING**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, I promised myself I wouldn't shower until I put this one up, so as a result I haven't showered in a REALLY LONG TIME. (And so I'm not reading this through before posting). See what I do for you guys, dear readers?**

**To those of you who very kindly answered my Don't Call It Bones questions, I'm going to copy-paste what I'd said in my PM to one such awesome person:**

**I suppose one of the reasons I prefer Don't Call It Bones is because I have a vision for that story that I haven't shared with you guys yet, which features a typically intense Booth-Brennan dynamic, but one that's tempered with the added maturity and insecurity that comes with age, and also enhanced by those same elements. Booth doesn't have exercise the same level of caution in his handling of Brennan-not physically,atleast,though he always knows to be careful with 's not a teenage girl or his young charge,here. And, well, there's the boundless opportunities the set of a TV show affords(how ED and DB have managed not to take those with...*that* between them, is beyond me)with the added twist that in _this_ particular show, Booth and Brennan-or atleast their characters-get to do the things we always wanted them to do. (And we get to *SEE* it, too. Don't you like me better than HH? :P) You can only pretend for so long you know. So with the way their relationship progresses, you could equate one month to a year in Bones-canon-verse (and we'll skip the sixth one for good measure). So with all the holding hands, and posing for cameras, and the kissing, and the love scenes (yes,my version of the show will most definitely have those)...well, it's good stuff. :) I only hope I can manage to translate that in print somewhere in this life time.**

**God, the next few chapters are going to be SO good, I just can't wait to get to them. :D There's going to be two huge twists-or, well, more-that I can bet none of you saw coming. OK, I really need a bath now, so let's get straight down to it.**

**(And yes, I changed the name of the last chapter. You'll see why in short order.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 10<br>****

**The Problem in the Solution  
><strong>

**'To us'  
><strong>

**(Either of them)  
><strong>

**[There are so many snatches of dialogue from canon verse in this one (including two of my favourite all-time exchanges) that I couldn't decide which one to pick. So I decided to go with simple and beautiful. Fitting, right? This was in close contention with Angela's 'sometimes he's just...whew'. I'm sure you girls know why. Bones points -hehe, Bones points- to those who can point out the less obvious, isolated lines I've borrowed from the show for this chappie.]**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed by in an endless blur. Booth was cranky when Bones was around, and even crankier when she wasn't.<p>

Brennan, for her part, immersed herself in lectures and homework, and she had very little time to spare for anything else. (Briefly, she wondered how she had ever managed to spend so much time with Booth engaged in various activities that they both enjoyed-limited for the most part to eating and talking, although they seemed to do a _lot_ of those things.) However, they were three days into Christmas break now, and nothing could distract her from how much she missed Booth. Over the past week, she had attempted to keep herself occupied by making two social engagements with Jason (although he'd only managed to keep one as he had left to spend Christmas with his family in Vermont) and spending the rest of the time with Angela. As a result, the night when they were supposed to go clubbing, Brennan insisted on stopping by the house to invite Booth, while Angela remained in the car and refused to even come in with her, declaring that she didn't want to have to deal with someone who was 'surly and unbearable' all the time. Angela seemed to have forgotten, ofcourse, that it was her idea to take Booth out in the first place that had prompted Brennan to agree to this evening. When she had confided in her friend that Booth seemed a little unlike himself-without divulging any of the details, Angela had simply prescribed the simplest and most straightforward remedy she could think of.

_'Hey, you have to take that man for a drink...and have a little fun yourself.'_

Except Booth was already having too much to drink and too little fun. Deciding anything was worth a shot, Brennan had responded,_'fun and a drink, where do we find that?' _

Angela had just quirked an eyebrow at her. Huffing in frustration, Brennan thought back to the rest of the conversation she'd had with the artist.

_'But when I look at him, I...I don't know what else I can do. _

_'I do'. Angela had replied with more than a usual dose of suggestiveness. _

_'Ange...'_

_'As a friend, Brennan.' _

_'Yeah, that whole friends with benefits thing- that's... that's not happening.'_

_'I'm not talking about that. I'm-I'm talking about being there for him, knowing when a-a simple touch is enough.'_

_'Maybe I could write him a note. I can be very articulate on paper.'_

This time it had been Angela's turn to roll her eyes, and she had given Brennan a dirty look that suggested she knew that her friend had understood what she'd said and was being deliberately obtuse.

Since then, however, the artist had actually met Booth herself, and decided that she was feeling less than charitable towards him. What Brennan didn't know was that the last of the regular updates on her love life that Angela supplied Booth with had been met with not only the usual dose of quiet anger, but a litany of harsh words-some of which were even directed at the artist herself, and her uncontained glee now that she finally had some juicy details with which to furnish her reports. When she had broached the subject of Booth again, though-however reluctantly-sensing a need for her friend to discuss it, she had been surprisingly insightful once more.

_'How's Booth doing?'_

_'He's angry. I think I said some things.' _

_'Sweetie...'_

_'He wasn't being objective. I just had to get him to focus.'_

_'You have to think before you speak.'_

_'Why? I can say anything to you without thinking about it first.'_

_'Yeah, men aren't like us. They're much more fragile and needy. The fact that they think we're the needy ones is a testament to our superiority. _

_'Yeah, I guess I forgot.'_

Brennan sighed as she brought herself back to the present and wiped her boots on the doormat, not knowing what to expect when she entered the house. Booth had been drinking. A lot. He never once lost his temper with her, ofcourse, but he was distant and forbidding, and she didn't know how to get through to him. She knew he had been having nightmares, because his screams had woken her that night a couple of weeks ago-but when she had rushed into his room to check on him, he had simply assured her he was fine before ushering her out the door and locking it shut. It had remained locked every night since. She still remembered the horrified look in his eyes as he sat up in bed, panting and lost, his face white as the sheets he was fisting and bathed in sweat. She knew Booth had had nightmares before, when he returned from the army, and she had even heard Russ and him talking about it once, a long time ago-but he hadn't had any this time around, and she just assumed that they had stopped. It was silly, ofcourse, to imagine that these manifestations of what was obviously a deep-rooted psychological trauma would just disappear like that, but she was just so happy to have the old Booth-_her_ Booth-back that she had chosen to believe the best anyway-or hope for it, atleast. Finally, turning her key in the door, Brennan closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped into the house.

'Booth'. And there he sat, true enough, glass full of an amber liquid on his left, a few papers strewn out on the table in front of him.

He looked up at her as she entered. _Progress, _Brennan noted. _Eye contact. _'Hey, Bones'. He looked back down at his papers almost instantly.

'Hello'. She took a tentative step forward. 'What are you doing?'

'I, uh-the parts I'd ordered for the Fury got here this morning so I've been looking over the designs'.

'Oh'.

'Why, what's up?' He looked up briefly as she came nearer, then quickly back down again.

'Angela and I are going out-'

'Oh, OK. Have fun'. He waved his pen at her.

'And I was wondering if-' suddenly at her wit's end, Brennan realised she couldn't take this anymore. 'Booth! Will you _please _look at me!'

Booth looked up, a flicker of surprise registering in his brown eyes. When she didn't say anything for a moment, he went back to his designs.

'I'm looking at you.'

'You say that, but you won't _look_ at me'. Her anger drained, Brennan gave it one more shot. 'You're the one who taught me the value of making eye contact. So, please...?'

She trailed off, too exhausted to continue. Something in her voice must have alerted him to her distress, however, because Booth looked up instantly.

'Sorry. I just...'

Booth froze suddenly as a distant memory flashed before his eyes. _**'Joseph, look at me. Please.'** His mother, her voice and eyes choking with a mix of grief and frustration that went beyond tears. A dark figure, the top of his head silhouetted by the glare of the TV in front of him, barely visible to the child who was hidden behind the kitchen doorway, invisible to both his parents. '**Please. You won't look at me. Please.'**_

'Booth?' Brennan was kneeling in front of him now, a hand resting on his cheek. She had sensed that something was very wrong the moment he trailed off and his eyes glazed over, and when he didn't answer her the first few times, she had known that he wasn't ignoring her intentionally. As soon as she placed a hand on his cheek, Booth started and looked into her eyes, as if he had only just been returned to the present.

'Bren?' The door burst open as Angela walked in, but Booth remained unmoving, and Brennan didn't look away either as he stared into her eyes as if the blue depths were his only anchor to reality. 'Uh…Booth, no offense, but you look like hell. Fall asleep on the couch or something?'

_'Bones?' _

The soft, choked sound escaped his lips, for her ears alone.

'I'm right here. It's alright, Booth. I'm here.'

Neither of them paid much attention to the woman standing in the doorway, but Brennan realised vaguely that she should get her out of the room as soon as possible. She didn't know how or why, but she knew Booth wouldn't want anyone else around him right then. 'Uh...Ange, could you please get Booth a glass of water? It might help wake him up a bit.'

'Uh, sure'. Ange replied automatically. Almost from the moment she had opened her mouth, the artist could tell that something was going on between them-something _wrong_. She figured it had to do with whatever the hell had possessed Booth over the past few weeks, and she wished she hadn't come in to check on Bren or said anything in the first place. _Wouldn't want to provoke the sleeping black beast. _At Brennan's request, she quickly made herself scarce, heading to the kitchen to fetch him some water.

'Thanks, for that.' Booth's voice was small and weak, unlike the man himself. One large hand had come up to cover the one she had resting on her cheek, and he gave hers a grateful squeeze.

'Breathe, Booth'.

'I'm…trying.'

'Sh. That's right. OK'. Brennan breathed exaggeratedly for his benefit, encouraging him to mimic her actions.

Once his breathing had slowed to somewhere near the normal rate, he opened his eyes and looked right at her. Because she was kneeling in front of him and he was crouched forward on the edge of the couch, they were nearly at eye-level. The searing intensity in his eyes caused her to inhale sharply. She was about to withdraw her hand from where it still rested on the coolness of his cheek, but he reached up and wrapped his own hand around it, leaning into her touch and enveloping her hand in the warmth of his larger palm. That was Booth all over-warm and cool, scorching heat and invariably impenetrable cold.

'I'm sorry', he said simply.

'F-for what?' Then she realised that he must be referring to the episode from moments earlier, and her brow furrowed. 'Booth, you don't have to be-'

'No, not for this. For…for the past few weeks. I'm sorry.'

Booth looked at her-_really_ looked at her-for the first time since she had entered the room, and his heart skipped a beat. _God, she's so beautiful. _She was dressed in a form-fitting red sequined top and jeans, and she smelled…_mm, divine._ Her smoky make-up was subtle and understated and sexy, and he couldn't remember ever seeing anything that made him happier to look at-just Bones, maybe. No make-up, no anything.

'We don't have to talk about that now.'

'No, I-'

'Here you go, Booth'. Booth sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Angela's voice interrupted him, giving Bones a look that suggested they would continue the discussion later.

'Thanks, Angela'. He flashed her a feeble but attempting-to-be-genuine smile and took the proffered glass, downing it in one gulp. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and Brennan smiled, having long ago acquainted herself with Booth's tendency to ingest anything in larger quantities than a 'normal' person. 'So…are you coming with us?' Angela asked, tempering her impatience.

'Coming where?'

Taking the glass from Booth, Brennan set it aside. Their linked hands still rested on his knee, Booth's thumb absently caressing the back of her fingers and the top of her knuckles, and their joined awareness was suddenly drawn to the point of contact. Instead of letting go as she had expected him to-with good reason, if his behaviour over the past week was anything to go by-Booth tightened his fingers on hers for a moment before she moved to stand, effectively dislodging his grip. Angela left to answer a phone call, but neither of them noticed.

'Angela and I are going clubbing-'

'Bones, I don't think…'

'Please, Booth. We can stay home if you like. But…Booth, these past few weeks…I-I've missed you. I know that things have been…difficult, and I don't know why, but…please. It's been a rough couple of days. I want to be with you right now.'

'I'm sorry this thing with Mark didn't work out.' A little voice in the back of his head piped up immediately. _Are you? _He tried a more honest approach. 'I'm sorry you got hurt'.

_Mark's not the one hurting me. _Brennan just shrugged. 'The sting of rejection, however fleeting, is still uncomfortable. However, I must admit I never did care much for him in the first place'. Booth smiled wryly as they both thought back to the conversation they'd had on the first day of break.

_'So, Bones, you wanna watch a movie?'_

_'No, I'm going to catch a documentary on a fascinating tribe from Machu Pichu.'_

_'Oh. Right. With Mark, huh?' The bitterness in his tone was so pronounced he could taste it._

_'Actually, I'm going to the film with a botany student.'_

_'Oh, I get it. You dumped Mark. It's too bad, I kind of liked the guy.' __**Like I kind of like taking bullets to the chest. Which is not a lot. At all.**_

_'No, I didn't dump Mark; I'm seeing both of them.'_

_He couldn't hide his incredulity, and he didn't bother. 'At the same time?' _

_'Mark and I have a physical connection.' __**His blood was boiling now. He really couldn't take this any longer. Why had he even asked in the first place?**__ 'The botanist, while brilliant and fascinating, just…just doesn't appeal to me in that way.' __**Dump him. Dump them both.**_

**_This pissed him off more than he could explain. _**_'Okay, so all that stuff you said about monogamy being unnatural, you're just making excuses.' __**Dump them, dump them both.**_

_'I do not make excuses. Only people who are ashamed make excuses.' _

_'Bones, two guys at the same time, that's not right! I mean, that's why they invented duelling.'_

_'I know what I'm doing, Booth.'_

_'My gut says you're going with your gut on this one, and we all know how that ends up. Not good.'_

And he'd been right, ofcourse. Atleast about the not good part. He didn't know if he felt happy or sad about it. He definitely felt something.

'OK'. He couldn't have denied her anything in that moment, and he knew it.

'I-what?'

'OK. If…if you want me to come with you, I'll come.'

'Really? We don't have to go out, if you don't want to…'

'No. No, it's fine. Just let me get changed, yeah? I've got car grease on this shirt'.

'OK.'

'And Bones?'

'Yes?'

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but he couldn't quite find the words. Finally, he said, 'I'll do better. I promise.'

His eyes, looking intently into hers, said a lot more than his words could hope to. And as always, she believed him.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Booth emerged, buttoning a blue shirt with some droplets of water still hanging to his spiked hair after he had washed the exhaustion out of his eyes.<p>

'Ready to go?'

'Yes'. She walked towards him and scanned her eyes across his body once, her gaze inspecting and observant as always. _And damn if it didn't turn him on._ He was desperately searching for something-anything-to say, to distract him from the direction his thoughts were headed, when-

'You look good'. _Oh, God._

He couldn't help it. _He really couldn't._ 'So do you.' His eyes raked over her hotly.

'Angela's waiting in the car.' Smiling softly, she extended her hand. _Oh God oh god…_He knew he'd hurt her feelings if he didn't take it, but…there was no way around it. He took it anyway. He had avoided touching her for weeks for a reason. They both felt the usual but always irresistible, overpowering electricity at the moment of contact. **_Fuck. _**When they reached the door, Booth deliberately reached for the keys with his right hand before Brennan could get to them, unobtrusively letting go of her hand in the process. He saw the hurt flash in her eyes, but she covered it with a smile and it was gone so quickly he was almost sure he had imagined it. If he was anyone else, and she was anyone else, he might just have considered the possibility that he had. As he turned the key in the door, she took off down the steps and headed out to the car without him, and Booth sighed. This was going to be a long evening. And he already couldn't wait until he could touch her again.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Booth was sure he was going to lose his mind. Surely, and steadily, and oh-so-painfully. That is, if he wasn't convicted for homicide first. Great. Just great. The looney bin or a prison cell. Suddenly, the future wasn't looking so bright anymore. Brennan was on the dance floor with one of Jason's friends-somehow, it didn't bother him as much when she was with the man himself for one obvious, glaring reason that they'd have to talk about later-and he wanted to rip every guy within a two feet radius of her limb from limb.<p>

'Booth'.

He didn't take his eyes off Bones and ground his teeth together in response.

'Booth'.

He continued grinding his teeth.

'Booth!'

This time he ground out a 'what?'

Angela's eyebrows shot up.

'Did you just **growl** at me?'

'No'.

'Yes, you did.'

**_'No'_****.** This growl was even more obvious than the last.

'God, that is so hot.'

Angela fanned herself with a napkin and took another sip of her drink. Booth didn't take his eyes off Brennan.

'Did you have something to say to me, Angela?'

'Oh, yeah! That.'

When she still didn't continue, Booth shut his eyes-only for a second so he didn't lose sight of Bones and the losers trying to grind up against her(although he suspected that somewhere at the back of his mind he entertained the vain hope that if he opened them again, they would disappear) and prayed for patience. He would have gladly let the matter slide, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Bones, so he persisted. Angela took a big sip of her colourful drink before speaking again.

'You know, Bren is a young, beautiful woman.'

_I'm _well_ aware of that._ _Too young, and too beautiful, and-_

'Do you have a point, Angela?'

'I mean, you'd have to be blind not to find her attractive.'

_I'm well aware of that, too._

'Still waiting for a point, Ange.' Booth sighed and took a sip of his scotch.

Angela chose her next words carefully. 'You know, somewhere along the way, some guy is going to ask her to...dance.' She paused to let the implied meaning of the words sink in, and Booth stiffened slightly. 'And one day, she might even say yes.' He sat up straighter this time. 'And sometimes, a girl just wants to dance.' Booth attempted to reign his spiraling emotions in check and blinked a few times, shifting slightly in his seat and taking another swig of his drink.

'So, what's your point?' His tone was gruff and forbidding, and just about anyone else would have backed off, but Angela knew him well enough to understand his anger wasn't directed at her.

'My point is, Booth, that she's not going to wait around forever waiting for the right dance partner to make a move.'

Just then, one of the guys-it was either Charlie, or Sherman, the Indian guy-got way too close for comfort and Booth was out of his chair and across the dance floor before the his hand had a chance to land on any spot further south of where it was headed. Angela didn't seem to mind, however, as Hodgins materialised out of thin air with another fuzzy-coloured pink-umbrella toting drink.

'Mind if I cut in?' Without waiting for a response or sparing him a glance, Booth angled his body between Brennan and the tall meaty guy, and jerked her fully against him. 'Thought you might need a break.' He looked down at her, eyes glittering dangerously.

'What happened to your shirt?' she asked, gesturing to the slightly exposed V of his chest where he'd left the top buttons undone.

Still somewhat miffed by what he'd had to witness earlier, he pulled her closer and replied succinctly, 'well, we're in a bar, it's a look.'

God, but it was so hard to be angry when she fit against him so perfectly and they moved so incredibly well together.

'Everybody is pumping me.'

'Sorry?' Booth had to work extraordinarily hard to keep his voice contained, and he instantly looked down at her and then sharply at the guys who were watching them from the bar.

'For information on my major. Most of Jason's friends are science students but none of them have taken up anthropology so-'

He rolled his eyes. 'Bones, they're only pretending to be interested in your major'. He couldn't believe how clueless she was sometimes. And this was one of the times when it wasn't so much endearing as downright terrifying.

'Why?' She looked at him, genuine puzzlement in her blue eyes.

Booth ground out his answer. 'They're hitting on you.'

Brennan gave a tinkering laugh. 'Are you sure?' _Sigh. Alright, maybe it was endearing. She had no idea how adorable she was. _Suddenly his angerhad completely evaporated, and he chuckled with affectionate resignation.

'Yes, I'm sure. You're the hottest thing these boys have seen in a long time. Check out the competition.' He dipped Brennan so she could get a looks at Denise, the petite blonde who'd come in with Sherman and was now sitting alone at the bar, sulking and casting dirty looks in their direction every few seconds. A lot of the women were looking at her that way, Brennan noted with a frown. 'Now that, is somebody who wants to eat your heart.' And the pack of boys sitting around the bar looked like they wanted to eat other parts of her. _Well, tough luck. Not gonna happen._

'Booth? I think that a lot of these women are also looking at me this way because I'm dancing with you.'

Booth smiled wryly and didn't spare a glance in the direction she was looking, instead spinning them around slightly. This move earned him a beautiful laugh, and he knew had to hear it again. 'Yeah, well. Good thing they think we're both taken then, huh?'

A few weeks ago she'd have asked the logical follow-up question that popped into the forefront of her mind-**_Are_**_ we both taken? _But ever since that conversation they'd had on the day of the party-after which this whole downward spiral had begun-she knew that there was no use in asking it.

Just then, her hand came into contact with the smooth skin of his chest above the fabric of his shirt, and Booth sucked in a hissing breath. Brennan frowned.

'Why aren't you wearing your dog tags?'

Booth looked down himself. 'Wow. I took them off in the shower and I guess I just forgot to put them on. I've-I've never forgotten to do that before.' He took the hand that was resting on his chest-before it burnt him-and spun her out.

When she was facing him again, hands resting on his chest, she whispered softly. 'Booth, does this have to do with the nightmares?'

He willed himself not to look away and found that he couldn't anyway. Setting his jaw, he shook his head slightly.

So instead she just looked up into his eyes, choosing to enjoy the moment as he guided her across the dancefloor, their bodies moving in a synchronised rhythm to the pleasing country tune which neither of them could hear over the blood pounding in their ears or the joint beating of their hearts.

Booth was revelling of the feel of her in his arms-he just couldn't get over how good it felt to hold her-when he looked down and met her eyes, and his breath caught. For that one instant that could have been an eternity, they both felt something that neither could deny. **_Mamhilapinatapai._** _A look shared by two people, each wishing that the other would offer something that they both desire, but are unwilling to offer or suggest themselves. _He knew she must see his heart in his eyes, all the feelings that he shouldn't be feeling, but felt anyway-and he couldn't bring himself to look away.

_'Bones'. _The name spilled from his lips as he reached out, his hand surprisingly steady, to tuck a wayward lock of hair behind her ear. Just then, someone bumped lightly into his shoulder while navigating across the floor, and Booth was returned to his senses only for a moment, but it was enough. Realising the song was coming to an end and the next one was starting up, he tugged slightly on Brennan's hand and was about to suggest they return to their seats for a quick respite when he looked down and their eyes locked-and held-once more. Spellbound, he watched as her lips parted slightly and she reached a hand out shakily to rest on the exposed V of his chest. Booth's eyes widened and she licked her lips as her hand landed on smooth, bare skin. One or both of them drew in a shaky breath. _What are you doing? _Part of him wanted to ask, but his lips wouldn't work except to breathe her in, and he couldn't get the words out. _If she made the first move…what then? _That was a possibility he hadn't brought himself to consider. He leaned forward, into her touch, silent and unmoving. _I want this. I want…more. I want more with her. I want her. _Images flashed before him-a younger Temperance, her face lit with a childlike exuberance as he tackled her to the ground during a game of touch football in the backyard, her squeals of delight filling his heart…there was always a glint of maturity in those laughing blue eyes, even then. _But…have I always felt like this? _The scared, raw vulnerability he had seen when she and Russ had first moved in-the overwhelming surge of protectiveness and feeling of privilege he had felt knowing he was one of the only people who was allowed to glimpse her true self, what lay beneath that strong façade of stony detachment. _Does it have to be so wrong? In a little while, five years will seem like nothing. _Another voice chipped in, this one tentative yet firm, attempting to reason with the first one. **_But she's just a child, she's always been just a child…_**_But if you wait, something else could come up in the meantime. If you wait…_suddenly he realised he wanted to wait. She was worth waiting for. He'd do for her what he knew instinctively he'd never do for anyone else. A wave of tenderness washed over him, and he gently but firmly took the hand resting on his chest and dislodged it from his body. She gazed up at him like a deer caught in the headlights, eyes wide, as if not sure what was happening or why. He stroked the back of her hand once reassuringly and gave her a small smile.

'Let's go get you another drink, hm?' Just then, Brennan noticed Jason making their way towards them, and nodded. Still holding her hand-and with no intention of letting go, this time, Booth started to make their way back to the table. Booth stiffened and tightened his hold on Brennan's hand as Jason caught up with them halfway. 'Another dance, Tempe?' He smiled gamely at them. Booth simply tightened his lips and nodded, willing himself to stay silent. Even if his suspicions about the guy were correct-and he was pretty sure they were-it was best to be careful.

'Actually, Jason, I'm quite tired. I think I'll sit this one out'. Booth allowed his lips to quirk slightly and led her to the table, helping her slide in to the bench.

'Oh, alright then. I'll sit with you'.

'No, you go ahead-'

Booth decided it was time to interrupt. 'You know what, I'm sure Ange wouldn't mind a dance. Ange?'

Angela, who was sipping the last of her umbrella-ed drink, and waiting on Hodgins-who had gone to get her _another _one-released the straw with a sucking noise and blinked at them.

'Well, how about it, Angela?'

She turned to Jason as he addressed her.

'Uh, sure'.

'Great'. Booth flashed her a smile and slid into the booth beside Brennan, draping an arm over the back. And Angela took Jason's hand and stepped out from behind the table.

'Tell Hodgins I'm on the floor.' As she passed Booth, she lent over and dropped her voice, 'you owe me big time'.

'I know'. He whispered back, shooting her another quick smile. Happily, he turned to Brennan, who was regarding him with her head cocked to the side and a frown on her face. 'You OK, there, Bones?'

'Y-yes. I'm fine.' Her eyes flitted to the table, avoiding his gaze. Booth curled a finger under her chin and titled her head up until she looked at him. She looked visibly upset now, and he instantly felt a pang of worry.

'Hey, what's wrong?' He asked softly.

'Booth-' she took a deep breath.

'Yeah?' He gently encouraged.

'Doyouhavefeelings for Angela?'

_'What?' _Booth nearly spewed out the water he was drinking.

'Do you-that is-'

'No, I heard you, but…what? Why would you even ask me that?!'

'Well, it's just that you-what did she just say to you?'

Booth flushed. '…Nothing. But-'

'Oh.' Brennan's frown deepened.

'Bones, what-'

'It's alright, I understand if you don't want to talk about. You are generally very secretive about your sex li-'

'Bones'. Booth rubbed his eyes tiredly. 'Bones, Bones, Bones. Just stop, alright? Nothing's going on between…Angela and me, OK? That is…never gonna happen.' He sighed and then looked at her intently to make sure he had drilled the message across.

'Oh'. He watched as the tension drained from her shoulders and she relaxed considerably.

Booth chuckled and took another sip of his water. 'Why would you even ask me that, anyway?' Genuinely curious, he turned to Brennan but she was staring intently at the glass he was now cradling in his hands. 'Bones?' He prompted. She huffed, and wondered if she could deflect the topic by asking him why he was drinking water and not something stronger. 'Well, there was just now, and then when that man approached her at the bar you were quite possessive, and I know I'm not very good at reading body language, but it seemed like you two were flirting, earlier tonight, and…' She trailed off with a shrug and averted her gaze to a corner of the room, obviously not happy with the direction the conversation was headed.

Booth set his glass down and turned fully towards her. 'Bones? You know that's completely harmless, right, sweetheart? It doesn't-it doesn't mean anything.' When she didn't reply, he repeated the question. She simply nodded. _Great. Not only did he _feel _like a lovestruck, overprotective boyfriend, he had to go act like it too. _Then it struck him. 'Is this about what happened with that guy at the bar?'

'No.' She finally looked back at him, and Booth inwardly heaved a sigh of relief.

'Did you think that was out of line? 'cause, you know, he was being totally inappropriate-'

'No! No, I-while I'm sure Angela was able to...handle the situation herself, you were fully justified in acting the way that you did. I guess I was just…sometimes it seems that there might be an attraction between you.'

'Bones, when we joke and fool around that's just for fun'. God, I would never even _consider _it. So…don't worry about that, OK? Ever.'

Brennan nodded, hearing the sincerity in his words, and then flushed when she realised her foolishness and how obvious her distress must have been if Booth had felt the need to reassure her. Hastily, she attempted to undo some of the damage. 'Even if you _were _interested in Angela, I'd…understand, I suppose. Relationships have anthropological meaning. No society can survive if sexual bonds aren't forged between...'

'What the hell are you talking about?' He wanted to ask her why it bothered her so much, the idea of him sleeping with her best friend. He wanted to kiss her, and tell her that no other woman would ever do it for him the way she did. He wanted to shut that beautiful mouth of hers once and for all, in several interesting ways he could think of. He wanted to do so many things, but he couldn't.

Instead, he just sighed, and settled for bickering with her and making sure she ate until Hodgins-and later Jason and Angela-joined them.

When those two returned to the table-grinning and flushed from their exertions, Angela grinned saucily at Booth and crooked a finger. (The artist had been feeling a lot more charitably towards Booth ever since he had cuffed that guy at the bar who'd been hitting on her and making crass and lewd propositions all night long. _'If you're gonna hit on Angela, you should do it with a little respect'. _She had no choice to admit it, it was insanely hot. Like she'd said to Brennan right after the incident, sometimes he is just…_whew_.)'I believe you owe me a dance, Studly.'

'Uh'. Booth glanced over at Brennan, somewhat panicked-but she just gave him a smile and a reassuring nod. Content that he wouldn't be upsetting her in any way, or leaving her alone at the table with Jason now that Hodgins and Zack-Booth and Hodgins had both refused to buy him a beer-were there, he let Angela pull him out of his seat. Before they headed out to the dancefloor, though, he couldn't resist kissing her cheek in a way that he probably shouldn't have-especially with her date around-and lingering for a moment too long before whispering 'thanks' and following the artist on to the dancefloor. He didn't see her blush or the way she hastily took another sip of her drink to avoid looking at anyone else at the table who might have noticed.

* * *

><p>After Jason excused himself to get another drink and Brennan politely refused his offer to get her a refill, she contented herself with watching her best friend dance with Booth, a small smile on her lips. They both moved with fluidity and grace, obviously possessed with an affinity for dance and a natural understanding of rhythm Brennan herself wasn't sure she had. Even to a stranger, it was obvious that there was no romantic sentiment between the two. And she knew that, but she had felt the need to ask him anyway-at some level it was as if she just couldn't be sure how Booth felt about anything anymore. He was moody, and quiet, and she could tell he was hurting, but…she just didn't know what was going on with him. He had shut her out almost completely.<p>

'They look like they're having a good time, don't they?'

Hodgins interrupted her thoughts, his mischievous blue eyes glinting in the dim light as he gazed dreamily at Angela across the room.

'Yes. Yes they do'. Brennan smiled softly and turned back to the pair on the dance floor, watching as Angela threw her head back and laughed as Booth twirled her. Looking around the table, she noticed something was different. 'Where's Zack?'

'Oh, he's gone to talk to that girl Naomi by the bar.'

'Oh'. She had been so occupied watching her friends dance that she hadn't even realised he was gone. Distractedly, she turned to look at them once more.

'So you and Booth, how long have you been together?'

Brennan swivelled sharply to look at Hodgins, who had just raised his beer to his lips again. 'Excuse me?'

Hodgins swallowed a mouthful of beer and swiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 'How long have you two, you know-' he gestured with his hand- 'been going out.'

'Jack, Booth and I-we're not a couple.'

Hodgins looked shocked, and almost choked on his next sip. 'Whoa. Oh. I'm-I'm sorry.'

'Why does everyone always assume that we're involved in a romantic relationship?'

'I just thought that, you know, with the way you two are…' he gestured vaguely and trailed off.

'I don't understand. What…way are we?'

Hodgins frowned as something struck him. _Angela had said_...'Wait a minute, you guys _live _together, and you're still not, you know, nothing's happened?'

'No. We have a strictly platonic relationship'. Hodgins balked. _Sure doesn't look like it. _But her next sentence was just as unbelievable. 'I'm here with Jason.'

Hodgins eyes nearly bugged out of his head this time. 'Jason?'

'Yes', Brenann frowned. 'Why is that so hard to believe? We have a strong connection and-'

Before Hodgins could say anything, the man in question returned, carrying water and a tall glass with something darker in it.

'Here we go'. He set the water in front of Brennan. 'I know you said you didn't want another drink, Tempe, but we can never have enough water when there's so much alcohol to go around.'

Brennan smiled. 'Yes, it's very important to stay hydrated.'

Hodgins slumped into his seat and took another swig of his beer, stifling the urge to groan. _Strong connection indeed._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Angela and Booth stood on the floor, chatting and moving in time to the upbeat country tune.<p>

'I gotta say, Studly, I've heard this song enough to be sick of it, but you're not a bad dancer at all'.

'You're not too bad yourself'. Booth laughed, twirling her out. 'And there's no way anyone gets sick of this song no matter how many times they hear it, it's a classic!'

Angela raised both eyebrows. 'Trust me, Booth, when you have a father like mine, there are a lot of things you hear too often', she replied cryptically. Booth just shook his head and spun her out once more, temporarily distracted as he watched Brennan turn to say something to Hodgins.

'So Hodgins seems like an OK guy.' He was honestly surprised by how much he'd enjoyed spending time with the squint. If you could get past all the bug and slime talk and the conspiracy theories, the guy was almost normal.

Angela turned almost scarlett. 'Yeah, uh, he's really…he's nice'.

Booth chuckled and peered down at her more closely. 'Not your usual type, though.'

Angela slid her hands across his broad shoulders and waggled her eyebrows. 'What? Tall, dark, and in love with my best friend? She batted her lashes at him exaggeratedly.

'Ha ha. Very funny, Angela'. He spun her out. 'You know…I think we should maybe tone down the flirting a bit.'

Angela laughed. 'Aw, look at you all blushing. Sometimes I could just eat you with a spoon.'

Booth sighed. 'No, I'm serious, Ange. You know, Bones, she asked me about it today.'

Angela's brow quirked in surprise. 'She did?'

'Yeah. She actually asked if there was something going on between us, if you'd believe it.'

'That doesn't sound like Bren'. Angela narrowed her eyes in consideration. 'Do you think she really-'

'No. No. I don't know why she asked me. I think it had less to do with you-you know, you and me-and more to do with-'

'You'.

Booth blinked. 'I was going to say _something else_.'

'What?'

'Uh, that's it. Somethin' else.'

Angela sighed. _Men._

'Face it, G-man, you haven't been yourself for weeks. Bren's so worried you're shutting her out she's asking you if you're dating her best friend, for God's sake.'

'That's ridiculous', Booth muttered, looking away.

'No, it's not. And don't-' he spun her out and she glared at him as they came face to face again- 'spin me out every time you don't want to talk about something.'

Booth sighed. 'Yeah, OK, I'll talk to her.'

They glanced back at the table for a moment. 'Hey, you know Jason's gay, right?'

'Ohh, yeah.'

* * *

><p>The next half hour passed much the same way, with dancing, and laughing, and drinks all around-except for Booth and Hodgins, who it seemed would be the designated drivers. Booth had even had a particularly revealing conversation with Jason-even more revealing than the last one-when Bones was in the bathroom and Angela and Hodgins were on the floor, after which he decided it was time to leave. (Zack had left a while before when his parents came to pick him up). When Brennan returned to join them, though, he couldn't resist whisking her away for one last dance. He knew he probably wouldn't have a chance to hold her like that for a while, and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity while he still had it. Brennan turned to Jason to inform him that they were heading out for another dance, but Booth simply tugged on her hand with an, 'Ohh, he doesn't mind'.<p>

Once they were on the floor and she was in his arms, however, neither of them spared any thought for anything else. The song was a much slower than the ones either of them had danced to earlier, and Booth realised he couldn't be happier about that.

'Hi'. He smiled down at her, drowning in those blue eyes.

_Can I please kiss you right now?_

'Hi'. She smiled back up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, clearly the slightest bit tipsy as she allowed him to sway her from side to side.

'You're drunk'.

'I am not!'

As if to prove his point, he dipped her slightly and she squealed. Booth chuckled. When he pulled her back up and she steadied herself against his chest, he had to resist the temptation to shut her up with his mouth. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. _Oh, God._

She rested her head on his shoulder, pulling still closer to him, and he had no choice but to wrap his arms all the way around her waist.

'Thanks for coming tonight, Booth'. She mumbled into his shoulder.

'No problem, Bones. I had a good time.' He was resisting very hard the urge to bury his face in her hair. He risked turning his head and inhaling deeply. _Mm._

'Mm. That's nice. Me too.'

_What? _Oh yeah, they'd been talking about something.

He was about to pull away slightly so he could see her, when he felt her stiffen in his arms.

'Baby, what-' He made to pull away, but she held on to him tighter.

'Oh no. This is so embarrassing.'

'What?'

Booth finally pried her grip from around his neck and pulled her just a little away from him,. 'What?' He repeated, looking down at her.

She pointed at a spot beyond his shoulder. 'Mark and his girlfriend just walked in.'

'Oh'.

When Mark found out that Tempe had also agreed to go out on a date with Jason, he had decided to give things with his ex-girlfriend another shot.

'God, I hope they don't see us.' Brennan covered her face with her hands. Mistakenly thinking she was upset about the whole thing, and not pausing to consider how that made _him _feel, he tilted her face upwards so she was looking at him. 'Listen, Mark's an idiot for blowing his shot with you, OK?' Chocolate brown orbs met blue as he looked at her intently, and she couldn't look away. 'And so what if they do see us?' He spun her lightly in his arms. 'Let me let you in on a little secret here, Bones. Teenage boys, they all want what they can't have.'

Brennan gazed up at him, transfixed. She didn't care what they wanted. Instead, she asked the question that did seem to matter, for some reason, though she wasn't sure why.'And what do the older ones want?' Subconsciously, she licked suddenly dry lips. She didn't realise it, but Booth did.

With a sigh, his forehead dropped heavily against hers. _'God, we want the exact same thing.'_

* * *

><p>When they got home, Booth found he wasn't quite ready to give up her company yet, despite the conversation they'd had in the car when she'd all but suggested he would knowingly put her life in jeopardy. It had started with their usual argument about driving.<p>

_'I'm an excellent driver'. _

_'Okay, Rainman.' _

_'I don't know what that means.'_

_'I'm always going to drive. You know that, right? Me behind the wheel, and you over there on the grandma side.'_

_'I'm not above telling Russ you put our lives in danger by driving while intoxicated.'_

_'Ha ha. Funny, Bones.'_

_'I'm serious. You appear to be mildly inebri-'_

_'Whoa. Seriously? You think that's what I'm doing here? Driving under the influence? With _you _in the car?'_

_'Well, that certainly seems to be the case here.'_

_'Bones. I'm not drunk.'_

_'OK. If you say so.'_

_'I only had _two _drinks. One of them before leaving the house. And I've been drinking water for the past two hours!'_

_'I know. I noticed. There's no reason to get so upset, Booth.'_

_He just huffed and remained silent, but couldn't stop thinking about it. Then he'd hit the breaks at the next traffic signal and turned to her fully. 'You really think I'd ever do anything that could hurt you?'*_

He'd spent the rest of the ride tactfully evading her questions about whether he'd have driven back after drinking if she _hadn't_ been in the car.

Brennan sighed as she stepped into the apartment and Booth helped her out of her coat. She remembered how hurt and shocked he had looked when she'd suggested he wasn't in full control of his senses_-you really think I'd ever do anything that could hurt you?-_And how he had brooded in silence the whole ride back. Booth was so emotional sometimes she didn't know how to keep pace with him. She really hadn't meant to offend him in the way that she had.

'Booth, I didn't mean to-'

'I know, baby'. He took her coat off fully and draped it with his on the rack by the door. 'But there's something I need to talk to you about, Bones. How bout a nightcap?'

Brennan frowned. Booth suggesting that she drink _more _than she already had? That didn't sound right. She was slightly buzzed from the alcohol that was still in her system, though, so she just nodded. 'Sure'.

She walked over to the couch and pulled off her heels, sitting down while Booth poured them each a glass of some brownish liquid.

As he handed her a glass and took a seat on the coffee table opposite her, Brennan took a small sip of the contents and smacked her lips.

'Mm…what is this?'

'Kalhua'.

'It's very tasty.'

_So are you. _Booth smiled, still cradling his glass in his hands. _Best to take it easy there, buddy._ 'Yeah, I thought you might like it'.

'Did you know that coffee liqueur first-'

'Bones'.

'Yes. Sorry, you had…something to tell me.'

She cocked her head to the side and observed him silently. Booth sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. _There was no easy way to say this, but…_

'It's about Jason…'

'What about him?'

'Bones, the guy is gay'.

Brennan huffed and rolled her eyes. 'Booth, if this has anything to do with our conversation earlier , you have absolutely no concrete proof to substantiate that claim.'

They both thought back to the exchange a few hours ago when they had met Jason at the bar.

_'Spiffy suit, man'._

_Thanks. Picked it up in Italy.'_

_'Little tight, huh?'_

_'It's the style.'_

_'So Bones tells me you've never been in a relationship before.'_

**_'Booth!'_**

_Jason had simply not responded and excused himself to get a couple of drinks. Before leaving, he turned to Temperance._

_'Listen, I have Coldplay tickets for tomorrow night. Thought maybe we'd grab a bite first. Any interest?' _

_'Absolutely. I might have to leave from college. _

_'No problem. I'll meet you at you after class at 6:00?'_

_'I'll be there.' _

_The moment he was out of sight, Booth-who had situated himself comfortably next to Temperance on the sofa with an arm wrapped around the back, snorted. 'No wonder you two are platonic.'_

_'What? How do you even know that?' Booth glanced furtively at the door as if expecting Angela to appear and give away the terms of their little pact to Bones, but thankfully the artist hadn't arrived yet, and Brennan ploughed on. 'And what is that supposed to mean?'_

_**Don't tell her.** It would be so tempting to just not tell her...Booth sighed. 'Well, look, I'm fine with it, Bones, really. I have zero problems with it, but... that guy is gay.'_

_'He is not gay.'_

_'Please. Double cheek kiss, tight Italian suit...'_

_'Coldplay'. Zack**-who had arrived with them since Hodgins was picking up Angela in his two-seater 'toy car' (she refused to be designated driver and left her mini back at his place)-chose this moment to chime in. _

_'Never been in a relationship...'_

_'Coldplay.'_

_'Jason is as heterosexual as either of you.'_

_'Then how is it that he hasn't even made a move on you yet?' _

_'What? Uh, we share an intellectual bond. I don't have physical feelings for him. He understands that.'_

_'Not if he's straight. Right? Am I right?'_

_Zack, thrilled at having the rare privilege of being addressed by Booth, immediately cast around for something to say that would prove acceptable to the slightly intimidating, more experienced male. 'You are hot.' From Booth's expression, that had been the wrong choice. 'I…not right? Yeah, I knew that the moment I said it.' _

_Booth had simply glared at Zack and went back to pretending he didn't exist. The conversation came to a halt as Ange and Jack joined them, but Booth didn't let it go, muttering under his breath Jason's order from the day he had spent with Angela and Brennan in the mall. _

_'Mint tea, fruit tart...?!' _

_Angela shot Booth a warning look as he divulged what she had told him, and Brennan turned to her and Hodgins.'OK, speak you guys, please. What were you talking about?'_

_Angela rolled her eyes. 'Hodgins was just telling me about this senator his Dad knows whose wife had him followed around by a private investigator before she sent a prostitute to seduce him so she could have proof that he cheated and pick up a huge alimony.' _

_Zack interjected again. 'According to my therapist, most cheaters are essentially cowards, seeking alternate sexual experiences because they're too afraid to confront the problems in their own lives.' _

_'Just because someone seeks an alternative sexual outlet doesn't mean that they're a coward'. _

_Hodgins opened his mouth to respond but Booth waved him off. 'She has issues.' _

_'I do not have issues.'_

_'Case in point: Football player and a botanist. _

_Hodgins laughed. 'What, did they go into a bar?' _

_'Huh? No. Brennan's two boyfriends.' _

_'They're not-'_

_Just then, Jason materialised in the distance, carrying some drinks. Booth pointed, and Hodgins grinned. 'Oh. Right. Let me guess, that one's the botanist.'_

**_You got that right, Bug Man. _**_Booth raised his beer at him. 'Yeah'. Before Jason was within hearing distance, Brennan turned to Booth. 'If he's gay, how come he's dating me?'_

_Booth sighed. 'Bones, trust me. That guy is gay. Even if he doesn't know it yet.'_

Back in the present, Brennan was squinting at him strangely, and Booth recalled his _other_ conversation with Jason, when he had had the opportunity to speak with him alone.

_Booth took a long swig of his beer and regarded the young man sitting in front of him. 'So…you and Temperance, huh?'_

_'Yeah, I guess so.' Jason gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. 'Is this the part where you tell me you'll kill me if I break her heart?'_

_'I would, but you know…' Booth grinned and pushed off from where his arm was resting on the back of the couch. 'I don't think you're going to do that.'_

_He left it at that and waited Jason out, leaning forward onto the table and never breaking eye contact.  
><em>

_'Alright, man.' __**Ah. There we go.**__ Booth watched in satisfaction as he cracked after __sweating and squirming in his seat__. 'I…'Jason gave a frustrated sigh and raked a hand through his hair. _

_Booth looked at him intently. 'You know, there's more than one circumstance under which I could imagine hurting one of Bones' __**boyfriends'**__. He spat the word out and then shrugged casually. 'If someone hurt her-in any way at all-' he took a sip of his beer and then leaned forward menacingly. 'Like, say, if someone were to __**use**__ her for something, to play with her feelings, or as a __**cover**__ for something…I'd be pissed'._

_Jason was silent for a moment, and then he nodded, clearly a little frightened now. _

_ 'OK, look, I swear I didn't mean-I didn't mean for it to happen this way. I just went down to Vermont for a vacation and-look, I didn't know earlier, alright, and I'd never hurt Tempe, but…' he trailed off, obviously distressed. _

_'Do you have something to tell me, Jason?'_

_'I'm gay'. He blurted out the words, and Booth reclined in his seat, letting out the breath he'd been holding in a whoosh._

_'I know.'_

_'I had no idea when we first start going out, and I really do like Temperance, and-I mean, I'd suspected, but I didn't know, and I-wait, what? You-you __**knew**__?'_

_Booth grinned slightly, his threatening demeanour all but vanished now. He repeated Jason's words.'I suspected, but I didn't know'._

_'So…you're not surprised at all?'_

_'Nope. Just relieved'. He smiled and took another sip of his beer. _

_'H-how?'_

_Booth shrugged. 'Just a hunch'. He tipped his beer at Jason. 'So the question is, what are you going to do about it, kid?'_

_'I-do about what?' His brow furrowed.'I guess I just stop __**trying**__ to be interested in women and-'_

_Booth's voice hardened again. 'I meant about Brennan'._

_'Oh. I, uh…I don't know. I really-I really value her friendship, I do, and I don't want to hurt her, but…'_

_'You're going to tell her.'_

_'I know I should tell her, before this goes any further, but I just…' He trailed off and looked down into his glass, stirring the contents dejectedly. Then he suddenly looked up, a hopeful glint in his eye. 'Do you think maybe you could do it for me?'_

_Booth looked at him incredulously. 'What, __**me?'**_

_'Yeah, I mean, I don't know much about you beyond the fact that you live with Temperance, and I know you two are close, and…please? It would mean a lot-I'd…I'd really like to stay friends with her, if that's at all possible, and I think she would like it better coming from you anyway…'_

_Booth sighed. 'Alright, alright, simmer down. I'll do it.' He rested his arms on the table and glanced around, shaking his head slightly. 'Hell, I'm so glad to hear you're not straight that I'd do just about anything for you right now'._

_Jason looked up at him from across the table once more, a strange glint in his eye. 'Why are you glad? Are you-'_

_It took Booth a moment to register what he was implying, and then he almost spat out his mouthful of beer. 'No!' He automatically pushed back into his seat as far as he could. 'No, no, no, no. I'm not. 100% straight, OK? I'm just-nuh uh.I'm not.'_

_'Yeah, didn't think so.' Jason laughed. 'Too bad, though.'_

_Booth gave him look that managed to be panicked and threatening at the same time. __**You're already treading on thin ice with me, kid. Hit on me and I'll break both your legs. **__Booth decided he'd frightened him enough already, though, and the guy already had enough on his plate right then, so he willed himself to remain silent. Jason got the message anyway and hurriedly dropped the topic. ''So that means you and Temperance…'_

_Booth's 'no' this time was just as vehement as the last one._

_Jason raised his hands in surrender. 'O-K, man. Just checking. I mean, it seemed like-'_

_'No'._

'Booth?'

Brennan's soft, husky voice jerked him back to the present.

'Yeah. Uh, sorry. Look, Jason _is_ gay, Bones. I mean, he told me'.

'What? When?'

'When you were in the bathroom. He-he asked me to tell you. He said he wishes you guys could still stay friends. I'm really sorry, Bones'. He reached for her hand, her expression as stony as the wall she was staring at. 'Bones?'

'As I said before, the sting of rejection, however fleeting, is still uncomfortable.'

_Oh, baby._

_Why had he been so nice to Jason again? The guy should be pummelled. Every guy who'd ever hurt her deserved a pummelling._

'Okay, look, I'm sorry. You know what? If Mark and Jason don't know how lucky they are, they don't deserve you in the first place.'

Brennan nodded consideringly and pursed her lips.

'All relationships are temporary.'

'No, that's not true, Bones. You're wrong.' He looked at her intently, making sure she got the message, and that she understood what he was saying-and more importantly, what he wasn't saying. 'Okay, there is someone for everyone, someone you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. All right? You just have to be open enough to see it. That's all.'

Booth felt vaguely as if he'd just made her a promise that he had to keep, but then he stopped thinking as he lost himself in those pools of liquid blue. Although there were no more words said, their eyes continued to hold a silent conversation.

'I should've listened to you.'

'Maybe next time you will.'

After a while Booth remembered the earlier discussion-and himself, and cleared his throat.

'Come on, how bout this? Tomorrow, since it's a Saturday night and neither of us have dates, I'll buy you dinner.' He smiled at her and waggled his eyebrows. 'Hey, I can be fun in a strictly conversational setting.' His eyes darkened for a moment._ And a lot of other settings…stop it. stop it. stop._

'How about Chinese?' he downed his liqueur.

'I feel more like Thai.'

'Thai? I got coupons to Hop Li.'

She snorted and raised an eyebrow. 'What, you're gonna take me out for a discount meal?'

'What? There's two for one, and then they throw in some...OK, Thai it is.'

'I'd rather drink.' She downed the remainder of her drink and then got up and moved to the liquor cabinet. 'You want one?'

'Yeah, we could do that.' As he saw her approach with a bottle and a glass, he made a mental note to restock the cabinet now that Bones was drinking, too. 'My…good bottle of scotch'. She handed him a glass and took a long swig and landing on the couch with a huff. 'Uh, bottoms up, Bones.' He clinked his glass against her bottle, while she remained in a reflective silence.

'You know, intellectually I know that jealousy is absurd. But I see that it's real for people. I even experience it myself.'

_Wait…what? _

'So...' he began, dreading the answer to the question he was going to ask. _Did this have to do with Mark, and that other girl…_ 'Who are you jealous of?'

'Angela.' His eyebrows shot up. He thought they'd established that he wasn't interested in the artist at all, and if it wasn't that, then-'Hodgins. You.'

_OK, this was just getting weird. _'Why?'

'Because you all want to…lose…yourself in another person'. She looked right at him. 'You believe that love is transcendent and eternal. I want to believe that, too.'

He looked right back at her. 'Hey, you will.' Moving to sit beside her on the couch, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. 'I promise. Someday you will. You will someday, okay?' He clinked his glass against hers and settled back against the couch.'You will.'

For the second time that night, he felt as if he'd made her a powerful promise. And he knew that he would keep it.

'To us'. He raised his glass to hers and they shared a small smile.

They sat in silence for a while-Booth had discretely slid the bottle away from Bones and capped it when she wasn't looking-and then he leaned forward and glanced at her again. Remembering another promise he'd made-to himself, this time, he knew he shouldn't give in to the temptation to look at her for too long, when the opportunity presented itself. Looking for something to say, he asked, 'So…do you think you're going to remain friends with Jason?'

'I suppose so.' Brennan furrowed her brow in consideration. 'I do enjoy his company, and I never was particularly attracted to him, so I see no reason not to.'

Booth nodded consideringly. 'That's fair, I suppose.'

She yawned sleepily and stood up, stretching. 'I think I'm going to bed…are you coming?'

She waited in silent anticipation for his reply, willing him to say yes. He looked at her for a moment too long, and shook his head.

'Oh. OK. Well, goodnight.' Brennan tried to push away the pang of hurt she felt at his refusal, but he didn't miss the disappointment flashing in her eyes as moved away from him and headed towards her bedroom. Forcing himself to stay silent and not follow her, Booth simply sighed and tossed back the rest of his drink. Then he headed to his own-separate-bedroom.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of tossing and turning, Booth had finally managed to fall into a fitful sleep. He was dreaming-unsurprisingly-but this nightmare was different from the others. First he was running through the sand, the weight of another body on his back, made heavier burden of another life he had taken on his shoulders. <em>'Hold on, Teddy. Hold on. Don't you give up on me, soldier.<em>' And then he was overtaken by a vision, of just him and Bones…He felt as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest, and he didn't know why…he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't remember the reason he should anymore…

_Bones stood in front of him, her beautiful face marred by tear tracks, fresh tears flowing as she looked at him, her agony raw and heartcrushingly real. 'You promised. You promised, Booth. You promised you wouldn't go back. You promised you wouldn't leave me. You promised you would never betray me. You promised. You promised no more fighting.'_

_He wanted to go to her, to tell her that he never wanted to leave her and never would, but all he could do was remain rooted to the spot as the words came out of his mouth._

_'I'm not going to be fighting. I'm just going to be training soldiers to investigate, pursue and detain.'_

_'You promised. You promised…' And then this vision was replaced by another one…once again, she swirled into focus. 'So, Bones, here we are. What's all the mystery about?'_

_This Bones was calm, and composed, but the hurt still flowed between them, and he still didn't know why…_

_'I've been offered the chance to participate in an exchange programme involving a dig Maluku. The dread filled him, overwhelming, overflowing…Oh no, oh no, oh no._

_'I'd like to accept.'***_

_'Hmm. I thought you already had. We've been living together for five years, Booth. I wouldn't make a decision like this without talking to you.' _

_'Bones, look, you don't need my permission. Okay, it's-it's cool'. __**Like plunging a fork into my heart and then eating it is cool. No, but this was worse, so much worse… **_

_'You say that, but you won't look at me. You're the one who taught me the value of making eye contact. So, please...?' __**de ja vu, more pain, more confusion, reflected in Brennan's eyes…more pain, more confusion…**_

_'Sorry. I just...I don't do really good with change, I guess.' _

**_'_**_You're better than I am.'_

_'Pyramids are better at change than you are... it's a joke. Okay? I was being affectionate.' __**No, you're not, fool. You're hurting her. Why are you hurting her? Stop it. Can't you see she's hurting, and you're hurting her more?**_

_'Will you go back to the Army?' __**Don't look at me like that, baby, please…**_

_'It's what's best for me right now.' __**What? What are you doing? No. Stop. Tell her you'll stay. Tell her you'll stay with her forever. Tell her you'll wait thirty, forty, fifty years. Tell her ALWAYS. Tell her you'll stay**__**forever.**_

_'I'll only be gone for a year.' __**A year? Please, stop it. Oh God, please, make it stop…Say something. Say anything. I want to be with you. I need you. I love you. I can't go one heartbeat without you. Say…**_

_'Me, too.' __**WHAT? No, no, no. **__'So, hey, what's a year?' __**It's what's going to kill you, fool. It'll ruin you. You know it.**_

_'It's the time it takes the Earth to make a full revolution around the sun.' __**Oh, Bones. Always so literal.**_

_'In the scheme of things. You know, the grand scheme.' __**It's what's going to ruin you. It's what's going to bring you closer to death than you've ever been before. **__'Just saying, a year is just, you know...it's not too bad. _

_'Right.' __**No, no, no. I don't mean it. Please don't say that. I'm being a damn fool. Don't agree with me.**__**Please?**_

_'Right?' _

_'We can come back, pick up where we left off…Nothing has to change.' __**Finally, someone's talking some sense here. Bones always was the smarter one. How bout they forget about that whole running to the opposite ends of the world thing, and just find their way back to each other. Because he was still with her-he was still hers, all the way.**_

_'No. Things have to change. Know what? Hey, I taught you about eye contact. You taught me about evolution. So... here's to change.' __**You fucking fool, who are you? What are you doing? Who is this person who's inside my body, making me say and do these things?**_

_She looked at him with that same beautiful intensity and a sadness he would give anything to take away. __**No, no, no. Please. NO. **__'To change.'_

'No!'

His eyes flew open and he bolted upright, panting, sweating, twisting the sheets in his hands, choking on air. _Oh, thank God. Oh thank God. _He had to see her. He pushed the tangled sheets off his sweat-soaked, freezing body, and then ran to the bathroom. He doubled over the toilet bowl, heaving wretchedly and emptying the contents of his stomach. Finally he straightened, still shivering, and went over to the sink, where he splashed cool water on his face. _Just a dream. Just a dream. _He still had to see her. Quickly brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth, he pulled a t shirt from his cupboard and automatically made his way to her room. When he reached the door, he pushed it open and stood still for a moment, drinking in the sight of her-real, and live, and still there-under the covers, before entering on tiptoe.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Brennan groggily opened her eyes and groaned a bit, turning to her side, when she spotted a figure slumped in the armchair by the bed. She blinked for a moment, surprised, before she found her voice again.<p>

'Booth?'

He leant forward, sensing she was awake even before she spoke. 'Yeah'. He took the hand that she had extended.

'Is everything alright?'

'Yeah, baby. Go back to sleep.'

'What…' She blinked sleepily. 'Then why…'

'I couldn't sleep.' He replied simply.

She was silent for a moment, and then she asked softly. 'Is it the nightmares?'

He nodded. 'From the fighting?'

He shook his head imperceptibly and set his jaw. After a while, he opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. Tilting his head to the side, he looked at her, his gaze penetrating in the moonlight. 'Promise me. No matter what happens, we'll always find a way to work things out. We'll never leave.'

Brennan didn't ask any questions, and she didn't hesitate with her answer. 'I promise.'

He squeezed her hand, then brought it to his lips.

'Booth?'

'Mm?'

'Come to bed.'

'Bones, I…I just need some time.'

'Do you need time _and _space?'

She moved over and lifted the covers, silently beckoning him. Booth smiled and climbed in beside her. 'Just some time'.

* * *

><p><strong>God, every time I look at these transcripts, I'm wowed by how <em>good <em>the show is. Or how good it used to be (?)**

***Uh, I have two words for you, (pseudo-) Booth. Season 5. Oh, and also, all of season 6.**

****Sorry, I know that was supposed to be Sweets' dialogue, but I couldn't write him in to this, I couldn't. Besides, Zack and his robots are a much better at being a part of their land of misfit toys, right? When he walks in on Booth and Brennan during a moment ('listen, Bones, hey, there's more than one kind of family') you know it's not with some malicious intent and that he doesn't derive some perverse pleasure from it. Like I said *scroll down for more* he just does a better job of being the rosy-cheeked cherub-faced supporting character, who's clueless,and cute,and 12. **

*****Yeah, that's right, Sweets. Be a bastard and take out your hurt feelings because your pathetic girlfriend doesn't care enough to stay by hurting a dynamic you've already tried to ruin. ('You're the one with the partner, whatever that's supposed to mean). Jackass. Brennan didn't even make a decision without talking to Booth, and Sweets-as usual-had to butt in and make it for them. I could rant about Sweets for a good long while, but...I need to sleep, and eat, and bathe ,and stuff, so I'm going to share a PM I had sent the fabulous Dharmamonkey the other day, telling her about how I just unearthed an old review I'd left the also fabulous Sleeplessinatlanta months ago, back when she first started writing Inquiring Minds. I realised-sadly-that it's relevant to this conversation, even now. Check it out:**  
><strong>You're really digging the Booth-Sweets dynamic?I'd dig it a little more if Booth finally stops listening to his bullshit advice-the man finally seems to have seen the light-and makes good on one of his threats to beat him up - he even has a gun now, Booth wouldn't have to feel as bad about it.I realised the other day that Sweets (while I love JFD) has single-handedly almost ruined the BB relationship-and by extension,the show-on numerous occasions. Thankfully something that incredible can't ever be ruined completely. I think that was the real turning point right there-when they stopped putting up a united front with Sweets despite all their divided views and let him split them apart and attack them separately-they're different together,and noone could possibly understand just how. Except them,ofcourse.<strong>

**Start with the time he didn't tell Brennan about Booth's death-just carelessly experimenting on them like they were lab rats and not people 'cause he couldn't possibly understand how they feel about each other.**

**Then he tells Booth he doesn't love Brennan-SERIOUSLY?-when he's finally ready to admit he does, and goes so far as to suggest it's all in his head,when Booth's all about following his heart-or he should be,left to his own devices,anyway.**

**THEN he tells Booth he *is* in love with Brennan and it has to be him who makes the move when neither of them are ready, and Booth knows it...and after all those years, all that dancing around, this little twerp-this tiny little mop-haired weasel who can barely wrap his mind around what they do for a living and who they are individually, let alone together- sends them to opposite sides of the world-telling Booth Daisy was leaving and Brennan would too,when she hadn't even broached the subject herself,like a petulant little child-'you're just the one with the partner,whatever that means.'**

**THEN he confuses Booth by suggesting a number of things-that he should take the new girlfriend to meet his son,that he still loves Brennan and knows it subconsciously(only sensible thing he's said,even though he'd screwed things up enough by that point that it didn't make a difference, specially when he follows it up by saying he should tell blondie the truth,which Booth didn't,or simply couldn't,as we know),that he ought to propose marriage to the wrong woman for the wrong reasons-he even went with him to buy a ring,for God's sake,hungover and caught up in his own emotional turmoil as usual.**

**Now Gordon Gordon (who knows what the 'problem' is 'right off the bat' but counsels hope and patience instead of telling his patients what they aren't prepared to hear,who helps guide them when they are finally ready to confront the truth in their hearts instead of suggesting love may be the result of coma induced brain activity,who repeats his name twice and drinks tea at tea time)-he knew how to give out real advice. He understands that Sweets needs Booth and Brennan, and that their mere presence in his life helps the baby duck find his way, that he gets from them more than he could ever give. But then Sweets has to go and actively screw things up. Sigh. It's like he's just begging to be hated. The writers thought the audience wanted drama,and they gave it to us in the form of a rosy-cheeked cherub-faced supporting character, who's clueless,and cute,and 12. I liked how Zack handled being those things so much better.(and there you have it again,another failing of Sweets-he knows Zack didn't kill OR eat anyone,and he knows that just a word of this and he could be free of the shackles and chains-literally-but he doesn't say anything. Perfect time for his morals to kick in.)I just hope him having a gun doesn't become the focal point of this season-he's trying to do Booth's job all the time anyway,and he doesn't come across as nearly as attractive doing it, not that anyone could-and Daisy's gotten from annoying to...*annoying*.**

**And yet...we've had a whole episode revolving around Sweets and his gun since then-though, you know, rangemaster Booth wasn't too hard on the eyes, even if he assaulted the other senses. :P In any event,you know you've been taken for a ride when Booth starts asking a twelve year old for parenting advice and won't admit it. That's really taking it too far. (Ironically, there's nothing wrong in that department either-Parker's a great kid, and Booth's concerns proved to be unfounded). He should have just pulled over and left him stranded on the side of the road.**

**RIGHT, NOW I KNOW THAT WAS A LITTLE PATCHY, BUT WASN'T IT LONG? DON'T YOU THINK I DESERVE A REVIEW-BY THE TIME I STEP OUT OF THE SHOWER, CLEAN AND SCRUBBED (AFTER AGES)-OR TEN :P? HUH, LURKERS? YOU KNOW, I REALISED THE OTHER DAY THAT I HAVE NEARLY 200 FOLLOWERS AND JUST OVER 200 REVIEWS. THAT'S HARDLY OVER 1 REVIEW PER PERSON. YOU DO THE MATH. NOW IS THAT FAIR? :( PLEASE ENTER A FEW WORDS IN THAT LITTLE BOX DOWN THERE, AND PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON. THEY EVEN FLASH A MESSAGE SAYING THE AUTHOR THANKS YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. IF I COULD CUSTOMISE THAT, I'D ADD THAT I LOVE YOU GUYS-YES, EVEN THOUGH I'M A LITTLE TIPSY RIGHT NOW (ALCOHOL AND SLEEP INTOXICATION, RIVETING COMBINATION)-AND I COULDN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU.  
><strong>

**HOPE EVERYONE HAS A GREAT WEEK!  
><strong>

**-YOURS TRULY  
><strong>


	14. The Certainty in the Doubt

**Sorry bout the repost, but the site just keeps swallowing words and urls. Hope you guys can see the pic now.**

* * *

><p><strong>OK, for some reason this didn't get displayed earlier, but this chapter is dedicated to the delightful Socks900, who always has something nice to say- even when there is less than a paragraph to say it about.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To all of you who still can't view the image, since the site keeps eating up some portion of the url: i49 . tinypic dot com  2ag55hd. jpg **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for the awesome reviews on that last chapter! This is just a little filler piece to tide you over. The next one is going to have a major kickster (kicker, Bones) that I hope you'll enjoy.  
><strong>

**For those of you who complained you couldn't open the link to the picture of how I picture Booth in this story, here it is again: _**distilleryimage1. instagram ee02a1b8df4c11e18ac522000a1c 9e07_7. jpg**_ Just remove the spaces and you're good to go. BELIEVE me, I look at it often enough.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**The Certainty in the Doubt**

* * *

><p>About a week later, Brennan was becoming steadily more frustrated by Booth's behaviour. After that night when he'd come to her room, he had studiously avoided almost all contact with her, barely seeking out her company: unless, strangely enough, she was occupied with some other task-like homework, or articulating the bird skeleton she'd found on the terrace. Even then, he was quiet and brooding, and when she took a break from her work she could see the tension in the line of his shoulders or the set of his jaw, his expressive eyes a shade darker than usual. On a few occasions she had looked up to find his attention focussed on her, those darkened, intense eyes holding her still in their impenetrable gaze, but then he would hastily look down at his magazine or-on one occasion, even abruptly leave the room before she could find her voice or any words to go with it.<p>

When she got home one evening after spending several hours sitting through a lecture at the museum, Brennan found that she was absolutely exhausted.

'Booth!'

Tossing her coat over the back of an armchair as she entered the house, she made her way to his room, picking up a copy of the book she'd been reading along the way. He wasn't there. _Great._ Heading to her own room, she freshened up and after a quick change of clothes, settled on the couch in the living room to read her book. About a quarter of an hour later, Booth walked in, tossed his keys in the bowl, made a vague gesture in her general direction that could have passed for a wave, and disappeared into his room. Brennan remained seated for a few moments, unsure of how to proceed. _Oh, this is ridiculous. _Then she pushed off the sofa and rose to her feet, making her way to his bedroom.

She stopped in the doorway to observe him for a moment. He was sitting in bed, his back against the headboard, reading one of those car magazines he loved so much. Her exhaustion over the day's events and Booth's distant attitude finally caught up with her, and Brennan pushed off the doorframe she was slumped against and made her way over to the bed. Without a word, she sunk down on the mattress next to him.

His arm automatically reached out to hold her in place as she settled comfortably against his side. Booth continued his distracted perusal of the magazine, as Brennan contentedly snuggled into him, tucking her head under his chin and propping the book on his chest so she could keep reading. However, from the moment she had moved to touch him he was more than acutely aware of how long he had been deprived of that particular pleasure, and his hand automatically started rubbing lightly along her shoulder.

'Booth?'

His hand had of its own volition taken to stroking her hair now. 'Hm?'

Brennan found it hard to concentrate as he gently massaged her scalp. She paused to collect her thoughts, almost afraid to speak. She was desperate to maintain this peace between them that had been all but absent for the past few days. It seemed so fragile and tenuous that she couldn't help but worry that words-any words that weren't in the right combination exactly-might cause it to shatter completely-and then they would be back to the state of strained tension that had become the norm over the past week. Booth turned to look down at her as she snuggled closer and closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest completely, the book going slack in her hands. He lifted it from her tenuous grasp and and tossed it to the side with his magazine.

'I was going to go to the bookstore but-mm…that feels nice…'

Mindlessly, he turned to his side, pulling her into him. He was vaguely aware of his own laboured breathing as she spoke next. 'I don't think I want to get up now'.

His voice in her ear was a desperate whisper, a plea, a demand, and a wish all at once. 'Then stay.' _God, stay forever._ He hadn't intended for it to sound so seductive, but he was hardly aware that it had. Brennan relaxed her hold on the book she was still holding as he nuzzled her neck. 'Stay.' He commanded again silkily. He then buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply, completely distracted. _He hadn't touched her in too long._ And now he couldn't stop. For that one moment, he was struck by how _easy_ it would be. God, she looked, smelled, and felt absolutely incredible…so soft, and warm, and delicious. He wanted her so much it was unbearable. Bones hummed happily at his continued ministrations, her eyes blissfully closed, completely at ease and unaware of his inner turmoil. And it hit him then with sudden clarity that he could take her, if he decided to-right then, right there. _But he didn't just want her _then_. He wanted her _always_. He needed her. He _loved_ her. He couldn't live without her._

_Fuck. _

'I need some air'. Abruptly, he rose from the bed and bolted out the door, not stopping until he had burst through the front door and into the lawn. He couldn't think straight, couldn't move straight. He couldn't form a single coherent thought. He looked upwards blindly and reminded himself to breathe. Hastily, he swallowed lungfuls of the evening air, his breath coming in shallow, hoarse gasps. He felt sick. Sick with wanting her, sick with himself for wanting her, sick with how he was dealing with wanting her-just sick. The attraction between them was infinitely strong and irresistible, and pointless to deny. He suspected she wasn't aware of the intensity of her own response to him, and _she sure as hell didn't understand how she affected him_. _Lord, even _he _didn't understand how she affected him. _He hadn't thought about it before-he tried not to think about it…_how she always matched him step for step, in everything_-he really did try not to think about it…but she was so responsive, she would be-_no. Stop. Stop, stop, stop. STOP. _Even now he was battling the insane desire to just go in there grab her, kiss her, tell her what she meant to him-if he could ever find the words-wait for her to respond and then make love to her. He had the strongest desire to just _know. _He straightened up from the position he was in, hands resting on his knees for support and turned towards her as she rushed out on to the porch steps. _Booth. _Her mouth silently formed his name.

_He had to know._

She stood there silently for a moment as their eyes met, as if satisfying herself that he was alright, before rushing towards him. '_Booth?'_ He still didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Ooh,there's a little cliffie for you right there.I wonder if it's related to the twist in the next chapter. Hm...**

**:D I like being mean. :) It's so much more...me. You know what else I like? When Booth is mean. Yeah. To other people-not Brennan. With her he tends to get hurtful and spiteful and vindictive. He's gonna change that soon. *hint hint*. Also expect to see more of a recurring character we've already met. Can anyone guess who it is?Whoever gets it right will have the next chapter dedicated to them.  
><strong>


	15. The Prematuity in the End

Hey yall,

I thought it would be only fair to tell you that after I post this next installment, I'm going to be taking some time off from fic-writing. I have a lot of things going on right now - some pleasant, most unpleasant - and I just don't think I have the energy to create my own distractions anymore. But like I was telling Leshagen, don't despair - I'm just taking a hiatus from fic-writing while I pack my life up and move it to Canada in time for college, and then figure out what to do with it. Until then, I just wanted to say you guys have been amazing, and I don't know how to thank you for all the support and lovin'. :)

And another thing - if you could join me in my petition to get FF to allow its users to take down their own reviews, I would really appreciate it. It seems this fic has become popular enough to have its own Google search now, and while that's a good thing in some ways, I have this mildly annoying, highly obsessive friend who's snooping around trying to find these fics because I made the mistake of telling him they exist. Like I said in my email to the support team, if I can't find a viable fix soon, I'm gong to have to close my account and take down these fics - and I don't know if I'll ever get around to putting them up again. The worst part is that all your awesome feedback and words of encouragement will be lost in the process, too.

So please, help! Here's the email I sent to support at fanfiction dot com and support at fanfiction dot net (it's not even clear which of these is operational, if any) if you're interested:

Hi,  
>I have been trying to take down a couple of reviews I'd written a while back because I accidentally left my name tacked on at the end, but there just doesn't seem to be any way to do this-even with full cooperation from the authors. Two writers were kind enough to take down their stories so that the reviews would disappear. You see, I don't have the most common name so it would be very easy for someone to track down my profile or my stories if they just typed a few words on Google. I've tried reporting the reviews, as have the authors, but nothing seems to work. I even went so far as to change my penname, but the name changed on the reviews page as well, so that didn't help either. I don't necessarily want to remove the reviews altogether-just my name. If there is no viable way to do this, I'll have to open a new account-and lose all my existing reviews and followers. I really value the anonymity that the site provides, and I would greatly appreciate it if someone could help me out.<br>One of the things I like best about the site is that it protects the identity of its users, and for a number of reasons, I do not wish to continue posting without the assurance of anonymity. I believe that every user should have the right to control private information that is made available in the public domain, and in order for them to do this, they should be granted the freedom to take down or change any such information that they may have disclosed at an earlier date. Moreover, as we grow out of certain outmoded views and age brackets, our opinions tend to change and grow with us. Taking away the ability to change or replace a review will only deter readers from posting one in the first place. For these reasons and many others, I think it's about time the site introduced a mechanism that allows posters to take down old reviews - or modify them, at any rate. Don't stifle our enthusiasm and creativity by taking away the sense of liberation that provides us. For many of us, this a place that we come to escape, to forget, and to unleash our imagination in every sense of the words. We derive a measure of comfort in the very existence of the parallel reality that the site allows us to catch a glimpse of. Depriving its users of their anonymity or their freedom to change their own views goes against everything FF has come to represent. Please consider these appeals with the attention that they deserve, and take steps to bring about the necessary changes.

Regards,  
>S<p>

If any of you would like to join me in my appeal, dear readers, please copy and paste that last paragraph there, and send it in the form of an email to support at fanfiction dot net and support at fanfiction dot com. If you frequent the forums and message boards on the site, share these concerns, and garner support from other posters. Lurkers, please do your bit and help pass on this message. You should understand better than anyone the value of being allowed to read without the fear of discovery or judgement. If any fellow writers are out there are reading, please consider posting the final paragraph of the email in your own stories as well.

Thanks again! I love you guys, and I hope to see you soon.y


	16. Glug Glug Woo Hoo

**So there you have it, peeps. The last installment before my temporary/indeterminately long (or short) hiatus – in any event, the last one I'll post before college begins, most likely. I'm not reading it through, so it might be a little sketchy. (I should warn you, it's 6 AM here and I haven't been to bed.) Still, I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, first things first. About the last post– to those of you who have decided to lend their support to the cause and my decision, I can't thank you enough. I hope we actually manage to get somewhere with our combined efforts. To the rest of you who were less than gracious about the whole thing – well, if you'd prefer it, I can disappear without any prior warning just as easily, but I felt I owe it to everyone who's following this story to give you a heads up. If that doesn't sit well with you, you don't have to bother with reading the notice, but I'm still going to bother with writing it, because I believe that all my readers deserve some sort of explanation.**

**Now on to more pleasant things. Did anyone (not) see that promo?! Yay :D I'm so glad Bones is coming back. I've got to ask, though…is it just me, or is anyone just a little disappointed? I mean, Booth still looks like I want to lick him all over and then cover him in chocolate and start again, but…I dunno, I guess I was looking for a few quotes to paste from some early episodes and I just miss the good old days. Now that's magic that'll live forever. They really do have the best chemistry of all time. Step aside, Tracy and Hepburn. (Though personally, I might go for Grant and Hepburn instead of her and Tracy, or even Garner [dead ringer for DB, anyone?] and Andrews.) Nothing compares to Bones. You can love many people, but there's only one pairing you can love the most. Boreanaz is right, their relationship changed television – but it did more than that. It taught us that everything happens eventually, that cold beer + hot tub = warm beer, and hat = solution, that the heart chooses what it chooses...and we don't really have any say in the matter. That the meaning of happiness is love, laughter, friendship, purpose, and a dance (I'm planning to maybe get that one tattooed on my lower back. What do you guys think?). But most of all, it taught us to believe in love, for the first time, all over again. Right, I'll stop now. Here you go.**

****QUALIFIER: Did I say I was DISAPPOINTED? That was before I saw promo # 2. Go back and check it out if you haven't already, and come back here and squeal to me. 'Because you love me'. I've always thought some of the best love confessions have gone like, 'because I love you'. There's an undeniable simplicity to that statement - it's got a certain ring, and a ring of certainty. ****I don't know why, but I love it. :) ****Right down from when Jack said it to Kate on Lost, it's just...right. I've never seen it done the other way before, though. Only Bones. Ha. Got to love it, now.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDIT ALERT:<em>**

**_I made an edit to Chapter 11, The Certainty in the Doubt. For some reason, FF decided to swallow this entire (rather important) sentence: 'The attraction between them was infinitely strong and irresistible, and pointless to deny.' Just thought I'd let you know that I'd pasted it back. I find it quite confusing (read: frustrating) when I'm reading a fic for a second or even third (hey, don't judge me) time and I can't figure out where a sentence came from, and why I don't remember it._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Glug Glug Woo Hoo**

**'Because. You and me – we're the centre.'**

**'And the centre must hold.'**

**(Booth and Brennan)**

**Enough said. Vintage, classic Bones. No explanations or sources needed.**

* * *

><p><em>1 AM. 2 AM. 3 AM. <em>Booth was going out of his mind with worry. Brennan had taken to spending several nights out with Angela over the past week, so it wasn't as unusual an occurrence as it would normally be for her to be out late; but on all the other occasions he knew where she was, or whether she was staying over with Angela, or at the very least who was driving her back-and from where and when. Today, though, she had stormed out of the house without saying so much as a word to him after their latest altercation-over the flavour of beans in the coffee maker, no less. He knew that a major reason for this uncharacteristic behaviour on Brennan's part was, well, him. She was only mirroring his actions-what with the silences, the enforced distance, the pulling away, and even the drinking. He felt incredibly guilty about that last bit, and he had given up almost entirely-he hadn't touched a drop of alcohol in a week-but he didn't know what else to do. Every time he was near her (and even when he wasn't) he was burning for her in ways that shouldn't be possible, and he was afraid the fire would destroy them both. _3:30. OK, that's it. _He was going to go looking for her._ She could still show up, just give it another minute…3:31. _His phone started to ring. Without pausing to take a breath, he whipped it out of his pocket and answered.

'Bones?!'

There was some laughter in the background, and a few high-pitched squeals. 'Guess again, Studly'.

'Angela? Where are you? Let me talk to Bones.'

'Calm down, Booth'. Another squeal, and this time it was Angela who was giggling into the phone line. He heard a feminine voice in the background. 'Ohh, is that Booth? I have a Crim class with him. He is _fine._'

'Angela? Angela, is Bones with you?'

'No', Angela hiccupped, and for a moment her tone became slightly more sober and also more sombre. 'She's not home yet? _Still?_'

Full, blind panic swept over him, and he froze. 'No!' His next words came out in a low growl. 'Angela, where the hell is she?'

'That's (hiccup) that's why I called, see? There was this-this guy, and…' the squeals drowned out the rest of her sentence.

'Who? Ange? Who was she with? Which guy?'

'There's (hiccup) there's no need to yell, Booth. You know, you could try being polite for a change.' The artist replied, thoroughly disgruntled.

He screwed his eyes shut tightly. 'Angela'. Booth's voice was dangerously even. 'Who did she leave with?'

'That's (hiccup) that's what I'm trying to (hiccup) tell you. She didn't leave with him.'

'What?' He didn't stop to become confused over whether this was a good thing or bad. 'Then what happened? Where is she?'

'I don't know. The guy, he kept hitting on her and she said it was making her uncomfortable so she was going to leave-'

_What? _'When?' He asked quietly, reminding himself to breathe and forcibly trying to stay calm.

'I dunno. About an hour ago, maybe?'

'Are you telling me', he hissed, 'it's 3 o'clock in the goddamn morning, and some drunk frat boy was hitting on Bones in a way that bothered her enough to make her want to _leave _a party, and now we don't know where she is?'

'She's a big girl, Booth. Geez.' Angela's tone was a little on the defensive side now. 'She said she was going to head home, but she'd had a lot to drink, so-'

_Oh no. _'Angela. Please tell me you didn't give her your car.'

'She-' the screaming in the background intensified.

'Angela!'

'What?'

'Your car! Tell me Bones didn't drive back in-'

'No, no, no. She's not stupid, Booth'. She laughed. 'Just a little drunk is all.'

_Phew. But then, _'so where the hell is she? Who did she come back with?'

_Why didn't she just call me?_

'I-I don't know. She said she'd find a ride. It's Brennan, I'm sure she can manage'. The squeals were getting deafening now. 'Look, Booth-' her words were lost amidst the squeals- 'be fine. Lemme know if she turns up. Don't worry so much! Have a drink'. More giggling, and a girl's voice calling out _'Ange!'_. 'I gotta go now. Good (hiccup) good luck with Bren'.

'No! Angela? Ange-' he heard the click of a dial tone. 'Dammit'. He cursed and kicked the leg of the couch that was closest to him, stifling the urge to throw his phone against the wall. Because, well, Bones could call. Anytime now, in fact. It didn't mean anything that she'd neglected to call so far. Or that she was mad at him-and hurt and upset, the niggling voice at the back of his head chimed in-and probably wouldn't want to call him even if she ran into trouble. No, if something happened, she'd let him know, right?_ Right. God. Fuck. I don't know. _Unbelievably, he found himself hoping for an outcome he'd always dreaded-that she had, in fact, left the party with some guy, and that she was now-_No, no, no._ Booth dropped his head in his hands and then raked his fingers across his scalp. Pausing for only a moment to think it over-what if she got home and he wasn't there because he was out looking for her?-he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. As he ran past the front stoop, he fished his car keys from his pocket with one hand, and with the other began dialling Angela on his phone to ask her the address of the party.

When his foot was on the first step, a car pulled up at the curb and stopped in front of the house. He rushed across the small expanse of the front lawn as Bones stepped out from the back. By the time she found her footing and began moving towards him, he had already closed the distance between them in a few long strides.

'Wh-' Before she could look up from adjusting the strap on her left heel, he crushed her to him, and she promptly flung her arms around his neck in response. He breathed her in-it felt like the first breath he had taken since the clock had struck midnight and he'd gotten that phone call from Angela and realised he had no idea where she was-then pulled back for a moment to look her over, running his hands down her arms and titling her chin from side to side. _Oh, good. No visible damage. _'You OK?' She nodded and he pulled her into his arms once more, burying his face in her hair. 'Don't do that to me again.' He felt her nod against his chest. 'Ever'.

'How'd you get home?'

He pulled back once more, and noticed for the first time that they weren't alone on the grass. Brennan pointed at the figure standing next to them, barely discernible in the darkness. Booth blinked in surprise as he recognised the familiar face of his favourite professor. 'Hey, Doc'. He extended his hand without relinquishing his hold on Brennan-his left one, since his right arm remained firmly wrapped around her waist-and gave the man a firm handshake. 'Thanks for bringing her home safe'.

'No problem, son.' He smiled kindly at Brennan, and she just remained silent and cocked her head to the side. 'You stay out of trouble there.'

'What happened?' Booth looked down at her, slightly alarmed. She flushed and didn't answer, and his attention was drawn back at the sound of a wry chuckle.

'Well, I found this one here in the college parking lot twisting the arm of some hockey player in his second year. Said he was bothering her'.

'Nobody touches me without my permission', Brennan muttered. Booth squeezed her slightly and both men chuckled.

'It seems the kept trying to make her take some of this stuff'. The professor pulled out a small bag of powder from his jacket pocket.

'Who is he?' Booth's voice was dangerously quiet, and he was literally vibrating with rage.

'Well, I don't know. But I put them both in the back of the car here-'

Booth's scowl deepened and his eyes darkened to a shade Brennan hadn't seen them before.

'Booth-'

In a flash, Booth had reached over, opened the car door, and yanked the other occupant out of his seat. He had him pinned against the car door in the same swift movement before she could even process what was happening.

'Booth, let him go-'

'Did he hurt you?'

Brennan rolled her eyes in frustration at his alpha-maleness and sighed. 'Booth, for God's sake-'

'Did he-'

Another voice, surprisingly calm and almost amused, interrupted their sparring. 'That's not him, kiddo.' The older man reached over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

'It's not?' Booth inquired sheepishly.

'No'. Brennan chimed in, huffing in exasperation.

Booth slowly relinquished his hold on the guy-who was visibly trembling under his hands-and patted his shoulders once before releasing him completely. 'Sorry, pal. My mistake.' He flashed him a smile, but the kid remained in place, shocked and shivering, Booth looked at the other two for help.

'Get back in the car, Conner. And close the door'. The poor kid nodded and let out something that sounded like a squeak before hurriedly doing what he was told and jumping back inside.

'So… 'Booth turned back to his companions and unconsciously wrapped an arm around Brennan's shoulders while she glared at him, her own arms crossed over her chest. Her glare melted into a shiver as Booth rubbed his hand up and down her arm, and this prompted him to pull her closer, thinking she was cold and eliciting another shiver. Realising that the vicious cycle could only continue, Brennan finally allowed herself to relax under his grip.

'So where's the other guy?' Booth was asking.

'Don't worry, he's taken care of'. Booth opened his mouth to ask, but was cut off. 'I dropped him off at his parents. They can't do much, at his age, but I made sure they knew what their son was up to.'

'Thanks. Listen, could you tell, er-' he jerked his thumb towards the backseat of the car.

'Conner'.

'Conner. Right. Tell him I'm sorry for the mixup, would you?'

'Don't worry about him, he's probably stoned, too. Maybe I'll have to have a talk with his parents. I gotta tell you, I'm not looking forward to it'.

Booth nodded, and Brennan chimed in as well. 'He definitely appears to be under the influence of tetrahydrocannabinol-'

'What?'

'Weed', came the somewhat amused answer. 'But this must be the first time I've heard a first-year college student use the scientific name'.

'Oh'. Booth blinked sheepishly. 'Anyhow, tell him I'm sorry'.

'You got it'.

'You know, you wouldn't have to be sorry if you could control your alpha-male urges-'

'Bones, cut me some slack, OK? I was insanely worried about you.' _The last few hours have been hell._ She sighed and relented with a scowl, and he leant over and kissed her temple. 'Thanks'.

'You know, I'm really not looking forward to having that talk with his parents'-they were both jolted from their reverie. 'Maybe I'll just let him off with a…warning. He didn't try to force you to do anything, did he, sweetheart?'

'Uh, no. He was perfectly polite.'

'Speaking of parents-where are yours?'

'Uh, they're not here. It's just the two of us', Booth replied, somewhat distracted by his concern for Bones. She was oddly quiet, and had a strange expression on her face.

'Hey, you OK?' He whispered in her ear.

'What? Yeah, I'm fine.' Brennan looked-really looked-at the man who had driven her home that night, and she couldn't shake off the niggling sense of familiarity she had felt even back in the car, before she had a chance to glimpse his face properly.

'So will they be back soon, or…?'

Booth looked up again. 'No. No, I mean we neither of us lives with our parents. We live together.'

'So it's just the two of you. Alone?'

'Yeah, that's right.' Booth looked down at the young woman next to him once more, his brow furrowed in concern. 'Listen, we really appreciate all your help today, Doc. I think I'm going to get Bones inside now, though, if that's OK.'

'Oh, yes. Yes, ofcourse.'

Brennan held out her hand. 'Yes, thank you very much, Doctor…'

'Max. Max Keenan.' His hand closed around hers. She frowned.

'Right. Dr. Keenan. Thanks for your help'. She looked up at Booth. 'I'm gonna…'

'Yeah. I'll be right behind you, baby.' _I still have a name to get here so I can kick some ass tomorrow._

She made a feeble attempt at a smile, and started back towards the house. _Baby. _An image flashed through her mind, another voice saying those words…_Baby. _Another step.

'You take care, Temperance'.

_Temperance._

She froze. 'How did you know my name?'

The words abruptly halted Booth and Max's conversation.

'Sorry?'

'How did you know my name?' I didn't give it to you, and Booth only calls me Bones.'

A manly hand extended. _'Nice to meet you'._ She shut her eyes and turned her face skywards. Mysterious blue eyes glinting, a pleasant but mischievous smile. '_Max Keenan'. 'Matthew Brennan'._

She turned slowly on her heel.

_Oh God._

Booth looked between the two of them in confusion. 'Bones, Max was just-'

Brennan shook her head softly. 'Hair colour…plastic surgery…coloured contact lenses, chin and cheek implants…four years older. Still…I should have seen it.'

'Wait - what, do you two know each other?'

'It's so good to see you, honey'.

Booth was genuinely mystified now. 'Am I missing something here?'

'Dad'.

* * *

><p>Booth's jaw fell open. 'What?'<p>

'Hey, baby'.

Brennan crossed her arms over her chest, bravely trying to hide the fact that she was trembling. When Booth immediately went over to support her, she said, 'Booth, I'd like you to meet my father'.

As Booth whipped around, the man in question cracked a small smile, as though trying to determine if he was allowed to, and was almost afraid to speak. If his entire attention hadn't been focussed on his daughter, Max might have cringed at the look of loathing that flashed in the eyes of the young man he had come to know and respect. Brennan broke the silence without ceremony.

'Why?'

'Why?'

_'Why did you leave?'_

Flashing blue eyes met blue, and finally, the older pair looked away. 'I can't-I can't say right now. But honey-'

'You can't _say?_'

'Tempe, if you'd just let me explain-' he took a tentative step forward.

'Don't! Don't you dare-' shaking violently now, she clutched at Booth, who had wrapped an arm around her waist to support her. Booth automatically raised an outstretched hand to keep Max at bay.

'Stay back, Max', Booth said. 'Or is it _Matt_?' He looked at the older man properly now, seeing him in a new light for the first time. Their eyes met, and Max pursed his lips.

'Are you sleeping with my daughter?'

Twin gasps of outrage ensued.

'That is none of your business-'

'What? No! She's eighteen years old. I can assure you, _noone_ is sleeping with your daughter'.

'But you still live together?'

Neither of them answered, and Max addressed his next question to Brennan, desperately trying to establish some light-hearted normalcy with his tone.

'I thought you were living in a dorm on campus, Sweetie'.

'You knew? You knew where I was and-how did you know?'

Max looked down at his feet and then back up again. 'Russ told me'.

Brennan had opened her mouth to say something but she closed it and stared at the man in front of her. She was silent for long enough that Booth looked down at her worriedly and rubbed a hand down her arm to get her attention. Finally, she spoke, her voice barely audible over the sound of the night breeze. 'You spoke to Russ?'

Max nodded and gave a small smile. 'Mmhm. At the base, just before he was deployed'.

'That was-that was months ago.'

She was still trembling, a result of the shock and the cold, and Booth had been continually rubbing his hands over her to keep her warm, but as his hands closed around her ice cold ones he realised she was freezing now. Reluctantly, knowing he'd probably be shot down and have to fight her on it, he gently prompted, 'Bones, why don't we take this inside…?'

'No!' Her vehemence was even stronger than he'd expected. 'No. I don't want him anywhere near…'

Suddenly, she seemed to become aware of her own exhaustion, and her anger was replaced with an overwhelming sadness. He could sense the shift in her, and it about broke his heart, so Booth was hardly surprised when she asked the question that had been on both their minds-the question he'd hoped she would never have to ask again, and wished she'd never had to ask before.

'Where's mom?' Her eyes filled with tears.

Max stilled abruptly and looked at his daughter.

'Where is she?!'

Even in the dark, his blue eyes reflected his remorse. 'Honey, I'm so sorry'.

'No. No, no…no. _No_.' She crumpled fully against Booth, and began to sob.

They knew-had known for a while now, actually-that Christine Brennan was most likely no longer still in this world. Two years after the Brennan parents had disappeared, their family car had been found at a rest stop, a thousand miles from their home in Chicago. There had been no sign at all that Matthew Brennan had ever been in the car-but there had been blood. A lot of blood, on the front and passenger seat-all of it belonging to Christine. Noone could survive that kind of blood loss. So they had known, for a while-but they had never _known_. Booth held her closer and stroked her hair gently, murmuring words of comfort. 'Sh. Sweetheart, it's OK. Sh. Sh. It's gonna be alright. Let it out. There we go. Sh.'

As Max looked at the young couple in front of him, navigating through a complex maze of emotions, he realised one thing with absolute clarity. His son was blind. Or a total idiot. And neither of those things boded too well for him. Max had been surprised to learn that his two children had been staying with an army friend of Russ'-and a 23 year old boy, at that-in a house his grandfather had left him. Like any father in his position-alright, there weren't many fathers in his _exact _position-but like any father, he had been concerned about his teenage daughter sharing a roof with a young man of that age-one who was in no way related to her or their family-and the potential…consequences of their living situation, and how it would impact her life. However, Russ had informed him that Temperance had moved into the college dorm after he got deployed, and-when Max had voiced his concerns-assured his father that Temperance saw Booth as an older sibling, and nothing more. And once Max had actually met Booth, his doubts had been assuaged. He was obviously a good person, and he didn't seem like the type who would take advantage of the youthful innocence of a teenage girl around Tempe's age. To put it simply, Max had decided from the moment he met him that he liked Booth, and he'd even go so far as to say he was glad that he was a part of his children's lives. Max prided himself on being a good judge of character, and differences aside, he had realised from that first day he had walked in late to class that Booth was a good kid who could one day become a great man-and it seemed that in some ways he had already been forced to make that transition, all too soon. That was before he had found out that Temperance was still living with him, however, and before he had seen them together. He had been keeping tabs on her from a distance for a while now, and while he knew she spent a lot of time at Booth's, he had no idea she still lived with him. As a result, Max had been genuinely surprised when she'd asked him to bring her to this address at 3 AM when he'd noticed that hack giving her trouble and offered to driver her home. His quick mind also processed the fact that one or both of them had lied to Russ-if not about their relationship, than atleast about the fact that they were still living together. Russ had actually laughed-laughed-at the suggestion that living with Booth had negatively affected Temperance in any way, or that there could ever be any undesirable developments between the two. And yet here he was, just months later, witnessing Booth comfort Tempe in a tender but decidedly non-brotherly fashion. He could only stand there, watching his little girl cry over the loss of her mother, his beloved wife, wrapped in the arms of another man who had obviously taken up the role of protector and confidante…while he looked on helplessly from the sidelines. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Or how he was supposed to feel. So he just continued to stand there, letting the strange mixture of emotions overwhelm him.

Max could sense that Tempe was pulling away from him already, and this window of opportunity that he'd waited years for was closing. He made one last ditch attempt. (Unfortunately for Max, Brennan had pulled away from Booth just moments earlier while he was lost to his own internal reverie- just long enough to say, for his ears alone, 'I don't want him here', and then buried her face against his chest once more.)

'Temperance, please. Let me ex-'

Surprisingly, it was Booth who interrupted him this time. 'Don't talk to her'.

Max just sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Tempe-'

'I _said _don't talk to her'. His voice was harder now, menacing with an edge of steel.

'Excuse me?' Max raised his eyebrows.

'You don't get to talk to her right now.'

'Oh, and who decides that?'

'She does. When she's ready, she'll come find you. Now I think you'd better leave'.

Brennan took a deep breath, and Max took a step towards her. Booth moved between them, intercepting him.

'She doesn't want you here, Max.'

The words were clear, and to the point. And hurtful. Sharper than Booth's hard-edged tone, they hit home. Finally, after taking a long, measuring look at the young man in front of him, Max nodded. Lifting a hand in a placating gesture to acknowledge that he respected her desires, he spoke again. 'Alright. Alright. I understand'. He turned to Brennan, and continued gently but clearly. 'When you're ready to talk, honey, you know where to find me.' He took one last look at her, and turned to walk away. When he had taken two steps, though, he turned back. 'And Tempe? I'm sorry.' Taking a deep breath, he went on. 'Listen to me. If you find somebody that you can trust, you hang on to 'em. Remember that'. He made to take a step towards her, but then thought better of it. 'I'm proud of you, I love you'. He directed his last words to Booth. 'You take care of her.' And then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Brennan had finally fallen asleep in his arms out of sheer exhaustion. Tear tracks still stained her beautiful face, and Booth stroked her hair absently as he thought back to the events of the previous day.<p>

After Max had left, she had allowed him to guide her into the house, and when he led her to the couch so he could lock up and hit the lights, she had simply sunk down onto it in stunned silence. Then, after several minutes of staring into space, she rose and disappeared into her bedroom. Thinking she wanted to be alone, Booth had somehow squelched the overwhelming urge to go after her. A few hours after that, when he was lying in bed replaying the scene with her father over and over in his head, and wondering how Bones must be dealing with the whole thing, she'd appeared in the doorway of his bedroom, looking small and delicate in his shirt and sweats, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

_'Can I just-?'_

_'That's what I'm here for'._

And now, after a few hours-or was it minutes?-of gut-wrenching tears and nonsensical words of comfort, she had finally lapsed into a deep sleep brought on by sheer exhaustion. He couldn't get over the way she'd said _'Dad?'_ in that broken tone, with that lost little girl look on her face. _'Where's mom?'_ It brought to mind the first day he'd met her. When she'd opened her eyes, still lost to a dream, and whispered, _'mom?' _and his heart had effectively constricted in pain. The only words he'd been able to offer her now were the same ones he had then-_'You're gonna be OK'_. Except now he'd also been able to hold her-and thank God for that-while he said them. He wondered briefly whether he had wanted to hold her quite like this back then, but decided it was probably best not to go down that track at the moment. _God, she'd been through so much. _He kissed the top of her head and moved her hair away from her face as she stirred slightly in his arms, her nose crinkling adorably as it was tickled by a wayward strand. 'Sh. I've got you. Go back to sleep.' He paused as he realised how close he had come to tacking an 'I love you' at the end of that sentence. He remembered comforting Jared in a similar manner years ago after their father had knocked him around after a particularly bad drinking binge when he discovered that his older son – who served as his usual punching bag – wasn't in his immediate line of vision. The little boy had been wracked with sobs for hours before he'd expended his generally limitless energy reserves and cried himself to sleep. Vaguely, Booth considered the similarities in the two situations. He'd felt an overwhelming surge of protectiveness even then, but…but. This indescribable pull that he felt towards Brennan was becoming steadily harder to ignore, pointless to deny, and impossible to resist… _But there's this line, and we can't cross it._* What could he do for her, then? If he couldn't **be **with her in every sense of the word, he could still be there in whatever capacity she needed right now.

'Booth?'

A soft, small, sleep-filled voice interrupted his musings. 'Right here, baby.' He whispered back, his voice equally soft but strong. He looked down at her from where he rested against the headboard, and lightly stroked her cheek as she looked right back at him. His heart clenched. _God, she was so beautiful. _Their eyes locked as she lifted herself up slightly against him, and he felt a shockwave pass through him at her touch. He swallowed. She was so close now he could almost taste her. And Lord, what he wouldn't give to taste her. For some reason the expression in her eyes told him she was looking for comfort that only he could give her. At that moment, he could think of only one way to do that, and he silently willed her to act, to just _take _what he could offer her. Her lips were a hairsbreadth away, and his eyes remained riveted on them as he licked his own. _C'mon, baby. _He could still see the pain and confusion in her eyes, and he knew he'd give anything to take it away. _Just do it, _he willed her silently_. Trust me. _Closer. Only one breath now. _I promise, I'll make it all go away. Please, let me make it go away. _And then she mumbled something incoherent that sounded like 'don't go 'nywhere Booth, 'k?' before her eyes drooped sleepily and she snuggled against his chest, dosing off instantly. After quietly assuring her that he'd stay – forever, if she'd allow it – he kissed the top of her head once more and went back to his musings. He knew he should be disgusted with himself for thinking about her the way that he was when she was feeling the way that she was – but he couldn't help it. A moment ago, he had been unequivocally certain that if she kissed him, he wouldn't try to stop her. He didn't know whether he was relieved or disappointed that she hadn't. He was quite sure he'd wanted her to kiss him right then – he always wanted her to kiss him, but wanting it actively enough to do something about it - and deal with the potential consequences - was another thing altogether. But physical comfortwas the only kind he could offer her right now…and besides, _he really wanted to kiss her._ He sighed. She sure knew when to fall sleep. Just around the time she'd dosed off earlier that night, he'd finally mustered the nerve to tell her how he felt about this whole situation – namely, that his gut told him that she should give her father a chance. After his initial anger had subsided, Booth had realised that Max seemed like a genuinely nice guy, hardly the kind of man who would abandon his family drive off into the night without so much as a backwards glance. Booth knew Max couldn't be forgiven for what he'd done, but he believed that there had to be some legitimate explanation as to _why_ he'd done it. No matter what, Bones deserved to know what that was – and for that reason alone, he thought she should talk to her father. God, this was all too much to process. He wondered how Bones was handling it. He nuzzled her hair and inhaled deeply, and his eyes closed helplessly. The last thought that managed to make it into his head was _God, I wish she had just done it._ Then he drifted off into a fitful sleep filled with dreams of Bones, smoky vanilla and surprisingly sweet scents, and warm lips.

* * *

><p>Booth woke a while later to a sharp <em>tap, tap <em>tapping sound that he couldn't quite place. His sniper senses on full alert, he tensed and tightened his grip on Brennan. _Tap, tap._ A movement by the window caught his attention, and he was positive he caught a glimpse of a shadowor a silhouette. Gently dislodging Brennan from where she rested against his chest, he crept out of bed and stood up silently, in one swift move. Noiselessly, he made his way to the living room, picking up a hockey stick from near the front door with one hand and swinging it open with the other.

'Relax, Booth. It's only me'.

Booth let the hockey clatter to the floor behind the door, and stepped out into the cold night air, crossing his arms over his chest.

'What do you want?'

Max just eyed him silently. Booth sighed.

'You know the only reason I'm not kicking you off my property right now is because you brought her home in one piece.'

Max levelled a pleading look at him. 'Is she OK?'

Booth raised an eyebrow and shifted slightly, his crossed arms now more a defence against the cold than anything else. 'You wait four years to show up at her doorstep to ask that question and you can't even do it at a decent hour?'

'I know it's late, and I'm sorry, but-'

Booth snorted. 'That's what you're apologising for?'

Max sighed contritely, understanding the implication loud and clear. _He was already four years too late._

'I think it's best that you leave'.

'Can I come back later?'

'That's not for me to say.'

'Listen, Booth-'

'Save it, alright. I'm not the one you owe that explanation to.'

'You're right'. Max sighed and looked at the ground, then looked back up hopefully. 'Do you think she'll talk to me?'

Booth sighed, seeing the obvious torment in the face of the man before him. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, his cell phone began vibrating in his pocket. He frowned and pulled it out, having forgotten it was there. 'Hello?'

'Booth?' A sleepy but slightly panicked voice answered.

_Oh no._

'Hey, Bones.'

'Where are you? I woke up when I realised you were gone and I looked all over the-'

'Bones. Bones. Relax, baby. I just stepped out to get some fresh air. I'll be in in a minute.'

'Is it the nightmares?' she asked softly. 'You could have just woken me, you know'. Booth reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at Max out of the corner of his eye. The older man didn't seem to have heard anything – or he was acting like it, anyway.

'No. No, everything's fine. I thought I may have left something in the car. I'll be right back. Go back to bed'.

'OK.'

'OK.'

'You'll come back though, right?' Her voice was small and almost apprehensive – it was so unlike her, and he hated himself for putting that smallest bit of doubt there. He knew, ofcourse, that she wasn't just asking whether he would return to the house, but also to bed – to her. He didn't even have to think.

'Ofcourse'.

With that, he ended the call and turned to face Max once more, an almost challenging look in his eye.

'Well?'

'Are you sleeping with my daughter?'

'What? No!'

'Why? Are you gay?'

Booth's eyebrows shot up in incredulity. 'No.' _Twice in one week!_

Max squinted at him. 'Is she not attractive enough?'

His answer was automatic and truthful. 'Bones is beautiful.'

'Are you just lying to me because I'm her father?'

Booth sighed. 'All right, just cut it out Max, all right? I'll talk to her. Probably ain't gonna get anywhere with her, but I'll talk to her.' *

Max remained silent for a long moment, and then he nodded and looked Booth straight in the eye. 'You're a good man. And I want that for her.'

Booth realised with sudden clarity that Max's approval actually mattered to him, in some way – it wasn't as if he felt like he needed it – or wanted it, even – but it did mean something. So instead of saying anything, he just met the older man's gaze with his own. It was enough. Max nodded and was about to turn and leave when a voice called out from inside the house.

'Booth, are you coming to bed?'

Booth froze. _That was close. Then again... _Max moved into the shadows and looked at him with renewed suspicion. Willing himself not to look away, Booth shouted back. 'I'll be right there'. Unwilling to be the one to break their silent stalemate but knowing he had better get back inside before it got too late and Brennan came out looking for him, Booth reached for the door but then paused, and turned back to Max.

'Look, I don't know what happened here – and I'm not asking, because Bones deserves to hear it from you first. But I do know…something tells me a guy like you wouldn't just abandon his family without so much as a moment's notice. Not for no reason.' Max opened his mouth to speak, but Booth interrupted him. 'I'm not saying – I'm not saying I can ever support what you did, but…there's got to be some explanation for it.' Max remained silent, but nodded gratefully. 'And you know what, Max? You've got two incredible kids here, so it must be one hell of an explanation.' He nodded, as much to himself as to the older man. 'Alright. Now get off my front lawn and don't come back unless you're invited.' And with that, he opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

* * *

><p>Max stood on the front porch for a moment and stared up at the house, lost in thought. Booth was a good kid, and he didn't doubt that he was honest. Add to that the fact that Tempe never lied, unless that was one of the things that had changed about her in the last few years - although Max knew deep down that that wasn't the case – and he had to believe them when they said there was nothing going on between the two of them. After all, Russ had told him the same thing – then again, he was under the impression that Temperance was still staying in the campus dorm, and not with his friend. Max sighed, positive he was missing something here. And he knew he wasn't imagining things. He sure as hell hadn't missed or imagined the look in Booth's eyes or the way his voice dropped a few octaves and developed a sudden added gravity when he said those three words in a tone that was far more telling than the words themselves - <em>Bones is beautiful.<em>

* * *

><p>When Booth finally returned to the bedroom, he found Brennan propped up against the headboard as if struggling to stay awake, still bundled up under the covers.<p>

'Hey, sleepyhead'.

He reached out and brushed his thumb across her cheek as she opened troubled eyes and looked at him.

'You didn't forget something in the car, did you?'

'No.'

'So it was him - my, my father?'

Booth just nodded.

'Oh.'

'You feel like talking now?'

Brennan bit her lip in hesitation, but as Booth softly stroked her hair and waited patiently for her response, she took a deep breath, steeled her resolve, and nodded.

'OK.'

'OK.' He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. 'I'll be right back.'

Ten minutes later Booth returned carrying two steaming mugs of coffee, one in either hand.

He sat down on the bed and extended one towards Brennan as she propped herself up slightly. 'Here's your coffee.' She simply stared at him silently.

'What did he want?'

'Hot coffee.' He extended the mug again.

She remained unmoving. 'What did he want?'

Booth sighed. 'He wanted to talk to you.'

'Well, I hope you told him that isn't-'

'Bones, I think you should give him a chance.'

'I – what?' The hurt – almost bordering on betrayal – in her voice made him wince.

'Bones…I just think you should hear him out is all.'

'Why?'

'Why? Why because, even though what he did was unforgivable, even if you can never look at him the way that you used to, in spite of all of that –he still came back. He's your father, and he came back. And anyway, do you want to spend the rest of your life wondering, living with the regret that you came _this_ close to finally, finally, finding some sort of explanation, but you let that chance pass you by?' He leaned even closer, and looked her dead in the eye. 'Don't you want to _know, _Bones?'

Brennan inhaled shakily but didn't look away.

'I don't know. Objectively, you make a valid point, but… I don't know.' She huffed in frustration. 'I suppose we have a lot to discuss.'

'Yeah, starting with coffee.' Gently prying her fingers open, he forced her to accept the cup. Flexing his hand as it was finally relieved of the hot beverage it had been carrying, he was about to switch his own cup to the same hand when he noticed Brennan had started to lift hers to her lips. He reacted on instinct before he had time to think, and abruptly covered the coffee cup with his just before she could take a sip. Booth froze the moment her lips made contact with his hand, causing him to draw a sharp intake of breath.

'Hey, it's hot!' She looked over at him sideways, and their eyes met. His voice was surprisingly husky when he spoke next. 'You were gonna burn yourself, Bones', he shrugged.

'Thank you.'

Booth just nodded and slowly lifted his hand from the cup.

'Listen, this whole thing with your Dad, I don't think you can compartmentalise it the way you usually do with the emotional stuff.'

'Why?'

'Why? Because it's big and he's your Dad.'

'I don't see what difference that makes!'

Booth sighed. 'This is not going to resolve itself overnight, Bones. One discussion is not going to get us anywhere, and we both know you're not going to do anything you don't want to, no matter what I think. Cause you have to slow down, right. Take a breath. You have to realise that this is not a sprint, its gonna be a marathon. Marathon, Bones, coming from the Greek meaning 'really really really long run'.'

'It's not how the word 'marathon' originated.'

Booth sighed and looked at her intently.

'I'm sorry.' They both knew he wasn't apologising for ascribing a wrong origin to the word.

Brennan had pulled herself up into a full sitting position, leaning back aginst the headboard, and now she stared straight ahead, unblinking. 'At first, I thought the worst thing was that they were missing.'

'Except "dead" means no more hope', Booth replied softly.

Brennan swallowed and remained silent. Booth didn't tell her to let it all out like he might have had she been distressed under any other circumstances, sensing that she was processing a grief that was far beyond tears. Instead, he just gave her a moment, and then moved closer, sitting next to her and pulling her unresisting form against him. Wrapping her up in his arms, he spoke in a strong, soothing voice.

'Look, there's something else I gotta know, and it's important. We solid?'

'You and me?' Brennan asked. 'Yeah.'

Booth just sighed and kissed the top of her head. Brennan frowned.

'Bones. We both know that you could have called me today. When you left that party, when you didn't have a ride home, you could have called me.'

'I thought you must have been asleep.'

'Asleep?' Booth almost snorted in incredulity. 'I was worried sick.'

'I'm sorry, Booth. I don't know what else you expect me to say.'

Booth quickly reined his temper in check, knowing that it wasn't the right time. 'Bones…you know I couldn't possibly fall asleep if I have no idea where you are at two in the morning and the only thing I know is that you went for a frat party with Angela where some guy was hitting on you constantly until you were forced to leave.'

Brennan frowned. 'She told you about that?'

'That's not the point!' Booth drew in a deep breath, forcing himself to keep it together. 'Just…call me the next time will you, Bones?'

Brennan wriggled slightly in his arms so she could see his face. 'I don't see why you're so upset, Booth'. She appeared genuinely confused. 'I simply assumed you would be asleep, and I know you haven't been sleeping well lately, so I didn't want to risk waking you if I could help it'. Booth swallowed and nodded. So she knew about the nightmares. Oddly enough, he hadn't had them when he was sleeping with her – which he had been, every night of the past week except for that one. Now that had been a bad night. He shuddered at the very thought of it, then forced himself to return to the present. 'Besides', Bones was saying, 'I would have called you if I couldn't find a ride home.'

'You would?' Booth raised his eyebrows.

'Yes', Brennan replied, simply and truthfully.

'OK.'

'Why are you asking me this?

He looked down at her and readily met her curious gaze. 'Because. You and me – we're the centre.'

Brennan nodded consideringly. 'And the centre must hold.

'Right. So, are we gonna hold?

Her answering smile seemed to go straight to his heart. 'Yeah. We'll hold. We're the centre.'

'The centre.' She held out her hand between them with a smile and he cautiously took it. Booth chuckled as they shook hands.

'What's funny?'

'Ha, I thought you were going to kiss my hand again.'

Brennan bristled against him and sniffed primly. 'I did not kiss your hand. You put it over my coffee cup.'

'Huh, felt like you kissed it', he couldn't resist saying.

'No.'

'No?'

'Nope.'

Somewhere along the way, they both settled into bed, and soon after drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>* Did anyone know that he said 'ain't gonna get anywhere with her? I always thought it was something else. I even downloaded the original episode to check - and I never do that - because it's quoted differently everywhere. None of the sites had listed 'ain't', though, and it turns out that's what it is. Weird.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bet you didn't see that coming, huh? Didja? Didja? :) So are we happy or sad? Angry or relieved? Frustrated? :) Maybe I should have called this The Twist in the Twister. Mwahahahaha. Or even The Change in the Game. But that would get your hopes up even more, wouldn't it?  
><strong>

**(Hey, I didn't tell you you'd know who it was. I just said you'd have encountered them before in this story. :P)**

**Lemme know what you think. And keep in mind, we're going to be meeting a lot more well - loved awesome characters in the chapters to come. Speaking of which, I was just changing the font on the initial author's note to bold, and I realised Sweets hasn't taught us anything except that he should shut the hell up. :| I think the only reason they didn't keep Zack around - or even complete that storyline (thanks, Sweets, for knowing Zack didn't kill anyone and choosing ****_this _****moment to be silent, letting him rot in the loony bin when you've betrayed client-doctor confidentiality before and he's not even your patient and didn't bind you to secrecy OR eat you) when Eric Millegan was more than willing to stay and they still kept Sweets is because JFD is a hot commodity right now, and they don't want to cross him. What with his scripts taking off all over the place, and his previous background in TV, he'll be snapped out from under their noses if they let him go. Wouldn't be such a bad thing - he's a good actor, and they've used his character to do bad things.**

**Shout out to breakfastmakesmeawesome, because she was the only one who came remotely close to guessing who our mystery character was, even if she only got it half - right and it was in a PM.  
><strong>

**By the way, everyone can see the link to my Booth now, right? Haha. My Booth. How I wish I could say that with some real, legitimate claim.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWO IMPORTANT QUESTIONS.<strong>

**1. I ALWAYS THOUGHT IT WAS ZACH. ****_ZACHARY URIAH ADDY._**** THE WIKI PAGE AND IMDb AND DVD COVERS (?) SAY ZACK. HELP?**

**2. BOOTH TELLS BRENNAN IN ONE EPISODE THAT HER FATHER IS CONSIDERED A RESPECTED MAN IN SOME CIRCLES, OR SOMETHING TO THAT EFFECT. SHE'S SHOCKED THAT BOOTH IS SIDING WITH HIM, AND BOOTH REPLIES THAT HE UNDERSTANDS, OR RESPECTS HIM SOMEHOW. IF ANYONE CAN TELL ME WHERE THIS IS FROM, IT WOULD BE A HUGE HELP IN WRITING THE NEXT CHAPPIE.**

**Anyone who can answer both of these (and the second one, especially) gets a shoutout and my eternal gratitude. Tell me anything you want to put into the story - except, perhaps, our cherub faced little shrink - a dialogue, a scene, or any interaction, and it'll be done.**

* * *

><p><strong>And last but not least - WOOHOO, nearly 300 reviews! You guys are really awesome. To that one reviewer who very kindly pointed out that over 200 reviews meant a lot more than one review per chapter, I was trying to say that the number of reviews and followers was practically identical, so it was as if each <em>person <em>had left one review. :| Hey, my math skills aren't that poor! But we're setting out to remedy that discrepancy now, right? Right? Little button down there. The purplish one. Come on. There we go. Booth loves you.  
><strong>


	17. Author's Update

**SORRY ABOUT THE DOUBLE POSTS, THE SITE KEEPS EATING UP MY WORDS!  
><strong>

**Note: There's a reason this is called an update. It's an update on the status of the story. NOT a new chapter. SPOILER warning past the first paragraph for people who haven't seen that premiere yet.**

OK, first things first. I just wanted to let you know this story will be moving forward as planned. Needless to say I've done the planning - but it's not necessarily going to be me that's moving it forward. Long story short, Boothaddict77 is now a collaboration between two people. Check my profile for details.

**Qualifier:** The purpose of this update is simply to let you know that the story will be continuing, but I may not be the one continuing it - it isn't intended to incite or offend anyone. The rest is...incidental. You don't have to read on if you don't want to. This has nothing to do with the fic and in many ways doesn't even reflect how I feel about the show. Believe it or not, I still love it, and I'm still looking forward to Season 8 (and DYING to know who Cam's new love interest is - we know it's someone we know, but with this whole 'he has a secret life that would fit in with his characterisation' thing I'm going to go with Geoff Stults, if they're brining him back, or Flynn, and not Clark who was my earlier choice. Any guesses?)

**Preemptive postscript:** Those of you who are less than happy with this post, you're entitled not to like my opinion just like I'm entitled to have it. I still love Bones like nobody else, and I'm still going to keep writing this story so you're more than welcome to keep reading. I write this fic as an outlet, and I use the platform it provides to express myself. And you're allowed to leave names along with criticism, I won't bite.I'm open to discussing things within a reasonable limit. That being said, if you want to read someone else's words, you have my blessing to go do that - you can't do it here, for obvious reasons, because I can't be anyone else. I'm just someone who's a little disillusioned with the premiere, and somewhat disappointed. I wish I had seen something different that the rest of you did, but I didn't.

**SPOILER**

On to the next order of business - the season premiere. It was _nice_, but...is the old magic ever going to come back? I mean, all Booth did was stand there and look (extraordinarily) pretty. Brennan kept their daughter safe, Brennan solved the murder, Brennan even did the investigative work (really, you spend three months doing nothing but looking for this guy who's taken your family away from you, and you don't notice he once had a high school guidance counselor who mysteriously disappeared right around the time he graduated?!It's bad enough they'e already made Shaw out to be a better Agent. Booth's special. We're Booth's people. Show us why. Speaking of Agent Shaw, I just watched an interview the actress did where she said about Napolean dynamite that she was glad they never did a second film because it was 'one of those once in a lifetime things, where everything came together and it was magic. That was lightning in a bottle.' Phrases almost identical to those have been used to describe Bones, with good reason. It's even better. But what the hell is happening? Majarino followed it up wit, 'We could never do that again. It's kind of hard when fans would ask, what's next, are you guys going to do something else and you have nothing to tell them?' And I realised I'd rather have nothing than this rubbish, because Bones - my Bones, that I love? That's magic.); Clark did the forensic stuff; Cam alerted the FBI to the murder (really Booth, you didn't get that either?); Angela deciphered the code and communicated with Brennan; Max kept her hidden (Booth almost fucked that up, too, by leading the murderer straight to them) Flynn used the FBI to catch Pellant. Hell, Booth didn't even hit the bad guy - Brennan did that for him as well (and Hodgins!) - or keep her safe. No, he trusted our annoying resident squint to do that. If you're not even the one with the gun anymore, what does that make you? All he did was snap the cuffs on Pellant, and (thankyou, Hart Hanson) take off his shirt. The worst part? The love scenes were so...stilted. I'm almost ashamed to admit that this is the show that's taken so many years of my life I'm never getting back. Seriously, the question running through my head all through (besides what the ****?!) was, is this honestly what moved you to write fanfiction? In the last scene there, David and Emily just looked like what they are - two very good friends with insane sexual chemistry which they're not allowed to do anything about because there's a line, and they can't cross it. And say what you want about this one - and there isn't much that you can - the premise for the next episode is ridiculous. It's a joke, really. The one thing that it isn't possible to do with the Booth and Brennan dynamic is remove the sexual tension from it. They're that couple that NEVER makes you wonder, even for a moment, if the spark will ever go out - you just know it's always going to be there, through conflict, strife, pain, and hardship. What the HELL is HH trying to do? This isn't good. Know your actors, shows try unrealistic in the opposite direction. Here they're pretending that something magical exists instead of pretending it doesn't. I'd rather write this story than watch the show. The direction was sketchy, the plot had holes in it, the writing was awful, the case ( which I hardly ever pay attention to) makes no sense (if they were able to link the sword to Pellant, I'm guessing it has fingerprints or some kind of trace DNA on it. If it has fingerprints and he has fingers, match them, goddamit!) And now I'm willing to bet they set Cam up with Clark. That'll just be the final straw, if they can't even get the little things right anymore. 'I-think-I-like-you-better-when-you're-blonde' - I wanted to SLAP him.

And then HH goes and says things like this, 'You know when you love somebody you try very hard not to blow, and then when you do…I think people who love each other are careful because they can really destroy the other person so easily, and especially these two. So they try very hard...She can be a very frustrating person. He is much more aware of how frail humans are and how frail she is than she is. She thinks of herself as indestructible and mighty. So imagine his temptation as a human being, to show her she's not mighty. And that's what he has to contend with all the time. And when she realizes that's what he contends with, it means something to her. That's the dynamic.' Bullfuckingshit that's the dynamic. I feel like he doesn't even understand Brennan, and he's supposed to have created her. I mean, OK, I get it if he has a man crush on DB and thinks he can do no wrong, but do you honestly believe that after he's been such a douchebag for over a year, Brennan is in the wrong for doing what they both agree was right and not incriminating him so he could continue to catch the killer (which he didn't, by the way) from inside the system? Jesus. He just sounds like he's defending a version of something that doesn't seem to exist anymore. Something incredible. 'You ever feel like you saw something great that almost happened, but it didn't?' That's Bones for you now - or alteast that's what it feels like. Go get your own show, Hodgins, and I'll be sure to watch that.

Please tell me, am I missing something here? Did anyone notice that Booth didn't do ANYTHING at all but look good in every frame? Has that become his sole function? 'cause you know, I'm OK with that, but if that's the case then there are plenty of David Boreanaz video montages on Youtube. And they don't make me wait a week - and what's more, they generally don't disappoint.


	18. The Holiday in the Vacation

**TO THOSE OF YOU WHO WON'T STOP ASKING-FOR THE 100TH TIME,THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER NOT AN A/N. FEEL FREE TO SKIP THE AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This is short, and has been ready for a while - since before the last update, actually. I wanted to merge this with the next chapter, but if I don't post it this way I don't think it'll ever get sent in. Besides, new boothaddict has convinced me to post it as a last piece before handing over the reins. That means this is the last update you'll see – and the last insanely long A/N which you're free to skip (: it's all one happy ramble anyway :) – that's written solely by yours truly. I'll still be around, ofcourse, but now I'm not the only evil mastermind behind the drawing board. It's been fun, folks!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 1 [POST EP. 2] :  
><strong>

**FINALLY! This episode was so much better than any that we've seen in a long time. It's been nearly two years since they churned out something this digestible, in fact. This is the kind of conflict that the show – and this viewer – has been missing. A bit too realistic for my taste, but good stuff. I loved Booth calling Brennan out on doing his job and then proving he could do hers too (after all he is brilliant at stupidity, especially around her). I think I know what Hanson meant when he said it's tempting for him to show her how easy it would be for him to destroy her – except it's not, because he couldn't stand to cause her pain. Although after season 6, I wouldn't put it past Booth because he acted like a total DOUCHEBAG - but that scene where she's looking at bones, and he's looking at her? And then he apologises – an honest apology, at that, not trying to avoid confrontation... I gotta say, I loved it. It was like the old Booth is back. Finn was cute too but I wish other people would stop telling them how they should feel. If they were like any other couple, we wouldn't love them so much, I wouldn't be writing this fic, and you wouldn't be reading it.**

**And throwing yourself down a construction shaft after you've just had the 'I'm a free agent' conversation - that most couples just, you know, break up after - fully aware that you could kill yourself and trusting your partner to catch you even when he's angry (FBI! angry FBI! :P) and engaged in another conversation? HAHA. Only Bones. Only Bones. : ) They still seem to be a bit confused about the investigative process, though, and what role everyone plays in it. I mean, Booth questions a suspect – with Brennan - but then Sweets does the follow up interrogation. When you think about it, on more than one occasion – or in fact on most occasions – when they finally crack a case on the show it's because Booth or more often Brennan spots something that only they could because of their prior knowledge of or encounter with a particular suspect. Now they have a scrawny cupid-doppelganger baby-faced profiler shooting bullseyes and getting a new partner who'll claim his attention – and as a result, ours - in the next episode…seriously, when he's actually doing something, and not unintentionally trying to bungle things up between Booth and Brennan – and especially then –I don't want to focus on his life story. Just…no. Have him acquit Zack and pack his things and leave. Booth can say a tearful goodbye before going into shock at the realisation that he'll just have to find his own self now, and make his own decisions – and then make a full recovery when it hits him that he doesn't need a little cherubine nincompoop to validate his existence and tell him what to do and why. We'll get Booth back, we'll get Bones back, and we'll be happy. Because so will they. (Really, Brennan, why did YOU have to go see Sweets too? It's not like we can blame her – she usually looks to Booth for guidance when it comes to the emotional stuff, and if he's looking to Sweets what can she do but trust him as always?) While we're on the subject of supporting characters, I've always been in the Wendell corner (: and it didn't hurt when Brennan decided on choosing him because he gets along with Booth too :) but I'm loving Fynn as well. But Sweets. Sigh. Sweets. He's the one character that I can't envisage them getting rid of now, and the only one who really should go. When they were in the range, I found myself fervently hoping Booth would just train his gun on the guy and shoot him. Did you hear the genuine doubt in his voice when he asked Sweets what ****_he _****wants? Like you can trust a twelve year old to tell you that. Better luck asking Parker. Or Christine, seriously. I love how Booth said in the end – ohmyGOD, he looks so pweddddddy *glances around sheepishly* *wait who said that?* *and those rippling-* *I didn't say that* *stop interrupting me* *I'm glad you had this conversation with yourself* (REALLY, Sweets, we're trying to make ****_Booth_**** out to be ridiculous, now?) Anyhow, like I was ****_saying _****before I got interrupted – but he is pweddy :P I'm sorry I just had to – I loved how Booth said in the end, 'we're more than just psychology'. I loved the end, period. It's been so long – too long – since we've had a JUST KISS ALREADY, DAMNIT! moment, and we had plenty of those in the end. It's a little sad though that we won't get to see real passion exploding between them because like I said, it's daytime television and they are after all two actors who have been working together for nearly a decade, very good friends with something between them that they're not about to (allow themselves to) just explore for the cameras. We've had that one hot kiss on the sidewalk under the rain and the other under the mistletoe which had to be edited to make it seem less steam (boat) y, but those were one time things, their first real proper kisses, and we just have to resign ourselves to the fact that we're not going to get any more of them if they're going to be kissing in every other episode now. I still loved the end, though. And he looked rugged, and manly, and handsome, and old in just the right way…mm. I admit – shamelessly – that I watched it so many times that when she says 'don't you dare' it occurred to me that it seemed almost like Emily telling David, don't you dare really kiss me, which apparently he tries to do everyday (and yes, David, we have it on record that one time she kissed you, too. Even if it was on the cheek, as she later clarified). By the way, does anyone know what he said after Brennan says, I love you and I'm willing to do irrational things to prove it? (AW)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2 [PRE EP 2]:**

**Alright, so I re-watched a bit of the premiere looking for inspiration and trying to see what some of you guys did after I read through all your posts (some of which were extremely nasty, by the way – going so far as to suggest I try watching pornography (wwhaaa?) or worse, bad rip-off shows on ABC or something) and I must admit I may have spoken too soon. The magic's still there, I just hope they stop start making something magical with it. And I don't mean just an adorable baby (which, by the way, cannot talk. Another thing I noticed while watching the premiere- that child has not learned how to speak yet. The 'dada' is coming from David and another taped over baby.) For future reference, when I talk about passion, I don't mean sex - I mean that thing between them that we all know and love, that impossibly strong connection that in B and B's case can overwhelm even without any physical contact. **

**To my last anonymous 'reviewer', I just wanted to say thanks - I deleted your comment because it was abusive****_ and _****inaccurate, but I still owe you one. I was so busy disliking the plot and the way the story was playing out that I didn't notice that bit about the Snowdrop, and Booth's quick-thinking. Well spotted. You and Booth. As for the Hanson quote I included in the last A/N, yes he did say that stuff – in his latest interview, in fact - and no I did not make it up (:/) Seriously, for someone who has such attention to detail, you can just do a Google search. Seems Booth is all up in the Boolean searches now. (Sigh, Zack, we miss you.) [ Interesting factoid: despite the few (scathing) anonymous reviews - and there was no need to review at all, it was just an update to inform you of the status of the story - I think this story gained more followers than it ever had before. Huh. Go figure. Incidentally, I don't like to delete reviews, regardless of how horrid they may be - you're entitled to your opinions, and I'd never want to say otherwise - but I had to remove a few because they also offended some of the other posters. ] Anyhow enough about that. Let's get down to it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And then I watched episode 2… :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D (TO THE POWER OF INFINITY AND BEYOND!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**The Holiday in the Vacation**

'Hey, Bones?' he asked, stroking her hair softly as she leaned against his side, legs crossed neatly on the couch beside her.

'Yes?'

'How would you like to go away for the weekend?'

'What?' She looked up from her book and focussed on him instead. 'Go away?'

'Well, we do still have a week of vacation time left, and we have an open invitation from Pops to visit him and Linda anytime. ' He kissed the top of her head. 'I can't believe you still haven't met him yet. He was pestering me about it just yesterday.' Brennan squirmed slightly and curled against him apologetically. Everytime they had been scheduled to visit Pops, something had come up that kept Brennan from going – until she began to wonder if it was best that she didn't go at all. Booth's family was important to him, she knew, and the last thing she wanted to do was prove a disappointment – to them or to him. When she finally voiced that concern to Booth, however (after much needling on his part) – '_Booth, I don't want your family to hate me!' –_ he'd just given her the strangest look and said simply, _'Bones, you are my family.'_ Now, after around twenty minutes of incessant bickering on the subject, Booth had finally worn her down just a little.

'I…don't know, Booth.'

Booth sighed. 'Bones. You can't put it off forever. Let's just go. We can even drive down. He softened his tone slightly and added, 'Besides, I think you could use the break. I'll even let you drive a quarter of the way.' He used his best puppy-dog eyes on her and pouted shamelessly. 'Come on, baby, what dyou say?'

Brennan huffed in resignation. Booth had a unique talent by which he managed to appear cute and smouldering at the same time. The combination had proven to be irresistible to anything that breathed. 'Fine. But I get to drive three-quarters of the way.'

Booth grinned. _Bingo, baby. _'Half.'

* * *

><p>Eventually, it was decided that neither of them felt upto an overnight journey of around twelve hours – even if they did each drive half the way – and so they decided to book flight tickets instead.<p>

The next morning, they were sitting on the couch in a similar position, Brennan reading her book and Booth watching the Flyers game on mute. Now that Brennan had taken some time to come to terms with the situation with her father - and the confirmation of her mother's death - she was burning with curiosity as a question which had plagued her for around a week took up residence in her mind once again. 'Booth?' She had to ask.

'Mm?' He was stroking her hair absently, but his hand stilled as he bellowed at the TV. 'No, dammit! Pass!' He settled back once more with a groan. 'Sorry, baby. You were saying?'

Brennan bit her bottom lip before continuing, 'Do you still…'

Booth finally tore his attention from the game and looked at her as something in her tone caught his attention. 'What? Do I still what?', he prompted.

Brennan forced her next words out in a rush. 'DoyoustillhavefeelingsforReb eccaorTessaorPerottaor-'

'What?' Booth valiantly tried to divide his attention between her and the game.

Brennan took a deep breath and spoke clearly. 'Do you still have feelings for any of your ex-girlfriends?'

This time her words – and her tone – effectively jolted Booth out of his reverie, and drew his full attention.

'What? No! Why?'

Brennan shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant as her chest constricted painfully. 'I was merely curious. You said something the other night about blue eyes, and while I am not in the habit of noting the phenotypic characters of any of the women you've dated, I know that it's highly unlikely that someone like Cam who comes from an African-American heritage would have blue eyes, so I was just wondering-'

Booth froze. _Oh, crap._ He remembered that night all too well. To be more specific, his actual memories were hazy and inaccurate, but he wasn't about to forget what he'd said – and not said – to Bones. Thank God she was so oblivious most of the time. Still, he had to check.

'What-' he cleared his throat and tugged on his collar before trying again. 'What did I say?'

Brennan frowned. 'Oh. You said that some woman at the bar was all over you, and you weren't interested because she didn't have the same eye colour as someone you were presumably involved with in the-'

_Oh _God, _no._

The conversation in question came back to him in a rush.

* * *

><p><em>He'd been out with some buddies of his, and he got back only to find the kitchen light still on and Brennan sitting at the counter.<em>

_'Bones. You're still up.' __**And still beautiful, and still touchable, and still kissable, and still oh GOD, so gorgeous. So gorgeous. Still irresistible. And still off limits.**_

_'I couldn't sleep.'_

_'Oh.' They'd gone back to their old routine of sleeping together since that night her father had showed up and dropped her at the doorstep without either of them knowing it. He hated sleeping without her almost as much as he hated putting that look on her face, but still…'Well, goodnight, Bones._

_She looked at him, a flicker of surprise and hurt registering in her blue eyes. 'You're not…coming with me?'_

_'__**Danger, Will Robinson, danger! Run, Will Robinson, run!**_

_Booth gulped and stuffed his hands in his pockets, but eventually still lost the battle to keep from touching her. When she looked at him like that…he just couldn't help it. He stepped closer and reached for her, his hands coming up to frame her face, thumbs stroking her cheeks gently. He smiled crookedly down at her. _

_'Bones.' __**Oh, Bones.**_

_'I hope you didn't drive home like this, Booth. You appear to be somewhat inebriated'._

_'I am not.'_

_'I can smell the alcohol on you, Booth.'_

_'Oh.' He winced sheepishly and pulled away just slightly. 'Sorry about that.'_

_'No, I'm just- I'm just worried about you. You smell fine, surprisingly enough.' And he really did., Manly, and delicious, and uniquely Booth, like he always did._

_'Relax, baby. I'm OK to drive.'_

_'Booth…'_

_'Bones…'_

_He was automatically leaning closer when her hands closed on his, and her eyes flashed with something else._

_'You-you also smell of a woman's perfume.'_

_Booth winced. __**Oh yeah. That.**__'Yeah…some chick kept throwing herself at me at the bar. She wouldn't take no for an answer. It wasn't easy getting away, let me tell you.' _

_'Why did you want to?' She asked quietly. _

_Booth frowned, his alcohol and lust fogged brain not registering the subtext of their conversation, but only the obvious. 'She kept insisting I go home with her, and-'_

_'Why didn't you want to?'_

**_Why? Really?_**

_He was suddenly a little bit pissed at how one-sided this seemed to be, how pathetic he was being. He just barely managed to keep the edge out of his voice when he answered carefully, tiptoeing a line he knew it would be dangerous to cross, 'would you rather I had?'_

_'No.' Brennan's answer was quick and definitive, and it brought the smirk right back to his face. She, however, blushed in embarrassment and closed her eyes for a second. She could have kicked herself. 'I was just curious. Was she unattractive?'_

_Booth thought for a moment. Who? He hardly rememberd who they were talking about or what she looked like. The other guys had all been telling him to go for it, though, so he assumed she must have been pretty hot. 'No', he answered finally. 'She was pretty attractive. I think.'_

_'Oh.' Brennan winced. __**Oh? Is that all you can come up with? **__'Well, uh, why didn't you go home with her, then?'_

_Booth leaned closer, his lips hovering just above her own, and waited until she was looking straight at him. There's your answer. There's your question. To everything. __**There's why. **__The words slipped from his mouth without his permission. 'Her eyes weren't blue enough.'_

_And with one last silent but meaningful look, he suddenly released her and walked past her, heading towards his own room._

_Brennan stood still for a moment, trapped with a deer caught in the headlights expression, before snapping out of the trance she had been in. She turned and addressed Booth again. 'So…you're not coming to bed?'_

_Booth simply waved two fingers in salute and chuckled without looking back. 'There is no way in hell I'm staying with you tonight, Bones. Trust me, you don't want to be anywhere near me.'_

_And he'd left her standing there in the middle of the kitchen, confused and alone, and more than a little vulnerable._

* * *

><p>'Booth…'<p>

'Mm'

'Booth!'

'Huh? Yeah.' Booth abruptly snapped out of his trance and came back to the present. 'Sorry, Bones. Got a little lost there for a second.' He grinned sheepishly.

'What were you thinking about?'

'What?'

'What were you thinking about?'

Booth gulped. 'Uh, just, you know, stuff. That night at the bar.'

'Oh'. Still a little distracted, he missed the crestfallen expression that flitted across her face.

'Maybe you should've just gone home with her, then.' Brennan muttered under her breath as she leaned forward to pick up a glass of water from the coffee table.

'What?'

'I _said_', she repeated, a note of annoyance creeping into her tone, 'If you're still thinking about that woman maybe you should have gone home with her then.'

'I wasn't thinking about her – I don't even remember her, in fact. But why are you harping about this so much?'

Brennan moved away slightly so she could rest against the opposite arm of the couch, feet planted firmly in front of her and legs bent slightly at the knees, and went back to her book. 'I don't harp.'

'Well, you've brought up this same topic about a hundred times in the past two days, Bones. That counts as harping.'

'It wasn't a hundred times', she huffed. 'And it does not.'

'Does too.'

'Why are _you _harping about _this_?' she closed her book with a huff and Booth felt his own shackles go up.

'Why are you getting so defensive?'

'Why are you getting so aggressive?'

'I'm not getting aggressive! You're the one who brought this up.'

'I don't want to have this discussion anymore.' She opened her book, about to hide behind it once more, and Booth snapped.

_I don't think so, Bones._

'Oh no, you don't.' In one quick move, he grabbed her feet and tugged – but before the surprise could register in her eyes or her upper body could flop down on the couch, he'd wrapped an arm around her midriff so he was supporting her. The result was that her legs were now draped across his lap, her torso supported by one strong hand on her back, and her lips - those seemingly delectable lips that tormented him every moment of every day, were mere inches away. He subconsciously licked his own lips as his gaze dropped to them for just an instant. Slightly parted in surprise and painted cherry red with one of those flavoured gloss things Angela had gotten her that he knew she loved the taste of. He wanted to taste it on her lips, too. He wanted to taste her. He swallowed thickly and then his eyes snapped up to meet hers as she raised a hand to steady herself against his chest. He had been the one to initiate the move and pull her to him, but it had all happened so quickly that his mind was reeling…and the sudden closeness truly was overwhelming. He had planned on asking her why it bothered her so much, the thought of him going home with that woman. He had planned on asking again, over and over, until he got an honest answer. Fortunately for Brennan, his mind had gone completely blank.

'Hi, Bones.'

'Hi.' Her eyes still wide with surprise – and something else, Brennan blinked up at him. She licked her lips. Again. 'What-what did you do that for?'

'I don't know'. He really didn't. If he'd been trying to prove a point, he couldn't remember it. They were instinctively moving closer when a car horn blared outside - for the second time in as many minutes, although neither of them were aware of it. It still served to snap them out of their daze and back to reality, however, and Booth cleared his throat and straightened abruptly. He couldn't hear anything beyond the sound of his heart thudding in his ears, and Brennan's focus was solely on him. Those eyes…god, those eyes were always his undoing. It occurred to him that he should probably release her now, but…_Screw it._

'You know, you really should-' he pulled her closer, helping her get more comfortable, 'you really should eat more, baby. You're light as a feather.'

She opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her. 'Expression, Bones.' The car sounded again.

'I think that's our cab.' He stood effortlessly with her in his arms, grinning down at her as she squealed in protest. 'So what do you say, Bones? Should I deposit you in the trunk with the rest of our bags?'

'Booth!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...who can't wait for next week's episode? [HARMLESS MINOR SPOILER THAT WILL ONLY MAKE YOU SMILE] Getting caught making out in a broom closet? Now that's what I'm TALKING about :P [END SPOILER THAT MADE YOUR DAY BETTER] How do you think they'll incorporate the bonus episodes, though? Now those are the ones I'm REALLY looking forward to. Baby Christine really complicates things. I mean, you can pass B&B off as any age, but she definitely doesn't look as tiny as she did just a couple months ago, even. I hope they don't cut out some of the scenes as a result. That oh-so-wonderful clip of all three of them dancing around the kitchen together? Sigh. What more is there to be said? Sigh. You just know they're Hot Blooded, you don't even have to check it and see.  
><strong>

**[One of the best experiences in my life was being at a Foreigner concert, standing right there, up front and centre in that audience, while Kelly Hansen started up that song and reached down to touch my hand. Didn't hurt to be the only girl in the first row at the time (thank you, boisterous Indian men). All the while I was just thinking, awkward air kick and air guitar, baby! Hehe. Sigh, what a perfect night. Straight out of a classic (rock) fairytale. The spotlight even shone on my friend and me when we entered cause we got in late, and Hansen went, 'there are some beautiful women in the house tonight!' I died. I really died. Then I was standing so close to him a drop of his sweat actually fell on me. :P I didn't want to wipe it off but I figured it'd evaporate. And Mick Jones gave me his pic at the end of it. Mick Jones!]  
><strong>


	19. The New in the Old (modified)

I'm so sorry about the double post. This is my first time using the site as a writer so I hope you'll forgive me. Thanks to all those of you who reviewed (and pointed it out). Your support and kind words are much appreciated, if undeserved :P I hope they don't disappear with this replacement chapter. And that your inboxes don't overfloweth with new chapter alerts. I'm afraid I don't know how to avoid that :/

* * *

><p>So here you have it, guys – a new chapter and a new author just around the start of a new season (which has been awesome so far!)* I know you don't know much about me – but really, you don't have to, beyond the fact that I love Bones and I love this fic. That's good enough, right? I'll keep the AN short and get right to it.

Note: There are a few things I should bring to your attention before you proceed:

Booth's (step) grandmother will be named Linda, while her daughter's name will be changed to Lynette. Old boothaddict had intended to call the daughter Linda, but I thought it was more fitting that way.

The story hasn't earned its M rating yet, so those of you who are under 18, feel free to keep reading.

:P Please read (and review) the last chapter before continuing on to this one – if you thought it was just an author's update, like a few of you seemed to, you were mistaken.

* * *

><p>The first few days they spent at Linda's and Pops' were even more enjoyable than either of them had anticipated. Pops fell in love with Brennan immediately – there seemed to be a Booth family propensity for that trait – and Linda and she struck up a quick and easy rapport. Linda was charmed by Brennan's unique combination of cluelessness and intelligence – and her tendency to take everything literally – and Brennan in turn found herself curiously drawn in by the older woman's warmth and maternal air. Booth, for his part, was perfectly content to sit back and watch Brennan charm her way into becoming a part of the household . He couldn't have been happier with the way the rest of his family seemed to learn to love her, just like…like it should be.<p>

On the day of their arrival, after Brennan had had time to freshen up and become acquainted with Pops and Linda, they all gathered in the living room after lunch. Booth was sprawled happily in his favourite leather armchair that he always monopolised on his visits to the house, Brennan, perched on the armrest, was chatting amiably with Linda, and Pops was ensconced by the fireplace with his pipe.

'Man, that was a good meal.' Booth patted his stomach heartily, his eyes shut as the chair rocked gently back and forth under his guidance. 'I really have missed your cooking, Linda.'

Linda chuckled slightly at Booth's customary post-meal antics. 'I'm glad you enjoyed it, dear.'

'And the best part is, Bones can't even lecture me about calorie content and cholesterol 'cause it was all healthy, too', Booth chuckled.

'That is true', Brennan conceded, 'but with the quantities that you consume, Booth, any health benefits are far outweighed by the potential impact to your system and more importantly – ' she smirked – 'the figure that you work so hard to maintain.'

Booth cracked one eye open. 'Hey, I am not fat!'

'I said _potential _impact.'

He pouted and then grumbled 'And men don't have _figures_.'

Brennan laughed. 'Alright fine, your _well-muscled _physique then. Just give it time, Booth. Eventually, the weight gain will in all probability prove detri – '

'I'm _not_ fat.'

'I never said you were! You're perfectly well-' she narrowed her eyes as the lazy (and incredibly sexy) self-satisfied smirk appeared on his face.

'You just want to hear me to extoll the virtues of your physical definition and shower compliments on your _figure_-'

'I thought we'd decided it was a, uh, _well-muscled physique._'

Brennan smacked him across the chest a second time, and she could feel the laugh that rumbled in his chest.

'You're insufferable.'

_You love it. _Before he could respond, he felt the bottle he was holding slackly in his right hand snatched out of his grip, and both his eyes flew open.

'Wha- Bones, give me back my beer!'

'No.'

'Boooones.' If there was one thing that she had learned about Booth, it was that while good food never failed to lift his spirits, he could also get extremely cranky after a meal if things didn't go his way.

'No, Booth. You've eaten quite enough food for one meal'- _or ten_, she thought wryly – 'and you really don't need any more beer to 'wash it down' as you call it.'

'But Bones…'

'Besides, all that's left is the foam', she coaxed, 'and that's composed primarily of carbon dioxide and nitrogen which are not very healthy for yo-'

'Bones, c'mon, we're on vacation…' he stopped trying to reach around her and snatch the bottle from her hand and trailed off with a pout as she remained unrelenting. 'Alright, alright. I'll just go get a _new _one, then.' He looked at her pointedly and rose from the chair, grabbing his old bottle from her hand in the process (but not daring to take a swig from it).

Linda looked on at the spectacle before her amusedly as her hulking _well-muscled _grandson stalked off huffily towards the kitchen like a properly chastised little boy with his tail between his legs, grumbling under his breath all the way.

When Booth returned from the kitchen, his spirits restored and beer replaced, he found that Brennan had now shifted fully into the armchair, perched on the edge of her seat as she conversed animatedly with Linda, and Pops seemed to have abandoned his pipe – that Linda had replaced with artificial tobacco ('It's for your own good, dear') – and gravitated towards them. Booth leaned in the doorway for a moment, taking in the sight before him. Looking at all the people that mattered most to him getting along so well, he couldn't help the automatic smile that rose to his face. Shaking off his thoughts and pushing off the jamb, he entered the room and made a beeline for where Bones was sitting in the chair – his chair.

'You're in my seat, Bones.'

Brennan looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. 'Can't you sit somewhere else Booth?'

'Really, Seeley, stop being such a child', Linda scolded, while her husband just laughed and shook his head.

When Booth made no answer but continued to sulk in silence, Brennan huffed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes. 'Fine.' He looked at her and smirked as she adorably blew a wisp of hair out of her eyes. His breath hitched. He knew he probably shouldn't be looking at her like that when they were in company, and there were other people around who weren't as clueless as Bones, but he wasn't really thinking and she was_ just so beautiful. _He held out his hand as she made to get up, and she took it, moving to stand. The moment she was on her feet, Booth flopped back down on the chair – and pulled her onto his lap. _Screw Pops and Linda._

'Booth!'

'Yes, Bones?' He grinned down at her shamelessly.

Once Brennan had regained control of her vocal chords and become less winded she hissed, in a somewhat scandalised tone, 'let me go.'

'Nope.' Booth smiled happily and held her closer, despite her continued attempts to wriggle out of his arms. The surprise of the move wore off almost instantly, and she was left blushing at his display and the new position she found herself in in front of his relatives.

Then Booth tilted his lips just near her ear and whispered, 'Bones, you know I'm not going to let you go now. The best thing for all of us would be for you to just relax, baby.'

Realising that Booth could be infuriatingly stubborn when he set his mind to something and that he meant what he said, Brennan decided it _would_ probably be best to just resign herself to being trapped in his arms instead of making a spectacle by struggling against him and trying to free herself.

'Fine. But if I'm uncomfortable or I want to get up for any reason after two minutes, you're letting me go.'

Booth felt the moment of her surrender when she ceased resisting as much as he heard it in her sigh, and he smiled against her hair.

'So bossy.'

Once she had settled comfortably against him, they returned their concentration to the older couple who had lapsed into a conversation of their own in the preceding minutes.

'What are you guys talking about?'

Pops noted Brennan's deliberately annoyed glare that was still levelled at his grandson and chuckled.

'Couldn't you let the lady have her seat, boy? I thought I'd taught you better manners than that.'

Brennan raised both eyebrows and looked at him primly, awaiting a response.

'She doesn't mind.' Booth grinned at Pops over her head. 'Besides, it's a lot more comfortable this way.' He cuddled her closer and when he looked at his grandfather this time, Booth saw a flicker of knowing awareness in the older man's eyes. _This was opening up exactly the kind of avenue of questioning he wanted to avoid. _He swallowed and hastily looked away.

Linda and Brennan had moved on to discussing the former's visit to Burma and the artefacts she had picked up there, and Booth couldn't really immerse himself in the conversation or listen to what they were saying, so he settled for just looking on silently instead, his hand absently resting on Brennan's hip. A while later, when the topic of conversation had shifted to home soil and Linda was recounting memories about growing up in the city and raising her daughter, Lynette, everyone was listening with rapt attention to the enchanting storyteller, and Brennan, who was by this point draped contentedly across Booth's lap (she had to admit he had a point – this _was _a better way to sit) reached out absent-mindedly for the bottle in his hand. Booth let her take it, looking on in amusement as she cradled it in her hands for a minute and raised it to her lips, her attention still focussed on the older woman sitting across from them. The moment the bottle made contact with her lips and she took a swig, however, she started spluttering and scrunched her nose in disgust and he burst out laughing. Brennan didn't drink any other alcohol besides wine – a few vodka shots at those two frat parties aside – and a strange Moroccan beer she had discovered in the supermarket one day, and she cringed at the awful taste in her mouth. Upon hearing Booth's laughter, however, she turned and narrowed her eyes up at him.

'Ugh! Booth!' she slapped his chest none too gently. 'You know I don't drink this beer. Why did you let me do that?'

He simply laughed harder in response and raised his hands to shield himself as Brennan huffed and hit him again.

A particularly hard blow effectively put an end to his mirth. 'Ow! Bones! What'd you do that for?'

Brennan rolled her eyes. 'Stop being such a big baby, Booth.'

He pouted. 'It's not like I _made _you drink the beer. Why d'you have to go and hit me for it?'

'I didn't do it because of the beer.' Brennan responded, perfectly serious, 'I did it to get you to stop laughing.'

'Can't say you didn't deserve it, Shrimp'. Pops chuckled as he rose and helped his wife to her feet, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she stretched her arms and smiled pleasantly. 'Now we're going to take a little afternoon nap, we'll see you kids at dinner.' His gaze lingered on Booth just for a fraction of a second longer, and Booth knew that meant they'd be having a little chat later.

'Go. We'll play dominos later.'

'You'll lose.'

'You wish.'

When his grandparents had left the room, Booth turned back to Brennan, scowling as he rubbed the spot on his shoulder gingerly. 'Did you have to hit me that hard?'

'Well it worked, didn't it?'

'You're a smartass, you know that?'

'Objectively I'd say I'm very smart although it has nothing to do with my ass.'

_And there we go again. _This. This was exactly what was so confusing. And intoxicating. And hot. And insane. And this… thing… between them was happening with increasing frequency. Their seemingly innocent bickering would escalate into something else altogether, and suddenly the conversation would shift completely until it reached an impossible level of charged intensity, and then… _'Objectively I'd say I'm very smart although it has nothing to do with my ass.' _And ofcourse his gaze helplessly flicked lower before he returned dark eyes to meet hers, swallowing helplessly and suddenly more than hyper-aware of the curves of said ass nestled against him, and every bit of her exquisite body that was in contact with his. The temptation was so strong he involuntarily shut his eyes, but ofcourse it was no use. The room seemed unnaturally silent except for the suddenly obvious sound of both their heavier breathing.

'Booth?'

'Yes?' His nostrils flared at the scent of her as he took in a deep breath. _You can do this. Don't forget that you're a fully functional person with self-control, not some barbarian who can't help his urges. Yeah, right. It's a bit too late for that isn't it', _another voice in his head helpfully chipped in._ You asshole. You shouldn't have gotten her so close in the first place. What were you thinking, pulling her into your lap like that? You had no right. She's not 14 anymore. _The voice chirped in instantly-_and don't I know it. _To look at her, to talk to her, to think of her was to be reminded of that fact. Constantly.

But she was speaking again, and some of the words penetrated the haze in his fogged mind. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.' He gritted his teeth and willed his breathing to return to normal.

'Then why are your eyes closed?' He opened them as she reached out to touch his cheek, and found her frowning down at him concernedly. She hesitated and tilted her head to the side before saying tentatively, 'And your breathing sounds a bit heavy…'

_Oh. She thought he was having another panic attack again. _Booth chuckled ruefully.

'I'm fine, Bones. Really.' Lifting the hand that was on his face before he could respond to the slight but provocative touch, he placed a quick kiss in the palm and stood, making sure to steady her on her feet first before moving away. 'See?'

Brennan tilted her head and regarded him with a slightly dubious expression on her face, but said nothing.

'Yeah. Yeah. I think I just need a walk.' Booth continued under the scrutiny, nodding slightly. 'Some fresh air would be good.'

'Oh. OK. Let me just put on my shoes. Do you want to go now or-'

'No', Booth interrupted hurriedly, and she frowned in confusion. 'Actually, I…' _I really need to be away from you right now. _'I was thinking of dropping in to see Jeff. That's OK with you, right?' He cringed at the lie. He hated lying to her, but the truth would probably be less welcome at the moment.

'I thought you didn't want anyone to know you're in town.'

_And after seeing the way they've been looking at you recently, call me selfish but I also don't want a single __**single **__red-blooded young male in your immediate vicinity if I can help it._ But as it so happened, Jeff wasn't in town. He'd checked before coming. Bones didn't need to know that, ofcourse.

'Yeah, but I thought I'd make an exception. Him being an old friend and all. Is it OK with you, though, if I just pop by and see him? I won't be long.'

Brennan still looked unconvinced, but she nodded. 'Yes. Ofcourse. If that's what you want.'

'Great. Great. Thanks, Bones.' He turned to walk out of the room, but hesitated at the door. 'You sure you'll be OK here on your own, right? I'll be back real quick.'

'Yes', Brennan repeated. 'I have that anthropology project I told you about, anyway. I should probably get started.'

'Isn't that due next month?' Booth asked, shrugging on his jacket.

'Yes.' Brennan blinked cluelessly. 'Which is why I should get it done as soon as possible so I can focus on the other work that needs to be done before then.'

'Right.' Booth smiled slightly. _Of all the women in the world… It just had to be this one._ 'Ofcourse. And I wouldn't have it any other way.'

'What?'

'Nothing. See you soon, Bones.'

'Goodbye.'

When Booth got back, feeling a little more in control having (mentally) kicked himself repeatedly, Brennan was still sitting with her books and refused to be distracted. After a pleasant dinner with their hosts, however, he managed to coax her into watching some TV with him, and soon it was time for bed.

The next day passed in much the same way as the first, and the following afternoon when Linda and Pops had retired for their nap, Booth and Brennan, finding that they had nothing in particular to occupy them, decided to bake cookies – dark chocolate with chocolate chips, at Booth's insistence (Brennan vetoed the chocolate frosting). And that was how it started.

Booth realised they had no chocolate chips, he insisted on running down to the store to pick up some. When he got back, Brennan was mixing the dough they had made. Sneaking up behind her, he peered into the large bowl.

'Mm. That looks good.'

'Wait until I'm finished before you can lick the batter, Booth.'

'But Boooones…'

'No, Booth.'

'C'mon, just give me a taste.'

'No.'

'Just one taste…' reaching out, he grabbed the spoon from her hand, licking it happily and easily stepping out of her reach as she attempted to snatch it back.

'Mm. Wow, Bones. This is incredible.'

He took another lick as she looked on disapprovingly, one hand resting on her hip.

'Booth…'

Unrelentingly, he took another lick.

'You're a genius, Bones. This stuff is so good.'

'While that may be true, I doubt the ability to mix cookie dough is one of the things that qualifies me to be called a genius. Are you going to give me to the ladle back now?'

'Have you tasted it yet?'

'No', she replied primly. 'I'm waiting until it's done.'

'C'mon, Bones'. He moved closer, waving the chocolate-covered wooden spoon between them. 'You know you want to.'

'No.'

Closer still. 'Just a taste.'

'Give me back the spoon, Booth.'

He held it above his head. 'Not until you promise to taste it.'

'Absolutely not.'

'Then you're not getting it back.'

'Booth', she huffed.

'Nope.' He popped the 'p'. They were standing ridiculously close now, however, and Booth's guard slipped for a moment as he looked down at her, lost in those blue eyes, and lowered the spoon. That was enough, however, as Brennan snatched it out of his hands.

'Ha.'

Booth pouted without any real feeling of affront. 'Atleast give me another taste.'

'No.' She looked up at him defiantly, eyes glinting, and promptly popped the spoon in her mouth, licking it clean.

He looked into her eyes laughing up at him, and her red lips wrapped around the spoon, and he didn't know what he was asking for anymore, but his voice had dropped several octaves and his head lowered automatically. 'Just a taste.'

'No.'

_'Yes.'_

Reaching out for the hand that had been resting limp by her side, covered in chocolate, he wrapped his fingers around the wrist and tugged her against him. Never losing eye contact, he raised it slowly but steadily, bringing one finger tantalisingly close to his lips before gently opening his mouth over it and sucking it all the way in. Brennan gasped soundlessly as her eyes went wide and he fought to keep his open, making sure to keep them focussed on the glazed over pools of blue. His pupils dilated wildly and darkened to nearly black while his heart began to beat out of control, threatening to explode under the hand that rested against his chest. And then it was over. Abruptly, he released her and took a step backwards in one smooth move. They stared at each other for a moment, the silence stretching between them for an indeterminate length of time before the oven beeped, the sound seeming disproportionately louder than it was.

'I, uh…' Booth cleared his throat. 'It looks like the oven's ready to pop the, uh, dough in...to.'

'Yes.' Her voice sounded surprisingly high-pitched. She coughed slightly, one hand resting against her chest between the v of her t-shirt as if to still her beating heart, and then opened her mouth to say something else, before deciding it was probably best not to try again just yet.

Booth began unpacking the rest of the items he'd bought from the store while she turned and arranged the cookie dough on a tray, placing it in the oven. For once, she didn't even berate him for picking up copious quantities of junk that he didn't need in place of one item that he did.

When she finished her task and Booth offered to clean up, Brennan murmured a quick acquiescence and excused herself from the room.

Sighing, Booth rested his palms flat against the counter, stretching his arms and dropping his head between them, wishing he could bang it against the black marble top over and over until this insanity that had taken hold of him just _stopped_. He shook his head ruefully and straightened just as Pops entered the kitchen.

'Heya, Shrimp.'

'Hey, Pops.' He rubbed a hand across his face tiredly and attempted to look more cheerful as his grandfather reached into the fridge for a beer.

'Want one, son?'

'Uh, yeah. Sure.' Booth leaned forward on the counter once more and took the proffered beer from Hank but didn't drink it.

'Everything alright there, Seel?'

_No. No it isn't. _'Sure. Why?'

'Ah, nothing. You just look a little tired. It's probably me. You know-' he crossed around the counter and came to stand beside Booth, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder – 'you should just relax a bit. You're on vacation. Everything'll come right in the end. You'll see.'

Booth rubbed bleary eyes and sighed. 'I hope you're right, Pops.'

'I'm always right. You should listen to an old man like me. Never been wrong so far, have I?'

Booth chuckled. 'No, sir, you haven't.'

They lapsed into a comfortable silence then, each lost in contemplation. Finally, Pops spoke.

'I hope you know what you're doing there, Seel.' He was looking through the kitchen doorway into the hall visible beyond where Linda and Brennan were sitting cross-legged on the carpet, chatting amicably.

'She's just a kid, Pops.' Booth replied tersely. His voice was deadly quiet, but his tone rankled with irritation that seemed to be boiling just beneath the surface. His anger was, ofcourse, directed inwards, but he didn't feel like sharing the source of it with his grandfather. Not when he didn't want to admit it to himself. There were times when… times like that same afternoon, with the beer, when they would start bickering in a perfectly innocuous way, without any untoward motive – like any siblings might do, in fact, even Tempe and Russ. And then suddenly the interactions would… change, somehow, and there would be nothing ordinary about them – and then they were decidedly unsibling-like, ofcourse – and the tension between them… God, it was unbearable. Irresistible. Unlike anything he ever thought he could feel.

'Now you listen to me, boy', Pops leaned forward intently. 'That is no kid. That there is a young woman. And if you don't realise it soon, someone else will.'

Booth's head snapped up at the words– but not to look at the person who had spoken them. Instead, his eyes focussed through the hallway to the living room beyond, and straight at the young woman sitting on the rug, glowing with laughter as she conversed with his grandmother.

'It'll all come right in the end, son. Mark my words.' Pops patted him grandson three times reassuringly with an open palm.

* * *

><p>* I have enjoyed the season so far – in bits, atleast. But Sweets (and the writers usage of him) is getting on my nerves – I'm with the old boothaddict on that one. Get him his own show, if you like. I might even watch it, too. But don't take up my valuable Bones-Booth time with that stuff. And if the awkward clip of him and Brennan dancing while he's freeloading and generally being a pest is supposed to be a replacement for the scene where Booth and Brennan dance to Hot Blooded with Christine, I'll be seriously pissed. On the bright side, I think we're all looking forward to seeing Cindy Lauper again!<p>

* * *

><p>Well…this is the first and only fic piece I've ever written, so let me know what you think. Before I sign off, old boothaddict has conveyed your message of impatience when it comes to getting Booth and Brennan together. Gordon Gordon says you're going to have hope and patience – not too much, just enough. Just remember that you waited seven years on the show – I know that has a few better writers and David Boreanaz as a visual accompaniment, but the same principle applies here – if it's worth waiting for, it's worth the wait. But if you're still burning with curiosity, PM me and I'll give you a vague approximation or chapter number for when they might potentially get together. I suggest you sit it out, though. It's much more boring otherwise. Believe me when I say the good stuff is still to come.<p>

For future reference, I might leave a short note at the end of each chapter relating to new episodes or any developments in the show. I've noticed most readers don't like long ANs - I understand my friend old boothaddict has suffered plenty for those and received a lot of flak in the two previous chapters. That reminds me, I have no desire to incite anyone's anger, but some of those comments were unjustifiable and frankly unacceptable - really, if you're going to pretend to be a moderator, don't expect us to believe you have a guest account and a tenuous grasp of language and grammar. So while I appreciate criticism, I hope that any unhelpful rudeness will be kept to a minimum.

Now I hope to have another update for you soon - very soon, in fact. Perhaps before the end of the week, if we're lucky and my muse makes an appearance.


	20. The Movement in the Stalemate

**A/N: OK, I just wanted to say - I KNEW IT WAS ARASTOO. OK, done. **

**Hope you guys are happy that my muse kept its appointment and I updated soon. Now I know you're getting impatient, so I'm going to give you a little timeline. The next chapter they'll have an important conversation and address a major issue, and two chapters after that will feature two dates, and THEN you'll get what you want. So don't pelt me with your stones - I'm not the one who kept them apart all this long while, after all! :)**

**Chapter 14**

**The Movement in the Stalemate**

**_'What do we do now?'_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>NOTE: Pops is a lot younger here - and while Ralph Waite does a TERRIFIC job as Pops (really, that casting director is a fucking GOD. Between Stephen Fry and ZZ Top - I mean, those there really are some living gods. And Cullen and Goodman and Zack and all the supporting characters just couldn't be better. Except, oh yeah, those people are gone now. And then there's Booth. Booth. Booth. Yeah, ANYHOW. The point is:<p>

I see Pops as a sort of older version of James Read - handsome, fit, cavalier... to think when I saw him on In Plain Sight I didn't recognise him from his Remington Steele days, but the first thing I thought was my, is that aging gracefully for you. Move over, George Clooney. So if it helps you guys to visualise, go right ahead. Linda could be a ... Betty White between now and, you know, THEN. With silver hair and sparkling wit and vitality.

* * *

><p>By the fourth day of the impromptu vacation, both young people had become visibly cranky and restless. It was 6 AM on a Friday morning, and they were both in the kitchen, still groggy and droopy-eyed, and, as the little voice in Booth's head charmingly reminded him, <em>they were on a goddamn vacation and they should be goddamn asleep.<em> Except they had been up at an unearthly hour every day except that first one, when they had fallen asleep on the couch watching movies (they had a few missed marathons to make up for, and the living room now contained a big-screen TV that Booth had developed an 'unhealthy attachment' to, in Brennan's words, so he insisted on keeping her there with him – even if this involved physically holding her in place). They had both woken about an hour short of noon that day, and when Brennan entered the kitchen to find Linda sitting at the counter she had blushed a shade of red that Booth didn't know she could get and remained adorably flushed for the rest of the morning. Booth had simply stumbled in after her and flashed a sheepish smile in response to Linda's knowing look as she regarded her (step) grandson, rubbing the back of his neck and giving her a quick peck on the cheek before proceeding to make him and Bones some coffee. This morning, however, was different. He was exhausted, he was sleepy, and he was about ready to shoot the next thing that moved. His forearms braced on the counter in front of him, he glanced over at Brennan. He could tell she was in pretty much the same predicament. Her legs were crossed primly and she was making a vain attempt to follow the print on the newspaper in front of her (another telltale sign – Bones didn't read newspapers*, or follow current events past the 18th century) but he could see the dark circles under her eyes and the exhaustion in them. _This is getting ridiculous._

Shifting his weight onto his palms, Booth finally decided he had had enough.

'Are you going to say it, or should I?'

Brennan peered at him over the rim of the coffee cup as she lifted it to her lips. 'What?'

He sighed. She was so infuriating sometimes. Time to go for broke. 'I hate sleeping without you, OK? Hate it.' It seemed once he got started, there was no stopping. 'Like I hate coffee from a machine. Or soy burgers. Only more. I. Hate. It. I really do.' He paused to take a breath and watched for her reaction. Her eyes widened and she swallowed imperceptibly, but he didn't think he was imagining the slight tinge of red in her cheeks and on the tips of her ears. Finally, she said, in an attempting-to-be-calm, measured voice that sounded shaky even to her own ears. 'Technically, all coffee comes from-'

'Bones.' It was times like this he wanted to shake her or cover her in kisses until she couldn't breathe. He knew- he could tell that she hadn't been sleeping either. She was even becoming snippy and curt in her responses – though only with him, ofcourse – and beginning to get more literal than ever, a telltale Bones sign that she hadn't been getting enough rest and would never admit it.

Brennan opened her mouth to say something as Booth levelled his gaze at her. 'I-'

'Good morning, kids.' Just then, Linda walked into the kitchen, bright and awake in a flowing silk nightgown that matched her silver hair. 'Your grandfather sends his apologies for having left without saying goodbye. He's gone fishing with Charlie, and he'll be back in the evening.'

Brennan looked up and carelessly – almost gratefully – laid aside her newspaper. Booth noticed from the headlines that it was yesterday's and rolled his eyes as she turned her attention to the other occupant in the kitchen. 'Hello, Linda'.

'Hello, dear. Seeley, for God's sake, go put on a shirt. Maria just started her cleaning in the living room and the last time you went around the house like this she walked into walls and giggled like a schoolgirl all day. It's bad enough she barely gets any work done when you boys are around.'

'Atleast I don't flirt with her shamelessly like Jared', Booth muttered under his breath.

'Do you have something to say to me, Seeley Booth?'

'No, ma'am.' He pushed off the counter and headed towards the door.

As he passed her, jaw ticking, Brennan stopped him. 'Booth?' He turned to her expectantly but she found that she wasn't sure what to say, especially with Linda around. Sensing the tension in the room, Linda gracefully and unobtrusively headed to the other end of the long isle to busy herself with finding some more milk. 'I…' Brennan started again but then trailed off and simply looked at Booth, imploring him silently to understand. He sighed. Part of him was fighting the urge to lean down and brush his lips across her cheek to reassure her and let her know that everything was alright, but another part of him, the part that was in need of reassurance too, held him back. Shaking his head, he just mumbled a 'see you later, Bones' into the prolonged silence and walked out of the kitchen. Surely enough, a 'Morning, Meester Booth' and fit of giggles ensued, but Brennan barely paid any heed, instead sighing in irritation – more at herself than him, although she was feeling less than charitable towards him as well. He really was incorrigible sometimes. She rarely found herself at a loss for words, but when she did, he was more often than not involved in some way. Why did he have to make everything so _confusing_?

'He's big and strong, but he's going to need someone.' Brennan turned towards the voice, having forgotten there was anyone else around – something that happened more frequently than she would like to admit when she was with Booth. Linda stood at the end of the kitchen, polishing a wine flute from the previous night. She put it back in its place and picked up another. 'Everyone needs someone. Don't be scared.'

'Scared of what? I'm not scared of anything.'

'It all goes by so fast, you don't want any regrets.' _Take it from someone who knows._

'I don't understand.'

Linda smiled gently. 'Yes, you do.'

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Booth stood in the kitchen helping Linda cut the salad while Pops and Brennan had gone down to the store to pick up some ingredients for dinner. Tearing lettuce into a bowl, Linda remarked casually, 'so I was thinking of inviting the Carletons around to dinner.' Booth stilled instantly, his knife hovering in midair over the onions on the chopping board.<p>

'What?'

'Well, it's been a while since we've seen them, and I hear Meg is in town…'

'Linda, please. No.'

Linda turned away and reached for another bowl of scallops to hide her smile. 'I don't know why you won't give the girl a chance, Seeley. She's perfectly sweet, and – '

'Linda, you know I'm not interested. Especially – especially not right now.' Linda was right - Meg was perfectly sweet. She was perfect all around. Pretty, kind, smart, and perfect – but not for him. In fact, it was her niceness that had prevented him from ever making a move on her in the past, even though she had made it clear that she would more than welcome his advances. He didn't want to trifle with the emotions of a girl like that. Besides, it didn't hurt that he'd never been attracted to her, although he would readily admit that she was attractive. But she wasn't…she wasn't…The last thing he needed was to have her sit next to him at the dining table and fawn over his prowess at basketball or hockey while Bones sat across from them, watching as he squirmed and politely attempted to fend off the compliments. He didn't need her shutting him out right now.

'Oh? Why especially not now?' Linda raised an eyebrow.

He gave her a look that seemed to beg her not to discuss the subject further, but she wasn't about to give up so easily.

'You know, you could always ask Temperance-'

Booth's head shot up like a rocket. 'No.'

'But you haven't even heard what I was going to say, dear.'

Booth licked his lips nervously. Linda was always trying to set him up with someone or the other he wasn't interested in. In this case, regardless of how insanely interested he might be, he had to make sure she didn't play her little matchmaking game. What he had with Bones wasn't a game. There could be no wrong moves. 'What – what were you going to say?'

'That you could always ask Temperance to act as though you two are together so you can discourage Meg without hurting her feelings. It would… make sure she doesn't get the wrong idea.'

Booth pushed the sliced onions aside and moved on to the tomatoes. 'That _would_ be giving her the wrong idea.'

Linda simply gave a coy smile that Booth refused to respond to. _Would it?_

'Look, please just…don't have them over while we're here? Or let me know when they're coming and I'll take Bones out or something.'

'Seeley, that's hardly friendly, especially when they know you're in town.'

Booth sighed and looked up. 'Look, Bones is going through a really hard time right now. I don't even know if she's up to seeing a bunch of people she doesn't know.' He grinned slightly. 'She's, uh, she's not always the best when it comes to dealing with new people.'

'Really?' Linda asked, truly surprised. 'Well, I wouldn't have guessed it from the way we've been getting along, but I suppose there are some people who would find it difficult to reach out to someone like Temperance, and vice versa.'

Booth's grin widened into a full-on charm smile as he thought about that. 'Yep. Some people just aren't ready for Bones.'

Linda smiled softly at her grandson and the expression she saw in his eyes. 'She's good for you, Seeley.'

Booth swallowed, but didn't refute the statement. 'We're not – we're not a couple.'

'I didn't say you were, dear. Not in the usual sense of the word, atleast', she mused out loud.

Just then, they heard the sound of the front door opening, and Hank's booming laugh carried through to them. Before he and Brennan were within earshot, Booth leaned closer and whispered hastily, 'Linda, please. I'm serious about the Carletons. Please.' _Please don't bring it up in front of Bones._

'Alright, dear. But if they insist on coming by for a potluck dinner, I'm not going to say no.'

'Thanks. OK.'

'OK, then.' Linda smiled coyly, just as Brennan and Pops entered the kitchen, laden with shopping bags.

'You're the best, Linda.' He smiled and pecked her on the cheek before moving around the counter to greet the other two.

'Hey, Shrimp.'

Brennan just grinned at him cheekily, 'hey, Shrimp.'

Booth narrowed his eyes and peered at her closely. It took him about two seconds to figure it out.

'No, no, no, come on, huh?!' Booth wiped his hands over his face. 'You promised no more stories, Pops. You promised.'

Brennan laughed in that open, unguarded, little-girl way that never failed to make his heart stop as she looked at his grandfather. 'I didn't say a thing, Hank.'

'You know what they say, Shrimp. All's fair in love and parenting.'

'And potty-training', Brennan added helpfully.

Booth flushed bright red. 'Pops!'

'It's perfectly natural to-'

'No, Bones.'

'But I –'

'Don't wanna hear it.'

Linda smiled at her husband as he went around to greet her and Booth grumbled and moved to help Brennan with unloading some of the bags. His conversation with his step-grandmother moments ago had reminded him that Brennan was, in fact, going through a hard time right now, and he shouldn't be bringing out his own frustrations on her, however justified he _felt_ he was in feeling them. Standing close behind her as she placed the last few items from the bag she was unloading on the counter, he smiled down at her when she looked over her shoulder at him, finished with her task. 'Hi'.

'Hi', Brennan answered simply. Booth winced. He had been a little short with her the whole day, and he couldn't blame her for the note of weariness that crept into her tone. His mind went back to the conversation he'd had with Pops almost the moment they entered the house, when Linda was showing Brennan to her room. Bones had been short with him the entire car ride from the airport because he'd taken it upon himself to tell her that he had visited Max before leaving to inform the older man that they would be gone for the weekend. The vacation had been Booth's idea after all, and he hadn't wanted Max to think that his daughter had upped and left (much in the same way he had years previously) the moment he reappeared in her life. Bones, ofcourse, didn't take the same view of things. They had still been bickering about it when they arrived at the house.

**_'_**_I'm just saying, there must have been some reason for him to have done what he did, Bones. Max… he seems to come from a different world, that's all.' _

_Brennan sniffed. 'That's ridiculous. There's only one world. It's this one.'_

_'Would that be the one world where you're mad at me for trying keeping your father in the loop or the other world where you actually want to let him back in.' _

_'Neither.'_

_'Well, you gotta pick one.' _

_'Either. Both.'_

The argument was just getting heated beyond reasonable measure when they had been interrupted by the door opening, and Pops and Linda appeared before them. The moment they stepped into the house, however, Booth felt Brennan stiffen. After the introductions had been made, and Linda offered to show Brennan to her room, Booth lent down and whispered in her ear, 'You OK?' What he'd really been asking, ofcourse, was, _are we OK? _Sensing her moment of hesitation, Booth had been about to offer to show her the room himself – 'Should I-?_' _but Brennan had cut him off with a slight shake of her head and a smile – albeit a small one – and made to follow Linda. Booth had turned back to his grandfather who had one eyebrow raised.

_'We had a fight', he said by way of explanation._

_Pops just chuckled at the interaction and patted his grandson on the back, leading him into the house. 'If you two ever need a little privacy around the house, we'll make ourselves scarce.' _

_Booth blushed but chuckled lightly. 'Okay, thanks. But there's nothing going on between us.'_

_If Booth hadn't been so unsettled by that prospect himself, Pops' look of surprise might have appeared comical. 'Why? You gay?' _

_'What? No!' Why were people always asking him that? If he heard that question one more time, he might just start questioning it himself._

_'She's a keeper. You should listen to me.' Pops leaned in and whispered seriously as they heard the sound of the women descending the stairs once more. 'I warned you about Rebecca being a waste of time, didn't I?'_

_Booth scowled. 'Come on, Pops. I can take care of my own love life.'_

_'I don't think so.' Hank turned around and smiled as his wife approached them once more, leaving Booth to his own devices._

'Let's go do something for a bit, huh?' Rubbing his hands together, Booth snapped himself back to the present.

'I said I'd help with the chopping, Booth.'

'Already done.'

Brennan frowned. 'Wha – why did you do the work when I said I'd do it?' she couldn't help the slight whine that crept into her voice, but it made Booth smile. Ofcourse, this only served to fuel her ire. Perhaps after all this time he still hadn't familiarised himself with the concept of division of labour.

He rubbed her shoulders placatingly, trying to coax her into spending some time with him. 'You hate cutting onions, Bones.'

Brennan scrunched her nose. She did hate doing that. 'Ugh'.

'Atta girl.' Booth grinned as he sensed his imminent victory and squeezed her shoulders. 'Just… gimme a sec, alright?' Hands resting atop her shoulders, he turned towards the older couple who were looking over at them knowingly, and addressed Pops. 'You done stealing her away or d'you think I could have her back for a while now?'

'I'm not property, Booth!'

Pops simply chuckled. 'You heard the lady, Shrimp. Maybe she just prefers the company of an old man over you.'

'Yeah, well, in that case I'll just have to kidnap her.'

'Booth!'

He grinned and squeezed her shoudlers but otherwise paid her no attention. 'Now I haven't seen her all day so she's mine for the rest of the evening. You got a problem with that?'

Pops chuckled. 'She's all yours, boy. I'd like some time with my own girl now.' He wrapped an arm around Linda's waist and Booth looked back down at Brennan with a grin as she huffed.

'I don't suppose you're going extend the courtesy of asking _me _that same question', she grumbled.

'Nope.' He grinned shamelessly and began steering her out of the kitchen, throwing an, 'alright, we'll see you guys later' over his shoulder.

'Why do I always feel like you're abducting me?'

* * *

><p>He didn't know what had possessed him to suggest it. They were in the pool, swimming- or, well, she was swimming. He was…staring. Helplessly. With abandon. He really hadn't stopped to think it through when he'd made the suggestion, and now he couldn't think. At all. She was in that red two-piece again. He still remembered the first time he'd seen her in it. They had gone swimming before, ofcourse, but now her alabaster skin was bathed in the soft glow of the late evening moon, and it was just the two of them alone in the pool…He reached up to tug at a collar that wasn't there, and was suddenly made acutely aware of his own state of undress. Bones glided past him again, the soft swish of the water as she parted it with her sure, steady strokes washing over him like a caress. She was so beautiful. <em>Did she have any idea how beautiful she was? <em>He sighed. He loved that she was so comfortable with her body, but he didn't know what to make of the fact that she was so comfortable around _him_. _Would she be this relaxed with another man? _He hoped not – he loved that she trusted him so completely, he really did – but on the other hand…it irked him that she saw him as no threat to her sexually. Quickly shaking that thought from his head, he realised he was standing motionless in the water, and began to swim. Towards her, ofcourse. Brennan almost collided with him in her next stroke, and then looked up, shaking out her wet hair. He stood motionless, transfixed. Spellbound.

'Booth?' she blinked the water from her eyes.

_'Booth?' Those same eyes, that same feeling, a younger voice, a child's face._

_'Booth, do you have to go back this time?' A question he does not answer. 'Booth, what were you doing in Guatemala?' A question he cannot answer. The wind…'Booth?' Teddy…'Sarge?' A ridge…'Booth…' A target…'Booth!'_

'Booth?' Brennan's voice, huskier and more womanly now, forced him back to the present. Booth closed his eyes and sighed unconsciously. The flashbacks hadn't stopped. They just weren't going away this time. He didn't know how to make them. They had gotten less frequent, but also more unpredictable. And Bones had become almost oracular – she knew the moment he had one. _Sigh._ Frozen in place, he turned his face away and willed his breathing to become more controlled. But she wouldn't allow him not to look at her. Reaching one hand out to touch his cheek, she turned his face towards her, forcing him to open his eyes. Seeing the silent question in hers, Booth asked his own question.

'Do you want to know why I went to Guatemala, Bones?' He could see the surprise in her eyes. He had never offered to talk about it before, even on the rare occasions that she'd asked.

Considering her response carefully, Brennan took a deep breath and replied in a slow, measured tone. 'Do you want to tell me?'

Imperceptibly, he shook his head.

'Then I don't want to know.'

Instinctively, he reached for her, wrapping his arms around her petite frame. She came willingly, and clung to him, comforting him, steadying him, grounding him. Instinctively, he kissed her temple. Instinctively, his lips moved lower, gravitating towards the expanse of her neck, wet and smelling deliciously of…her, the water serving to amplify the heady mixture of Bones and sweat, and something sweet and unique and…he pulled himself away at the last moment – he seemed to be doing that a lot lately – and buried his face in her hair, just holding her. _I'm glad you're here, Bones._ For now, that would have to do. 'It's OK, Booth. I'm here.' _For now, that would have to do._

He pulled away slightly to look at her, keeping his arms loosely banded around her waist. Her hand came up to rest on his chest, and she gasped softly. He was so warm somehow, emanating heat, despite the fact that the water was freezing and he had been standing in it for quite some time. She said as much, but he just gave an imperceptible twitch of his lips and remained silent. Helpless to do anything but look back into those expressive eyes, Brennan asked,

'Why do you look at me like that?'

_Another question he couldn't answer._

Booth just smiled and shook his head slightly.

A little disconcerted by the intensity of his stare, but still unable to move, Brennan felt she had to say something, so she said, 'You're in my way, Booth.'

He let go of her abruptly, but neither of them moved. She couldn't have said any other words that would have brought him back to reality faster. _You're in my way, Booth. _How long would it be before she realised just how true that was? It was a fear that plagued him constantly – that he was holding her back somehow, and she needed to break away from him to move on with her life. Images flashed before him, of them leaving, to go in separate directions, and then coming together after too long apart-because any time at all would be too long, and they would come together in the end - him with some faceless woman on his arm who could never be Brennan, her with her derision for monogamy and wilful independence…. Suddenly, all the frustration and hopelessness of the entire situation came crashing down upon him once more.

'_Why are you looking at me like that_?'

'Like what?' His voice came out deeper than before, and more gruff than he had intended.

'You know like what.'

His smile had slipped completely now. 'And you know why.'

This time it was Booth who turned away first, in an attempt to dispel the overwhelming intensity of the moment between them. He raked a hand through his hair and began wading towards the nearest end of the pool.

Brennan sighed helplessly as she watched Booth swim a few sure, long strokes when he neared the steps at the edge of the water, his muscles flexing and bunching in his back and arms. In one quick, agile movement, he had put one foot on a wrung and pulled himself up onto the ground above, landing lithely on his feet. Brennan wrapped her arms around herself and looked on silently. She didn't know how to reach out to him, and for once, he wasn't showing her how. He seemed to be getting more closed off by the day, and while she could tell he was making a concentrated effort not to appear standoffish with her – particularly since her recent distress over her father's arrival – she knew him well enough to see through the show he was putting on. As Booth walked towards the towel rack and picked one up to tousle his hair, turning back in her general direction, she subconsciously pushed her own wet locks out of her eyes and continued to watch him. He really was a fine specimen of the male form. Standing there in nothing but low riding red swim shorts and his medal and dog tags* that glistened all the way across the pool in the shadow of a strong jawline visible even from that distance, with ridiculously broad shoulders tapering off into lean hips, a perfect washboard stomach, long, muscled legs…If she were an artist, she had no doubt she would have delighted in the proportions of his body, but she doubted any artist could capture the raw, masculine perfection that was Booth. Her Booth. She frowned at the appellation. It didn't sound wrong at all. Glancing up, she found that Booth was looking at her strangely, one hand paused in running the towel through his wet hair. Realising she had probably been caught staring, Brennan flushed heatedly and hastily looked away. Before she could resume her length across the pool, though, Booth had taken a few quick steps towards her, and instead she was forced to turn and look at him as he crouched down to her level at the edge of the pool.

'I'm gonna grab a quick shower inside the house, alright?'

'Booth…' She trailed off, looking at him imploringly, willing him not to shut her out.

'Bones, I…' He raked a hand through his wet hair, and the pieces of metal around his neck clinked softly. Up close, he was even more gorgeous than before, the light forming a halo behind him, a slight sheen of moisture sprinkled across his handsome face, thin sensual lips glistening bright red against pale skin with droplets of water running down defined cheekbones, and from his neck onto his perfect chest, and lower still… 'I just need to clear my head, yeah? Lemme just… freshen up and cool off a bit.' Brennan's attention snapped back to his face as she realised he was talking, and she just flushed and nodded slightly, not trusting herself to speak.

'Good'. Booth hesitated and cocked his head to the side, the same strange expression on his face. 'Good', he repeated softly. He opened his mouth as if to say something else, but then shut it and flashed her a small smile that looked boyish and uncharacteristically insecure and entirely too good on him. Without another word or a backward glance, he rose to his feet and headed back into the poolhouse, waving two fingers in salute behind him.

Brennan closed her eyes and willed her breathing under control. She felt frustrated beyond measure. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _She shouldn't be thinking about him like this when he was obviously going through such a hard time. _Oh, but she was. Argh._ Unconsciously, she clenched her hands into fists by her sides. _It's just that I admire his physique, like any woman with eyes, _she told herself. _It's only natural. Nothing wrong with that. It would be strange if you didn't react to him. _She shuddered at the thought of what Booth would think of her if he knew where her thoughts had been. He cared about her, to be sure. He felt responsible for her, she knew that too. He'd always seen her like a little sister, someone he protected and took care of. But lately… lately, when he held her, or put his arm around her during a movie, or leaned over her shoulder to take a peek at the 'squinty' book she was reading… lately, she felt, she wished… _Ugh. No. No, no, no._ Frustrated and angry, she quickly finished with her lap and climbed out of the pool. _Damn it. She'd forgotten to bring a towel. _Grabbing one of the robes from the rack, she raced back into the house, making her way to the kitchen. Linda and Hank sat at the isle, chatting amiably. They both looked up and smiled as she entered. 'Oh, hello, dear.'

Brennan smiled back, making a valiant effort to hid her inner turmoil. 'Could you tell me where the towels are kept? I seem to have given mine for laundry this morning, and…'

'Upstairs, in the room next to yours, dear. Top drawer of the dresser.'

Brennan smiled. 'Thank you.' Spinning on her heel, she rushed upstairs, and locating the bedroom next to hers, turned the knob on the door. Spotting the dresser on the side of the wall next to the door, she moved in front of it and opened the first drawer, and the sound masked the opening of the door opposite her.

'Bones!'

Startled, she turned with a gasp.

Booth was standing in the bathroom doorway opposite her, still tying a towel around his waist. He looked as surprised as she felt. And delicious – that was probably the word Angela would use. Spiked hair standing straight with droplets of water still sticking to the ends…more beads of water trickling down his chest, his perfectly toned abs actually reflecting the light from the fixture above him…_ How was she supposed to keep from thinking about him like that when he went around looking like __**that**__? _Flushing a bright shade of red, Brennan hastily averted her eyes. _This is the second time today, Brennan. _'I, um…' Casting around for something to say, she scratched her nose. 'I thought you went back to the poolhouse.' Although there were several – and that meant _several - _rooms in the house, he chose to remain in the poolshed that stood just a little apart, independent from the rest of it. He had explained to her that that was where he always stayed when he came to Pops and Linda's – initially, he enjoyed the solitude and quiet it provided when he felt like he simply had to get away, but it had grown on him with time and now he quite loved the room with its glass wall and low sitting bed. They started talking at the same time

'I had, but then I realised I was out of soap and I wanted a fresh towel, so…'

'I was just looking for a fresh towel-'

Booth chuckled as he realised they were saying the same thing.

'Oh.' Brennan trailed off abruptly and went back to rifling through the drawers. Booth cocked an eyebrow.

'Something wrong, Bones?'

He began moving towards her and she positively stiffened as he approached. 'Bones?' He laid a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. He lifted it immediately. 'Whoa. Easy there.'

Brennan continued opening drawers aimlessly, determinedly looking away. 'They're in here'. Reaching across her, Booth finally opened the right one, careful not to touch her. Brennan looked straight ahead and took a few deep, steadying breaths, but they didn't seem to be helping.

'Bones, what's wrong?'

Twisting the front of her robe in her hands, she blurted, 'Couldyouputsomeclothesonplea se?'

'What?'

Brennan took a breath and repeated, deliberately slow, 'could you put some clothes on, please?'

'You're serious?' Booth asked incredulously. When Brennan simply continued to shift uncomfortably before him, he chuckled, but then glanced downwards to check he had, in fact, covered himself before she entered. Cocking an eyebrow, he looked back up at her. 'What's the matter, Bones? You're acting like you've never seen me without a shirt on before.'

Brennan wrung the material in front of her with renewed earnestness. 'I have seen you without a shirt on, but you were never wearing a towel. You were either wearing a pair of jeans, or pyjamas, or _swimming_ trunks'- she emphasised the last words – 'but now you're…you're…'

'Wearing a towel? He chuckled. 'Do you have some aversion to towels that I should know about? Because I never would have guess-'

'No. I mean, you mentioned that I've seen you without a shirt on several times in the past, and while that is true I was merely pointing out that on those occasions you were usually wearing some other attire, and it shouldn't make a difference either way, really, but now you're-'

Booth raised both eyebrows. 'Yeah, now I'm in a towel. We've established that, Bones.' He looked downwards again, and then realised there was something far more interesting than his current state of undress to hold his attention – hers. He titled his head to the side slightly and his eyes raked over her in a way that made her feel thoroughly exposed. More so than she was already, that is – her robe was completely undone in the front where she had twisted the material in her nervous state, and her damp bathing suit plastered to her skin in all sorts of interesting ways. 'And you're in…' unthinkingly, he licked his lips. '…a robe.' When his eyes came back to meet hers, they were practically black. For a moment, Booth was sure she could see what he was thinking in the darkened depths The way he had said the words spoke less about what she was wearing than what she wasn't. He swallowed thickly. There was no denying the moment had become sexually charged in a way that he didn't know how to handle. Then he noticed a slight shiver running through her frame. 'Are you cold?' He frowned. Ofcourse she must be, she was still dripping water from her swim and wearing nothing but an untied robe. Booth marvelled at how he could go from wanting to do… unspeakable things to her body in one instant, to wanting to do nothing more than hold her and never let go in the next. Brennan, for her part, was unsure whether her shiver had been prompted by the cold or his proximity. But when he gently reached out and pulled the sides of her robe together, she got her answer as another shiver passed through her. 'Cover up, baby'. Once he had found the ends of the belt with his hands- reaching all the way around her small waist and brushing her sides in the process – he slowly knotted them together, his tongue darting out in concentration as if he was performing the most assiduous task conceivable.

Brennan felt as if she was burning for…something… that she couldn't describe, in a way she couldn't explain – it was impossible for her to actually be on fire, ofcourse, but she hadn't known it was possible to feel the way that she was either. And then Booth looked up from the completion of his task and flashed a satisfied smile, and her mind turned to mush.

Her breath hitched. She felt suddenly faint. And sick. Here she was, ready to spontaneously combust at the mere touch of his hand through the fabric of her robe, and Booth with his easy smiles and warm eyes didn't seem affected in the least. Then their eyes met again, and held. Ofcourse in truth, Booth was as far from unaffected as it was possible to be. He was certain he'd stopped breathing at some point. And there it was. He was sure he saw it again. It was gone almost the moment it appeared, but he was certain he'd caught it – there was a new awareness in her eyes that had not been there before.

'Bones…'

And she rushed out the door without another word.

* * *

><p>Once again, Booth was left with an empty room and silence.<p>

'Dammit'.

He rested his hands on his hips and shook his head, then wiped a hand across his mouth before forcing himself to start getting changed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

'Seeley? Seeley!' Booth heard his name being called out as he descended the stairs late in the afternoon, showered and changed after a late afternoon fishing session with Pops. Bones had spent the day cooped up in her room, studying – and avoiding him, much in the same way she had the previous evening after their swim.

'Yeah, Linda?' He took the remaining stairs two at a time and made his way towards the kitchen.

'Could you come in here please, darling?'

'Yeah.' He entered the kitchen and stood in front of the slightly flustered Linda.

'Oh, there you are, dear.' Ofcourse, her eyes were the only giveaway as to her current state of agitation – and Booth noticed that because he knew her well, and he tended to take note of such things. Her hand clutched the necklace around her neck just a little tighter than usual as she twirled the beads, impeccably put together as always. This was about as discomposed as Linda got. She bit her bottom lip for a second before taking a quick breath and continuing.

'Seeley, I know I said last night that I wouldn't invite the Carletons to dinner, but-'

'Yeah?' Booth raised his eyebrows.

'Let me finish, dear. I was speaking to Anne Gulibert today at the farmer's market when Meg came up and greeted us, and… well, we struck up a conversation, and naturally she inquired after you, and… I'm afraid I really had no choice but to ask her to dinner with her parents.'

'Linda', Booth groaned, covering his face with his hands.

'I _am _sorry, dear, but I could hardly fail to invite her after she expressed a wish to see her.'

He dragged his hands slowly down his cheeks. 'I know', he sighed. She did seem genuinely apologetic, and he hastened to let her know that he wasn't annoyed with her. 'I don't blame you. It's not your fault, I just… I'm not looking forward to it.'

'I understand, dear. But it will only be for a few hours and Anne and Frank will be there, too. You'll just have to put on a good face and bear it.'

Brennan entered the kitchen then, having caught the end of the conversation.

'Who are Anne and Frank?'

Booth looked at her as she entered and then turned back around, crossing his arms over his chest and absently raising one hand to scratch his chin as Linda answered.

'They're friends of ours, dear.'

'And their names are Anne and Frank?' Brennan raised her eyebrows as she retrieved a carton of orange juice from the fridge.

'That's right. Fate can be cruel.' Linda raised her glasses to her eyes and turned back to the list she had been looking at when she summoned Booth. 'Bit of an odd coincidence, isn't it?'

'Very odd', Brennan agreed.

Satisfied with the list, Linda lowered her spectacles and addressed her grandson.

'Seeley, would you mind running down to the store and picking these up for me? I'm afraid I only picked up the vegetables at the market, and we're out of flour and baking soda.'

'Sure', Booth took the list from her hand. Keeping his tone neutral, he turned to Brennan. 'You want to come with me, Bones?'

She paused as he addressed her, bottle raised to her lips, and then lowered it and wiped her mouth daintily. 'I-'

'Come now, Temperance, it would do you good to get out of the house. You haven't raised your head from those books all day. Go with Seeley and you can start your studying again when you two get back. I'll make you a little snack to take with you.'

Brennan smiled, slightly unsure of how to react, unused to being at the receiving end of such maternal sentiments. 'That's really not necessary, Linda-'

Linda wasn't having any of it. 'Nonsense. Now you two go off to the store-'

'I really have a lot of work-'

Linda continued as if she hadn't spoken, '-and I'll have some nice freshly-baked pizza slices ready for you to take up to your room when you're back.'

Brennan looked to Booth for help but he just shrugged helplessly in an it's-no-use-arguing-with-Linda-and-I'm-sure-as-hell-not-going-to-say-no-to-that kind of way. Brennan had no choice but to concede. 'A-alright.'

'Good. That's settled, then. Now off you go.'

'C'mon, Bones', Booth snatched up the car keys and gently led her out of the kitchen, a hand resting on the small of her back.

Since Booth had already stocked up on all sorts of 'holiday supplies', as he termed them (Brennan preferred 'decidedly unhealthy foodstuffs with unnaturally high levels of preservatives and saturated fat') when they had baked cookies the previous day, the visit to the supermarket was a relatively brief one. After they were done, Booth suggested going on a drive. As they got into the car (following their customary argument over who was going to drive), Brennan protested the idea, insisting she had work to do.

'C'mon, Bones. We're on vacation. You have weeks to finish that stuff.'

'But won't Linda be expecting us back soon?'

'She doesn't need the stuff yet. The guests will be coming at around seven-ish, and it's barely noon.'

'But she said-'

Booth raised a hand to silence her and pulled out his phone, hitting the dial key.

'Don't talk on the phone while you're driving.'

'Hey, Linda.'

'If you're going to disregard all road safety violations, perhaps I should drive-'

'Yeah it's me.' Placing a hand over the mouthpiece, he turned to Brennan and hissed, 'could you shush a minute, Bones?' He batted her hand out of the way as she attempted to reach for the phone 'Listen, do you mind if I-' he shifted the phone to the other ear as Bones continued to attempt to snatch it. 'Do you mind if Bones and I go on a little drive, take in some sights?- Yes, I'll be careful. I know I shouldn't talk on the phone when I'm driving- Yes, we've already got the stuff-OK, great. Thanks. You too. Bye.' Flashing a charm smile and pulling on his shades, he turned to Brennan. 'See? Done.'

Brennan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, turning to look out the window and refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing the blush that was rising up her neck.

'So where are we going?'

'There's, uh', Booth's voice got uncharacteristically soft for a moment, 'there's this spot I used to go to when I came here as a kid…it's just off the road a couple miles ahead, and I thought…well, do you mind a short hike?'

'Not at all', Brennan responded, her curiosity piqued.

'Great'. He flashed her one of those rare, bashful smiles and turned back to the road in front of him.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, Brennan looking out the window at the sparsely wooded scenery outside. Finally, they came across a mud path between a thicker cluster of trees on the side of a small hill, and Booth pulled the car over and peered outside.

'Oh, looks like they've cleared the path a bit. I guess we can drive up.' A few seconds later, the car came to a stop again. Booth had already walked around to her side of the car and opened the door by the time Brennan snapped out of the daze she had fallen into. Truth be told, she had hardly gotten a wink of sleep the previous night and she'd been on the verge of falling asleep, lulled by the smooth motion of the car, and the pleasant warmth of the afternoon sun outside. Stepping outside, she stretched leisurely as Booth closed the door and placed a hand on her back.

'Is it far, Booth?'

'Nope', he chuckled. 'Just few steps.'

'OK.'

They walked a couple of steps up a steepish incline, and Brennan gasped when she arrived at the top.

'Wow.'

Booth, who had been looking at her to gauge her reaction, smiled.

'I thought you'd like it.'

'I do.' She stretched her arms out and inhaled the clean air, the scent of cool water from the lake that lay in front of them filling her nostrils. Booth was still standing behind her, hands in his pockets. Somehow, she recognised that this place was important to him in some way, and she turned to look at him. 'Thank you for bringing me here, Booth.' Brennan turned and flashed him a brilliant smile that effectively made his heart stop beating for a moment, and Booth just swallowed and nodded, momentarily dumbstruck. He came up to stand beside her and squinted against the afternoon sun that cast a warm glow over the sight before them.

After a few minutes of silence, Booth cleared his throat to speak, kicking at an imaginary pebble with his shoe.

'When I was a kid..' he trailed off and looked up once more, gazing unseeingly at the hills and thickets in the distance, 'When things got really rough… My Dad, you know, he used to bring us up to see Pops sometimes, and…' he chuckled ruefully, 'he always used to make sure he was sober, you know? When we came down here… always stone cold sober. He knew that Pops wouldn't stand for it, see?' When he took another breath to continue, he felt a small hand slipping through his own, and he looked down at their intertwined fingers in surprise, and then back up at Brennan who was still staring straight ahead. He returned his gaze frontwards as well, and gave her hand a small grateful squeeze before continuing. 'It was like an unwritten rule. Don't tell Pops about the drinking, or the…or the hitting', he clenched his jaw slightly, 'leave all the bad stuff at home.' Brennan tightened her grip on his hand, encouraging him to continue. 'But you know what, Bones? It's not that simple. It's never that simple. There are some things you can't compartmentalise.' He looked at her, trying to tell her what his words couldn't convey as she turned to face him as well, as if sensing his eyes on her. 'Some things just don't go away if you pretend they don't exist, Bones. Good or bad, some things just don't go away.' A silent conversation flowed between their eyes.* 'Do you understand what I'm saying?'

'Yes.' She nodded.

'Good. That's good.' He turned to look at the horizon once more, and the silence stretched between them. Neither knew how much time had passed when Brennan spoke again, opening eyelids that had drifted shut against the calm, cool breeze. 'It's beautiful.' The sunlight formed a golden glow over her features, and the pure, unadulterated happiness on her face was dazzling.

'Yeah', Booth replied softly. But he wasn't looking at the view.

'Ready to go back now, Bones?'

'In a minute.' He nodded and went to wait by the car, resting against the hood and looking at the spectacle in front of him.

Brennan turned slowly to face him, dropping the arms she had raised to her sides once again.

'What's wrong, Booth?'

Crossing his arms, he gave a small smile and shook his head slightly. Brennan approached him, and he looked down at the hand she placed on his arm, covering it with his own before looking up into her eyes, stroking the back with his thumb.

'Bones', he began, 'I… I don't think I've told you how happy it makes me to see you getting along so well with Pops – and Linda, too. It really means a lot. Thanks, Bones.' He flashed her another one of those smiles that made her weak in the knees.

'What for?'

'Well for starters, for coming here with me. I know you didn't want to drop everything and –'

Brennan opened her mouth to interrupt but he shook his head and continued. 'And I really appreciate it. But more than that…' he looked away, then back at the hand that he was still caressing the back of, and then finally, into her eyes. Steeling his resolve, he ploughed forward. 'I've been going through a hard time recently, what with the… what with the flashbacks and everything. And Bones… I never told you how much it means to me, that you've been there through all of it. I really… I couldn't have managed without you, Bones.'

'Booth, you're a strong person, you would get through it-'

'No, I wouldn't.' He cut her off forcefully. 'I've been out there before, and I've seen how the other guys handle it, what it does to them. I…' _I need you, Bones. _'I couldn't have done it without you, Temperance. I mean it.' He reached out and raised his hand to her face, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and smoothing his thumb across her cheek as he tilted his head slightly to look at her.

'I'll always be there for you, Booth.'

'I know.'

'And I'm not going anywhere.'

He smiled. 'I know that too'.

They were standing closer now, and her hands came up to rest on his chest, Booth leaning against the car with one foot resting on the bumper behind him and Brennan in front of him.

_What do we do now?_

'We should head back. Wouldn't want to keep Linda waiting forever, you know.'

'Yeah.' Neither of them moved though, and Booth finally smiled softly, breaking the silence.

'You know if we're supposed to go, you'll have to move, sweetheart.' Brennan had rested her head against his chest at this point, and he stroked her hair absently as she looked up sleepily.

'Mm…what?' Then she seemed to realise she was leaning fully against him and she pulled away with a jolt. 'Sorry.'

'Don't worry about it', he chuckled.

'C'mon, let's go home.'

She shuffled sleepily to the open car door and climbed inside as Booth closed it for her.

'So you don't want to drive, then?'

'Mm, no. You drive', she stifled a yawn as Booth looked on amusedly. 'Buckle up, baby.'

'What?'

Grinning, he reached across and secured the seat belt over her. He made to pull away, but-

'er, Bones?'

'Mm?'

'You need to let go of my t-shirt now.'

'Oh. Sorry.' She let go of the bunched fabric in her hands abruptly, and Booth raised his eyebrows.

'Bones, did you just sniff me?'

'No I didn't.' Her deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression was classic, but charmed by how sleepy and adorable she looked, he decided to let it slide.

'OK, go back to sleep there.' He kissed the top of her head and straightened out of the car. Moving around to his side, he drove them home.

* * *

><p>*1 - Inconsistent characterisation much, show writers? Hire me, hire me! (And on a sidenote, I haven't made up my mind yet about the whole Bones breaking down and crying constantly like so me damsel so Booth can swoop in and - oh, alright I like that part but only when he does it on time. And tells her SPOILER FOR NEXT EPISODE 'It's OK to cry, <strong>Temperance'. <strong>Flipping brings tears to **my** eyes. I get involuntary shivers every time, honest. I can't help it. I'm all for Brennan getting in touch with her emotional side, though, but I don't know about Booth continuing to do whatever the hell he pleases as she conforms to every one of his beliefs one by one like the typical 'good woman', right until she says, 'I do'.)

*2- I understand one of you requested this, yes? Booth in a St. Christopher's medal and little else. Old Boothaddict relayed the request to me. Good choice, by the way. I hope I've done it justice. Oh, and I had to add the dog tags because they're important for later in the story.

*2 - Don't you guys miss how they used to do that? I mean, I know they don't have to have silent conversations anymore because they're allowed to SAY those things now, but then I'd like to hear them saying it, dammit. Don't tell me that's not allowed on daytime television.

P.S: Booth's delivery of that line - 'I don't have reasons'? coupled with that look*Swoon* DIES. And **SPOILER** when he calls her Temperance in the next episode... **GOD.** I'm so glad they didn't cut out the bit with the three of them dancing to Hot Blooded. That kid really does love Emily. That reminds me, the last scene of the last episode, when she laughs cutely at Sweets' lameass jokes and calls out for Booth so adorably...she reminded me SO much of Zooey. I mean, we all knew the resemblance was there, but this was the first time I've seen it so strongly. Emily invented adorkable. She and Zooey are like the queens of adorkable. Right, stopping.

Well, how are you liking the new episodes? And how did you like this chapter? Let us know! See that little box right there? Thaaat's it. That's the one. C'mon, you don't need a reason to review. Booth doesn't have reasons, remember.


	21. The Truth in the Lye

**A/N: Happy New Year, guys! I hope I managed to catch you before midnight, whichever timezone you're in. I know this chapter is long overdue, but I hope you enjoy it even if you resent me for the wait. One of my New Year's resolutions is to get as many people to read these wonderful stories as possible. (To those of you who just joined us, they're not my stories so I'm not self-advertising. I only just took over. :) I hope you're not too disappointed with the job I'm doing.) And because of that, I've decided to join Twitter. Unfortunately, I didn't have the most fortuitous start- I set out to alert Bones fans of the existence of these stories, and they actually suspended my account for a few minutes because apparently self-promotion is not allowed. :(I wanted to yell at them, but I'm NOT self-promoting, but they wouldn't get it.): Anyhow, it's a New Year now, right? Clean slate. So follow me boothaddict77. First five followers get to tweet me special requests for later in the story. And remember, the steamy bits are coming up. Just saying. Two and a half chapters to go. Also, Don't Call It Bones will be updated shortly. That's a lot more grown-up, if you know what I'm saying. Holywood and whatnot. ;)**

**The Truth in the Lye**

**'You tough guys can be very sentimental.'**

* * *

><p>Description of Meg: Blonde, peppy, and generally pleasant . Almost achingly, but not annoyingly sweet. Pitcure Malin Akerman in The Proposal. Her beauty might seem almost insipid, but not without character.<p>

* * *

><p>When they got back home, Brennan decided her first order of business was sleep. She barely remembered Booth opening her door or the walk up the stairs to her room before she passed out on the bed once more. What felt like many, many hours later, she was woken by a soft caress and a strong, warm pair of hands shaking her.<p>

Booth was loathe to wake her – which is why he had gone out on the last errand himself – but he knew she would want to be up to meet their visitor.

'Bones?'

'Mm.'

'Bones.'

'Mmbooth fivemoreminutes.' As she snuggled closer into his chest he glanced up furtively at the figure standing in the doorway. He scowled slightly as he remembered their conversation prior to entering the room.

_'Whoa, whoa, whoa. You don't get to follow me in there.'_

_'But you said that she's inside-'_

_'Yeah, but she could be, you know, indecent or something. You wait outside.'_

_'Why do you get to see her, then?'_

That question – and the fairness of it – had irked Booth more than he cared to admit, but he'd simply shot a warning glance and entered the room alone anyway. Or so he thought. She was in the centre of the large queen-sized four-poster bed, so he climbed in beside her when she didn't respond to his first call and gently raised a hand to her cheek.

'Bones'.

'Mm.'

He gave her a slight shake but she only mumbled something about getting in five more minutes and snuggled closer, at which point he looked up at the figure in the doorway and flashed a sheepish look, but promptly returned his attention to Bones.

'Er, Bones.'

'What, Booth?' She finally opened her eyes and raised her head sleepily to look at him.

'I think you might want to get up for this one.' He titled his head in the direction of the door and her eyes widened in surprise and excitement. Springing up from the bed, she threw her arms around the tall frame in the doorway.

'Wendell!'*

'Brennan. It's good to see you again.'

Wendell was one of the few members of Brennan's devoted squint trust in high school that Booth had ever gotten along with, but his parents had moved away from Chicago a few years ago, so they hadn't seen him in a while. Booth knew he lived not too far from Pops and Linda's, though, and he figured Brennan could do with seeing a familiar face so he had arranged to bring him home for a while to hang out with them.

'I'll leave you two to catch up for a bit.'

Booth paused in the doorway for a minute, suddenly hesitant to leave. _Are you seriously jealous of __**Wendell**__? _It was true that He seemed to have made the transition from awkward lanky teen to full grown man. He definitely had filled out over the past couple of months, at any rate. _Jealous? Who said anything about jealous? I'm not jealous. _Realising he had become rooted to the spot, Booth was about to force himself to walk away when Brennan turned to him with a brilliant smile and said, 'thank you.'

'For what? I didn't do anything.'

She simply rose up on her toes and pecked him on the cheek. 'Thank you, Booth.' He was glad he was leaning on to the doorjamb for support as an involuntary, silent gasp fell from his lips.

'Yeah.' Feeling atleast ten feet tall, he went off in search of his grandfather who had been calling him moments earlier.

Brennan and Wendell spent a nice evening catching up and discussing her new university curriculum (Wendell had opted to take some time off after school to work), and Booth joined them for a while in between. Once he had ascertained that there was absolutely no romantic attraction between the pair, he was quite happy to be in their company, especially when the conversation steered from the world of academia to other topics like sports. Wendell had joined his college hockey team, and he was trying to convince Booth to do the same.

'Booth, you've got to do it. I've never seen anyone who's not a pro kill on the ice the way you do. In the flesh, atleast.'

'Ah, I don't know…'

'Come on, man. It'll be great. We can tryout together.'

'Together?' Brennan looked between the two of them, puzzled.

'Oh, yeah. Bones, didn't Wendell tell you the good news?'

'What…good news?'

Wendell grinned and turned to Brennan. 'I'm transferring to Northwestern in the spring. I just got my acceptance letter.'

'Wendell, that's great! Congratulations!'

Wendell grinned. 'Thanks. You know, it'll sure be good to be back home. I miss Chicago.'

'Gotta love the Bears, baby.' Both men shared a fist bump and Brennan frowned. 'I thought you said they were buffalos, Booth.'

'What?'

'The team that you like, in those red uniforms? Isn't the symbol a…buffalo?'

'Bones, do you mean the Bulls?'

Both men burst out into laughter as Brennan defended herself by insisting that it was difficult to tell the difference between the two animals when all you had to go by was a badly printed representation on the front of a sweat-soaked jersey and a fumbling mascot.

Unfortunately, Wendell had to leave them before dinner as he had a plane to catch – back to Chicago, as he excitedly informed them, and after they had exchanged goodbyes and offered to have him stay with them until he found a place of his own, Booth went to drop him off as Brennan stayed back to grab a shower before their other guests arrived and to help Linda in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>'Well, this is my stop.' As they reached the bus station that would take him back to the city proper, Wendell unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Booth.<p>

'When are you going to tell her?'

'Tell her what?'

'I believe the question you're looking for is tell _whom_ what.'

Booth sighed. 'I have no idea what you're talking about.' _I have had this conversation too many times in the last few days._

'Yeah, you do.'

'It's complicated.'

'It always is with you two, isn't it?' Wendell chuckled and stepped out of the car as Booth turned the ignition and did the same.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing, nothing. I don't want to risk getting beat up. Can't afford to get on your bad side if we're going to be on the ice together. Lord knows I don't want to suffer the same fate Carlson did.'

Booth snorted. 'Funny.'

He and Wendell shared a quick guy hug – a real one, consisting of a solid handshake and a pat on the back – no closed eyes, or lingering caresses, or rubbing soothing circles on the back or breathing in lavender-scented shampoo – as a bus pulled up at the stop, and Booth climbed into the car and drove away.

* * *

><p>When Booth got back, it was nearing 7, and their guests were going to be arriving soon. He ran upstairs to grab a clean shirt and then went in search of Bones. Finding her in the dining room, diligently setting the table, Booth leaned in the doorway to observe her in silence for a moment, doing up the last few buttons on his shirt. Brennan was humming a low tune in that distinctively husky yet feminine voice of hers as she worked. She had changed into a simple polka dotted dress and it made him smile to see her in it. She hardly ever wore dresses.<p>

'You look nice.'

Brennan looked up, startled at his presence.

'Thank you'. She hurriedly looked away and resumed her task. 'So do you.' He followed her with his eyes but made no move to change his position.

'Why have you been avoiding me?'

He hadn't meant to ask the question, but the moment he laid eyes on her the desire to confront her had become his foremost concern.

'I-I don't know what you mean.' Her voice was forcibly steady but the telltale blush that crept over her told all.

Booth didn't bother calling her on it. 'You've been avoiding me all day.' Pushing off the jamb, he went to stand behind her. 'Why?' She paused for a moment as she felt the heat from his body radiating at her back and turned slowly. When he saw the pain, torment, and confusion in her eyes, any anger or indignation he'd been feeling vanished altogether. He just wanted to take her in his arms, hold her face between his hands, bring her lips to his and kiss her until she forgot anything that was worrying her, and her own name. And for a moment, he did. Just for a moment, in his mind's eye, he allowed himself to place his lips on hers, declare his undying love, ask her to marry him – and get shot down – and spend the rest of his life trying to convince her to say yes and just making her happy. _What the- _And then he came crashing back down to reality. To the teenaged, auburn-haired, clueless blue-eyed beauty in front of him. A slight clanking of plates in the next room snapped them out of the charged silence and brought them back to reality, and Brennan couldn't avoid his question any longer.. 'I…I'm generally a solitary person, Booth, you know that.'

Booth just crooked an eyebrow at the weak answer. Brennan had a knack for saying the strangest things when put on the defensive. She'd spent a good deal of time with Wendell and atleast an hour with Linda earlier in the day, so he knew that she hadn't been feeling particularly solitary that day.

Instead of calling her on it, Booth simply sighed.

'What's up, Bones?'

'N-nothing.'

Booth sighed. 'Booooones'. He had realised that for all her not wanting to be touched, Bones physical contact was often the best way to get Bones to respond. As he moved to intercept her in her action of putting down the next plate, however, she jerked back so suddenly at his touch that he instantly withdrew his hand. Booth's eyebrows shot up. 'Whoa, OK. What was that?'

He could tell she was silently debating whether to pull the clueless act, but when she realised he was onto her she simply replied, 'Nothing. You just startled me is all.' She met his eyes resolutely for a second as if to prove a point and then turned away from him once more.

'Bones for God's sake-'

'I think your grandmother needs help in the kitchen, Booth'. He recognised the attempt at her usual I'm-the-only-rational-human-being-here-and-I-won't-put-up-with-your-immature-emotional-antics-just-because-you're-currently-unoccupied tone, but the unsteadiness in her voice detracted from the intended effect.

'Bo-'

This time they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

'And that's the doorbell.' Brennan announced, somewhat triumphantly. 'Aren't you going to get that, Booth?' She blinked up at him innocently as Booth pointed a finger in her direction.

'We're not done here.'

* * *

><p>Dinner was a stilted affair. Meg tried too hard to make conversation and Booth tried too hard to avoid it. The older couples seemed to be having a good time, but Booth – who was normally excellent with people – spent most of the meal casting worried glances in Brennan's direction across the table every time Meg addressed him. Brennan simply picked aimlessly at her food.<p>

About a half hour after dinner, when the guests had retired to the drawing room with Linda and Pops, Booth went in search of Bones. She had left the company with the excuse of washing dishes, but then it seemed she had slipped out of the kitchen unobtrusively. As he entered the darkened study, he looked through big glass doors that led out on to the swimming pool, spotting a little figure crouched down at the water's edge. He sighed, rooted to the spot for a moment, but before he could start making his way towards it, another voice interrupted him.

'Hey'. Meg was standing in the same doorway he had just entered through, and he turned towards her in surprise.

'Meg.'

He licked his lips nervously as she began walking towards him, and quickly cast a worried glance towards the pool – and Bones – when she came to stand in front of him.

'I was just…'

'Relax, Seeley. I'm not going to bite.'

He swallowed. 'Meg, I, uh-'

She reached out to touch his arm and he nearly jumped. 'It doesn't take a genius to know when a guy is taken.'

'I-what?'

'You're the perfect guy, Seeley. But I can tell now you're not the perfect guy for me.' She shook her head with a soft, sad smile. 'I guess it just took me a while to catch on.'

Booth nearly winced at her resigned tone, feeling a genuine pang of sympathy. 'Meg, I…'

'It's OK, you don't have to say anything.' She looked up at him with another sweet, understanding smile. 'But you should tell her.' She titled her head slightly towards the swimming pool doors.

'It's that obvious, huh?'

'Oh, yeah.' They both chuckled slightly.

'I'm sorry.' Booth looked down at her, and placed a hand over the one that was resting on his arm. 'And for the record-'

'I know, I know. I'm pretty darn perfect too, right?'

'Right.' Booth smiled. 'And I really mean that. But you're just-'

'Not her.' She finished for him, and Booth just flushed but didn't deny the assertion. 'Well the folks are going to be disappointed. Too bad we couldn't be perfect together, huh?'

'Yeah.'

She reached up to peck him on the cheek.

'I-I'm sorry.' They both turned to the other voice in the room as the pool doors swung open ever so slightly, a light breeze blowing in from behind its owner.

Booth appeared a little too dumbfounded to speak, so Meg took a few steps back, her hands in her back pockets. 'I'm…just going to leave. Good luck, Seeley.' And with that she turned and walked out of the room.

Booth forced himself to manage a smile as she left. By the time he managed to snap himself out of his temporary stupor, Bones had already fled the room, heading back outside. He cursed softly and followed after her.

'Bones!'

He found her at the far edge of the pool, hidden from view of the library.

'Bones.'

'I-I'm sorry, Booth. I didn't mean to interrupt-'

'Bones-'

'-I was just heading inside because it's a bit cold-'

'Bones.'

She finally stopped rambling, but refused to meet his eyes. Booth set down the plate of cake he had been carrying and walked towards her, hands in front of him, ready to explain.

'Bones, that was not what it looked like.'

'It's perfectly alright, Booth, you don't have to explain yourself. I'm not ten anymore, you know.'

'I know.' The slightly bitter edge to her tone made his own reply slightly more forceful. Raking his hands through his hair, he added softly under his breath, 'believe me, I know.' He sighed and gazed out at the water in front of them, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Taking a deep breath, he built up his courage. 'Bones, I feel-'

Her eyes widened. _He was going to tell her that he didn't feel the same way about her, and let her down gently, because that's what Booth did._

'Like I said, Booth, there's no need to explain. I know how you feel. I'm sorry I walked in on you kissing-'

'We weren't kissing!'

'What?' She finally looked up at him, and he took the opportunity to get her attention to what he was saying.

'She was just saying goodnight.' Booth reddened slightly but continued hastily. 'Nothing happened, alright?

Brennan saw the same pained look in his eyes that she had earlier in the day, and had to fight the urge to tear up. _He knew. He knew how she felt about him, and now he was sabotaging his own chance at being in a relationship just so that she didn't get hurt. _Booth could be unnaturally selfless sometimes, and she wasn't about to let her own feelings get in the way of his happiness, even if it cost her some embarrassment. She gritted her teeth, steeling her resolve.

'Booth, I am aware that my behaviour today has been somewhat irrational, but you needn't worry about me. If you are interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with Meg, you should spend time with her. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and-'

'Bones, I am not interested in Meg.'

'What?'

'I'm not interested in her, you know, that way.'

'Why? She seems personable and attractive, and very much your type-'

'I don't have a type.'

'Yes, you do. With the exception of Cam, most of the-'

'Coincidence, OK, Bones.'

'Coincidences are-'

'Alright, I don't have a type _anymore_, alright?'

'So you're admitting that you did have a type.'

'What? No! I just…' Booth closed his eyes, praying for patience and fighting the urge to tear his hair out. _This was not going as planned at all. _'Why are we even talking about this?'

Brennan frowned. 'Because you said you don't have a type, and then I pointed out-'

'Bones. Why are we discussing whether I do or do not have a _type_?'

'Considering that she fits the usual parameters for an ideal mate, I was merely curious as to why you aren't interested in Meg.'

_Because she's not you! _He somehow stopped himself from yelling it out. 'People aren't want ads, Bones. Meg's great, but I'm not interested.'

'Oh.'

'Why, would it matter if I was?' He asked quietly.

'No', she said too quickly.

He looked at her. 'You're lying.'

And he could always tell. Brennan hastily crossed her arms and looked away, biting her lip to keep her emotions in check. _He knows. He knows how I feel about him and he's trying to let me down gently._

'Bones, we need to talk.'

Brennan looked at the ground, scratched her nose. 'Yes, I suppose we do.'

She sat down on the ground, holding her legs in front of her.

Booth did the same, and then reached over.

'What's that?'

'Cake.' He replied. 'You barely touched your food at dinner.'

'Thanks.' He handed her a fork.

They both took a bite out of the chocolaty pastry in front of them, chewing in silence.

'Linda is an extremely good cook.'

'Oh yeah.' They dug their forks in another time, and Booth looked down at Brennan, and paused.

'Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?'

'I don't know', Brennan replied honestly, putting down her fork. Booth sighed and lifted the plate from her hands, putting it aside. 'I'm not good at….expressing myself I guess.'

'Well, try.' He leaned back on his hands and waited patiently for her to begin.

'I suppose I am somewhat…disturbed by the idea of you dating Meg because for one thing, she lives here and we live in Chicago, and considering you might grow tired of the strain of a long distance relationship, and the commute, you might eventually decide to move-'

'What?'

'It's a logical progression of events, Booth. I just think that-'

'You think I'd move back here from Chicago?'

'Well, you have spent a lot more time in this city, and Pops and Linda are here, and there's nothing keeping you in Chicago-'

'There's you.' Booth interrupted incredulously, as he sat up and looked at her intently, unsure of what she was saying.

'Yes, but I'm not your family, Booth-'

'Yes, you are.' He said forcefully. 'How many times do I have to tell you that before you'll believe me?'

'Yes, but not in the way that Linda and Pops are-'

'There's more than one kind of family, Temperance.'

His tone, and the use of her first name almost proved her undoing, and Brennan looked away, hastily blinking back tears.

'I just don't want you to leave me, too.'

He reached out and turned her face towards him, his heart breaking at the unshed tears in her eyes as he finally understood what she was trying to say. _Oh, Bones._ 'Look at me. I will never leave you.'

'Booth, it's irrational to-'

'No. I will never leave you.'

She shook her head, her face finally crumbling as the onslaught of tears threatened to overhwhelm her. 'You can't promise-'

'Yes I can. I will never leave you.' He repeated one more time as Brennan finally nodded, blinking away her tears.

'Promise?'

'Promise.'

He wrapped his arm around her, bringing her head to rest against his chest. They sat in silence for a few minutes –or it could have been more – before Booth spoke again. 'Bones, I'm going to say something to you now, and I want you to listen carefully, alright? Promise me you won't get upset.'

'I can't promise you that without knowing what you have to say, Booth.'

'Just…promise me you'll listen, OK? With an open mind. And an open heart.'

'I promise.'

Booth took a deep breath as she waited in silence, and finally worked up the courage to say what he had to. 'About Max…' He felt her stiffen slightly against him, but continued, surely but gently. 'I think you should hear him out. You deserve to hear what he has to say, Bones, even if he doesn't deserve the chance to say it.'

Brennan remained silent, and then he felt her nod slightly against his chest, a feeling of immense relief sweeping over him as the tightness within that he hadn't noticed before disappeared.

As he stoked her hair, he murmured softly, 'I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't give him a chance for him, give him a chance for you.' She still didn't say anything, and Booth felt her chilled skin as his hand stroked down her arm. Pulling away, he shrugged out of his jacket.

'C'mere, you're freezing.'

'Booth, I am not taking your jacket.'

'But you're cold.'

'If you give it to me, then you'll be cold.'

Booth rolled his eyes. 'Alright then, come here.'

'What?'

He reached out an arm and motioned her to come closer. 'Body heat.' He huffed at her look as she was about to object once more. 'This way we'll both get warm, OK? Come here.'

Brennan shut her mouth and leaned against him once more, letting out a sigh. 'I can't overlook what he did, Booth.'

'Well then, maybe you can overlook it for me.'

'For you?'

'Yeah. Personal favour.'

'I know you, Booth. You're trying to do me a favour, by telling me it's a favour for you.'**

'No. Uh-uh. Look, Bones, after my mom left...' Brennan looked up in surprise. He never talked about that. Booth ploughed on without stopping. 'I never fully understood why she did it. And I guess I've always wanted...I've always wanted some closure, you know? I would give anything to find out what happened. And now...now you have a chance to do that. So take it. For both of us.'

Brennan just sighed, looking at him with sceptical disbelief. Booth met her eyes with his unique intensity, a silent conversation flowing between them. Finally, she said, 'OK. Yes. Alright.'

'Thanks, Bones.'

'Booth.' Brennan paused hesitantly.

'What is it?'

'Will you be with me, when I talk to him?'

Booth didn't betray his emotions, recognising that this was a huge step for her. 'If you want me to.'

'I do.'

'Then I'll be there.' This time he paused for a moment before continuing, brushing a stray hair behind her ear as he said, 'I'll always be there for you, Bones. I meant what I said.'

'I know.' She looked up at him with a brilliant smile, and his heart skipped a beat. 'Thank you, Booth.'

'For what?' Lost in the spell, he was automatically leaning closer. His voice had dropped several octaves in pitch and volume.

'For being you.'

His heart couldn't take it anymore, he just knew it. He might have said something to the effect of, 'Yeah, well. I try.' But he didn't really notice because was leaning closer still, and his eyes dropped to her lips, and he had no attention to focus elsewhere.

'Still. Thank you.' She shook her head slightly.

'What?'

'Nothing. You tough guys can be very sentimental.'

'Yeah, just don't tell anyone.'

She finally looked up at him, as if suddenly noticing his proximity, and chuckled slightly. 'Oh, would you like me to kiss you on the cheek again?'

'Sure. You know, I wouldn't object.' He gave her a small sideways grin.

And she did, and his eyes slammed shut again, and when she began pulling away, he turned his head slightly, almost involuntarily, until his lips were almost on hers. And then Brennan pulled away completely. _Right. She pulled away. She doesn't want you._

'Booth, there's something else.' She bit her lip and looked downwards before making eye contact again.

'What?'

'Well, I- I have to admit that the idea of you…dating Meg, it bothered me for other reasons as well.'

'Oh?' He encouraged softly, feeling the beginnings of hope stir inside him. He licked his lips absently as Brennan continued.

'Yes, I – I suppose I was a little…concerned…because', she flushed slightly, and swallowed. _You have to do this, Brennan. _'It's-it's like you said. Our relationship makes it more difficult to form other bonds, and we feel very protective of each other. With the demands on our time that this relationship places, we begin to feel a sense of obligation and…possessiveness that makes it hard for either of us to witness the other spending time with someone else. But like you said, we owe it to ourselves to atleast give it a try, right?'

Booth felt a bitter taste rising up in his mouth. Damn him for saying those words and damn her for her perfect memory in remembering them. When he still didn't say a word, Brennan misconstrued his silence for assent, and continued.

'So I think you should explore your options as well, as you put it.'

His jaw clenched. 'You do, huh?'

'Yes, I do.'

'It's that simple?' _So she saw him like a brother. Someone she cared about and spent a lot of __**time **__with._ 'Great. Just great.'

Brennan frowned at the words. 'Booth, I don't understand why you are upset with me. I've already apologised if I had anything to do with running your chances with Meg but I'm sure she'd be more than receptive to your advances should you choose to renew them-'

'I don't give a damn about that!'

'Well then why are you upset? I know you say that you aren't, interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with her, but I know you, Booth. If you're trying to spare my feelings-'

_Wait, what? _'Why would I tell you I wasn't interested in Meg to spare your feelings?'

Brennan flushed, 'well, because-'

_What the hell is going on here? _'Look, Bones, I know you're upset because of your dad and all, but I wouldn't _lie_ to you. I told you I'm not interested in Meg and I meant it. That's all there is to it.'

_He thought her problems with her Dad were the only thing upsetting her? Maybe he didn't know after all. _Brennan blinked.'Oh, well, OK then.'

Booth sighed, knowing that the evening had already been emotionally taxing on Bones as it was, and he shouldn't push the matter any further. Instead he said quietly, 'Bones, will you go iceskating with me tomorrow?'

She refrained from telling him that she didn't know how to skate, because Booth already knew that. Instead she said, 'OK.'

'Thanks.'

* * *

><p><strong>*I wanted it to be Zack but old Boothaddict has already introduced him to us earlier in the story, and I do love Wendell. Specially since Brennan almost picked him as her intern because Booth likes him, and he just fits with the rest of the team, sidestories and all. Doesn't hurt that he looks great in hockey gear and out of it, and I'll have scenes with both those featurettes soon.<strong>

****I just happened to watch that scene again and MELTED. God.**

**Before anyone tells me again to GET THEM TOGETHER ALREADY, I told you - two and a half chapters and you'll get what you want. The next update is going to be short and sweet and soon, so it only counts as a half.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you have it folks. I hope to have more for you soon. Happy holidays and happy reviewing! :P Hope you have a great year ahead, and much Booth loving to all of you.**

**Remember, follow me on Twitter boothaddict77 if you want updates and fun tidbits on the story. **


	22. Fire in the Ice

**Alright, so I know this is almost entirely from the show and it's really short, but only two more to go before… you know what. : )**

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation:<strong> And to those of you who still think it's taken too long, try and see things the way they really stand between BB now. Take Brennan first. I mean, picture this: your parents disappear and you move in with your _much_ older brother's much older, gorgeous, kindhearted, perfect best friend who drives you crazy and is the opposite of you in all the right ways. He becomes friend, protector, and confidante, and sees you through some of the most difficult times of your life. And then one day you wake up and five years doesn't seem like much of an age difference any more, your brother's out of the picture, and you can't fight the attraction you're feeling towards someone whom you're fairly certain will always see you as a child. You're mad at yourself for feeling the way that you are, you're mad at him for making you feel that way, and you're just generally mad at the whole situation because your calm, ordered, rational life just doesn't make sense anymore, and people aren't fitting into the compartments you've labeled them into. Not your brother, not your father, not Booth.

**Booth's POV: **Your best friend and his thirteen-year-old kid sister move in with you and become a part of your life, and while you get more than you bargained for with her, she's still a baby and you can't even consider seeing her as something else. Then suddenly one day you come home, the best friend's no longer around, the little girl's all grown up, and where you once tucked her into bed, she's now becoming an object of your fantasies while you're tucked right in with her. It's gotta be confusing, especially for a guy like Booth who takes his responsibilities and familial duties so seriously – and Bones is like family to him, except he doesn't know how to define their relationship anymore. Add to that the fact that he's suffering from some minor form of PTSD, and Bones also seems to be the only thing holding him together sometimes. He doesn't know how long he's been attracted to her, he's questioning his motivation and his own sanity, and he feels like he's betraying his best friend and at some level, her, but he still can't help how he feels. It's complicated. So hang in there for another two chappies, yeah?!

* * *

><p><strong> Fire in the Ice<br>**

**'I'm never gonna make you fall. I'm always here.'**

* * *

><p>'I'm not positive this is a good idea.' Brennan tentatively put one leg forward while Booth grinned happily at her, and then she promptly slipped.<p>

As it turned out, iceskating that morning – or dawn – had become a practically mandated activity. Booth had been playing hockey with some old buddies of his – the lake freezing over outside and the snow proved too much of a temptation for him to resist – when he had taken a rather nasty fall after an unintended bodycheck from a player who had been absently skating behind him. When Brennan had ofcourse rushed over to him he had seemed insensible and loopy before passing out, and when he woke up he had insisted he was fine and recounted the dream he had had while unconscious of meeting 'Lucky Luke' with boyish excitement. Brennan had – with support from Linda – insisted he get checked out at hospital because he might have a concussion ('now you listen to me, young man. You go see Dr. Reed or I'll have your grandfather break out the baby albums and we'll all sit and look at them _all night _so you don't fall asleep until the morning like Temperance says you might have to'). Brennan's suspicions had proved correct, but since Booth _had _(grudgingly, after much grumbling) agreed to see a doctor to confirm them, he was spared the realisation of Linda's threats and he and Brennan had decided instead to go to the iceskating rink, where they found themselves at the moment.

'Oh, I got you! I got you. Stay up here. Okay, it's all right.' Chuckling, Booth smoothly skated over to her and lifted her to her feet, tightening his hold on her even if that meant braving her objections. 'Here we go, one more.' As it were, Brennan was too nervous to object, and she only clung to him tighter.

'Well, you know what, I got to stay up all night, so who better to keep me company than you?'

'You and me skating is saving you from slipping into a coma?' Brennan's skepticism was interrupted by another half-slip, but Booth – just barely – kept her from tumbling over.

'Whoa, easy, Bones. Now I'm gonna go down.'

'I have a lot of natural athletic ability', Brennan informed him primly as she stretched out an arm precariously to maintain her balance.'

'Oh, yeah, natural. I can... I can see that. Real smooth and natural.' He grabbed her again before she could fall, easing her along beside him.

'That's it. Well done.'

They both yelped as she leaned forward too far before recovering. 'So Meg, she really seems to like you.'

Meg had been at the hockey game, too, invited by one of the other guys to come watch them on the ice.

'Yeah', Booth replied cautiously, focussing on keeping Brennan upright and moving.

'And I'm glad Wendell's going to come stay with us. That might be nice, don't you think?'

'Yeah', Booth answered. 'I'm even thinking of joining the team like he suggested.

Brennan nodded, and then said haltingly, 'But, um... you're the only person I want to live with. You know, in the longterm.'

Booth gave her a blinding smile that probably revealed more of his feelings than he should have.

'Will you tell me what the Lucky Luciano told you?'

'He's not an Italian opera singer, Bones.' Booth huffed. 'Why do you always say that wrong? You do it on purpose, don't you?' He asked suspiciously.

Brennan refused to respond to that. 'I would like to know what he said.'

Booth paused, looked down at his skates, and then back up again, making sure they were both moving steadily. 'He said that I'm not like my old man', he finally said. 'He said I'm made of better stuff.'

'Well... I don't know your old man, your father, but…I think you're made of very, very good stuff.'

_Did she know what she was doing to him? God. _Her words, combined with the uncharacteristic vulnerability as she said them, had him completely undone.

'Hey, you know what? Forget about Meg, and Wendell all right? Nothing's gonna change between me and you.'

'Well, entropy is a natural force that pulls everything apart at a subatomic level', She rambled on in typical Bones style as he stepped behind her and gave her a slight push forward. 'Everything changes.'

'Not everything, Bones.'

He laughed as she squealed slightly. 'Don't.'

Booth laughed again and took her hand once more, guiding her forward at the new pace now that his push had given her some forward momentum. 'Not everything.'

'You're gonna make me fall', she said, almost girlishly.

He brought her around in a circle. 'I'm never gonna make you fall. I'm always here.'

* * *

><p>AN: Hope to have the next two up soon. Oh, and if any of you have any suggestions for whom I could use as BB's acting coach in Don't Call It Bones, tweet me boothaddict77. Right now I'm thinking I'll just use Caroline again. Gordon Gordon's off the menu 'cause he's going to be the resident chef. Cheers, and hope your New Year is getting off to a good start!<p> 


	23. The Madness in the Method

**A/N: I just want to say a huge thank you to all of you who have stuck by this story through changing authors and plotlines. I promise things will get very interesting very soon - and remember, it's your comments and encouragement are what keep the juices flowing so please let me know if you have any ideas, suggestions, or just any random thoughts to share as we move forward. Correct me to help me evolve, or gift me with reviews to remind me how far I've come. :) Really, your words mean a lot to me. So read and review if you want to read some more!**  
><strong>P.S: If you would like to tweet me to keep my muse alive, my Twitter is boothaddict77. Updates on both stories and random ideas for potential character development and plot twists will be shared in less than 140 characters.<strong>

**The Madness in the Method**

**Chapter 17**

**_'Bones, just...take the brain, okay, put it in neutral... take the heart – pop it in overdrive.'_**

**_'Sometimes, I think you're from another planet. And sometimes I think you're really very nice.'_**

* * *

><p>They had been back for two hours when Brennan decided to call Max over and straighten things out with him. They had been back two weeks when she decided to go on a date with David. Booth was pissed. He was beyond pissed. But he was dealing with it. Not well, but still dealing with it. He had decided to take Pops' words to heart, and stop treating Bones like a kid. He thought back to the goodbye they'd had a few days ago...<p>

* * *

><p><em>You'll call, right, Pops? <em>

_I'll call, you'll call, we'll visit. _

_We'll be sick of each other. _

_I'll miss you, Hank. _

_Of course you will._

* * *

><p>First, he'd turned to Brennan and exchanged some words Booth didn't understand. When Booth had asked her about it, he had received no response.<p>

_'What'd he say to you?' _

_'None of your business.'_

* * *

><p>Then Pops had turned to him.<p>

_'All right, it's your _turn', he had said intently_. 'Now listen. You remember. It's all in there. Everything you need to know. You just do what it tells you.' _

_'I love ya, Pops.'_

_'I love you.'_

_'Okay, okay, now I can't breathe!'_

_'All right.' _

_'All right then.'_

* * *

><p>Brennan had been equally evasive the second time he'd asked her.<p>

_'What'd he say to you?_'

_'Nothing. Just saying good-bye.' _

_'You?'_

_'Me? Uh, nothing. Just "be a good boy." Stuff like that.' _

_'We should go.'_

_'Yeah. I like that thing around your neck.'_

_'What?'_

_'That thing that you're wearing around your neck. It looks really good.'_

_'Oh. You've seen it before.'_

_'I don't think so.'_

_'Well, thanks.'_

_'Sure.'_

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, his new philosophy – she's a woman now, so treat her like a woman – seemed to have backfired. Big time. Brennan, for her part, was convinced that Booth's new attitude was a confirmation of her initial suspicion – that he didn't want her, and never would. He had been cordial and perfectly attentive for the rest of their stay with Pops, but he hadn't once tried to get her to lie down and watch a movie with him on the couch, or take her hand when he was showing her the sights and pointing out some of the places he had visited growing up. In fact, he had hardly initiated any physical contact with her at all. He'd seemed perfectly content to hold her hand when she had slipped it into his during their walk, but he had simply looked at her in surprise and said nothing. He was obviously giving her a gentle hint that he just didn't see her in the way that she wanted to be seen, and that was all there was to it. No use obsessing over it. So when David had asked her out after class on Friday, she had barely hesitated before saying yes. As it happened, Max dropped in that evening, which was something he had begun to do now, just as Brennan was leaving. Booth grunted a bye in response to her 'I'll see you later. Have a nice night', and Max turned to Booth after saying a proper goodbye once his daughter was out the door.<p>

'You know, it's strange to see my little girl head out on a date like that, and not even be able to give her a curfew time', Max chuckled.

Booth bit back the instinctual response that he thought Max would be well within his rights to impose a curfew.

'I suppose I missed the awkward first-date years that every father dreads. When you have to stay up and get the porch lights blinking, and scare the life into the little punk taking her out, and…'

Booth looked up sharply at that. 'Bones didn't date in high school.'

'Well that must have been a relief.' Max saw Booth's back stiffen as he reached into the fridge for a beer. 'You know, since Russ – or you – would have had a hard time playing the concerned father role at your age.'

'Yeah', he replied shortly.

He hesitated for a minute, then put the second beer back, handing Max the other which he wordlessly accepted.

'You're not having one?'

Booth reached for the bottle of scotch on the counter and poured some into a glass.

'I feel like something stronger.'

Max eyed him for a moment, taking a swig of his beer, cool blue eyes silently searching over the top of his bottle.

'You know, I think I asked you the wrong question the other day.'

'Oh, and what's that, Max?'

'When I asked if you were sleeping with my daughter.' Booth rolled his eyes and rested his hands on the counter with an exasperated sigh that suggested he thought they had already covered that. 'What I should have asked you is if you're in love with my daughter.'

Booth's momentary surprise showed in his eyes as they snapped up to meet the other man's, but he said nothing. Finally, he replied, 'You're right.' Picking his drink up off the counter, he stepped around Max and headed out of the kitchen. 'You did ask the wrong question.'

Making amends with her father had proved to be a relatively short undertaking, but it had not been an easy one. She'd remained stoic throughout Max's narrative – from his recollection of his days as a bank robber, to the explanation for his sudden departure with his wife that Christmas Eve. But the moment he had left, Booth had placed a hand on her shoulder and she'd turned into him instantly, holding on tighter than ever before. He'd held her just as tightly, silently making sure she knew he was there for her, no matter what. She had been extremely nervous before the meeting as well, and it was a good thing he had been there to calm her down.

* * *

><p><em>'When my father said he was back to stay, I felt... This is very confusing for me. <em>

_'You liked the idea of him coming back into your life? _

_'Yes.'_

_'But he abandoned me, Booth. And Russ. He abandoned both of us.' _

_'Bones, wanting your father to come home even though you're still mad at him for leaving you, that's okay.'_

_'It's not rational-'_

_'Okay. You're not a scientist today. You're Temperance.'_

_'I don't know what that means.'_

_'The scientist part of you got sidelined, temporarily.'_

_Another sigh. 'I still don't know what that means.'_

_'Bones, just...take the brain, okay, put it in neutral... take the heart – pop it in overdrive.' And then he'd sat back in his seat, imitating a car engine, making her laugh. _

_'Sometimes, I think you're from another planet.' She looked at him and finished sweetly, 'And sometimes I think you're really very nice.'_

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to him, Brennan had had a revealing conversation with another family member earlier that week which she was ruminating on at that very moment – except this one had been about Booth's father instead of her own.<p>

_'I'm more proud of him than anybody in the world.'_

_'I think he feels the same way.'_

_'He had no one else when his father walked out.'_

_'He was lucky to have you.' _

_'I never had the nerve to tell him that it was my fault.'_

_'What was?' _

_'Well, if I was a better man, maybe I could have figured something else out. But when I saw my son hitting Seeley, beating that little kid, that was it.' Hank's lips hardened and his whole face seemed to transform at the memory. 'I said, "Get out. You don't deserve to be a father. Get out!" He never came back. So I-I was left with-with the two boys.'_

_'You are a good man, Hank', she had told him honestly._

_'I didn't know what else to do. He was beating my grandson. Look, when the time is right, you'll tell him. And if he, uh, if he needs it, you'll hold him. Okay?'_

_'Okay.'_

* * *

><p>She smiled politely at the man across from her, but her mind was elsewhere. David seemed like a genuinely nice guy. Since this was only their first date Brennan did not know him well enough to form a qualified opinion of his character based on the limited range of evidence available to her, but she supposed spending most of the date thinking about another guy was not a sign that it was going well.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Shrimp, can you give us a minute?'<em>

_'Sure, Pops.'_

_'You remember what I told ya.' _

_'I remember.'_

_'He's big and strong, but he's gonna need someone.'_

_'Everyone needs someone.'_

_'Don't be scared.'_

_'Scared of what?'_

_'I'm not scared of anything.'_

_'It all goes by so fast, you don't want any regrets.'_

_'I don't understand.' _

_'Yes, you do. Give me a hug.'_

* * *

><p>An hour later, when Brennan turned to wave goodbye to David as the car drove away from the house, she had no regrets about turning down his suggestion of after dinner drinks and ending the date so soon. In fact, she was quite glad the evening had come to an end. As she turned around and walked up the front steps, looking in to her purse for her keys, she stopped short. Booth was standing in front of her, rocking back on the heels of his feet, glass of some amber liquid in one hand, an unfathomable, brooding look on his face. His eyes held the same intensity as when he had first looked at her that evening after she had dressed, and he had said simply, 'you look beautiful', with an emotion in his voice that she couldn't identify but did not match the generally cheerful tone of a compliment, although it was not the least bit lacking in sincerity.<p>

Booth was aware that he had startled her as she looked up at him with wide eyes, her foot on the last step, but he didn't make any move to speak. In fact, the side of his mouth twitched up mirthlessly in a sardonic smirk.

Brennan didn't know what to say as she finally came to stand in front of him, and for the longest time they just stared at each other silently.

'Did you have a good time?' he finally asked quietly.

'It was- it was alright.'

'Good.' He gritted out. The word tasted more bitter than the liquor rolling around in his gut.

'Yes, uh, David seems like a nice guy.'

_Great. Just fucking great. I hope you two are happy together. _Another voice chipped in somewhat savagely. _He'll never be able to give you what I-_

'I'm not sure I want to see him again, though.'

'Oh?' He tried to keep his tone neutrally curious, and took another sip of his drink so as not to betray his true reaction.

'Yes, I – Booth, why are you drinking when you should be in bed?'

'I couldn't sleep.'

'Oh.' She stepped closer to him and her voice softened, but instead of the pity or concern he expected to see in her eyes, there was just a silent understanding, and a yearning that he felt in her presence (and outside of it) at all times intensified.

'Did you let him kiss you?' Curiosity was by no means the predominant emotion in his voice, but he didn't care. The words came out gruff and thick with…something. Chest tight, he waited for her response.

'No'.

Booth let out a whoosh of air he hadn't realised he was holding as he began to breathe once more. Without pausing, he asked,

'Why?'

'It's not that he didn't try, I just…'

'What?' _You just what?_

'Anthropologically speaking, I may be slightly past the age that is considered traditionally acceptable for a girl to experience her first kiss. I understand that – while I don't share the same overly sentimental associations that most people tend to attach to it…' she trailed off and looked down at her feet, biting the corner of her lip. Then she looked back at him, and automatically leaning upwards, she finished in a whisper that he wouldn't have missed even over the sound of the night breeze. 'I understand that a first kiss represents an important milestone and I believe… Her voice had dropped, along with her eyes, but he remained silent until she looked up at him again through her lowered lashes and finished, as if waiting for him to respond. 'well, I believe that it should be special.'

'You're right.' He was leaning in closer, his breath coming faster and his heartrate out of control. 'It's…important. You never forget your first kiss. It should be with…someone special.'

Truth be told, if Booth had been asked, right then, right there, whom he had shared his first kiss with, he wouldn't have an answer – he couldn't remember for the life of him. In that moment, the only woman he had eyes for was the one in front of him, standing there so confident and trusting, and waiting for his next move.

'Yes. That's exactly how I feel. It may be irrational, but it should be shared with someone special.'

_Right. _And then Booth stepped back.

'Goodnight, Bones.'

Brennan's eyes flashed, that same confusing look of anger and annoyance – combined with something he couldn't decipher – that she had given him on the trip on numerous occasions for some reason, and then she stepped past him and stormed into the house without a backward glance.

The sound of the door slamming was the only thing that disturbed the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only one more to go before you FINALLY get what they want ;)**

**Remember, good things come to those who review. ****Press that little button down there and type your thoughts into that magic box and they'll come sooner.  
><strong>


	24. The Change in the Game

**A/N: I know, I know, I've been horrible. But then real life has been horrible. I hope you'll forgive me, if only because of the length of this update, and the... progress in the story.**

**And you'll also get to say hello to the dastardly Jared Booth.**

**So this has some Angela POVs, some Booth POVs... you'll be able to tell when the switches occur. I hope.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Change in the Game<strong>

**Chapter 18**

_'Unless... Do you want her?'_

* * *

><p>Booth fluffed the cushion, brushing out the crumbs and potato chip morsels he had gotten on it (before Brennan could turn around and see what he was doing and give him her I-told-you-so look) and then placed it back down on the couch.<p>

As it happened, Brennan turned around just as he was finishing his task, and he flashed her a sheepish smile in response to her delicately raised brow while she returned to combing out her hair in front of the small mirror on the mantelpiece. Jared would be here soon, and then they were leaving for his grandfather's again for a couple weeks. The younger Booth sibling had been bumming around with some friends after graduation and was now passing on his way through Chicago where he had decided to return to spend some time at his brother's after visiting their grandfather. Pops and Linda insisted that they wanted all their grandkids around – and yes, Linda had informed him, that included Temperance, whom she and his grandfather had not forgiven him for 'hiding away all this time'. He watched her silently in the mirror as he stood behind her, feeling soothed by the comfortingly familiar and sure motion of her repeated brush strokes. _My God, she was beautiful. _Soft, dark hair framed in a halo that looked almost red in the light, and he smiled as he continued to admire her unobserved. Or so he thought.

'Why are you looking at me like that?'

'Like what? I'm not looking at you like anything.' The words and his tone of voice sounded slightly high-pitched and artificial, even to him, but Bones just huffed silently and didn't call him on it, which he was grateful for. He had to admit he was feeling a little unsettled by the prospect of his little brother coming to visit.

'How do I look?' She turned to him, hands extended and then brought to sit on her hips, ready to be examined.

'You look great', Booth said honestly. 'But you didn't have to, you know, dress up.'

'Well you were the one who said you wanted me to look nice, Booth.'

'As I recall, I said shut the books and get off the couch and stop walking around the house in my t-shirt so Jared doesn't get the wrong idea.' _And a glimpse at any more of those beautiful, long legs which I don't want anyone but me to-_

'Yes, but I assumed you'd want me to look presentable'. Brennan looked down at herself and smoothed down the dress. 'What, is the dress no good?'

'I do, and it is.' He stepped forward and smiled, stopping just short of kissing her on the forehead in that spot that he always thought of as his as he had made a habit of doing over the years. 'Thanks, Bones.'

Yes, he was unaccountably nervous. _What's the worst that could happen? They didn't like each other, maybe._ If only he had known.

She smiled up at him as he looked at her, and Booth had to stop himself from letting out a sigh.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets to have something to do with them besides reach for her.

Then the bell rang, and Brennan started slightly as Booth rocked back on his heels and turned in the direction of the door.

'Well, aren't you going to get it?' Brennan frowned at him when the doorbell rang again and he didn't move, raising an eyebrow expectantly. 'He is your brother, Booth. And although he knows that I live here, he might be surprised to see a stranger opening the door when – '

'I'm getting it, I'm getting it.'

Booth took in a deep breath and exhaled hugely, opening the door in one quick motion.

'Hey there, big bro!' Jared stepped forward and Booth and he shared a quick manly hug.

'Jarhead.'

'Wow.' Jared lowered his shades and looked past Booth appreciatively. 'You live with _that_?'

Booth noticed where his gaze landed and rolled his eyes, bringing Brennan forward to make the unavoidable introduction as his brother stepped into the house. He had to stop himself from putting his hand on the small of her back, curling it into a fist at just the last moment. Ever since embarking on his resolution to not touch her, he realised just how much he _did_ touch her on a regular basis, and it was proving impossible to keep himself from doing it all the time. Grabbing her arm to steer her forward, pulling her to his side, placing his hands on her shoulders, wrapping his arm around her, placing her hand on his arm, guiding her with a hand on the small of her back, stroking her hair…it was almost embarrassing. Not that it was one-sided, mind. On more than one occasion he found himself forced to pull away from her because she was getting too close, or leaning into his space, which he would realise belatedly because it happened all the time. He had to admit no two ordinary friends made that much physical contact. Touching her just came naturally to him. It just felt right.

'Jared, this here is my…this is Temperance Brennan. Bones, this is my little brother.'

'Bones?' Jared raised a questioning eyebrow.

'Brennan', Booth interjected irritably.

Brennan was studying Jared curiously, her head cocked to the side. 'Oh, it is nice to meet you, Jarhead. I can see the family resemblance. Your facial structure is even more symmetrical than Booth's.'

'Is she coming on to me?'

'No, that's just the way she talks', Booth gritted out, looking between the two of them. This was turning out even worse than he had expected.

'Right.' Jared didn't spare so much as a glance for his brother. Taking her proffered hand, he kissed it instead of simply shaking it. 'It's nice to meet you, Temperance'.

'She prefers _Brennan._'

'It's alright Booth, I don't mind.'

'See, Seel? The lady doesn't mind.'

He grinned wolfishly and when Brennan blushed Booth saw red – not just in her cheeks. Two minutes. Jared had been there two minutes and he was already ready to kill him.

'OK, that's enough. Break it up here.' Stepping in between them, Booth clapped Jared on the back, steering him away from Brennan who was still trying to get a look at him from behind Booth's shoulders.

'I'll show you to your room.'

'I can do it-'

_'__No'_.

* * *

><p>They were sitting around the table talking in the dining hall, as Jared charmed Bones with one of his amusing stories in which he always came out looking like the sensitive hero who could laugh at himself because he was just so far above the rest of malekind.<p>

Booth was forcing himself to keep his temper – and failing. As he stepped out into the corridor to take a phone call, he was stopped in his tracks by Brennan's laugh carrying from the next room. He gritted his teeth and punched in a number on his phone, managing not to crush the gadget in his hand.

'Angela. Yeah. Hi. I need a favour.'

'What's up?' Hodgins' voice answered from the other end.

'Hodgins, put Angela on now.' There was some shuffling in the background, and then Hodgins again. 'I'm putting you on speaker. Ange says her hands are covered in paint.'

'Shoot, Studly.'

'Hey, Ange.' Booth rubbed the back of his neck and continued, 'So listen, Jared just got here, and uh-'

'Ooh, baby Booth's there already?'

'Booth has a _son_?'

Hodgins intoned from the background and Booth rolled his eyes.

'Seriously, how old do you people think I am?'

'His _brother_, Jack.'

'Oh.'

Booth set his jaw and closed his eyes, praying for patience.

'Angela, could you take me off speaker, please?'

'Yep. My hands are all clean now. You're safe.' He heart the sound of a tap shutting off.

'Thanks.'

'So what's wrong, he and Brennan not getting along?'

'Oh, they're getting along, alright.'

'Oh? Then what's- _Oh._'

'Yeah', Booth replied, sounding somewhat tortured and making Angela wince. He was glad she had caught on so easily.

Still, she refused to give in that easily. This was getting beyond ridiculous. And she was sick and tired of their shit. These two needed to get their act together. Ages ago.

'So what's the problem, Booth?' She asked calmly.

'You know damn well what the problem is!'

'What? Does Brennan not like him?'

'No, she – '

'Does he not like her?'

'_No_, he-'

'So what's the problem?'

Booth remained silent and almost growled at her.

On the other end of the line, Angela smirked. 'He likes her, she likes him, maybe they'll hit it off and-'

He closed his eyes and reminded himself to breathe. He couldn't do it. That possibility could not be considered. He couldn't hear it, he couldn't think it. He just couldn't. The words had been intended to make him snap and they did.

'Angela!' Booth had reached the end of his restraint. His last bit of self-control had been used up. 'Please.'

'Booth, I'm not coming over there until you admit what the real problem is.'

Trying to summon up some residual vestiges of energy, he sighed, 'Alright. Alright. I'll say whatever you want. I'll admit to whatever you want, even if it's not true. Just, please…Fix it. Please.'

'I'll be there in fifteen.'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ten minutes later…<em>**

'Bren? Booth?' _Baby Booth?_

'In the kitchen, Ange!'

'Okay! The door was open so I let myself- whoa. There really are two of you.' Angela actually had to lean against the doorframe for support as she stepped into the kitchen. Both male occupants of the room turned around to face her at the same time, the younger Booth with an appraising glance and a ready smile as he extended a hand towards her, and the older one with a menacing glare at his brother that brought out the harder, more defined features in the planes of his face. The artist thought she deserved an award for not swooning. In fact, she did very well not to faint.

Instead, she conjured up a saucy smile in response to Jared's as she shook the proffered hand. 'I'm Angela. Montenegro.'

'Jared Booth.'

'Hi.'

'Hi.'

Booth cleared his throat in annoyance. 'Okay, uh, Jared, Angela here tells me she has something to discuss with Bones, so...'

'Yeah, no problem, I'll just get my stuff settled in the new room and then pack a bag for Pops'. It was very nice to meet you, Angela.' He turned to Brennan who was still sitting at the table and flashed a suave smile. 'Temperance.' He moved towards her and made to raise her hand his lips once more, but the move was intercepted. 'I'm looking forward to getting to know you better.' Booth grit his teeth and the hand he had clapped on Jared's back practically cuffed him around the neck as he began to steer him out of the kitchen.

'Right. Let's leave the ladies to it, shall we?' Booth led them both out of the room before anyone could respond and further the conversation. He hissed a quick _'fix it' _in a beaming Angela's ear as he passed her on the way out.

'Are you thinking of leaving lesbianism behind?' Brennan's voice dryly interrupted Angela's reverie as both women had swiveled to watch the Booths' progress out of the room, the latter still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'I prefer not to be labeled, okay? I'm in college. I have every right to experiment.' She craned her neck to get another glimpse of the rapidly retreating view through the kitchen doorway. _Mm. And what a view it was._

'So what did you want to talk to me about?'

'Uh…' _Oh, shit. _'I was just wondering…about that thesis project you've been working on. You know, the one you w ere telling me about…'

Brennan's eyes lit up. 'You mean the report on the Bhil tribe of northern India?'

'Er-that's right. Exactly! I was hoping you could tell me more about it. If, you know, you want to…'

Brennan's eyes narrowed for a moment at the most unexpected request, and she opened her mouth to question her friend, but Angela hastily continued, 'I know this is typically not my scene, but…I saw some tribal artwork in a museum the other day that got me thinking about it.'

Eventually Brennan seemed to decide not to kick a gift horse in the mouth and she launched into an animated diatribe on the customs and practices of the ancient Indian tribal folk.

'…and they also drink a special beverage of fermented cannabis called _bhaang _during the celebration of the festival-' *

Angela's eyes had glazed over completely by this point but she figured she had let Bren go on long enough and she steered the conversation onto less safe but more important topics until it became double-sided once more.

'So, Bren…what do you think of Baby Booth?' She finally worked the question in subtly to the impromptu interrogation. 'He seems to be… nice, especially to you. That's one fine-looking boy.'

'Are you thinking about having sex with him?' _Oh, Bren. You can always be relied upon to be blunt to the point of tactlessness._

'Are _you _thinking about having sex with him?' Angela countered with a raised brow.

'I like him very much.' Brennan's smile did not bode well. Best to keep it simple. And clear.

'Yeah, well, cut it out.'

'Why?'

'Because he's Booth's little brother and it would just be a creepy way to have sex with a Booth without having sex with the real Booth.'

The artist gave herself a mental pat on the back. _Kudos to self, Angela. It took guts to say that out loud. _

'I never said I intended on having sex with him, Angela. And Jared is a real Booth', her friend pointed out helpfully.

_Ever the logical one, Bren. But that's not going to fly with me._

Mm…' _how to phrase this?_ 'Jared's Booth Lite. Booth is the real Booth.

'Well, what if Booth is Booth Lite?'

Angela's voice turned completely serious, in a rare display of somberness. 'Booth's not Booth-lite, honey, and you know it.' And she got up and began walking out of the kitchen, calling back over her shoulder to her friend. 'Now I'm going to go flirt shamelessly with Junior Booth. You go find the original.'

'The original-?'

'Your Booth, Bren.'

Beyond the hallway, the two brothers were still in conversation as Jared unpacked.

'So, uh, Seel, about this graduation thing I had to go to…'

Booth lifted a t-shirt off the back of a chair, recognising it as one of his that Brennan had had on earlier. 'Yeah?'

'You think Temperance would go with me?'

Booth froze, and the end of his brother's words tuned out completely.

'-so I was thinking of asking her to go.'

'Wha... uh, what-what, wait.'

'You know, _Bones._ Would it be a safe bet to ask?'

_What. _'Don't-don't call her that.' That was all he could come up with right then.

* * *

><p>Angela and Brennan started walking past the open door at this point, and Jared stopped them on their way past. Before Booth could comprehend what was happening, he had asked, and she had said 'sure', and then his brother was turning to him. And his world had just turned upside down and then… stopped.<p>

'Seeley, would you mind?'

He was still staring at Bones in undisguisable horror, and he missed the panicked expression on Angela's face as she began dragging her friend away to do damage control.

'Hmm? No. Why would I mind?' he heard himself say. 'It's alright.' Like the time I was strung up and left hanging from the ceiling while they beat the soles of my feet with pipes was alright, but I think I liked that better.

'Er- honey, why don't we go to your room and have a talk.' Angela chimed in. And then the girls were gone, and he was alone with his sorry excuse for a brother once more.

* * *

><p>He'd never hated Jared. He'd never felt irrevocable anger, or resentment, or all the emotions most people who knew the ins and outs of their relationship would tell him he had a full right to. Sure, they fought, and Jared pulled stunts that were more than a little inexcusable, but Seeley always forgave him, in the end. Always. And he wouldn't stand for anyone telling him to do otherwise. In truth, he'd never truly felt a single negative emotion towards his brother for long enough for it to count, the occasional prickly irritation aside, because he was his little brother, and always would be. In that moment, though, he could have hurt him, caused him real physical pain just because he wanted to so much. In that moment, he could have hated him.<p>

'So, Seel, what's the story there?'

'Where?'

'Temperance. You know. _Bones._' Jared glanced at his big brother from the corner of his eye before putting away a couple of t-shirts in the cupboard.

'I told you', Booth replied through gritted teeth in a deceptively calm voice. 'Not to call her that.' He picked up a shirt from the pile in Jared's suitcase with unnecessary vehemence. MINE MINE MINE MINE.

'Right. _Temperance, _then.'

_Don't call her that either. MINE MINE MINE  
><em>

'Well?'

'Well what?' Booth forced the words out with the same eerie calmness.

'Well you know, you live together', his tone became positively too appreciative, 'and _she's_-'

Booth finally turned to face his brother, waving the shirt that he had unconsciously twisted beyond recognition. 'I would be very careful in choosing how to finish that sentence.'

'O…K.' Jared changed his tune. His older brother had never spoken to him like that. 'I just meant, she seems great-'

'She is.' Booth clipped out in a tone that implied the conversation was to end there. Ofcourse Jared being Jared just wouldn't drop it.

'So… why have you never, you know, tried to shoot for something more?' Booth turned slowly again and Jared raised his hands in a placating gesture to convey he was simply curious.

'Bones and I are just friends.' He turned back to help unpack more stuff. _Liar liar **liar liar.**_

'So you've said already, Seel. I'm just asking why-'

'You just don't get it.'

'No I don't… that's why I'm asking.'

'Well, don't.'

'Alright then. So if you're sure you're not interested-'

'I'm not.' _Liar liar __**liar LI – STOP.**_

'Great, then I'm going to try my damnedest to get her to go out with me. So… what kind of stuff does she like?'

Booth froze. He could literally feel his blood boiling. Slow. Painful.

'Jared, you can't possibly believe we're going to have this conversation.'

'What! I'm asking for guy advice, you are a guy – what's not to get?'

'First of all, guys, they don't ask for advice. And secondly, I'm not going to help you get my roommate into bed.'

'Why not? It's not like you want her.'

_OH, you have NO __**idea- **_

His lips twitched. Instead he said nothing.

'Unless … _Do_ you want her?'

_Like you can't even begin to imagine, you little good-for-nothing- __**STOP IT.**_

'Nah. Come on, Bones is just my friend. You know, we live together. She's… she's Russ's little sister.'

_Really convincing, buddy. Now if only you could make yourself believe - SHUT UP. No, really, do you sleep well with that lie on your conscience and all this bullshit falling out of your lips- I SAID __**SHUT UP.**_

'Right, then. I guess I'll just have to figure this one out for myself.'

_Oh, crap. And now your brother's going after her._

'I'm telling you though, big bro, I'm going to enjoy it. I like a challenge. And I mean, man, she seems like a little spitfire doesn't she?' DON'T HIT YOUR BROTHER DON'T HIT - 'Those eyes and those legs and those-' _DON'T HIT YOUR BROTHER DON'T HIT_ _YOUR BROTHER_-'she's _hot.'_

**_OK, THAT'S IT._  
><strong>

'Touch her and I'll kill you.' Booth rounded on him, dropping the t-shirt he'd been holding and any pretense that he wasn't about to explode.

'What?'

'Touch. Her. And. I'll. Kill. You.' Booth repeated clearly. He took a step closer to his brother until he was so close their noses almost touched, and glared down at him. Jared, being _Jared_, and because he had never been treated as anything less than the emphasis on the name implied, especially by his saintly big brother, refused to back down. Even at the risk of provoking Seeley, he had to go a step further. Even as he gulped, he managed a 'Why?'

'I don't have reasons. I don't have to give you reasons.' Booth replied smoothly, in a deadly calm and soft voice. 'Bones – and only I get to call her that – is off-limits. And always will be, to you. Totally and completely. We clear on that, _"little bro"_?'

Jared attempted to breathe normally and leaned further back into the wall he'd backed into. His face and voice when he next spoke hardly betrayed his emotions, though. 'Crystal.'

'Good'. Booth stepped back and smiled, switching to a less menacing voice as if nothing had happened. Then he looked down at the almost mutilated beyond recognition shirt in his hands as if surprised it was even there before tossing it into the pile in the suitcase and putting his hands in his pockets. 'It really is nice to have you here, Jar. Just, uh, remember to follow those house rules we talked about' _That means keep your hands off what's mine, brother._ Jared gave a slightly stricken nod. Booth was almost surprised at himself. He had never spoken to his kid brother that way. With another smile after that subtle warning, he left to find Bones. _Yeah, that felt good._

* * *

><p>Brennan and Angela, as it turned out, were sitting on the front swing outside on the porch. Booth smiled as he saw them from his place in the doorway, and then walked up to them.<p>

'Ladies.' He kissed Angela on the cheek before making his way to Brennan (the former had complained that it was 'unfair' to 'the rest of us' when he only greeted Brennan that way, so deciding it was best not to question the artist when she made whimsical declarations like that, Booth had acquiesced to the demand.)

'Bones.' MINE MINE **MINE**. As he kissed her friend's cheek Angela could have argued his lips lingered a little longer and his eyes sparkled a little brighter and his smile was a little bit more crooked and sincere. Instead she just harrumphed and gave a little inward sigh when she actually looked over at them. Booth could make a girl's insides swoon, even though his attentions weren't directed at them. And Bren remained as clueless as ever. _I swear, if she wasn't my best friend…_

But Booth, it appeared, was finally catching on. Maybe Baby Booth being here wasn't such a bad thing after all. It might, in fact, prove to be a great thing. And not just on the eyes. As Booth slung an arm behind Brennan and settled down next to her, Angela announced she was leaving. 'Did you have a good talk?' Booth asked – Brennan, ofcourse, because who else would he look at _like that_?

It was Angela who replied. 'Let's just say you can kiss me again.' And with that she pulled on her shades and turned to descend the porch steps, leaving behind a confused Brennan and a slightly relieved and elated Booth to distract her.

* * *

><p>At some point, the conversation had veered into more unpleasant territory.<p>

Booth's jaw was ticking dangerously and Brennan was prattling on cluelessly as ever, and Angela wasn't around to play moderator.

'-and he told me that you never 'ran that ridge' as he put it, quite eloquently I might add, and I'm not sure what it was-'

'Jared's no good, Bones.'

She paused and looked at him in surprise, her brow cutely furrowed. _GOD he was so **whipped.**_ 'He's your brother, Booth-'

'Yeah, he's my brother, and I love him, but he's an asshole with women and I won't let you-'

'Booth, I've known you to stop talking to Cam for months on end because she said something rude about Jared.'

Booth scratched the back of his head uncomfortably 'Yeah, well, you're not Cam. And I-' _never loved her like I do yo – __**STOP IT.**_

Brennan turned to him as she stepped into the house and he held the door open for her above her head, her eyes flashing.

'Honestly, Booth, the only time you seem to take an interest in my life is when someone else does.'

Booth scoffed, following her into the house as she rounded on him in the hall, stepping towards her. 'That's not true!'

'Yes it is!'

She stepped closer and jabbed a finger at him.

'Have you ever considered that maybe I should be allowed to make my own experiences while you were out there dating one woman after the next and I was sitting at home with my textbooks just waiting while noone noticed or cared!'

They were both yelling at the top of their lungs now, and they seemed to have moved towards each other like there was a magnetic force between them without realising it.

'I noticed, dammit!' _Even when I shouldn't have._ 'And I have always cared!' _And have you any idea how inappropriate it would have been for me to notice any more than I did and that inspite of that I- _

'No, Booth. The only time you show an interest in me is when someone else does! The next occasion that you find a shiny new bauble to play with-'

'What?!'

'When a more attractive woman walks through that door and you-'

His first thought was _no one else is as attractive as you_. Instead he said, in a dangerously low voice, stepping so close he was practically breathing the same air and completely in her personal space, leaning down,

'And have you ever considered, Bones, that the only reason I went through all those women is because I can't have the only one that I want!'

They were standing nose to nose now. He stepped closer still. And so did she.

Brennan was talking over him at this point, ready to explode and not really registering a word he was saying. He placed one hand on either side of her head where he had backed her against the wall. 'And have you ever considered that maybe I don't want to sit idly by and watch while you move through one _bimbo _after another and it's my turn to -'

If he was thinking clearly, or about anything but her, really, Booth might have noticed how uncharacteristic the use of the slang was for Bones, and that it was a reflection on how angry she was that she had said it in the first place. As it was, he was just as angry himself, too.

'And have you considered how I'd feel about you dating my brother? That maybe, just maybe, it may not be OK? My own _brother, _Bones!'

'And have you considered that maybe I want to go out with him _because _he's your brother!'

'What the hell is that supposed to mean!'

She was almost in tears now, and she ignored him in her frustration and continued as if he hadn't spoken. Chests heaving, infuriated beyond measure, frustration threatening to explode, they stood still in the charged atmosphere of the living room, locked in a heated standoff. 'And have you ever considered, that he's the closest I can get to having you, except he actually wants me.'

There was a moment of complete silence, that could have lasted an eternity or a single instant, when they just looked at each other.

And then finally – FINALLY – his lips crashed down onto hers.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW.<strong>

* * *

><p>And then everything else just… stopped. Space, time, Nothing mattered. For a moment, his whole universe became that place where their lips met, condensed to that one point of contact. Nothing could feel this incredible. It was everything he had ever dreamed of and more. Everything and nothing, all at once. Forever. He was kissing her. And she was kissing him back. His arm had wrapped around her waist at some point, while one hand made its way into her hair, holding her against him, and her arms were around his neck, so they were as close as possible. All the passion from their previous argument and the ones that had come before it, from an eternity of almost kisses, unspoken words, looks that said more than words could ever hope to-all the indescribably sweet desperation, the torturous frustration, the forbidden touches, stifled desires, overwhelming and not quite overpowered hope…all the fantasies and realities, all the vagaries and frustration, the inevitabilities and certainties; all of it was there. And more. In that one endless kiss that ended all too soon. It was better than he could have imagined.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>* Yes, it's <em>bhaang<em>. And pronounced that way, too. Not bang, as in rhyming with sang. Old Boothaddict confirmed this fact for me.**

**A/N: Weelll read and review people!** **The follow up shall come soon. And I mean it this time.**

**By the way, does anyone remember where the old author had Pops and Linda living? I can't seem to figure it out. Hence why I have artfully not mentioned the place in any of the recent chapters. Have a good week. Peace.**

**P.S: Sorry bout the double post. I seem to do that a lot, huh?**


	25. PauseinthePretence&TheRealityo ftheDream

**A/N: I'm extremely sorry this took so long, but I've been having some personal problems (no, guest review number 20, I didn't hold back 'just to torture you') and I wasn't sure what direction to adopt moving this story forward without contactin the old author, who has been unreachable and on another continent all summer. The worst part is this has been written out since the last post- I just felt that it could use some additional scenes, but since you guys have been waiting for so long I thought I'd just create another chapter to put my new ideas into when they're sorted.**

**Anyway, enough with the excuses, right? It's short, but I hope you like it. :)**

**Chapter 19**

**The Pause in the Pretence and the Reality of the Dream  
><strong>

_**'Nothing happens unless first a dream' - **_

_**(inscription on the wall during the heartcrushing scene in Parts in the Sum of the Whole)**_

**'Wow'.**

_**Seeley Booth, after That First Kiss.**_

* * *

><p>There was a moment of complete silence, that could have lasted an eternity or a single instant, when they just looked at each other.<p>

And then finally – FINALLY – his lips crashed down onto hers.

**WOW.**

And then everything else just… stopped. Space, time, Nothing mattered. For a moment, his whole universe was condensed to that place where their lips met. Nothing could feel this incredible. It was everything he had ever dreamed of and more. Everything and nothing, all at once. Forever. He was kissing her. And she was kissing him back. All the passion from their previous argument and the ones that had come before it, from an eternity of almost kisses, unspoken words, looks that said more than words could ever hope to-all the indescribably sweet desperation, the torturous frustration, the forbidden touches, stifled desires, overwhelming and not quite overpowered hope…all the fantasies and realities, all the vagaries and frustration, the inevitabilities and certainties; all of it was there. And more. In that one endless kiss that ended all too soon. It was better than he could have imagined.

'Wow'. It was the only word that came out of his mouth when he was capable of coherent thought and speech.

She laughed, and at the light in her eyes, something dark an uncontrollable flashed in his own, and he kissed her again.

Somewhere in his subconscious mind it registered that if he wanted to keep doing this– and he did, forever – he should get Bones out of the living room and somewhere private. So he half-carried half-dragged her to her room in one quick motion, and backed her against the door, effectively shutting it. And then he just couldn't help himself. He kissed her with a raw desperation that he couldn't control, and she touched him all over, clawing at him with a feral need. When he next surfaced for air, he was sucking at her neck, and she was making these delicious sounding noises as her head thudded into the door behind her. His already half undone shirt was now almost off, and she was clawing at it with impatient frustration. Booth, knowing he'd give her anything she asked for at that moment, shamelessly pressed into her hands and helped her slide it off further, without relinquishing her mouth – because the one thing he wasn't about to give up was her lips. One arm had wrapped around her waist, the other hand was wrapped in her hair. Tilting his head differently to kiss her, he pressed into her fully. 'Mm…Booth…' He was losing his mind, he really was. They pulled apart slightly only because they needed air to keep doing what they were doing. Booth's hot breathing against her neck caused Brennan to squirm and moan as she buried her face into his neck in turn. His hands slid down her waist, rubbing up and down her sides restlessly and-

'Seel?... Can't find him… maybe we should try her room… Temperance?'

They froze for a moment, then Booth inhaled a breath of… her… and realised nothing was more important than what they were doing right then anyway, promptly returning to the alabaster skin and kiss-swollen red lips in front of him. Thankfully for them, the unwelcome interrupter seemed to have quieted, not that they would have been able to tell.

'God, I've wanted to do this forever.' Booth's mouth went trailing down from her own to her neck. She gasped as her hips, instinctively seeking out pressure managed to find it, pressing her centre to his, and Booth's hand came up to cover her mouth even as he groaned into her neck, biting her shoulder to hold himself in check. Then he pulled away slightly, to tell her to stay silent, and his eyes locked to hers, and he was lost. Practically moved to tears, he couldn't breathe. Gently letting his fingers fall away from her soft lips one by one, he leaned in, oh-so-slowly, and as Brennan gasped, silently this time, in anticipation, he closed his mouth over hers. _Oh God. _He moved his lips over hers as she matched him with the same passionate leisure, and moaned against her as he rocked forwards this time and she mewled into his mouth. He had to wrench his lips away at that, knowing he couldn't stop himself from going further, and aware in some niggling recess of his mind that he shouldn't. But then his hands which had been moving up and down her sides touched bare skin and they both gasped and everything… stopped, all over again. And then he leaned in and she met him halfway- as always – and they were kissing all over again.

He pulled away with every fibre of his being protesting the action, and rested his forehead against hers as they both attempted to catch their breath. Her hands had wrapped around his neck and one of his which had wrapped in her hair slid down to her waist, rubbing her back soothingly.

The 'people' outside were probably his brother, grandfather, Linda, and possibly even her daughter, the last three of whom had been touring Mexico after heading down together from Canada, where Pops spent a part of every year considering Linda was actually Canadian (though not at heart, she had confided to them). They were probably waiting to leave for their trip. They had probably called out to the two young roommates several times before then, but they hadn't heard, stuck as they were doing… other things. Booth didn't care. Brennan didn't notice.

'Booth…' Brennan half-hissed, half-moaned on a breathy hitch.

'Yes, sweetheart?' He asked calmly, if a little gruffly, as his lips returned to her neck.

'There- _mm… _there are… _ah, people _out-outside…' He pulled away just far enough to speak, on a sigh, and she squirmed as his breath tickled the sensitive skin on her neck, made wet by his mouth.

'Tell them to go away.'

He returned to his task, and her loud moan of **_'Booth' _**this time had to be covered by his hand. God that was so hot. He cursed.

'Bones.'

'Mmph…'

Her eyes were glazed over and glassy and he just had to take her right there. 'Baby. Tell them to go away.'

'Hm?'

She bucked her hips against his, instinctively seeking out friction, and he groaned as his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. 'Bones, this is your room. Tell them to go away. I can't do it.' He hissed.

He lowered his mouth to her ear and kissed it, before whispering seductively. 'Tell them you're… occupied, Bones. Say you're busy doing…' he nipped the earlobe –'other things.'

A knock sounded on the door – the first they had heard, atleast. 'Tempe?'

'Uh, I'm… busy. Doing- something.'

'Good girl.' Booth whispered in her ear, smiling against her skin. 'Now tell them you're changing, and to come back later.' He rewarded her with a flick of his tongue for her compliance.

'Uh, could you please, uh, come back later? I'm changing.'

There was a muffled 'sure' from outside, and Booth made his way back to her mouth. He hadn't kissed her in way too long. He quickly covered her lips with his. Then he thrust his tongue inside and stole a long, lusty kiss before the voice outside interrupted them once more. 'Hey, have you seen Seel?!'

'Say no'. he mumbled impatiently against her jawline which he was now nibbling.

'No!'

'Not since this morning.' He whispered impatiently.

'Not since this morning'

There was a thanks from outside and retreating footsteps.

Booth had pinned her against the door fully with his weight so their bodies now pressed up together completely, and she was squeezed between the hard wood behind her and the hard hunk of man in front of her. It was a glorious position to be in. Brennan looked up at him through hooded eyes and he grinned down at her.

'That's right, baby. Now you're all mine.' He growled as he swooped down and kissed her once more, and she arched her breasts against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, putting them impossibly closer and kissing him with equal intensity. One arm banded around her waist and the other wrapped in her hair. The passion between them was genuinely out of control, more powerful than either of them could have imagined. And he had imagined. **A LOT.** They pulled apart just long enough to take a breath. He was beginning to lift her off the wall to pull her towards the bed. Then she pulled away. Booth growled, and instinctively searched for her lips once more, but she held herself away. He opened his eyes, filled with desperate passion and burning intensity. Brennan gave a small, coy smile. He tried leaning forward once more but she held him away firmly, her hand resting on his chest. He pushed further into it so she could feel his heartbeat, and leaned his forehead against hers, brushing her nose with his. He cursed. 'Baby, don't tease.' _Had he just __**whimpered**__? _He tried capturing her lips once more, but she pulled back. 'Please.' He gritted out. She shook her head slowly. 'Bones', he growled quietly in warning. He made to grab her and pull her closer, but she backed off. The fact that she wanted to play games, now, when the passion between them was threatening to explode... it was too confusing for his brain to handle right then. He couldn't think, he just had to have her closer. The crooked half-smile on her face as she backed away from, all innocence and sinful temptation wrapped in one, made him even hotter. It was such a uniquely **Bones** move. Feeling like there was barely any oxygen in the room, and breathing heavily, he reached up to tug at the collar of his shirt which as it turned out was thoroughly crumpled and undone. By her. Only she could undo him like this. _**Bones**_. He stalked towards her as she backed up behind the couch, still out of reach. He acted like he had all the time in the world, but his pulse was racing and his body was screaming for her. He was dying to have her in his arms again. Then their eyes locked and the intensity in his made Brennan stop breathing and held her in place. He approached from the opposite side of the couch which she was now kneeling on, and stood against it so the only thing separating them was the cushioned material. Her head tilted automatically to look up at him, just as he looked down at her. **_God, he was_**** gorgeous**.

'Bones...' He murmured his name for her and the game was over, just like that. She closed her eyes, waiting impatiently for him to lean down just that little bit and place his lips on hers again, so she could lose herself in his kiss. The next thing she knew, she was being grabbed around the waist and tackled with a growl. Her eyes flew open as she shrieked, and Booth laughed openly, loving the squeals of happiness coming from her.

Somewhere in between, Bones landed directly on top of him as they fell as a heap on the couch. Then her lips were a mere heartbeat away, and his seemingly over-sensitised body hummed with awareness all over, in every place they were touching-which was everywhere. 'You know Russ is going to kill me, right?' He was cradling her against him, her body fitted perfectly to his. 'Booth, do you really want to talk about Russ right now?' And then she made a sound between a purr and a moan that about made him lose it while staring at his lips, a slight_ mm_ that made his whole body felt like one single fucking erogenous zone. He shook his head wordlessly as he looked into her the endless smoky blue pools of her eyes. And he was completely out of his depth, totally at the mercy of this thing between them, controlled by something infinitely more powerful than him or her alone. He couldn't help it. 'Kiss me'.

And she did, nice and slow-and it was mind-blowing. His head thudded back against the couch. Electricity. Sparks, fireworks, the whole shebang that they wrote about in books or talked about in movies-nothing, nothing compared to this. Nothing. Tongues tangled, lips sealed together. 'More'. The word ripped from his throat, almost a guttural growl, but Booth didn't even notice. He'd never felt this kind of passion or desperation before. More. More. More. Even as the taste of pure ecstasy and his own ardour threatened to overcome him, he gingerly held the back of her head, intertwining his hand in her hair and returned the kiss with the same passion, matching her intensity, as his free arm slipped around her waist. Always more. The hand around her waist encountered bare skin and he hissed. One or both of them gasped just as he opened her mouth with his own and thrust his tongue inside, swallowing her moans and gasps. _Oh, God. _He knew it was probably wrong, and he knew it was inappropriate, but even the thought of pulling away had him tightening his fingers in her hair and pulling her closer until he was almost afraid he was hurting her from the sheer brutality of the kiss. At some point, he'd rolled them over so he was lying against her, their bodies pressed together from head to toe, as close as it was possible to be.

Finally, they broke for air-because they just couldn't go without breathing any longer-and gasped in lungfuls of oxygen. As Booth's smouldering black eyes met her lust-filled smoky blue ones, they widened almost comically and he sprung off the couch, keeping his back turned to her.

_Saints. Try saints. Saint Jo…Saint…Pat..ter. Oh, God. He couldn't remember a single one. _He raked his hands through his hair in desperation and then turned to face Bones once more. _Dick move, buddy. _She was sitting herself upright, smoothing down mussed hair that _his _hands had roved through moments earlier and wiping a hand across red, kiss-swollen lips that _he_ had been plundering. GOD he had to have his mouth on hers again.

All his blood-if any of it had remained in any other regions-rushed south. He was impossibly turned on now. And his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. _What were they _doing_?_ _Oh God oh God._

'Bones'. His voice reflected the way he was feeling, shaky and unsettled.

She, however, was utterly still and unmoving, appearing completely calm and-God bless her-lustful. She remained silent but looked at him intently, letting him know that he had her attention-all of it, and then some.

_'What are we doing?'_ He really hoped she had an answer, because he sure as hell didn't have a clue. They were all over each other and glued to each other's mouths when not ten minutes ago (although neither of them were aware of the passage of time since they had first kissed) they had been at each other's throats Brennan had been prepared to go on a date with his brother. There were people – his entire family, for all intents and purposes – on the other side of the door, and they were halfway to having sex when Brennan hadn't even kissed anyone before. _Oh, God. _Booth picked up his shirt, which it turned out was lying just at his feet on the floor, and pulled it back on, deciding to address one problem at a time. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialled as he watched Brennan raise her fingers to her lips where she was sitting on the bed, looking dazed and as though she was just beginning to realise what was going on. She got up and made her way towards him on autopilot where he stood in front of the door, coming to stand in front of him as the person on the other end of the line picked up.

'Hey, Cam?'

Brennan's eyes flashed so angrily that Booth was taken aback in momentary surprise, and she pulled away from him instantly – it appeared he had been reaching for her, subconsciously. He jerked her to him by the wrist and caught her around the waist before she could move past him to the door.

'Yeah, it's good to hear from you, too. Listen, you're going to be in Cali while we are for the next couple weeks, right?... Ahaan, yeah. That's great. So Cam, I have a favour to ask. Well actually, it's for Jared. He needs a date for this graduation thing'- Booth smiled into her hair as Brennan softened into him. She had been struggling but had desisted in her futile attempts to free herself a while ago. 'Right. Great. I'll owe you big time. Thanks a lot… well, I don't know, she seems to be a bit angry with me at the moment', Booth's voice softened so obviously that his intuitive friend was bound to have picked up on that as he tipped Brennan's chin up only to look into her closed eyes where she had buried her face in his chest in embarrassment. 'But I do hope you get to meet her, this time… yeah, will do.' He laughed. 'I have, as a matter of fact, Cam.' He looked down at Brennan who still couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but had opened her eyes so they looked into his melted chocolate brown ones. 'Yes.' Booth's breath hitched, and she caught the last few words before he hung up (Booth's chest was broad enough that if you burrowed your face in it it could almost be considered sound-proof). 'So do I, Cam. So do I.'

'Bones?'

She had pressed her face into him once more. He waited for her to look at him, and she eventually did. And, it seemed, a little sheepishly.

'I thought…'

'You thought…'

Well she didn't know what she had thought, really. She looked away. Her cheeks reddened as she blushed in embarrassment.

Booth chuckled. 'I'm never thinking of another woman now I have you-' _at all_, '-in my arms, Bones.' He sighed happily and kissed the top of her head as he realised the words were actually true and he could say them out loud now. 'So you don't have to worry about that. Ever.' It was probably an incredibly forward thing to say, and could have scared her away in an instant, but this was one gamble he was ready to take. This was one gamble that was worth the risk. He knew. Because he couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if Booth's a bit OOC, but he does tend to run away with our imaginations when he gets all Boothy and intense. A girl can't help but get carried away.

That kiss in the 100th episode, it really was something right? Wow.

Tip of the day: For those of you who haven't seen it already, check out 'the proposal video' from Bones comicon 2013.

Love. xx


	26. The Journey in the Destination

**A/N: I know I've been horrid, and I have plenty of excuses – none of which you're interested in, in all likelihood, so I'm going to apologise and get on with the story. I can't thank you enough for the reviews and support- I don't know most of you personally, but knowing you're still out there keeps me going. I'd written out massive chunks – almost the whole chapter, and the next, beforehand, and I could have posted it if I'd wanted to with some bits missing – but I'm writing this because I enjoy it, and I hope that's the reason you're reading it too. I don't want to bungle up and make a mess of things. And I don't want to miss anything out, in the end. But to make it up to you, I promise an update before tomorrow is up. [FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO'VE ALREADY SEEN THIS- I'VE HAD TO DEFER THE POSTING OF THE CHAPPIE CAUSE I LOST A HUGE BIT WHEN MICROSOFT WORD CRASHED. BLOODY WINDOWS. STILL HOPE TO HAVE IT TO YOU SOON, 'T WANT TO SPAM YOUR INBOXES WITH ANOTHER A/N-AS-UPDATE. SORRY!] Here's the first chapter in a while, I hope you like it.**

**Oh, and SPECIAL REQUESTS WILL BE ACCOMODATED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, if possible - or later on, if not. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**The Journey in the Destination**

**_'Hey, there you go. Huh? You agreed. I didn't think you would agree. Now, why did you agree?' _**

**_'I believe that if I pretended you were still here. I would feel better for a moment. Also speaking to you would require me to figuratively look at myself through your eyes, again temporarily. And I think that would make me live my life more successfully.'_**

**_'You know what Bones? That's the best thing that anyone has ever said about me.'_**

**_-B&B_**

* * *

><p>As it turned out, the rest of the family had not been looking for them after all. In fact, they were all occupied with another member of the party, this one related to Brennan.<p>

'Hi, baby.'

'Dad.'

Max Keenan was sitting comfortably in a leather armchair, chatting amiably with the Booths and Lynette.

Booth introduced Brennan to the latter, and they exchanged greetings and pleasantries. They clearly hadn't heard a thing. Thank god they had all lived through the sixties and decided to bond over it.

'I came to see you two kids off, but we couldn't find you anywhere.'

'We didn't hear-'

'Yeah, uh, the music-'

Thankfully they were spared the trouble of answering as Jared walked in through the front door.

'Hey, I picked up that CD I wanted. We're all set.'

'Hey Bones, do you have any bags you want loaded in the car?'

'No, thank you. Um, but I really want those books forwarded to the right address, Booth-'

'We will get them there. Hell or high water. Yeah?' Booth looked sideways at Max to find a strange expression on the older man's face. He swallowed. Max was too perceptive for his own good. He kept his voice neutral. 'What?

'I don't know. Something weird here. You're- you're almost polite to each other.' It was true. _Bones, do you have any bags you want loaded in the car _would generally have prompted a response along the lines of, _No, and if I did, Booth, I'm perfectly able to load them in myself. Your masculinity doesn't entitle you to assume responsibility for daily tasks of manual labour that I can complete on my own without assistance. _Max tilted his head to the side. He narrowed his eyes contemplatively and Booth un-stiffened with some effort. 'What is it? You having a fight?'

'No, I just really, really want those books to arrive on time.'

'Right, so how soon before we can leave?' Booth clapped his hands together and looked expectantly around the rest of the room. Damage control. _Do not make eye contact with Max. Then run for it. _When you were with a girl and there was a murderous father involved who was actually capable, of, well, murder, on your hands, in the same room, while you had thoughts of defiling said daughter running through your head, and very recent memories to go with those thoughts, it was best to move quickly and put as much distance as possible between the two of you. Preferably a whole state, as he was aiming for. To start with.

* * *

><p>The group was driving down- in a rather large eight-seater Pops had bought recently before their trip down from Canada which he was quite proud of. Max had declined the invitation to join them – most likely to be with his new lady friend, Booth mused, though he wouldn't mention this to Temperance just yet. He realised retrospectively that he wasn't all that scared of the man's reaction to them after all, and it was just instinct that had made him flee- <em>the closer you get to the daughter, the farther you get from the father <em>and all that. In fact, he would definitely be in favour of letting the old man know, at some point. But he wasn't sure he and Bones were ready to share this… new development with anyone yet. He shifted in his seat and slung an arm behind the headrest. Having a body between them just seemed to uncomfortably enhance or highlight their obvious attraction to each other. How Jared had gotten in the middle he didn't know, but it had happened somewhere after the last reststop when someone had had to use the bathroom. Probably Jared. He hadn't tried a thing since they'd left the house or so much as looked at temperance the wrong way after their little brotherly talk, so Booth wasn't pissed about that. He'd spent most of the journey with Bones pressed warmly to his side, though, and to be deprived of that suddenly angered him a bit. Even if it was just for a little while- and it was, because they'd pulled up at the place they'd be spending the night- it was completely unnecessary and just… wrong. He realised belatedly that his fingers had been reaching out to the ends of her hair behind his brother, who was leaning all the way forward in his seat, speaking to their grandfather and attempting to operate the stereo and play backseat DJ. His head, which was just filled with a jumble of thoughts, had been lolling lightly against the window, with a few sleepy protests at the forefront of his mind. He _liked _invading her personal space, it was _comfortable_ to have her practically on top of him, they really were _supposed_ to be all over each other all the time. It was right. Then they finally pulled up and he jerked upright and bolted out of the car and round to the other side.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure who had made the first move, but when he practically pounced on her as soon as the door was shut, Brennan was already willingly throwing herself into his arms. They kissed with abandon bordering on desperation until the need for air became too intense to ignore, and Booth realised he'd better breathe if he wanted to keep kissing her like that. As they broke apart, he took one look at her smoky blue eyes and kiss-swollen lips and helplessly dived right back in, and Brennan took one look at him looking at her like that, his dark eyes darker than she had ever seen them before, and responded with equal intensity. His tongue licked at her lips and plunged in to explore her mouth thoroughly, fighting with hers. Without warning, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. Booth caught her easily but growled against her mouth as he continued to kiss her, pulling her closer as his hands dug into her flesh. The next time Booth was able to regain his senses enough to form a coherent thought was a while later, when he registered the feel of softness beneath his knuckles that wasn't Bones' skin, or atleast didn't feel as good. He opened his palm fully against the unknown surface, and it fisted easily. Belatedly, he cracked open an eye and realised it was the soft cotton of the sheets beneath his fingers – on the bed on which he had Bones pressed to. <em>Oh, shit.<em> Hastily prying off her fingers and moving away from her searching mouth, he lifted himself off of her slightly and pushed away as quickly as he could. _GOD, but she was making it __**so hard.**_He scowled._Pun not intended. _She looked about ready to paw at him.

'Bones. Bones. Hold it.'

'What?' She seemed none too pleased by his interruption of their activities, and sporting a pout and lying there beneath him, all messed up from his exploring hands…it was all he could do not to get back to what they were doing before he could form an articulate enough phrase like to hell with it all. He took a few deep breaths – of her, and them – and then pulled away when he was sure she was not going to do anything to counteract his efforts once he released the wrists he had trapped by her head. He didn't know where he found the will power.

He sat on his knees on the edge of the bed, half-kneeling, and pursing his lips – GOD, which he could still taste her on – he closed his eyes and faced heavenwards, placing his hands on his hips, and took a few more deep breaths. It didn't help. He opened his eyes again and absently wiped his mouth, trying not to think about how much he wanted to put it back on hers.

'We need to talk now.' His voice was gruff and gravelly, but he was pleased he had atleast managed to get the words out.

Brennan's eyes flashed. 'Booth, as I recall, you were the one who suggested we wait until we get home to discuss this new…development…in our relationship, and you were also the one who initiated physical contact between us. I don't know why you insist on doing so if you want to stop immediat-'

'Whoa. OK, Bones. You need to calm down. First of all, I don't want to stop. At all. OK? And second of all- baby, we're nearly at Pops' now. We have to talk about this.'

'Don't call me baby.'

Booth rolled his eyes and sat down at the edge of the bed. 'Bones, please listen to me.' Cautiously, he reached for her hand. She stiffened but didn't pull away, and he waited for her to relax under his touch before continuing.

'Are you ready to hear me out?' He asked softly.

'Yes.'

'Good'. He quickly continued, 'Bones, I know it's tempting to just…give in to this thing, and let it take its course – and **_believe me _**there's nothing I want to do more, but…we're approaching the point of no return here.'

'The point of no return?' Brennan raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah', Booth replied. 'Bones, this is a big step. If we decide to do this, there's no going back from here.'

Brennan nodded but said nothing.

'Things will change. They'll never be the same again.'

Another nod.

'There are things that we both have to say and hear, and…And I don't know if you're ready for that, sweetheart. I don't know if _we're _ready for that.' He drew a breath. 'And if we cross this line, our… friendship – '

'I'm perfectly aware that our relationship will undergo changes once this new aspect is introduced to it. If you're unwilling to do this, Booth, all you have to do is say so.'

'Whoa, Bones, I'm not- I'm not _unwilling_, alright? I'm very willing. Trust me, I'm willing. I…I'm more than willing. I've already said I'm in this.' Brennan set her jaw and nodded, and she looked so uncertain and vulnerable and suddenly he didn't want to push it anymore.

'Hey, we're going to figure this out, alright? We'll get through this. We always do.' He gave her a half-smile. 'You know what, you're right, why don't we talk about this when we get home, huh? For now, let's keep it simple. I want to be with you.' He squeezed her hand slightly, then grinned as she looked up at him and gave him one of those rare fullblown smiles, acknowledging the sincerity in his voice. 'Do you want to be with me, Bones?' his voice was deeper and more gravelly than she'd heard it before, closer to a raspy husk as he asked the question. It was sexy as hell- enough to make you shiver.

'Yes.' They grinned at each other for a moment and shared a small laugh, and Booth thought he was finally in the clear, when- 'would you like me to prove it to you?'

_Uh oh._

He could hear the blood rushing in his ears, his heart pounding in his head, his body literally screaming for her, but he couldn't pay attention to any of those caught up in the whirlwind of desire and love and- there was a knock on the door. And not the first one it would appear. Oh lord, please don't let there be a knock at the door.

_Tap, tap, tap. _

He felt a disproportionate surge of relief and disappointment- but then Brennan looked to the window with a frown, and he saw the tree branch right outside. _Tap. _OH THANK GOD. Not a knock at the door. _Tap. _Their eyes slowly returned to each other. _Tap. _Her cool ice blue met his widened brown eyes, and she pounced. **_Sigh. _**_If he'd been capable of thinking a single coherent word right then it would probably have been__** Hallelujah.**_

Several failing-to-stay-PG steamy kisses later that Booth didn't even try to tame, he pulled away from Bones reluctantly.

When he had regained enough breath to speak, he panted, 'There are a…few more bags in the car. I should…' he gestured vaguely behind him, '…go help or they'll wonder where I've gotten off to.' Booth was proud of himself for keeping his voice relatively even, although it was several tones lower.

'Oh, alright.' A slightly dazed looking Brennan attempted to school her appearance into order by smoothing down her mussed hair and straightening out her clothes. Booth gave a half-tortured half-amused half-groan half-chuckle.

'What?'

'Nothing.' He wiped a hand over his face. 'It's just…God, I don't want to stop kissing you.'

'Then don'-' _tap, tap, tap._

There was a particularly loud whoosh, and the window rattled. Booth rolled his eyes as they heard a voice from down the corridor calling 'Seel!' at the same time, and sighed.

'I'll be right back.' And then he bent down and kissed her one last time- god that was **_incredible _**– and as he straightened he realised he had a right to do that now, because he _could _and with a ridiculously happy smile, he stepped out of the room and raced down the corridor. The faster he got those bags unloaded the faster he'd be back.

* * *

><p>They arrived late that evening, and stayed up even later. When Pops had actually asked, half-joking, like the last time- 'you'll be wanting separate rooms, then?' Brennan had opened her mouth – to say no, he'd seen it in her eyes – but he'd cut her off hastily to agree. Pops hadn't noticed – if he had, he hadn't asked. They all gathered in the living room by the fire after dumping their bags in their rooms, at any rate. Food was eaten, conversaton was had, movies were watched, popcorn was brought in, stories and laughs were shared, more food was eaten, thoughts were exchanged, and Booth stared at Brennan- because, he informed her, he now had a right to do it.<p>

**Jared POV**

They'd all turned in late that night, and separately – after spending hours together, catching up with everyone in the now full house. Jared's eyes had moved to Seel and Temperance at one point in the evening, and he'd looked at the couple as they talked and laughed and had entire conversations without saying a word, somehow managing to be alone with each other and together with everyone else - and watching them quietly from a distance, he couldn't help but feel a slight pang of envy. Although he'd never met Temperance Brennan until the previous day, he'd overheard a conversation once, without meaning to, between her and his brother.

**BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK:**

_They'd been at Pops' back then, too, 'all the boys' together for the first time in ages. Seeley was home for a week after serving time in the army overseas. He was oddly quiet, and while he tossed the ball around with Jared and their cousins and smiled at Linda and chatted with Pops, there was a melancholy about him that he couldn't seem to shake. Seeley had always carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, but this was different. Although he didn't know what exactly Seeley did on his missions- no one did except the guys who went out with him– Jared didn't like that his brother was in danger most of the time because of his job. He understood that he wanted to do it though, despite the fact that Seeley had told his little brother he didn't wish for him to continue down the same path. At first it had irked him a little bit that the ever noble and good Seeley Booth didn't think him capable of handling the same tasks that he'd taken on at an even younger age, like he didn't want anyone else taking part in all the action and adventure. After a while though, he realised Seeley wouldn't – and couldn't – outright forbid him from doing something, and his words had mostly been spoken out of concern. Jared was planning to join the Navy now himself – he'd done his research, and it would mean he got to spend more time at home in the States and a quicker rise up the ranks. Pops had friends in the navy. He smirked at the thought. That day had been a long one, and everyone had turned in early, but since Jared had slept in at the start of it, he couldn't seem to get any shut-eye just yet. They'd heard news about a death in the neighbourhood, a six-year-old named Charlie Sanders who lived in a house a couple of miles away. They hadn't really known the family, although Pops had gone over to pay his condolences and Booth remembered tossing a ball with the boy once in the part on his last trip. Jared had never even heard of the Sanders, and while he was saddened for their loss- no kid deserved to die- it didn't affect him deeply on a personal level- but he knew his brother took things like this hard. It didn't help that Seeley had originally taken time to return to the States for the funeral of his old friend, Teddy Parker, which had been held not a month previously. And Seeley himself was going back overseas pretty soon. He'd gone all silent and brooding after they'd heard about Charlie, and sat back in his chair, jaw tight and stone-faced, hands worrying something to death inside his pocket, and then he'd stood abruptly, and bade everyone a goodnight by saying he was going to talk to Brennan. Temperance Brennan, he meant- he'd been living with the girl and her brother for some time now, and even in all his depressed moping, Seeley wouldn't shut up about her. Jared couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, and he frowned as he made his way down the stairs to find himself a midnight snack. His foot stopped on the first floor landing, however, as he heard Seeley's voice, tired but softer and gentler than he'd ever heard it, speaking through the bedroom door._

_'When I inevitably drop dead before you. I'd like you come out and spend some time and talk to me every once in a while.'_

_**'I'll feel foolish knowing you can't hear me.'** There was a voice on the other end of a phone line, obviously coming through the speaker on the landline in Seeley's room. This was not one of Seel's girlfriends- he'd never speak to them like that. For all his morality and preaching, the older Booth was almost as bad with women as his little brother- he might be a lot nicer to them, sure, but he was never truly honest (anymore than he was with his own self) and he never gave himself to them fully. Jared suspected his big brother may not even be fully aware of the fact, mostly because he didn't want to be, but the younger boy was a lot more perceptive than he was given credit for. When you knew someone long enough, you knew them well enough to pick up some things like the tenor or timbre of their voice and how it changed depending on who they were speaking to. So not one of his girlfriends, then. That could only mean one thing. This was the famous Temperance Brennan, Russ' sister whom Jared had heard so much about but had yet to meet. There was a rustle of cloth that probably meant Seeley was changing or in bed already. But then he spoke._

_'Promise.'_

_Jared rolled his eyes. He hadn't meant to overhear, but ugh. What a wuss. Or so the little boy told himself he should think. He seemed rooted to the spot as the conversation continued though, more than a little curious and unable to move. There was a pause on the other end._

**_'…I promise.'_**

_Jared hadn't caught the beginning of the conversation himself. It had started with an exchange prompted by a rather sudden and gruff request on Booth's part that hadn't fazed the younger Brennan, to the effect of,_

_'Look, if I die, I want you to do me a favour.'  
><strong>'Well, you will die, Booth. It's inevitable.'<strong>_

_'Hey, there you go. Huh? You agreed. I didn't think you would agree. Now, why did you agree?' there was that undeniable…difference in his voice again, something indescribable, even through the teasing._

**_'I believe that if I pretended you were still here. I would feel better for a moment. Also speaking to you would require me to figuratively look at myself through your eyes, again temporarily. And I think that would make me live my life more successfully.'_**

_There was that… thing… in his voice again. His older brother, to be sure, but not quite as he'd ever heard him. 'You know what Bones? That's the best thing that anyone has ever said about me.' And as Jared finally managed to unglue himself and started moving towards the kitchen, because he didn't want to hear all the 'I miss you so much' and mushy stuff that Seeley sounded like he was going to break into at any minute- even though he'd seen the girl a day ago (Jared was beginning to understand why he'd gone to Chicago straight after being discharged, before coming back home to see even his own sibling) but, he reflected later, the real reason he was shocked into moving was that his older brother had sounded at peace for the first time that day, for the first time in forever._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can we aim for 20 reviews for the 20th chapter, before I post the next one before tomorrow? That's not too ambitious, huh?**

**So they're married. They're married. Husband and wife. Man and bride. Mister and Doctor. FBI Agent and forensic anthropologist. Booth and Bones. It's still not hit me yet. Has it hit you?**

**The wedding was… well, it was a little disappointing not to see some of our favourite guest stars in attendance – Stephen Fry, Billy Gibbons, Zack, Jared, Russ, CHRISTINE (think they might want their child there when they say I do) Sid, Vincent (RIP), little dwarf guy, Zack, hell, even Goodman and Cullen, and Zack – basically all the cool people, but hey, they're married. Not too long ago I was almost tempted to kill JFD if it meant getting rid of Sweets – they do one episode acknowledging he's useless and then the other smothering him in platitudes- guess what, that bloody machine is better than you, stop bloody mollycoddling him all the time ('Dr. Brennan is stronger than you think', I believe. As if Booth doesn't know Bones) so I would have thought making him best man was the last straw. I'm glad they didn't even if they gave him that all too significant moment with Booth. No one else mattered then though, in any case- we've all been ready for years. They're married now! At last. That was a beautiful song, eh? Made me forget they'd got themselves the washed up pop star with free time on her hands and not the cool daddy of rock'n'roll who's too busy to be bought.**

**Oh, and also. Angela, you were awesome. You built it, and we came. 'It was you.' :)**

**P.S: I feel obligated to tell everyone who doesn't know that Fox has come out with a 'Wedding Reflections' series on YouTube, a sort of 'best moments' thing- and oh my God, I just watched the 'Toast to Love' and 'Hodgela wedding- change of plans' where Booth and Brennan get left at the altar and oh my God and Avalon Psychic. And oh my God. The way he looked at her. First of all, no one is that good-looking. Just- no. I mean, Booth is still the most gorgeous man alive and all, but back then he's just and my mind was just and- what? Sorry, but ****_WOW._**


	27. The Constant in the Variables

**A/N: I know I'm two days too late, but as those of you who had a look at the previous chapter in the last twenty-four hours would know, I lost a huge portion of the last chapter to a Microsoft Office crash. And then when I finally went back and rewrote the missing bits (the good news is I've now written most of the next chapter as well) and went to post it, the site was down. I don't know how other authors got updates up, because FF was inaccessible to me. Blame it on all the technological failures, not my own, please :P Your kindness is much appreciated.**

**P.S: I made some other edits to the last chapter, too, in case you noticed- nothing major, just grammatical stuff and a few replaced sentences.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**The Constant in the Variables**

There was a huge family gathering the next afternoon, and the occupants of the house were barely awake when preparations had begun, turning it upside down. Linda had sent them on various errands right away, and Booth was glad of being kept busy. Considering a few of his relatives, particularly the older ones, had a heavily Catholic upbringing and were less accommodating of differences in beliefs than Linda and Pops, what with their religious views on life and well, everything, he was more than a little worried at the inevitable confrontation that Brennan wouldn't shy away from. He needn't have been. As it turned out, things had gone quite well for the most part, and since Bones was pretty and smart ('she's in college, you know') and helpful to Linda in the kitchen, she'd been declared passable with no questions asked. Besides, as Pops had remarked later, 'even the blind bats could probably see that Seel is head over heels for her'. And that had been the first sign. Although his grandson had flushed at the remark as always, Booth and Brennan had exchanged looks and remained silent, no horrified screaming and vehement denials. The first scare had come when they'd congregated around the table for lunch, and they'd all bowed their heads to say grace, which they hadn't done before on their last visit when it was just them and Pops and Linda. Brennan opened her mouth, undoubtedly to object, Booth thought (really it was just to ask him what she was supposed to do, since she had no clue- did she close her eyes, for instance, or was that only for superstitious people?) but then he gripped her hand under the table and squeezed to silence her, and feeling his warm large hand over hers instantly shut her up. She noticed someone else had also taken a hand – Linda, since she was comfortably seated between her and Booth- and so she simply followed their lead. She didn't get a chance to observe the words usually uttered during the catholic saying of grace, but she was acutely aware of his hand holding hers all through. She hadn't been able to focus on a thing, in fact, even the objectionable idea of praying to a non-existent deity to express gratitude for food that had been grown on a farm, purchased in a store, and cooked by the very people eating it. Then Booth had taken her hand, and her mind effectively shut down. She thought she should suggest saying grace at home more often. He brushed his thumb over her hand once before releasing it, both of them feeling the loss at the cessation of contact, and she couldn't stifle a small gasp. Booth smirked at his plate but refused to make eye contact as he dug into his food and the meal continued. Brennan realised she was allowed to eat now as well, and blushed beet red before digging in. The meal was mostly a success, and delicious. There were a few strange questions directed her way- did she know how to cook, did she like children- but Linda deflected attention from most of the elderly members of the family and Booth was saved the trouble of the inevitable choking fit he'd have had without this intervention, when they started to ask about marriage and babies. All in all, Booth was happy. Bones was a spectacular hit with the younger lot, because she knew 'cool things' that no one else did, and she 'studied skeletons and dead bodies and stuff' (this second one had been contributed word for word, not by the children but by Booth).

When the kids went outside to play in the large garden after lunch, the slightly older kids (in essence, the ones who didn't have any themselves- basically Booth and Brennan) went out with them, while the 'adults' smoked their pipes and drank sherry inside the shade of the house. Brennan and Booth were standing and talking a few yards away in the grass while keeping a watchful eye. One of the older children, Parker, a ten-year-old with whom Booth shared a special bond and who had taken an instant liking to Brennan- he already loved her, Booth could tell - walked out with them and tossed a football with Booth for a while as Brennan laid down in the grass and read. After a while, Parker came over to wave goodbye to Bones and ran off to join his cousins. 'You're very good with him', Brennan observed, after Booth lay down beside her .

He looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. 'Yeah, well, I try.'

She experimentally rolled her ankle, realising she'd been in the same position too long. Booth, noticing the move, then lifted Brennan to her feet, hands lingering a while too long but not long enough as he helped her up, so she could stretch her legs with him. He smiled at her, but then turned around and brushed himself off before they could continue the conversation any further. A wide, heartfelt smile split his face as Michelle, a delightful three year old who had an affinity for Booth and was quite possibly the most adorable child Brennan had ever seen- objectively speaking, ofcourse- bounded up to them. She crashed softly against Booth's legs, giggling, and wrapped her little arms around one of them, and he scooped her up, allowing her to rise a little higher in the air than strictly necessary as he caught her, but not high enough that it could pose any real danger to the child. Booth was a natural with kids. This one was particularly attached to him, though, and it showed. Michelle had no qualms about declaring Unkl See to be her favourite uncle, but while Booth would never be accused of showing favouritism among his little nieces and nephews and Brennan had no doubt he loved them all equally, he was crazy about Michelle, too. She suspected it had something to do with Michelle being a girl, and she could easily picture Booth having a soft spot – almost a blind spot – for her. As he held the little girl her to him in those big, strong hands of his and turned to her with a grin, Brennan couldn't help but smile. Booth whispered something in her ear, making her giggle, and pointed at Bones, and they both turned to her then with identical huge grins on their faces. Michelle wiggled in his arms and stretched towards her, screaming 'Auntie Tempwance!' Brennan felt herself warmed from the inside out and she looked at Booth for a moment, overcome with emotion and unsure of how to proceed. His face sobered as looked back at her, and his voice dropped until it was too soft for Michelle to make out as he shifted the slightly disgruntled child but then spun her to his left side so she let out a 'wheee!', disgruntlement thoroughly forgotten, before tucking her against his other shoulder. He licked his lips and moved closer before speaking. 'You- you don't mind that she calls you that, right?' Michelle began climbing over his left shoulder and he helped her carefully sit around his neck while continuing to talk to Bones. 'It's just, you're like family and it's a little bit confusing to explain, and she's only three, Bones-'

'Ofcourse I don't mind, Booth.' She smiled hugely at him in response and his breath hitched. 'Although, ofcourse, technically we're not really related.'

'Good', he replied, ignoring the last part. 'Because you're still family, Bones.'

It was irrational, but she loved hearing him say that, and she believed it to be true with each time he repeated it. 'Besides, I'm no more her aunt than you are her uncle, Booth.'

It was true. Michelle was in fact a cousin, in some way, but she called him uncle like the rest of the children because they did it, and it was simpler that way.

'Shhhh', Booth reached up to cover the little girl's ears. 'You'll confuse the child, Bones.'

'It's okay, Unk' Seewey', said child responded from her perch on his shoulders, patting him on the head and now reaching down to cover his eyes in response to his own actions. Booth huffed and removed his hands from over her ears, staying very still, and allowing her to continue her ministrations as she explored his face with poking and wandering hands. 'I know you're not really my unkl. We're cousins, silly! Mommy told me that Gwra'pa's bwother and –' as the child continued her story, absently poking him in the eye after rubbing his cheek until the skin dragged over and down, prompting an 'ow!' from Booth and a bite of the lip from Brennan, she contained her smile and politely continued to listen and nod along at Michelle even as Booth tried to gently peel her hands away. His efforts were miserably unsuccessful. Soon, however, she was distracted by the sight of the other children building castles in the pit and decided she wanted to join them, indicating that she wanted to be put down with a loud shriek that almost burst Booth's eardrums.

He grumbled, but very gently placed her on the ground so she could run to her siblings. 'Jesus'. He rubbed his ears as the little girl ran away, and the woman standing by his side looked from her small retreating form to him. Then Brennan said something very unexpected.

'I want that someday.'

Booth just looked at her- really looked at her- his head had whipped around to face her instantly at the words, but now their eyes met in silent conversation. He had known that being with Bones meant he would never have certain things – marriage, kids – but he didn't care because he'd have her. He wanted those things, sure, but he wanted Bones more. He'd never settle down with someone who didn't share the same hopes and values in the long term, but he'd give them up for her in a heartbeat, for just a shot with her. Booth was a man who believed in a lot of stuff– heaven, hell, God, his country, the justice system, Ameritocracy, marriage, kids – but he believed in them- him and Bones together- more. He couldn't live without her, and he'd always told himself that sometimes you have to settle for second best so maybe he'd never have her in quite that same capacity, and he'd find someone else to fulfill those other requirements- but he knew he was deluding himself even then: there was always that one person you would love the most, and once you found them you couldn't go anywhere. You had to be with them, in any possible way. He'd take friends, or hell, even work partners with Bones if it came to that- he didn't have a choice, he had to be in her life somehow, had to have her in his. It was inevitable- it was fate. And he believed in fate- he still did. That was the funny thing about Bones- for all those things she didn't believe in, those intangible, beautiful things that couldn't be described, only felt- to believe that you could lose yourself in another person, that love was transcendent and eternal- she made him believe for the first time, all over again: for real. If he closed his eyes and let his imagination run free- and he seldom did, anymore, for one very simple reason: he'd have always seen a white house, a blue roof, a porch swing and a little girl with auburn hair and her mother's blue eyes running towards him. H might have been in denial, but he wasn't stupid- none of the women he'd ever dated or allowed himself to think of dating had those physical characteristics, and it wasn't anyone else's smile he saw reflected in that angelic face. Bones was his future. No matter where or how or who he was with, she was the only constant amidst all the variables, the only real truth in all the different versions he'd considered. She had to be in his life, in whatever capacity. It was always Bones, and always had been, and always would be. It always came down to her in the end. * Now he had a chance with her, to be with her in the way he'd always known he should be, to be together the way they were meant to be. And he wouldn't even think of asking for more of her - the idea wasn't even a possibility, it hadn't even entered his mind. She didn't put her faith in some of the same things he did- but she believed in him, in him and her and them, and that was all that mattered. It was who she was, and he wouldn't change that. He knew when Bones said she didn't want to get married or have children, it was different than when any other teenage girl her age made the same statement. Hearing her say that she wanted it too, that she was even willing to consider the possibility, did something to him he couldn't explain. It hit him with full force just how important it was to him – she was more important, ofcourse – but now more than ever he dreamed of that future because he had a chance to have it with her. She smiled at him, and his heart stopped for a moment. He swallowed, and his breath hitched. Then he said simply,

'You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that.' His voice must have been deeper and lower and gruffer than before, but neither of them noticed even though Brennan felt the effect. And they both felt the emotion behind the words. He tried desperately not to think of how much he wanted it too, with her, someday, and once his brain started functioning again, he forced himself to consider only what it meant for Brennan that she wanted a family again (_with me, I hope, _his mind chipped in unhelpfully) when for a while in between she seemed to have lost faith in the whole institution. That in itself was cause for happiness. She wanted to be happy, too. _'I want to believe that too, Booth.' _Now it seemed, she did believe.

'I know it's irrational, and watching you with her, my reaction is simply a result of my brain recognising you as an ideal mate-' Booth's breath hitched and he licked his lips absently as he stared at her- 'and what I am feeling right now… this… it's a-a combination of confusing emotions most likely brought on by a biological impulse to procreate which is the species' way of ensuring survival through the propagation of –'

'Bones.'

'Right. Sorry.' She flushed suddenly, beautifully, and crossed her arms protectively, looking down at the grass. She didn't have his kind of open heart, it was true- she had a beautiful, vulnerable, incredible heart of her own, capable of feeling and making him feel the true love, the connection, the sort of absolute completeness that could exist only between them. He watched her sideways in silence, and she sat down then, and they got to talking, and the conversation moved to other topics instantly. It was amazing how much time they could spend talking when they had so little in common. He loved talking to her- or bickering with her, as the case may be- just being together. At some point, she stood again, and he'd been pacing as they spoke. Then after a while he just watched her as she stared ahead, her delicate, beautiful features lit by the faint light of the moon, and she was so beautiful she took his breath away. He came to stand right behind her, helplessly drawn closer. She could feel the heat of him on her back, and he stepped against her.

And suddenly the expanse of her gorgeous, alabaster neck was exposed to him, all milky soft skin and flawless perfection. he wanted nothing more than to just lean down and… place his lips… he licked them, feeling the cool night air as they were wetted, he wanted to place them against that sweet curve; It was just… right in front of him… He couldn't hold back any longer. Now that he was allowed to touch her, he couldn't seem to keep his hands – or lips – off of her. He had to feel her skin under his lips, to just suck and bite and lick and nip- he wanted to, needed to kiss her- she was just **_there _**and he wanted nothing more than to just reach down and kiss that silken expanse of neck in front of him - and so he did. The hand that had been resting on her hip wrapped all the way around and pulled her fully against him, and Brennan's head fell back against him on a gasp as his lips descended. He sucked on her neck with helpless abandon and she arched against him, her hand entwining with his much larger fingers to wrap with his across her stomach, and he pulled her impossibly closer as she pressed back into him, and then she turned in his arms- and pulled away. His eyes flew open and he let her go instantly, steadying her to help her stay upright even as her knees buckled, before he dropped his hands as if burned. 'I'm sorry, I thought you wanted – '

He had his hands extended in front of him, and at Brennan's slightly husky chuckle he dropped them, feeling hugely relieved and more at ease again. 'I do, Booth, I just didn't think you'd want to be caught in that position in front of your relatives.'

'Oh. Right.' He'd forgotten about those. His gaze flickered towards the kids still playing in a niche near the house several yards away, their energy waning with the light. 'C'mon.' He extended his hand and began leading her away as she slipped hers in, brow furrowed in confusion. He led her back towards the house – in through the library doors that overlooked the pool rather than the front, and down towards the interior.

When they reached the doorway that led into the hall, he stopped and turned to look at her in the moonlight filtering in through the full-length windows. He leaned against the wall, one leg propped up behind him, and reached out for her.

'Booth, I thought we were going upstairs-'

'I can't wait that long.' His voice had her feeling breathless as it sent shivers of anticipation down her spine, thick with desire and an emotion that couldn't be described. He'd never been more impatient or desperate for someone, something in his life, and yet at the same time he felt like he had all the time in the universe, which showed in the way he was behaving. His hand reached out for hers, the movement quick but not rushed, and pulled her against him. She gasped as she her body landed up pressed to his, her hands resting on his chest. She fit so perfectly against him, her full weight easily supported by the leg resting against the wall next to her on one side and the arm banded around her waist. He wrapped one hand in her hair, and, still not breaking eye contact, pulled her forward until her lips met his. She allowed him to guide her without giving it any thought, or realising it, even- she had no decision in the matter. She seemed to be operating on autopilot. When his lips met hers, and her mouth was opened with his own, they both simply lost control, no longer acting on rational thought but simply instinct. Booth made a heartfelt choking sound in the back of her throat as she responded to him instantly. Their mouths made full contact as one or both of them made an indescribable sound of desperation, and the hand in her hair pulled her closer as one arm banded around her waist and her own wrapped around her neck as his tongue reached out to play with hers. She responded in kind, and they fought for control of the kiss, at the same time freely exploring their bliss with languid ease. They kissed for what could have been hours or minutes but felt like an interminable period of time that ended all too soon. He turned her suddenly, and pressed her up against the wall, finally breaking the kiss. Her eyes flew open at the loss of contact, and they were impossibly close, lips a heartbeat apart as their breathing mixed in the nonexistent space between them. 'Oh God. Bones'. He buried his face in her neck helplessly for an instant and breathed her in. _I want you so much._

He had to pull away, he had to, because God only knew if he kissed her again whether he'd be able to stop, ever. He didn't know if he'd spoken the words aloud, but he couldn't be sure from her widened eyes and pink lips – oh God, she looked so thoroughly kissed. By him. It was all he could do to keep from attacking her again, and he didn't know how he managed not to as he stepped away - one step, then another- and turned quickly away. He ran his hands through his hair, which she had been raking and scratching moments earlier, across his scalp, which her hands had been scratching and wandering and enough. He could still sense himself dying for the feel of her lips on his. Her tongue stroking, caressing her- 'Jesus'. This time he did speak the words aloud. 'Fuck, Bones.'

Her widened eyes widened further at the uncharacteristic swearing as he turned around and caught her looking at him, a hand raised to her lips and slightly dazed, disbelieving expression on her face. He chuckled, a rich sound that filled her with heat when she was already burning up, and his gaze was drawn to her blush as his eyes raked over the exposed skin it covered. Every. Bit. Of. Available. Skin. He licked his lips, and then closed his eyes, once more unprepared and overwhelmed by the loss of hers and the feeling inspired by the memory of having them on his. He stuffed his hands in his pockets in a feeble attempt to keep from reaching her.

'Right. We should go inside now. It's time to say goodbye to everyone. I think Pops and Linda must be waiting on us.'

'Oh. Yes. I suppose we should.'

'Bones?'

'Yes?'

He held his hand out to her, and she took it.

'You were great today.' He gave her that favourite smile of hers, the one meant only for her that always made her heart stop. And then he took her hand and led her into the house, and she let him, without a conscious choice in the matter, allowing him to pull her forward and slip a hand to the small of her back to guide her as he always did.

They went to bed early that night, but stayed up late. Booth lay on his side beside her, smiling and laughing and mostly just listening to her talk as she rambled sleepily in an effort to keep him there, because she knew no matter what he said, once he no longer had a reason to stay (_'I always have a reason, Bones- you')_, he'd leave her for the night and retire to his own bed again by the end of it. He hadn't said much else on the topic, but Booth had one unequivocal rule since they'd gotten together, **_really_ **together- no sex. Not until they talked. She was kept satisfied, too happy and distracted to care. He stroked her hair, propped up on an elbow by her side, one hand lazily resting on her hip; laughed at her jokes, even the ones he informed her weren't funny; played with her hand- she loved how he'd often brush his lips across the back of it because he couldn't help himself, without even seeming to realise it, but tonight he only waited for her eyes to flutter close until she couldn't keep them open any longer, until just before she fell asleep, before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead and sure enough, whispering a soft, 'goodnight, baby', and rising to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *I gotta say, I loved the Aldo-Brennan interactions. It's been a while since we had a supporting character I liked - and the unfortunate thing is, the supporting characters used to be great, not just good. Stephen Fry needs no direction to be awesome, and the same goes for Billy Gibbons, but even the others- right down to Zack and Cullen and Goodman with their steep learning curves. They perfected everything, right down to the littlest details of the show, the creators. You don't know what you've got until it's gone, I guess. When they had Brennan pull out her ideal wedding dress I almost threw up- I was so, so, so disappointed. To have created this brilliant yet clueless, complex yet pure, this altogether RATIONAL character, to have dared to do all that with a woman and contrast it with the feeling and intuitive Booth in all his hunkiness, 'in touch with his feminine side', as they say ('who's they?' 'you know, psychologists'. whom we don't fucking want unless their cooking up sperm on corn smut.) - that took guts, it took creativity, it took imagination. And it took our breath away in the end, because we've come to love her. To have her whip out the 'dream dress' while Booth is suddenly ready to go down to city hall in sneakers and she like the good woman chastises him for it - that was just unacceptable for me. Without even considering that some people don't believe a piece of paper validates love, or an official government recognition, or that, to quote Brennan, 'an intellectually rigorous person would never get married', they just painted her as a woman who had lost all hope for the future when she stopped dreaming of being a bride, and Booth had brought her hope again - which would be great, if it wasn't for the fact that the bridal part suddenly seemed to define the pivotal change, and Booth being a typical man was suddenly without interest in the wedding, while Brennan fussed over it, not for his sake- but for hers. It was as if they were implying that to lose faith in the institution of marriage was too lose hope. I'm so relieved they brought our Brennan back in the next episode, handling bones with her manicured nails and a hovering Angela going 'no-no-don't-touch-Sweetie' in the background. And Booth feeling like he owed her fuss (even as Sweets deems fit to tell him 'she's stronger than she appears' as if he understands her [at all], let alone the way Booth does, because no one could match that) even if she didn't care, because he 'wanted to be the guy, and she let him be the guy'- it was more... them. And more equalising. The disappointment was more than made up for. Bones has a way of doing that. The hurt has been redressed, and the knot has been tied in place of a gauze strip and bandage on top of it- til death do us part. Because don't get me wrong, I very much wanted them to get married. And now they have. :)**


	28. The Beginning of the Holiday- Part 1

**A/N: I am so so so very sorry. 90% of this was written months ago, before the previous chapters were even posted or conceived, but I just couldn't seem to put it together. I hope you'll forgive me- this is long, and this week's episode was great. :) I hope that atleast puts yall in a better mood to receive this. The next chapter is also mostly written but I don't want to make false promises that I can't keep about putting it together and putting it up, so I won't. Hope you're all having a better year than me so far.**

**There might be more errors than usual- please tell me so I can correct them for the enjoyment of future readers!**

**Also, I wrote two little one shots I hope you guys will enjoy- The Fate in the Coincidence (Previously The Reality in the Dream) and The Belief in the Irrational. They're on my profile. I'd love it if you gave them a read, because while they've been received well and I'm very grateful to all of those who've favourited and followed, there are hardly any reviews as is often the case for one shots, and any feedback would be much appreciated and gratefully accepted!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning of the Holiday- PART 1<br>**

_'Are you going to betray me?'_

_'No.'_

_'Nonetheless, I shall be vigilant.'_

_'"Nonetheless"? Booth chuckled, stroking her hair affectionately._

_Brennan groaned suddenly, and touched her temples on either side of her head which was sore from all the crying. 'I'm not gonna have a headache tomorrow, am I?'_

_'Well, we're gonna find out... Hodgins and Zack, they do their experiments. We do ours.'_

**_(Booth and Brennan, The Intern in the Incinerator)_**

* * *

><p>When Booth woke up the next day, it was still dawn. He padded down to the kitchen and poured himself some milk before settling on the couch in the living room. He couldn't help remembering the sweet way Bones had cuddled into his chest the night before, making it feel as though it was almost bursting with warmth, and rested her hand over his heart which had been hers for longer than he could remember. He touched the spot absently. He was completely unrested, but he felt great. Then the object of his thoughts and fantasies and attentions walked down into the living room, through to the kitchen, barely sparing a glance at him with a polite and demure 'good morning, Booth', and his elation vanished. He raised an eyebrow and watched her carefully as she moved behind the kitchen sill. How could she be so calm and collected and <em>rational<em> when he'd spent the whole night burning for her?

'There's coffee in the pot already.'

'Oh, thank you.'

_Thank you? That's it?_

And then he was pissed beyond measure. While he'd been tossing and turning and wishing for her presence by his side and trying to remember how he'd ever gotten through a night without her or managed to sleep at all before her, she had clearly spent a most peaceful night in bed catching up on her beauty rest, probably all snuggled beneath the covers in those tiny shorts of hers… OK, well anyway, she looked all calm and composed and he was in total disarray and bloody frustrated and about ready to pull his already disheveled hair out. She pottered around the kitchen, petite, slender hands wrapping around the cool china mug, eyes focused intently on the task at hand, her concentration absolute as always, regardless of what it tended towards… his anger vanished. He was momentarily bewitched by her movements, the light and graceful curve of her neck, the delicate ivory of her hands…

She was done pouring her coffee, and had automatically begun heading towards him now. As she came closer, he held out his hand to her. She looked a little confused as she stood over him, swaying uncertainly, but came forward anyway, and as their eyes met, she took a step closer.

He took her hand, gently pulling her down next to him, never breaking eye contact. Her senses went into overdrive at the simple touch which felt so overwhelming. Darkened eyes held hers as he sensually traced patterns with his thumb across her palm, and then fell to her lips as they fell open on a gasp. His own lips were parted, breath coming silently but heavily through the thin, sensual lines. She had automatically leaned closer to him at his touch, and now he moved deliberately closer again, leaning his head forward, an invitation for her to close the gap, giving her no choice but to accept. He slowly reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, bringing a large, warm hand to cradle the back of her neck in the same movement, and her lips to his. Once. Twice. Then again, helplessly. It was just the touch of lips, nothing more, and yet it felt like everything all at once- burning, need, uncontrollable. They were still for a moment as their eyes locked. Then she all but attacked him and he swallowed her desperate choking noise instantly with a heartfelt groan. 'God, I missed you so much last night', he whispered into her mouth, large hand cradling the side of her face. 'So much.' His thumb flicked across her cheek just so, causing her mouth to open on a gasp so his tongue could reach inside to play with hers. It should have been worrying, that he seemed to know how to make her feel anything he wished to, that he knew her body and her own wishes better than she did. His lips moved over hers passionately, intensely, as a tongue slipped into her mouth or his or just between them – because at this point it was unclear where his lips ended and hers began –and she responded in exactly the same way. Booth kissed her like it was the first time and the last time- every time. Like she was the most precious thing in the universe that could be shattered like broken glass, and like he wanted to physically consume her and devour her whole all at once. He began pulling her back towards him while also pressing closer to her without breaking contact between their lips, and he was about to lie her down on top of him, gently tugging at her hand, when she stopped him.

'Booth?'

He drew in a deep, shuddered breath. He knew he wouldn't have been able to stop if she hadn't made him.

'Yes?'

He leaned his forehead against hers and kept her close, breathing her in. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck, pressing impossibly closer. Now Booth was an excellent kisser – he'd been told so many times. He was the kind of guy who kissed in a way that gave you a preview of what the sex would be like after and left no option of saying no – but with Bones, just sex wasn't the endgame. With Bones, he couldn't get enough of just **_kissing_** her. Hell, he couldn't get enough of just holding her, looking at her, breathing her in. He couldn't get enough of her, period. He was already dying to have his lips back on hers again. He'd never known kissing someone could feel like this. It was driving him insane. When she spoke, it was to helpfully point out:

'Booth, we're in your grandparents' living room'.

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. 'I'm aware of that, Bones.'

'And Juanita just walked in to the room.' His head shot up. He hadn't been aware of that. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been caught unawares by someone entering the room. Not since he'd joined the army, maybe. Wait- before then, to be sure. He was usually so alert.

'Huh.'

Juanita didn't appear to have seen them, thankfully, standing on the other side of the large and well-lit living room. She walked towards the glass doors closer to them when she stopped in her tracks, and raised a startled hand to her chest.

'Meester Booth! Miss Temperance!'

Booth saluted her with his hand, realising his ruffled hair that Brennan had been running her hands through and their generally-mussed state that couldn't be attributed merely to spending a night tossing and turning trying to sleep in bed (because really it was a futile effort to aim for a good night's rest without Bones) must be a dead giveaway as to their activities- if the arm wrapped securely around Brennan's waist wasn't a sure indication. He didn't really care. Brennan smiled warmly at Juanita – the lady who cleaned the house with Maria, her daughter, and greeted her in Spanish, exchanging casual formalities since she had yet to become properly acquainted with the woman. It was apparent right away that she wasn't as silly as her youthful daughter, but she was kind and matronly in her own way. Booth leaned back against the couch and shut his eyes as he listened to their light, pleasant conversation, all the while luxuriating in the feel of the sweet weight in his arms as he refused to relinquish his hold on Brennan. The next thing he knew, Bones was gently poking him in the chest. 'Booth?' A husky voice prompted him to open his eyes. He gave her a sleepy smile. Not more than a few minutes could have passed while he was dozing. He blinked up into her beautiful face. 'Hey, Bones', he murmured in a raspy voice.

'Booth, how long did you sleep for last night?'

'Mm… not long.' He yawned and stretched, absently scratching the back of his neck before reaching his arm behind her shoulders and bringing her against him. 'What do you want to do today, baby?' He buried his face in her hair for a moment and inhaled deeply.

Her eyes narrowed, and she pulled away slightly to look at him. 'Booth, did you sleep at all?'

He sighed as he played aimlessly with a lock of her hair, recognising that she wasn't going to let this go- and although she might have been terrible at reading people, he hated lying to Bones and she almost always knew when he was keeping something from her, anyway, which made it worse.

'No'.

'Booth…' she began tentatively, after a short pause. 'You know that I do not put any stock in psychology as a science, but I recognise that there are some mental ailments or _temporary _conditions that need to be treated, and much research has been conducted in the field of brain chemistry and trauma- by certified psychiatrists and neurologists, who are not unreliable or guided by questionable motives and predetermined conclusions, unlike psychologists, and if you are experiencing nightmares with the frequency-'

It took Booth's sleep-fogged brain a few minutes to comprehend the meaning of the words, and when he did, he nearly groaned.

He opened his eyes and his brows rose in surprise. 'You think I've got some sort of PTSD or something?'

'Well, I'm not qualified to make a diagnosis-'

'Yeah well, I may not be qualified either, Bones, but I've seen PTSD and believe me, this ain't it.'

Apparently Brennan seemed to catch on to the bitter note to his voice, although he couldn't distinguish it himself. 'Booth, I'm not suggesting that you have an incurable psychiatric condition that requires rigorous treatment. I see that you are able to function in a perfectly normal way on a daily basis, and I know that you are an incredibly resilient, healthy individual. But if you are having trouble falling asleep or even experiencing flashbacks with a fair amount of regularity, regardless of whether the insomnia is a manifestation of anything else, I just wish you would consider getting help.'

Booth sighed, too tired to muster up any indignation and rested his face in his hands. 'I don't have insomnia, Bones.'

'Booth, you're the strongest person I know. I just wish you would understand that there's no harm in getting help for a perfectly curable problem that plagues you constantly. By definition, insomnia is-

'I know what insomnia is, Bones, and I don't have it.' He rubbed both hands across his face. I'm not having trouble falling asleep.' He mumbled the rest of his words into his hands, and she didn't fully catch them.

'I'm sorry?'

Booth sighed heavily and allowed his hands to drop, looking her straight in the eye. 'I don't have trouble falling asleep because of the nightmares, Bones', he repeated. 'Not anymore, atleast. I- I only have that problem when, you know', he flushed a bit but she refused to let him break eye contact and he refused to back down, 'you're not with me.'

'Oh'. Her deer caught in the headlights look was adorable, and then her brows scrunched cutely as she considered the problem. _Ohh yeah, I am such a goner. _'So you sleep peacefully with the presence of another individual in bed with you by your side. That's-'

'No, Bones, I sleep better with _you _by my side', he replied quietly, idly stroking the thumb of the hand he hadn't realised he was holding, which she must have slipped into his own as an attempt at comfort earlier in the conversation. It certainly was comforting.

'-interesting. Wha-?' she paused for a moment to scrunch her eyebrows in confusion, soothed by his stroking of her hand. 'You can't possibly know that, Booth.'

'Yes, I can', he replied, with a momentary hitch. His hand ceased its stroking for a moment as he looked for her reaction.

'But you- oh.'

It wasn't something they talked about often (ever) or even alluded to- the fact that he had been with other people. Unaccountably, he felt almost guilty for having slept with women in the past. He didn't know how she felt about it- he knew how he would have felt, how the thought of anyone else touching her or so much as looking at her the wrong way caused his blood to boil and made him feel like he wanted to murder someone, or something. But Bones could probably rationalise it away in that brilliant mind of hers and file it under the category of established fact that didn't warrant dwelling upon. It was all in the past, ofcourse, and it really didn't matter- at all. Bones did. Only Bones. He held her closer and dropped a kiss on her head, already drifting back out of consciousness.

'Uh, Booth?' A soft husky voice joined his reverie.

'Hm?'

'If you would like to, um, sleep, and you require my presence in order to do that, do you think maybe I could grab a book or some notes to go over-?'

She felt the rumble of Booth's laugh in his chest before she heard it.

'What?'

'Bones', he chuckled. 'I'm not going to force you to be my pillow for the rest of the day because I'm tired.'

'Well, no, ofcourse not', she responded, feeling a bit silly, her cheeks tinged slightly with embarrassment. 'I just thought, you know, you might want to rest since you didn't get any sleep last night…'

'Eh, I've gone on less.

'But it was very sweet of you to offer'. He dropped another kiss on the top of her head, and winked at her before standing.

'Besides, I don't think it's a good idea for me to sleep all day and mess up my uh, whaddyoucallit, Bones?' He yawned again. 'Oh yeah, biological clock.' _Or yours, because if I slept in on this trip I'd still try to make up for all the time with you I missed out on during the day and keep you up at all hours of the night. Mm…Bones… all hours…of night…sleeeeep._ He shook his head to clear it. 'Now let me grab some coffee and I'll be right as rain.'

'OK'. He still hadn't moved. 'What?'

He hesitated for a moment where he stood, simply looking at her, but her voice seemed to shake him from his reverie.

'Nothing'. He blinked. 'I'll be right back.'

* * *

><p>He didn't know <em>how <em>he'd started kissing her this time around. He'd walked into the library, still slightly sleepy but refreshed after his shower, a few push-ups and some breakfast, and she'd been standing in the middle with a couple of books in her hand, making her way towards the shelves, and he'd automatically started walking towards her. Then he'd said,

'Hey, baby', and she'd looked up and he'd come to stand in front of her, and before he knew what was happening the books were on the floor and Bones was in his arms and his lips were on hers. He kissed her passionately, like he hadn't touched her in days- and it sure felt that way. He ran his hands all over her-down to her legs, over her sides, across her back, finally settling one large, warm hand to cradle the back of her neck to hold her still as he plundered her mouth, and sliding one arm around her waist like a steel band to keep her upright against him. She moaned and made some delicious sounding noises and he pressed back against her as she plastered herself to him, and there was a dull thud somewhere and they finally broke apart for air, their eyes meeting as their lips separated. They stared at each other for a while, at a loss for words, and then after a long moment, they both bent down to pick up the books at the exact same time. They both got one. Booth chuckled, and she smiled.

'I, uh-'

'What're you-'

They trailed off as their eyes met once more and they stood together. The tension was unbearable. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore and leaned in for another kiss, and their lips had barely touched, and finally, finally, she was so close, they were bathed in a sudden shaft of sunlight as the glass patio doors leading to the pool were thrown wide open, and Jared walked in. He looked way too chipper to be allowed out at this time of the morning.

'Oh, what have we here?'

_A broken nose, if you don't get out in the next two seconds._

'Why are you even up?' _Or alive?_

'Haven't been to bed yet, big bro. Had some people to see, parties to go to, long night, you know how it is.' He grinned wolfishly. 'Oh wait, no you don't.'

Booth groaned and looked heavenward. Drunk Jared at 10AM, just peachy.

'Look, Jar, why don't you drink some water, and go to bed-'

A loud bark of laughter cut him off. 'Because doesn't _go_ to parties anymore, right? It's beneath him, to fraternise with us mere mortals. Remember what that's like, Seel?'

He rolled his eyes and prayed for patience, turning to Bones. Both eyebrows raised, she looked thoroughly unimpressed by Jared's antics. Deciding to save them all the energy required for a Temperance Brennan lecture series, he turned to his brother and was about to steer him back into the main house when he spoke again.

'My, don't you look pretty in the morning, Temperance.'

Before she could open her mouth to retort, Booth stepped into his line of sight and addressed his brother in a deceptively calm and deadly voice.

'Remember what we talked about there, Jared?' His smile was mild, but his eyes were dangerous.

Jared's eyes grew wide and he threw both hands in the air as remembrance assailed him. 'Ohhhh'

'That's right. Oh. Now go to bed.'

'OK'.

Once he was out of the library, Brennan turned to Booth and spoke for the first time since Jared's arrival, before he could apologise for being related to the unfortunate git. 'How did you do that?'

'I- What?'

He'd changed the topic somehow, and she'd got distracted by her work, fortunately for him, and more importantly for her.

* * *

><p>Jared dropped in intermittently to visit them later in the day- the library was a room he hardly ever frequented otherwise- sleep-refreshed and de-toxed and brimming with the energy of a twenty year old who was a stranger to morning hangovers after a night with friends; and on those occasions, as if to make up for his quick exit in the morning when he'd cowered before his brother and run out with his tail between his legs, he was more annoying than usual. Brennan bristled slightly under his scrutiny and Booth fought the overwhelming and familiar desire to punch him senseless. He barked at his brother a few times which only succeeded in driving him away temporarily, ingratiating smile firmly in place, and did nothing to diminish the smug gleam in his eye. It wasn't until Brennan got up and left to return to her room shortly after the fourth visit- she wasn't really affected by Jared's behaviour, Booth knew, it probably bothered him more than it did her, and if that wasn't the case he'd have gotten rid of his brother a long time ago- she just liked her peace and quiet while she studied- which was why he'd been so sure to keep silent and pretend to read a book while occasionally dosing off while in her presence that day, and now he knew he wouldn't get that time with her because she wouldn't return until she was done with all her work, and then some. Curse Jared.<p>

'Hey hey big bro.' Jared peeped in once more at the door, behind the armchair in which he sat. Booth shut his eyes and prayed for patience, but he'd used up his share for the day.

'Oh. She's not here, eh? Have a little tiff? Maybe I should go cheer her up'. The last part was said a bit too eagerly for Seeley's liking, and he stood up slowly and turned to face his brother, who was on his way out by now after proceeding further into the room to establish Temperance really wasn't there.

'Wait a second, Jar.'

'Can't bro. I gotta run.'

'I need to talk to you. Now.' It wasn't negotiable.

'Aw cmon, I'm not really going to-'

Booth grabbed his wrist as he attempted to walk past. Jared's eyes moved from his captured wrist to meet his brother's, and he cocked an eyebrow. Hardened brown orbs matched the inquisitive challenge in an eerily similar pair. Jared wasn't afraid he'd harm him, ofcourse. They'd had their boyhood tussles, but Seeley had never laid a violent hand on him in his life. No, that had been their father's job. Even when they'd wrestled for fun as kids, he had a feeling his brother had always taken it easy on him. It was just what Seeley did. He took care of people. Even if it meant sacrificing a bit of himself in the process. He often forgot that he deserved to be taken care of, too. Temperance seemed to remind him of that, from time to time. In truth, she was the only one who was allowed to remind him. He'd nod along, but he didn't believe the words coming from anyone else. Seeley didn't like to think that he was worth it, too. He never ran that ridge because he didn't think he deserved the glory. And that was something Jared would perhaps never understand- because he did. He could have all the glory he wanted if he wanted it. Besides, Jared wasn't blind. It might have angered him, and made him resentful, and maybe even spiteful at times- but he knew, deep down, no one deserved the glory like his brother. But to Seeley, doing the right thing was simply natural. It was just the way he was. He really didn't need the glory or the recognition, even if he was in some ways insecure and seeking validation- maybe for his sins, maybe from a divine presence, but never, never from anyone who didn't matter to him. Jared didn't get it. It wasn't like he was a saint- he had his flaws, and as far as Jared understood, an underachieving lack of ambition, or low self-esteem, or an inability to seek out the limelight which was so easily within reach was among them. Temperance knew how special he was, but Jared couldn't know that about the woman.

'Hey. Listen to me. This isn't some sort of game, you know that, right? Bones is the real deal.'

'I know.'

'I'm not kidding here, Jared. This isn't one of those times we both hit on the same girl and fight over who she picks. This isn't Jenny Carmichael.'

'I know' Jared repeated, raising an eyebrow as he tried to jerk his arm from his brother's grip to no avail. 'Geez.'

'Good. So we're clear, then.' Booth waited for a response, his eyes never leaving his brother's, and his wrist holding him captured.

'Yes. Lay off. Girl's yours. Got it'. The younger Booth rolled his eyes finally, jerking his arm free and brushing off his sleeve. He muttered something under his breath as he turned to walk away.

'What did you just say?'

Jared turned back to face his brother and spoke more clearly. 'I said it's not like you haven't been in love with her forever.'

'You- you knew?' He stepped closer automatically, and then halted. 'You knew how I felt about her and you still-?' Booth felt a surge of anger so strong that it rendered him temporarily speechless.

Jared just snorted. 'I'm not blind. _Everyone_ knew. Except you, bro.' Booth remained silent. 'I mean, you haven't shut about her since the day you two met…'

Booth just shook his head. 'How could you do it, Jar?' He honestly couldn't fathom his little brother's actions. Jared couldn't understand, ofcourse, the extent or truth of his feelings, no one could besides Bones- but if he'd known how he felt, how he _really felt_ about he…Booth couldn't imagine Jared would do that to him, for all his faults and inconsiderate antics. This would be the last chip to fall. This really was unforgivable.

Jared paused for a moment and considered his brother with an uncharacteristic seriousness. 'Did you think that maybe I did it so you'd get off your ass and finally make your move already?'

'What?' Booth felt his anger dissipating slightly to be replaced by curiosity.

'C'mon, Seel. You've been pining after her since day one. You could have waited around for ages if I hadn't come along and done something to piss you off.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Booth frowned. 'And I was not _pining_.'

Jared ignored the refutation and snorted, pulling his arm from his brother's slackened grip.

'So… so you never wanted to-' Booth swallowed and cleared his throat, resting his hands on his hips. 'You never- With Bones-?'

'Oh, don't get me wrong.' Jared whistled. 'Temperance is HOT.'

'Watch it.'

'Right. I'm just saying, I didn't say I didn't.' Jared grinned, but it was tinged with something other than the customary mischievous self-possession. Seeley looked like he wanted to smack it right off his face anyway. He continued hastily. 'Sorry. But I mean, I realised she was never going to go for me. Not when she was in love with my brother.' _My perfect big brother, always making the rest of us fall short._

'It doesn't matter now, right?' He clapped Seeley on the shoulder. 'You told her- I have a feeling she wouldn't have liked it as much coming from me-' he grinned again, and was mostly successful in keeping the self-deprecation out of his voice, 'you know she feels the same way, you got the girl, and you can live happily ever after. You're welcome.'

He turned around and began walking away again. This time, Booth didn't stop him. As he stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking towards his retreating figure, he almost called out after him, but then thought better of it. _I haven't told her._

He could almost imagine Jared's response- _'Jesus, Seel. Do you really expect me to do everything for you? Though I'm sure I'd _really_ enjoy telling her myself, if you catch my drift.'_

And then he'd get pissed, and then he'd have to beat up Jared... nah, not worth it.


	29. The Beginning of the Holiday- Part 2(RP)

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN SPLIT AND REPOSTED ON THE REQUEST OF TWO READERS WHO ARE UNABLE TO READ IT ON THEIR CELL PHONES DUE TO THE LENGTH, OR TO LEAVE A REVIEW. CARA AND ANONYMOUS, I HOPE YOU CAN SEE THIS NOW. TO THE REST OF YOU, I APOLOGISE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, BUT THE SITE WON'T LET ME DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT WITHOUT ALERTING YOU ATLEAST ONCE. ALSO, AS SOMEONE HAS HELPFULLY POINTED OUT, THERE IS A ****MAJOR FLASHBACK SCENE**** IN THIS CHAPTER THAT IS ****_NOT_****SET IN REAL TIME IN THE STORY, AND THE SITE HAS REMOVED THE 'FLASHBACK' DISCLAIMER BECAUSE IT WAS SURROUNDED BY UNSPACED PUNCTUATIONS LIKE '/'s AND THAT OFTEN HAPPENS ON FF. I'VE RECTIFIED THIS.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning of the Holiday- PART 2<strong>

Booth avoided his brother for a while, but then he decided not to think on it so much and make the most of their time together- these days, they didn't get a lot of it- and he went to find him. They spent a few hours together in the afternoon, trying the new playstation and enjoying old board games and the classic arcade machines that Pops had stashed away in the basement. Linda had to call them away for lunch three times before they reluctantly put their game controls down and traipsed up the stairs like petulant children. Seeley was given the task of finding Temperance, which after rolling his eyes- '_she's actually studying, the poor dear, and I didn't want to disrupt her concentration by bringing her down unnecessarily while you two were wasting away in that awful room because I knew it would take atleast half an hour to get you out'_- he gladly acceded. He wisely chose not to point out that Bones usually took even longer to be dragged away from her work, if she agreed to leave at all- besides, she was all politeness when it came to meeting his grandparents' schedule when they were living in their house, and wasted little time deferring to Linda's maternal persuasions.

When he got upstairs, slightly bleary-eyed, she was moving about the room, putting things in order. He blinked, and simply watched her for a long moment, everything else forgotten. On her next foray across the room, he stepped in her way.

'Bones…' he breathed, lowering his lips to hers while the simple touch was like magic to them both, and when the shock of the reaction almost caused Brennan to pull away from him, his hands came to cradle her face. He backed her up ever so gently, still only kissing her- just the pressure from his lips and nothing more, and one hand came to rest lightly on her hip as the other rested on the wall over her head. Her head lightly thudded against the wall and her heart was thudding in her chest. 'Booth…'

This seemed to make him come to his senses- for a moment he just stood there, breathing in her air, and then he almost painfully removed his lips from hers, and moved away. For a moment he just looked at her silently, slightly horrified and fascinated by the way his body reacted to her entirely without his permission.

'Booth?'

'Yeah'. He turned and faced her, lifting his hand from his hair and running it over his face. His voice sounded slightly strange, but he was glad he managed to find it at all.

Brennan blinked, still affected- and slightly confused- by their brief kiss.'You said you had something to tell me'.

He blinked, trying to remember.

'Oh. Yeah.' He shifted his feet and cleared his throat. 'Uh, Linda said dinner was on the table'. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and raised his eyes to hers, mumbling, 'fifteen minutes ago.'

'Fifteen minutes ago?'

_Well, actually, twenty. _'Yeah. I was, uh, finishing up a game with Jared, and then I came to get you right after, so…'

'You mean it had already been fifteen minutes when you came up here.'

_Actually, twenty._

'Yeah.'

'And your grandparents have been waiting for us all this while.'

He winced. 'Yeah.'

'And you still thought it was appropriate to kiss me.' He'd spent a good deal of time just watching her move, but he wisely decided not to bring that up.

He made a small noise of agreement, deciding it was no use speaking anyway.

'_Booth_!'

'C'mon, Bones, let's just go down to dinner.' Taking her arm, he began to steer her towards the door.

She grabbed her cell phone and turned off the light, making some remark about his lack of attention to time and what could have possessed him to kiss her at such a moment, and he snapped.

'I don't know, OK, Bones?' His voice sounded unduly harsh even to his own ears, but his frustration was finally leaking over- at his inability to control himself and her inability to understand that he had to, and her soft, soft skin, and her insanely soft lips, and her long legs and her blue eyes… she had him completely undone and she didn't even know it. It wasn't the first time he'd expressed some frustration at the ability she possessed and her obtuseness with regard t it. The first day they'd gotten here, he'd taken her to the old barn in the evening, showing her around the other side of the extensive property that she'd yet to see properly. She'd been in a playful mood, he'd tickled her, they'd talked and laughed, he'd chased her, she'd leaned upwards and wrapped her arms around his neck, he'd kissed her. He closed his eyes, the scene playing in his mind's eye, unbidden and unstoppable.

_He backed her against the stone fence and stepped between her legs, then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. 'Holy fuck'. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers again, only she was pressing back and oh my God that felt fucking incredible and wow. His tongue slipped out to touch her lips and mm… she suddenly pressed against him with uncontrollable and unrestrained passion and he just exploded. 'Mm…' Backing her up against the stone completely, he pushed his body against hers, fully pressed against her. Their heavy breathing mixed in the space between them, appearing to be ridiculously loud in the silence of the evening but neither of them were paying attention to anything but the other. He lifted her easily and placed her on the stone wall, stepping between her legs. He tilted his head lower to gain better access to her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. And then her mouth opened with a gasp, and his tongue slid inside, and everything had just… stopped. Time, space, matter, all of it. There was just her. And him. And them. 'Bones'… he choked out, his voice a sexy rasp. 'Baby…' He kissed her one more time and wrenched his lips away. 'What are you doing to me?'_

He snapped back to the present, blinking in dim light of the now empty room that Bones had just stepped out of. He remembered the first time he'd wanted to kiss her- he still couldn't think back to the day without a degree of shame, and he felt a small, strange twinge at the recollection of it. He'd still never wanted like he wanted her, it still terrified him sometimes, he still didn't know how to handle it in many ways, and it still changed everything, but where he hadn't allowed himself to think on it in the past, he could now.

* * *

><p><strong>BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK<strong>

_It was a few months after Teddy died. Cam had been staying with them for a night- she was in D.C for a conference, she needed a place to crash, they'd been broken up for a while and he genuinely did care for Cam and wanted to stay friends so he'd thought, why not. Temperance was at a sleepover, anyway, or so he thought- and he figured it couldn't hurt. He'd shown her to her room, and as he sat on the edge of the bed, their eyes met, it was familiar, and... established sexual rapport and all that, as Brennan put it, and he'd leaned in- for a chaste kiss goodnight- and then when she'd shown an interest in turning it into something more, he'd thought, why not. Then their lips met, and it felt so... wrong, and not in a good sort of way, but it wasn't altogether unpleasant, right, atleast it shouldn't be, she was a woman- a gorgeous one, by any standard- and he should really be feeling more, but he didn't, and he was pulling away and considering how to handle this delicately... and then he'd heard footsteps at the doorway and he'd pulled away instantly and whipped around, and Bones was standing there, eyes wide and mouth open slightly in shock, a small gasp escaping her lips._

_'Oh, I'm sorry', she whispered._

_'Bones, wait-' but she was out the door faster than he could blink._

_He closed his eyes. 'Fuck', he muttered, before quickly moving to rise and go after her._

_'Seeley?' **Oh shit**. He'd forgotten about her._

_'Cam-' he turned around to look at her- he probably owed her that much. 'I'm sorry. I can't do this.' **Ever.**_

_And without waiting for a response he took off after Bones._

_He found her in the living room, sitting on the couch and gathering her books for homework, seemingly in preparation to leave._

_'Bones, that wasn't...'_

_'I'm sorry, Booth, I wasn't aware that you had company tonight. I just thought I heard some voices in the guestroom, so I came over to check.' Her tone, polite and so formal, grated at his nerves. Anyone who didn't know her better would have missed the slightly shaky stiffness that belied them. 'I should have knocked.' The door was open._

_'No, it- there was nothing happening there, alright. We were just-' saying goodnight. He winced at how lame that sounded._

_'I thought you and Cam had broken up', she said conversationally, still gathering her supplies._

_'We had. I mean, we have. A long time ago.' He winced._

_'Oh.' He could almost hear the it sure didn't look like it. _

_'Look, Bones...'_

_It should have been a red signal, right at the start, how much he hated having conversations like this with her- even in jest. He remembered this one time, very soon after they'd met, when she'd come home from school, and she was in an obviously foul mood. Russ was on leave then too, and she'd snapped at both boys within five minutes of entering the house, in a most uncharacteristic way. They'd been slightly amused at first- it wasn't often Temperance Brennan threw a tantrum, after all, and they'd teased her affectionately to try and coax the reason from her- and then Russ had suggested it might be a boy, and Booth had stiffened as he felt his stomach drop at the possibility. Russ, it turned out, had been right- they were doing some secret santa thing in school, Booth hadn't really managed to pay much attention to that bit, and then Andy Fluger had taped a brainy smurf to her locker, instead of the smurfette that she'd wanted, and adoloscent boys were so annoying and were they satisfied already because she didn't want to talk about it anymore, thank you very much. Even when Russ had snickered and asked her - did you kiss the captain of the lacrosse team, Tempe?- Booth had been too busy fighting unpleasant thoughts and images and rising bile in his throat and waves of nausea to be the least bit amused; it wasn't until she'd answered - No - and his heart started beating again that he'd realised he'd been holding his breath._

_Two weeks later, he'd gotten her a brainy smurf and a smurfette- it had taken a while and some string-pulling to track down those little figurines (the irony that he was spending the last day on home soil chasing down children's toys wasn't lost on him) and told her that she had her looks and her brains, and she was perfect and gorgeous and shouldn't let anyone tell her otherwise. He hadn't been able to resist addnig that teenage boys were in fact scum, and not to be trusted, and she shouldn't pay any of them the slightest bit of attention. At all. He also added that he- and Russ- loved her just the way she was, and anyone that mattered would too. She'd gotten a little teary-eyed and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him, and clung to him like she never wanted to let go, in a way that made him never want to let go either. It was the first time he had been deployed after they'd met. It was the first time he'd wanted to stay back. It wasn't the first time he'd wished he had never joined the army, but it was the first time had had seriously considered the possibility of leaving._

_'Bones...' He leaned against the doorframe, hung his head, raised it back, looked heavenwards, drew a deep breath, rubbed a hand over his face, and started again._

_'Yes?' She raised those blue eyes to look at him, and as always, he lost himself- and his words, this time._

_'I- Nothing was going to happen. That was over a long time ago, and it's going to stay that way.' He pushed off the doorway and walked further into the room and closer to her. 'It doesn't matter.' He stated emphatically, willing her to believe him._

_'OK.'_

_'OK?'_

_'OK.'_

_She was packing up the last of her things now, and he leaned down and picked up a book, flipped it idly, and then handed it to her- mostly to get her attention. He spent a lot of time trying to get her attention. 'I thought you were supposed to be at the planetarium tonight with the rest of the science team for that school project?'_

_'I was', she replied, taking the book and adding it to her bag with the rest of the items as she zipped it up. He took the bag from her and she handed it over without protest or thinking, picking up an armful of books that she'd stacked next to it on the table. She continued talking as they walked towards her room. 'But then the weather got bad today, and one of the team members is sick, so it was cancelled. We're going to do it next week instead.'_

_They had reached her room by now, and he stood in the doorway as she stepped through it and turned to him. She reached out and took her bag, and he handed it over reluctantly. He was suddenly overcome by the feeling of absolute dread that had become familiar over the years but always surprised him anyway that accompanied the moment that came before their unavoidable seperation. It was absolutely pathetic. 'Goodnight, Booth.' And then he was looking at the door. He hated it when she shut him out. He leaned his head against the cool wood, much as he had that first night, and sighed- only this time, now that they knew each other better and it couldn't be considered all that strange and all that, this time he was actually tempted to knock on the door with some lame excuse like a midnight snack or a movie just to spend as long as he could with her. He silently raised a fist to knock on the door, but silently placed his open hand on the wall beside it instead. Dammit._

_'Seeley?'_

_Oh. Crap._

_'Camille.'_

_'Don't call me Camille.'_

_He was too tired - with her, and himself, and unreadable Bones, and locked doors- to respond with the customary follow-up to her playful teasing, so he just walked past her and muttered a 'Don't call me Seeley' in annoyance under his breath._

_He might have said something about going to bed, and she knew where the guestroom was, and goodnight- he might have been very rude- but as he walked into the living room and poured himself a drink to calm down, even after he downed the second one- or was it still the first?- he couldn't contain himself=i8f anymore, and he punched a fist against the hard stone wall, so hard that it almost cracked- something in his hand must have, anyway, but he didn't care. He leaned his head against the cool surface as shooting pains seared up his arm through the rest of his body._

_Then he felt a small hand on his shoulder, and he stiffened and recoiled slightly because he knew, just by the touch, that it wasn't _**her**_. **Why was it never her, when it was always her dammit.** _

_Cam had been standing in the doorway the whole time, as it turned out, long enough to bear witness to his little tantrum as it unfolded._

_She came forward and remarked over his now swollen, bruised hand, taking it in her own, but he snatched it out of her grasp and, as politely as he could, insisted that he was fine, and not to worry about it. She held firm, however, and got that determined look in her eye._

_'Well, it's not broken.' She examined the injury diligently. 'But it is badly bruised, and it's swollen already so it's possible you might have sprained a finger.'_

_He grunted a response._

_'I'm not going to ask any questions, Seeley, but this should be wrapped up before it gets worse than it needs to.'_

_He swallowed and looked away, uncomfortable with the knowing look she was giving him. If only to make sure she didn't make good on her threat to ask questions he didn't even have the answers to, he acquiesced._

_He sat silently in the chair she'd pushed him into while she retrieved a first aid kit and bandaged his hand, trying not to squirm and hating being fussed over, as usual. To Cam's credit, she was quick and efficient and didn't say a word about what an impatient patient he made, but simply bade him goodnight and retired to her room after he'd thanked her. He knew he'd hurt her, too- and he couldn't redress the wound as easily. He stopped her at the door._

_'Cam?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

_She smiled sadly. 'I know.'_

_He nodded, and she left to her room. It wasn't until two years later that they reconnected, and he wisely waited for her to come to him. She'd met someone, she was happy, she'd moved on. He liked having her as a friend, without having to worry about hurting her feelings through any romantic entanglements, and he hoped she'd be able to meet Bones soon because he had a feeling that, starting problems aside, they'd get on quite well._

_The next morning, he'd woken up to find a note from Cam saying she'd already left for the airport, and he reached for the house key on top he winced, realised his hand was sore, and recollected the previous day's (all too avoidable) injury. With a sigh, he idly picked up the little metal object and held it in his palm, then whipped around as Bones entered the room._

_'Hi, Booth.'_

_His mouth went dry. He cleared his throat. 'Hi'. She sounded friendly enough._

_'Ms. Saroyan still here?' It was an oddly formal thing Bones did, for a teenager- referring to people she didn't know by their last names and proper appellations._

_'No. She's gone.' He felt slightly irritated and more gratified by the almost indiscernible coldness in her tone. He cleared his throat again. 'Left for the airport.' He held up the note._

_Booth- left for the airport. Thanks for letting me stay here, and good luck with everything. – Cam._

_He knew the good luck was more of a goodbye. He didn't know why, but he wanted to make sure Bones could see, too, that it was short and impersonal. She did, and it seemed to have the desired effect- a slight, but only very slight softening in her manner. He'd take what he could get. He asked about her school project, and they talked for a bit. It was nice. It was always nice. He always wanted more._

_She was in the middle of saying something, when she stopped suddenly. 'Booth- your hand!'_

_'Yeah'. He winced, looking down. He'd forgotten about that again._

_'What happened?'_

_'Um…' But she'd stepped closer and took his hand in both of hers and for some reason his thought process was completely derailed. 'I, uh', he swallowed, and she turned the hand over, gingerly examining it. She'd know if he lied- not just because she very often just knew, but because Bones was smart and no matter what explanation he gave her she'd be able to tell by looking at the injury whether it was true or not._

_'You didn't bandage this yourself.'_

_'No, uh, Cam did it.'_

_Her eyes flew to his instantly, sharp and soul-searing. His breath caught. He wouldn't lie to her, anyway._

_'I hit it against a wall', he mumbled softly. Probably just as well he was telling her, because he wouldn't want her to think –again, he didn't know why- it was something to do with Cam._

_Her eyes widened. 'Did you get into a fight?' Like that. _

_'No. No, she wasn't even in the room, I thought she'd gone to bed ages ago. I just- I was feeling a little angry about something, and I got worked up, and… I just did it.' He shrugged._

_He watched her watching his hand. He secretly loved it when Bones fussed over him._

_She looked at him with disapproval and he felt properly chastised and remorseful._

_'These need to be replaced. Sit down, I'll go get the first aid kit.'_

_'Bones-'_

_'Sit down, Booth.'_

_He did as he was told. She returned a minute later and instead of sitting beside him, as Cam had- as she leaned over, he wondered subconsciously if this is why he'd chosen the chair- she sat on the arm of the same chair, and then set about examining his wound. He smirked slightly. She had her squinty look on. It was so- he stopped himself from completing the thought and shook his head to clear it._

_'It's bandaged well', and the almost begrudging admittance made almost him smile. He made sure not to show it, though._

_'Yeah, well, I should hope so- Cam's training to be a doctor.' He became distracted by her soft, shiny hair- so close._

_Reclining comfortably in the chair, he allowed himself to relax enjoy her ministrations as she removed and replaced the bandages, muttering something about wetting them in the shower- he enjoyed them very, very much. Too soon, she was done. She didn't move, though, and he sure as hell wasn't about to ask her to. She was angled so that her legs were sort of across his, almost as though she was in his lap. He wished she were. He loved having Bones close._

_'Booth?' Those intense, guileless, beguiling baby blues looked up at him, framed by thick lashes._

_'Yeah?'_

_'Please try not to punch any walls in the future.'_

_'OK, baby.' He chuckled. In unguarded moments, the endearment seemed to slip out naturally- it was happening with more frequency now._

_'It's counterproductive and there are other ways to relieve tension, or deal with unresolved frustration.'_

_He wondered if she knew just how her suggestion sounded to him right now, and realised with clarity that she didn't- it was almost- almost – enough to make him feel slightly ashamed. His throat closed up as he felt himself leaning automatically closer to her, and she seemed just so comfortable with him, and so comforting, and he felt more tense than he ever had._

_Come on, Bones, just lean in a little closer. _

_His heart was pounding so loudly he couldn't hear a thing, his mind was blank so he couldn't think, his eyes could see only her his hands- both of them- tingled, and begged to touch her, and his whole body ached to be closer to her. It was then that he realised what was happening- he hadn't realised it before because he hadn't wanted like this before, he hadn't known he could- but he did want her. She was fifteen, verging on sixteen, and he was over twenty, but in that moment it hadn't mattered- in that moment, he wanted to kiss her more than he wanted to breathe, and there was no use denying it. Horrified, he instantly backed away completely against the chair as far as he could, a deep, shuddered sound escaping him._

_'Booth? What's wrong?' she frowned concernedly, but he couldn't focus on anything other than the desire he'd felt a moment ago, and the more conscious desire he now felt to remove himself from the room, the house, her presence, because he had to. 'Does your hand hurt?'_

_No, but his head was pounding so hard he barely heard her. He swallowed, registering her words and that he should answer them._

_'No. No. Uh, I- I just remembered something. I have to go.' He dazedly lifted her off from the chair so he could get up, because although he didn't want to touch her more than necessary at that moment, she didn't seem to have any intention of moving. His fingers burned from the contact and he flexed his hands reflexively as he walked away. This time he didn't even feel the injury. He arranged to spend two months in Vegas after that, before being deployed- he didn't gamble a cent for the first time since he'd enlisted. He talked to Bones occasionally, because she called him, because he couldn't resist, and mostly because he knew he'd hurt her with his abrupt departure and didn't want the distance to seem enforced- though it was. He avoided Brennan- Russ Brennan as much as possible, until they were assigned on the same team in Guatemala and he didn't have that choice anymore. Temperance had called to say goodbye and wish them luck before they left, and he wanted to see her so much and wished he hadn't foolishly wasted a moment of the last two months without her so badly that he almost sobbed. It was, he convinced himself, just a platonic, if not sibling-like (the word made him cringe too much to use it) attachment that was intense, that was all. Infinitely powerful was more appropriate. Then she'd told Russ she loved him and very sweetly said she loved him, too- and his heart had stopped, and he hadn't been able to say it back, because it was true, in every sense of the word. She'd said it before, but he'd never felt… realising he wasn't going to see for six months and suddenly afraid for the first time in his life that he might be killed, and he couldn't live with this regret, he said it back. 'I love you, Bones.' His voice had been huskier, and deeper, and almost a rasp- it was different, and he wondered if she knew it too. Russ didn't seem to, Thank God. He'd forgotten he was there. Russ had noticed that his friend had been uncharacteristically serious and reserved before they'd set out, but he assumed it was just the stress of embarking on the mission- everyone got that way sometimes- Booth never had before, but he was only human. It was only after they'd wrapped things up, four months later, that Russ had realised it wasn't a temporary thing, and he'd called him out on it. For a moment, Booth looked to him in surprise and said nothing. He almost- almost considered telling him, because then Russ would forbid from seeing Bones, as well he should, because she was bloody fifteen- but just thinking of the prospect of not seeing her again for four months had been incomprehensible and beyond unbearable, and he'd just shut his mouth and mumbled some excuse. Besides, by the time he saw Bones again, not only were his usual spirits restored and the strange person who had seemingly possessed him gone, but everything was back to normal, the way it used to be- he was fully convinced that it had been a temporary moment of insanity that had driven him away all that time ago, and he'd mastered control of feelings which- he looked down at his hands that could still feel the loss of touching her- feelings which had quite obviously never gone away. Everything was not back to normal. Things had changed undeniably and irreversibly. Booth sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, hurriedly making his way down the stairs to lunch after Bones so as not to keep Linda waiting any longer. Best to think on these things later._

* * *

><p><strong>END OF FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Back in present time, Pops' house, 7PM:<strong>

They settled on watching a movie later that night. _Betrayal_. The lead looked oddly like Bones' dad, and Booth mentioned that to her. Brennan snorted and suggested that maybe he'd modeled himself after the actor when he'd undergone the knife ('gone under the knife, Bones- it's gone under') for his plastic surgery. It was just the two of them on the couch, since Jared was out and the rest of the household was asleep. Though she wouldn't tear her attention from the screen long enough to let him kiss her properly, he enjoyed their closeness as he held her against him, and stroked her hair, and brushed his lips against her head occasionally- it was like every other movienight, really, a few kisses here and there. Booth enjoyed it. It was a pretty straightforward plotline- the girl went undercover, fell in love with the guy, discovered he was a racist bastard, continued to love him, and shot the guy in the chest anyway. But by the end, Bones was _sobbing_. It was a thing he knew well about Bones- she didn't cry a lot during movies, or plays- or ever- but some things affected her more than they did other people. She wasn't cold or insensitive or impervious- she was warm, and vulnerable, and feeling and… he wrapped her up in his arms, not sure of what to do as she continued shaking uncontrollably, kissing the top of her head, and inhaling a breath of her hair. So warm. He held her tighter. The only problem was, he didn't know what the… thing was this time. Sure, the end was sad, but this wasn't a few tears accompanied by a little sniffle, this was a breakdown with fullblown waterworks. He hadn't seen her cry like this since her dad had come home. He wracked his brain, trying to figure out what it could be- the fact that he mentioned the actor looked like Max? Nah, she'd laughed about that, she- she was saying something, the words muffled into his shoulder. His ears instantly pricked up. Then he tried to put her at arm's length to get a look at her.

But there were tears streaming down her face, and she was struggling against him, and he'd hardly ever seen her so upset before, and it scared him.

'Hey. Hey. It's OK. Shh. Listen to me, alright?' He held her hands firmly but gently in his own larger ones, and her struggling lessened. 'Hey, it's OK. It's OK, Bones. C'mere, baby. It's OK. Sh. Sh.' She came willingly- flung herself into his arms, actually- and he obligingly held her close, feeling his heart rate calm with her. 'Sh...' He kept repeating the word as he lay them down more comfortably- him on his back and her on top of him so she didn't get crushed, and his voice -and the hands in her hair- stroked over her until she fell silent and peaceful again. Sh… baby, sh. It's OK. It's alright. Sh. I'm right here.'

She mumbled again.

'What?' He asked softly, hoping she'd repeat herself without losing the momentary peace and breaking down into sobs any more because he couldn't take it. It was hurting his heart.

'She shot him'.

He didn't know what to say to that, so he stroked her hair encouragingly and went with a soft 'yeah.'

'She loved him. She loved him and still she shot him.'

'Yes.'

She mumbled something else.

'What?'

'What if one of us tried to shoot somebody else?'

_'What?'_

'What if-'

'I heard you, Bones, but why are asking me this? What are you talking about?'

'Hypothetically, if one of us was going to shoot an innocent person-'

'God Bones, just- just stop right there alright. That's not going to happen.'

This conversation was getting weirder and weirder by the moment.

'But we have such different views on what's important and what constitutes a punishable act of crime, Booth-'

_What? _That word seemed to be running through his brain a lot.

'Jesus, what – do you think that'll happen to _us_?'

'N- not that.'

Now he thought about it he was a little insulted, frankly, because he'd never do anything remotely similar to committing racist hate crimes, and he said as much.

'It- it's not that either.'

'Then what is it, baby?' He was beginning to get desperate now. She was sounding- and acting- a little unhinged. She mumbled something else, softer this time. He leaned forward to listen better where her head was buried against his chest.

'What?'

'I- I said, promise if I ever try to shoot someone you'll shoot me first.'

_'What?'_

'I said-'

'No, I heard you that time, Bones. But what- why would you even ask me something like that?'

'Promise me.'

'What? No!'

'Why not?'

'Just- no, Bones. No.'

'Promise me.'

'I'm not promising _anything _like that, OK, I'm _never_ gonna promise that, I can promise you _that_.'

'But if I was-'

'No.'

'Why?' She had her challenging Temperance Brennan squint mode voice on. He wasn't going to give in this time. And his patience was wearing thin.

'Just. Because, OK, Bones.' He took a deep breath. 'Look, this is a ridiculous conversation, and-'

But she was determined to have it. 'If I tried to kill someone-'

Eventually he conceded, he might shoot her, in the leg or something, only to save her from herself, because she wouldn't be able to live with taking an innocent life, and he knew it. More than that, he couldn't do, and even that, he wasn't sure. Ofcourse, she wasn't done.

'But Booth-?'

He rubbed his temples. Why did he have to fall in love with a genius, again? Who knew how their brains worked. She opened her mouth again. _Good God._

'But why-?'

'Because I don't think I could shoot you!' He looked at her now, fully confused and frustrated. 'How could you even _ask_ me that?!'

'But they're so _different!_' Silence followed for a moment after that, and Booth's brain struggled to catch up with her reasoning. Until finally, he sort of got it.

'You're worried… that we're too different.'

She didn't say anything.

'Bones…' he sighed, lifting her chin so she would look in his eyes instead of leaving her face buried in his chest. 'Baby, look at me. Yes, OK, I'm not going to lie to you, we're very different- in so many ways. You're rely on your brain, I go with my gut. I'm instinctual, you're empirical. I'm a man, you're a woman. You're a genius. I'm not.' *

'Booth-'

'No. Let me finish. In the ways that count, in the ways that count, Bones, we're not in any way opposites.'

She blinked as he looked up at her.

'We're not?'

He brushed a soft lock of her hair from her eyes, and sighed. 'No', he affirmed. 'We're not.'

He kissed her softly, and was momentarily derailed. 'God. You feel that, Bones? That's magic. That's why we'll never fall apart, OK?' He chuckled wryly. 'That's why I'll never have to shoot you.' He paused for a moment, collecting himself and steeling against the temptation to kiss her again before he couldn't any more, and before his point was made. 'We believe in the same things, Bones. We agree, when it comes to the important stuff. Truth. Right and wrong. It's why I know you'd never kill someone that I wouldn't either, in a heartbeat, if it came to that.'

A soft, sweet voice punctuated his speech. 'Yeah?'

'Yeah. If we were making any important decisions together, … You'd never do anything that I knew I couldn't back up, 100%, in a way that counts. I know that, Bones. Just like I know that I- just like I know you.' He'd been about to say something else. He'd been about to say that something else quite a few times in the last few days. He was slipping. Drowning in those ice blue pools. She continued tracing patterns aimlessly on his chest and his breath hitched, eyes darkening as they stared into hers.

She gave him a wry side-smile that was so very Bones, and tossed her hair back as it fell into her face.

'Booth?'

'Yeah?'

'Will you stay with me? Tonight? I just…' Her self-confidence faltered, only for a moment.

'Hey, I'm not going anywhere tonight, OK.' _Or any other night._ He gathered her closer. 'Come here.'

They lay silently for a while, just holding each other and being close.

'Do you want to stay here on the couch, or should we go upstairs…?'

'Couch', she mumbled, fisting his t-shirt.

'OK, let me just pull it out-'

He made to move, but she held fast to the fabric of his shirt, burying her face in his chest and tugging him closer, refusing to release him.

'No. Stay.'

'OK'. What else could he have said? His heart stopped for a moment there. He _loved _it when Bones clung to him like that, in an almost unhealthy self-indulgent sort of way.

She sighed and settled back into his chest as his arms went around her. He kissed the top of her head.

'Are you going to betray me?'

'No.' _That was one promise he intended to keep._

'Nonetheless, I shall be vigilant.'

'"Nonetheless"? Booth chuckled, stroking her hair affectionately.

Brennan groaned suddenly, and touched her temples on either side of her head which was sore from all the crying. 'I'm not gonna have a headache tomorrow, am I?'

Booth smiled slightly. 'Well, we're gonna find out.' He kissed her hair again as she settled into him.

'But your back...' she mumbled sleepily. 'Maybe we should go upstairs and not- not stay on the couch.'

'One night on the couch isn't going to kill me, Bones.'

'Are you sure? We could just-'

'Hey, Hodgins and Zack, they do their experiments. We do ours. Goodnight, baby.'**

He brushed his lips tenderly over her forehead and silence descended again as she settled over him, her hair falling in a curtain over his chest. Then-

'Booth?'

'Yeah?'

'Hypothetically speaking-'

He groaned, but she ignored him and continued anyway.

'What if I did kill someone?'

'I'd bury the body first and ask questions later.'

'Really?'

'Yes. I might make you dig, though.'

She laughed that laugh he loved, softly.

'Now go to sleep, sweetheart.'

'Booth?

'Yeah?'

She yawned slightly. 'Nothing.'

He kissed the top of her head, and she was already drifting out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>*Remember Gordon Gordon? Man who actually knew Booth and Brennan and helped them instead of ruining their lives? Yeah. When he said what he did about them not being unalike or dissimilar, and at the end of the episode Sweets seemed to see what he was talking about, I think that's what he meant to refer to- not which one of them was in love with the other and aware of it, which is still a mystery in some ways. I go with Brennan and always have though popular opinion stays with Booth. Still, like I said, it'll remain forever a mystery.<p>

** What. An. Episode. That was, huh? OK that didn't really warrant a footnote, but it did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gordon Gordon is the kind of shrink we all wish we had, Sweets is the kind of shrink we get. He sticks around, and life's a bitch. **

**That being said, great last episode- as Sleeplessinatlanta put it, aside from the fact that B and B were married and kissing, it could have been placed anywhere between seasons 1-5- and that's always a good thing, remember. Note how less Sweets time makes everything better.**

**These are my notes after the last episode. These were my remarks after the one BEFORE, with the dead gymnast and the physicist (ha, sounds like the beginning of a bad joke):**

**THEY CAME THIS CLOSE to addressing the issue of his non-death- THIS CLOSE- and then they didn't. There was even the perfect opportunity for Booth to sock sweets (metaphorically, because lord knows he's too infatuated with the little twit to actually strike him) and… nothing. Oh wait, I forgot, that happened in an alternate past where Emily Deschanel didn't have a baby and David Boreanaz didn't not know how to handle it. You know, when storylines weren't pointless or uninteresting.**

**No. 1) Unless Dr. Physicist is going to be made a main member of the cast, those interactions were rather pointless.**

**No. 2) Sweets is rather pointless.**

**No. 3) David Boreanaz…uh…he makes everything else pointless dammit. And now I'm rather point-less, so I'll stop.**

* * *

><p>And stop I shall, but not before concluding this three part author's note with an amusing observation put forth by old boothaddict, who claims that three seconds of this video <strong>www. youtube watch ?v=DWR5uDpZoJ0 between 1:08- 1:11<strong>, will give you an idea of Bones post BB in a romantic relationship (the problem, she insists, and I agree, is that they're not really sleeping together, and they still want to, but they have to pretend that they don't, or think they do, because they're supposed to be. Or in other words, they no longer get to act as if they're not sleeping together and they want to which is the natural state of things, but they have to pretend they are sleeping together, and they don't know how to do it- DB, particularly. He hardly ever looks at her anymore, and it's because he doesn't know how to look at her without looking like he wants her, when he's now supposed to have her but really doesn't. Get it? I wish he realised it's OK for him to really want her still. I mean, they're fine in every room in the house, thank you very much. Yet with all the other women, with whom he has no chemistry- let's face it, DB could have chemistry with a log but ED makes him a whole different man- he's all sexual and predatory, and with her, it's as if he's afraid to even look at her.) **So in these three seconds, it's Booth all through the last few seasons: look at Bones, lick lips- oh yeah, we're acting, look back helplessly- 'Mm' and look away again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. I'm in need of some happy right now. :( It'd be nice to know there are some people still reading this story. I know the last chapter was glitchy and some of you couldn't review it, but I hope you'll take the chance now. Loads of love and happy mid-leap-month, BA.<br>**


	30. Update on the Story

**Update on the** **Story**

**Phew. I'd meant to post this hours ago, but the site wouldn't let me. First off, I'd like to apologise for the delay in posting- I've explained my reasons in the next chapter –which will be up in a few moments- so read that A/N if you're at all interested in my dull monotonous life :) **

The reason I'm posting this is because I've received a lot of questions after the last chapter, and though I've attempted to satisfy all of the inquisitive readers, there are two things I'd like to clarify for anyone I might have missed, and everyone else:

1. I know that interest very often dwindles when the thrill of the chase is over- there's no use denying it- but I want to make it clear that Booth and Brennan are NOT TOGETHER, in every sense of the word, just yet- and there's A LOT to come before they get there.

I think it's also safe to say there's no chance of them splitting up once they do. (There will most likely be no running off to opposite ends of the earth for extended periods of time and no blondes or brunettes or romantic interests for our main two characters besides each other in the interim.)

2. BOOTH DID NOT CHEAT ON BRENNAN WITH CAM during the last chapter. That was over a long time ago. The scene I've included in there is a FLASHBACK, and due to some formatting issues on FF this was not made as obvious as it should have been. For all that they're not together, Booth would never do that to Brennan- kiss her like he did and then go off with someone else. Well, my Booth (I mean the one in this fic, but how I wish I had a real one) wouldn't. All subsequent flashbacks will at the very least be italicised (FF seems to undo bold formatting at random intervals) and clearly demarcated. So, uh, if you get confused, scroll upwards and look for a FLASHBACK warning before getting incensed with your blameless fic-writer :P

And another thing- Beginning with the next chapter, all further instalments of this fanfic will conclude with an excerpt from a later point in the story. These excerpts- borrowed from successive chapters- might contain material from the very next instalment or one that is set in a more distant future.

Note: The COMING UP NEXT segments are not to be confused with Author's Notes, and are highly pertinent to the story (as opposed to being long-winded rambles that don't really pertain to anything)

See, the reason I'm including these new… tidbits is that I've written large chunks of the story already- along with old boothaddict- and we feel bad for not sharing the love with you. I'll try not to input anything too spoilerish, or atleast include warnings if I can't help myself- but then if you're anything like me, you won't be able to help yourself, so those will probably prove quite useless. Nonetheless (yes, nonetheless) there's good stuff to come, m'dears. So stay vigilant. Cheers- or should I say Nostrovia!

Now that that's done, you can expect the next instalment within the next half hour – or however long it takes for this blasted site (that's finally up and running now) to allow me to post again. Don't forget to read and review it!

Much love,

boothaddit77


	31. The Books and the Boxes

**This chapter is a filler of sorts. It had to be split in two due to the original length. The next half (with all the... real stuff) will be up by the day after tomorrow, at the latest - make that a week. (Sorry guys, I'm sick. I'll be better soon though, and I'll post then. Didn't want to flood your inboxes with an update just to say it.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fic-related note:<strong>__ To my delight, I've come to realise that Brennan actually used this line on the show- 'he means we complete each other.' To think I've built an entire fic around it without knowing this. :) As I commented to the blogger on Bones Theory (google the scene study for Secret in the Soil if you're interested, that's where I found the line; and do check out the blog if you haven't already, it's a place full of weird and wonderful things) I've even been inspired to post an update after a long and dry hiatus. Anyhow I can't tell you how thrilled I am to (re)discover that Brennan had said that line on screen, and I apologise for my shoddy attempts to contextualise the foreign word to make the meaning more obvious. Now that I know Bones said those words herself, I'm so glad I can share it with you. To everyone who's stuck with the story right from the beginning, and new readers who have yet to discover it and will have the benefit of being spared my oversight and unnecessary visuals of Tom Cruise, even if you cannot appreciate the happy irony or join in my elation, I hope you enjoy the story, and welcome (back) to Purak. _

_First, an image: bonestheory . files . wordpress 2010 / 12 / slush – 26 . jpg_

_This for me sums up the BB relationship in so many ways. They're facing opposite directions but still leaning towards each other. Booth and Brennan. In canon or translated in FF, you've got to love it._

_Now on to our story._

* * *

><p>Note: Beginning with the next chapter, all further instalments of this fanfic will conclude with an excerpt from a later point in the story. These excerpts- borrowed from successive chapters- might contain material from the very next instalment or one that is set in a more distant future.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**The Books and the Boxes**

**_'We all do things for the girl.'_- Seeley Booth**

_Booth had discovered a few things in the time they'd been together. Bones, quite unsurprisingly, liked it rough. The good thing was, she drove him so frikking insane, that wasn't a problem most of the time. Placing his hand on her waist, he spun her in one quick move, backed her against the bookshelf so that there was a slight thud on impact, brought their joined hands up and pinned them near her head, and, taking in the hot flush on her skin, the unadulterated lust in her eyes, and her laboured breathing that matched his all in one look, crashed his mouth down on hers. Helplessly, he devoured her, swallowing her gasps and her moans as she responded to his passion. Then he spun her back around just as quickly so she was pressed against the shelf. He was just pushing his hands under her jeans, revelling in her gasp, when…_

'Seeley?'

He blinked at the harsh light and the gentle but much older voice that most certainly didn't belong to Bones. Oh god. The dreams. The dreams had gotten more vivid ever since he'd kissed her the other day- though it felt like a lifetime ago now- and he didn't know how much longer he could keep it together.

'Linda.' Booth cleared his parched throat. 'What time is it?'

She finished drawing the curtains and came over to check on him.

'It's past noon; your grandfather's already gotten started on lunch.' She frowned, reaching a hand towards his forehead to check his temperature. 'Are you sure you're alright, dear?'

'Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I slept in, I'll be right down.'

'That's perfectly alright', she waved him off briskly. 'Take your time. But I'm not sure you're feeling well, Seeley. Your colour's a bit high… well, Tempe's been busy with some books in the living room all morning and Jared's in the basement, so if you'd rather have a tray brought up to your room-'

'Linda. Really. I'm fine.' Booth smiled at her. 'Honest. I'll go get Bones and Jared and meet you downstairs, alright?'

'If you're sure you feel up to it.'

'I am.' But she was still frowning at him concernedly.

'Uh. Linda.' He prompted Can I have a minute?'

'Oh, yes. Yes ofcourse.' She snapped out of her reverie and made to walk towards the door.

'Thanks. Tell Pops I'll be right down, I can't wait to try that trout he bagged last week. Sam coming too?'

'Yes', Linda replied, trying- and failing- to hide a scowl. She muttered something under her breath as she left the room. Booth didn't catch any of the words but he grinned, unsurprised at this reaction.

Once she had left, he made to get out of bed and was reminded he still wasn't fully comfortable moving around. With a sigh, Booth lay back in bed and began his new morning ritual of reciting saints.

* * *

><p>Sam AKA Charlie (this was his middle name but only Hank called him by it- apparently, and this was a common answer to a lot of questions about Sam, it was 'a long story') Kingston was Pops' regular fishing partner. He was notorious for his varied and dissolute habits- drinking, smoking (all sorts of substances), dating much younger women, preaching about love and peace and trout-fishing, among others. Linda had taken a while to get accustomed to him (she still withheld her unconditional stamp of approval though she'd warmed up to him considerably over the years) but Seeley and Jared had always thought Sam fun to be around- the stories he told about driving his RV all through mainland America and camping out in the woods which involved him losing his way and other mishaps were a source of much excitement and amusement to the two boys growing up. Seeley wasn't sure how he really felt about him though until later that afternoon when he looked over Brennan as they were setting the table and gave a low whistle.<p>

'She's a pretty one.' Booth froze in the act of straightening up from placing a coaster on the table and looked over at him, horrified.

'Don't worry, kiddo; there's no way I'd ever hit on a girl of yours', Booth felt the relief wash over him, and his muscles unclenched. Sam simply laughed at his expression and slapped Seeley on the leg from where he sat next to him, shaking his head. He shared a glance with Hank and smiled. 'I was just saying she is very pretty. You're a lucky man.'

'Right. I know. Thanks', Booth replied coolly and going by the expression on Pops' face, much less politely than he'd intended. The two older men shared another look as he disappeared off into the kitchen.

Sam gave a wry smile and fixed his twinkling gaze on his friend once more. 'This one's serious, eh?'

'I think she's it.' Hank replied with equal gravity- and a smile. He opened his mouth to resume their conversation about the swelling stream a few dozen miles north when low voices filtered through the kitchen, much to both men's amusement.

_'__Bones, how's about you and I head back upstairs, huh?'_

_'__Oh, Booth. I was just taking these plates into the living room, Linda said she'd prefer it if we used this set -'_

_'__No! I mean, we won't need those. Let me just… I'll put them back in the pantry for you, shall I?' _

_'__I thought you wanted to sit down at the table today with everyone else.'_

_'__Changed my mind. Uh, headache.'_

_'__No, you do not have one. Now tell me what's really wrong, Booth.'_

There appeared to be a lull in the conversation.

'He's in love with her.' Sam commented bemusedly to his host

'Ohh yeah.'

Soon it became apparent that the voices had simply dropped to an almost inaudible level after a brief pause. Hank and Sam could make out a few words and phrases here and there such as- 'being ridiculous', 'unreasonable, 'younger women', 'didn't he just say he wouldn't-', 'yes, but you don't-', 'over-possessive alpha-male','just listen', 'ape-like tendencies', 'calm about this', 'why don't you just', '_listen_', 'with your club and drag me-?', 'maybe if you just-' and finally, in a much louder whisper that ended in a hissed, '-don't know what he can be like, Bones!'

The older men chuckled merrily.

A few minutes later both young people emerged from the kitchen once more, Booth looking considerably more frazzled with a stack of plates in his arms. Brennan smiled sweetly- at both Hank and Sam, and Booth's scowl deepened. He set the plates down on the table at her direction as she quickly removed the older ones he had laid there earlier.

'Boy's growing up', Sam commented fondly in a whisper to his friend as Booth and Brennan finished up their task and the rest of the family settled down at the table.

Their little squabble was soon disregarded, like all of the other ones, and lunch passed quite enjoyably. An irate Booth was quickly distracted by the food and company, relaxing visibly when he realised he had nothing to worry about. Sam told tales of his adventures and since they were mostly PG-rated- for the 'kids' sake', but really for Linda's, she couldn't do more than shake her head and send a few reproving glances his way. She listened along with the rest of them and Booth could have sworn he even saw her crack a wry smile on a couple of occasions.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a relatively uneventful blur. They lounged about the house, watched some TV, or- in Bones' case- got in some light reading ('you call that light? I bet it weighs more than Pops' dumbbells'- assisted by Jared, he'd insisted on checking, even in the face of Bones' objections; and he'd been right). Jared had mellowed down some in the past few days. He had become much less obnoxious, if not subdued, and generally much more bearable to be around. The family was sitting around the living room after the early lunch, chatting amiably- they'd just agreed to have a game night later- when the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that day<strong>_

...in a secluded corner of the library, nursing a cold beer, Booth waited for Brennan to finish up with her squinty stuff.

On the one hand, Booth was quite pleased with himself for whisking Bones away on an impromptu vacation just an hour after they had started... what, giving up their staring contests in favour of heated makeout sessions or swapping spit instead of insults?- well, something, anyway. Alright, maybe he hadn't planned it that way exactly- how was he to know his little brother would hit on his roommate, thereby sending him into an enraged fit and prompting him to kiss her himself, or that she would kiss back- and like _that_? Maybe it was Jared who deserved the credit here, Booth mused, shutting his eyes and resting his head back on the cool hard surface of the wall against which he was leaning with a happy sigh. But no, Jared never deserved credit for anything, he reminded himself- the little prat. He raised the bottle to his lips and took a swig. In any case, he was glad things had worked out the way they had- living at Pops' meant sharing a roof, albeit a rather large one, with his family, and since they were surrounded by other people he couldn't be alone with an increasingly bold and irresistible Brennan. On the other hand, they were surrounded by other people around and he couldn't be alone with an increasingly bold and irresistible Brennan. At any rate, he Booth had decided it was probably a good thing he couldn't jump her bones all the time like he wanted to. All. The. Time. They'd never done well with lines and boundaries, they were only a few days into this… thing, and he couldn't seem to keep his hands, his lips, or his eyes off her. Just last morning she'd all but attacked him in the kitchen and kissed him so thoroughly that he spent the rest of the day in a happy daze. After he'd backed her up against the wall and given as good as he was getting, ofcourse. He couldn't seem to get through a quarter of a day without pressing Bones up against the nearest vertical- or horizontal surface every time she was within reaching distance. He was grateful for the presence of other people because it kept them from getting carried away. Ofcourse, this did mean enduring Jared's nerve-grating scoffs and incessant taunting.

Earlier in the day, for instance, Bones' books had finally arrived- four days sooner than scheduled and all at once (it had only taken about a half dozen phone calls and a few emails to get it done- but what did that matter, he had plenty of time to spare between all the hours spent watching her study) and she had spent a better portion of the time since the warm midday sun had climbed high in the sky (and they could have been outside, enjoying the great weather) poring over the contents of her boxes strewn haphazardly all over the living room floor- and now the sun was going down, and Booth was quite mad. He was really looking forward to game night- he was actually optimistic of his chances at beating Pops with Bones on his side- she hit all the triple word scores every time; but when the rest of the family gathered in the room in the warm evening light, it was to find a frantically starry-eyed Brennan on the floor, surrounded by books.

Pops stood in the doorway with an arm around Linda, looking thoroughly bemused as his seething grandson attempted to stare down a totally oblivious Brennan. Jared appeared behind them and gave a low whistle.

'Well this looks like fun.' His attention fell on his elder brother who was now ranting in frustration and stomping across the room- evidently to no purpose, as Brennan continued to read serenely at his feet. Jared raised an eyebrow. 'What's with Seel?'

He got no response save for an amused chuckle and a smile, so he called to Booth. 'Hey big bro! Something climb up your ass?'

'Jared!_'_

'Sorry, Linda. Uh, is something bothering you, oh noble and saintly brother of mine?'

_'__Jared!_'

'Sorry, Linda. Oh paragon of-'

'This is ridiculous!' Booth chose that moment to reply, ignoring the jabs thrown his way by his little brother- too upset with Bones to notice. Gesturing to Brennan, he continued. 'She promised to join us tonight, she _promised_, and we specifically agreed when we ordered the squinty books that she wouldn't start playing with them the moment arrived and that she'd atleast wait 'til nighttime to open the wrappings. I won't stand for this, I can't, and now we've decided to have a game night and she won't even-'

'Booth?'

The soft, husky voice drew him out of his reverie, and all eyes in the room turned to the owner.

'Oh, noticed me, have you?' He looked down at her and felt a considerable softening in his anger- the rush of emotions was too overwhelming to allow this less important one to dictate his feelings, but he was determined not to let go of his fully justified sense of affront. 'Listen, Bones, you can't-'

'Oh, thank you!' Then she smiled widely, got up, and threw her arms around him and he felt like he was _melting_. Instinctively, he pulled her closer and her and nestled her protectively against him as her litany of 'thank you's were muffled by his shirt.

'Uh. Sure, Bones.'

'You said you didn't-' She tilted away to look at him as she spoke but he pulled her right back and she came willingly, and his eyes still remained blissfully shut as he held her. 'But I know you must've done something because there's no way they managed to ship me that issue of the journal today unless they packaged it early, before it even made it to the shelves- it must have just arrived last night; Booth, thank you so much-'

'Mmyeah, no problem', he muttered absently, a little dazed as he continued rubbing circles against her back. She pulled away from him then, her eyes still shining brightly, and he felt quite pained and put out by the loss of contact, the little beast in his chest roaring for him to pull her back. Then she kissed him on the cheek, and the whole room- which had just stopped spinning, spinning, round and round- probably heard his intake of breath. He didn't notice or care. She was still within the circle of his arms though, and he looked down at her as she spoke, 'You wouldn't mind, would you, if I miss game night? This article on the new fossils they've unearthed along the Indus in Sindh is absolutely fascinating, it's quite possibly the find of the century-and now I get to read about it earlier than everyone else. I just- thank you, Booth.' He melted. His anger had completely evaporated. She threw her arms around him again and he felt happy again- the little beast in his chest was purring- and quite dizzy at the incredible warmth and perfection of the sensation and the feeling…

'You wouldn't, would you, Booth? Mind I mean.' He could picture her biting her lip and he pressed her closer. 'Because this really is an important discovery for the scientific community and I feel as if I must-'

'No, no, absolutely', he agreed, rubbing her back soothingly. 'You're exactly right, Bones.' He murmured the rest of his agreement, 'fossils and stuff. Yeah', into her hair, so it was fortunately unintelligible to anyone else.

'Thanks, Booth!'

Then she removed herself from him completely his eyes snapped open and he felt strangely empty and bereft of her touch, and as by the time he snapped out of the daze she'd bid everyone goodnight and was skipping out of the room, important journal in hand. Booth blinked stupidly. Pops chuckled under his breath and Linda smiled into the anthropology journal she had picked up, sitting on the stool next to her husband with her back turned to the younger lot. Jared made a sound of disgust. As he followed the others in, he clapped his brother on the back. 'I'm embarrassed _for_ you.'

'Ugh'. Jared had now picked up one of the books strewn on the coffeetable and was flipping through it with visible distaste. 'You'd think you'd bought her diamonds or something.' He allowed the book to fall back down with a small thump. He looked to his brother who was still standing motionless in the same spot and raised an eyebrow. 'Alright, I'm sorry I said anything. I didn't mean anything by it. You coming or not? You can partner me, or I'm taking Linda.'

'Hey!'

The indignant protest from Pops went ignored by Jared, who promptly followed up with,

'I'm not being with the old man, he cheats.'

The roaring in Booth's ears had died down somewhat as he began to register their conversation in the background.

_'__Hey!'_

'It's true- and then Linda catches you and you always lose points-' Jared continued his explanation to Pops' muted grumbles and Linda's amused chuckles.

'Right.' Booth blinked again, and rocked back on the balls of his feet, hands stuffed in his pockets. Time to play scrabble.

* * *

><p><strong>COMING UP NEXT:<strong>

_Besides him, I'm… I'm the only family she's got, Pops.' He ran his hands through his hair, now sticking wildly upwards in all directions. 'He trusted me to __**take care of her **__just like a brother would have done- just like he would. And I- I violated that.'_

_'__Do you love her, Seeley?'_

_'__More than anything.'_

_'__And anyone can see that', Hank laid a hand on his grandson's slumped shoulders and cuffed him affectionately as Seeley hung his head. 'And because Russ loves her- loves both of you- he'll want you to be happy, too. He'll come around, don't you worry.'_

_'__Yeah', Seeley looked up and forced a smile, though Hank could tell he wasn't sure he believed his own words. 'Yeah', he repeated softly, and only a little more firmly, looking ahead, eyes fixed on a point beyond the kitchen doors. Brennan's open laugh rang through the doorway, and he shut his eyes as the soulful sound washed over him. 'Thanks, Pops.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Sigh, that kiss on the cheek. S****o this is just a sort of filler chapter- a family friendly interlude. There's good stuff to come- the next chapter will deal with some more serious issues that advance the plot further, and the chapter after that will also move the story along, although it will be… much less PG-rated. ;) You're going to want to read it, but that's all I'll say for now.**

**Note to my wonderful readers:**

Hello everyone,

I've decided to spare you the sordid details of my personal life, for your sake and mine :) but I do owe you an apology. I'll try to update more often in the near future. And I'm going to be honest here, guys- the lack of feedback really hasn't helped- even combining the reviews from both parts of the split chapter, the numbers were significantly lower than usual.

It's incredible to know there are hundreds of people out there reading your story, but disheartening to know that only a around ten of them truly like it, because they're the ones who express their enjoyment to you. And to these dozen or so unfailingly faithful readers – and all the others who have supplied me with feedback over the months (years?)- I'm eternally grateful.

Peace, love, and Bones- and may your week be better than mine,

boothaddict

**[****On a happier note, I was just watching deleted scenes from Bones season 2- seriously, watch those if you haven't already- and aaaaaaargh. This one scene, with Booth and Brennan and- oops, there's a kid in the room- Zack. They're standing on opposite sides of a table with a skeleton between them, but it's so sexually charged it's almost impossible to handle- it's ridiculous. And incredible. And Bones. I think I'll use that one in Don't Call it Bones, work it into the fic somehow. His smile. God. When he looks at her. *Swoons* *drops* *dead*]**


	32. The Fun in the Routine

**COMING UP NEXT SEGMENT ADDED**

**A/N: Sorry this is a couple days late, but as I later added in my note to the previous chapter, I've been sick, so I couldn't post on time. I also noticed the chapter was missing a quote, so I've gone back and added one. It's not in the chapter itself- in fact, it's in this one instead- but it captures the general idea of the last chapter, and this was supposed to be a second part split two ways, so... Anyhow, hope you like it. Probably a load of typos in this instalment- this stuff has been written over a period of many days- months, even- and then put together- not too haphazardly, I hope. Please let me know if there are any glaring errors you'd like me to fix. Better late than never, right?**

**I'm not so happy with the first half of this chapter, but I like the later bits, and I feel like they help to move the story forward in the right direction. So read past the beginning- and feel free to share your thoughts so I can maybe make changes in this, too. I value reader input- seriously, I couldn't have written this story and brought it this far without you guys. Collaborative effort and all that. :)  
><strong>

**(Also, I have a bit of a problem titling some chapters. If you have a more innovative suggestion, put that in the review)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**The Fun in the Routine**

**_He knows the truth of her, yet he is dazzled by that truth._***

**(paraphrased from the original)**

They'd settled into a routine in the short few days of their holiday, and morning kisses were a fixed part of it. Booth decided he had never been more gainfully (and happily) employed. Every day began with the promise of those soft lips under his, and he was in heaven. This time he had pulled her onto the couch next to him at some point, swallowing her moans as he kissed her. He longed to feel her body pressed up against his, but he kept his distance as he sat next to her, hand curled in her hair, desperate for more. He was quite proud of himself for his restraint. He was determined to atleast try and take things slow. Bones, however, had no such compunctions- he'd lost count of the number of times he'd had to intercept wandering hands or lips as they made out.

'Booth?'

'Yeah.' He spoke after a moment, his voice was hoarse and nearly unrecognisable and desperate- so desperate as she pulled her lips from his.

He'd yet to get used to the almost painful and gut-wrenching feeling of pulling away from her. The sense of loss at the contact was acute and intense. He grit his teeth and drew a few deep breaths between them sharply. His fists had balled instinctively at his side.

'Maybe we should go get changed for the day.' She didn't sound very enthusiastic about it either. But Temperance Brennan had studying to do, and exams coming up, and nothing could take her focus away from that- except for Booth.

'What? Hm. Yeah.' He replied. 'Let's go.' He stood up and offered a hand to her. Brennan was none too pleased about his quick acquiescence, and Booth hid a smirk as helped her up, but then she headed up to her room to grab a shower, and he paused at the doorway, kissed her so, so tenderly, and left her in standing there in a daze, melting into a puddle of goo on the floor, and padded away to the bedroom down the hall from hers. Booth had stopped staying at the pool house now when he visited- since Bones was around, it had lost its appeal, being too far away from her; and even Jared had- surprisingly- elected to stay in the main house with the rest of the family though it was vacant.

The afternoon went by pretty quickly. They ran a few errands, helped out with the cooking, and managed to watch a few hockey games. Well, Bones mostly just curled up against his side with a textbook, a pen, and some sheets of paper, ignoring his shouts as he heatedly addressed the TV while the game progressed (she was used to it by now) but she had made time to make him some of her famous seven-layered dip, which was absolutely delicious, because this was an important game. Some matches, she understood, mattered more than others. She had learned to tell the difference from Booth's moods and expressions. This was a final.

They watched some football after that- Jared and Seeley did, atleast, and the rest of the family trickled in to join them for the next hour or so. They'd all been doing their own things for the past week, so it was good to sit together.

'I can't believe I have to do this', Brennan muttered murderously over her homework for a mandatory literature course. 'Most of these romances are glorified pulp.' She looked frantically over a few scattered papers. 'Aaaah!'

Her exclamation drew the attention of the other occupants of the room, who exchanged looks and raised eyebrows but said nothing, before returning to their tasks. Booth thought she'd taken on more work than any normal human being should ever consider doing, but this was Bones, and he knew better than to argue with her. He just made sure she took breaks to eat, sleep, and relax and kept his mouth shut about the rest. For the most part. He might bicker with her about it. Occasionally. Linda and Pops had expressed some concern over her steadfastness and commitment to her work in the early days of their acquaintance, but they were both now proud of Tempe for all that she had achieved, seeing as they had practically adopted her.

Booth had thought about taking Bones out to dinner today, but Pops and Linda were going to some 80s themed dance- despite Hank's complaints ('ah, the things we do for love, Seel'), he suspected the old man secretly enjoyed himself at these things- and Jared had a blind date with some Indian girl, Padme, whom his friends had set him up with, so they'd have the house to themselves and neither of them wanted to give up the privacy. Brennan had calmed down after a while, completed her assignment, as she always did, and spent the rest of the time with the family being very much present in their discussions, instead of only physically present. Booth loved that she got on so well with the people he loved- but then, how could she not? She was made for him, and they fit into each other's lives perfectly- they'd started to build their lives around each other, together, without realising it.

Linda and Brennan had started talking about babies, diverging off some strange tangent or the other in the previous conversation. Brennan was saying something about infantile resemblances to the father for the first year ensuring protection of the primary care-giver or something of the sort and Pops had bowed out before they got to the smelly diapers, but Booth was pleased to note, with a slight spike in his heartrate, as Linda listened attentively and Brennan talked, that she sounded more open about the idea than ever.

He turned his attention to his own conversation as went back to discussing sports with Jared.

All in all, it was a usual family afternoon at home. Booth felt blessed for the chance to enjoy the domestic normalcy that he and Bones had been denied for so long growing up. Pops and he debated the merits of attending Quantico straight out of college- seeing as he'd already gotten work experience under the army and had a military record that would probably guarantee him admission in any program- and what would happen if- when- Bones got it into one of the various Ivy League schools she'd applied to (the unspoken understanding being that he couldn't stay away from her for too long), and Booth got berated for neglecting his own homework. ('There's two weeks' vacation time, left, Pops, and anyone compared to Bones would come up short, would you please leave me alone', followed an eyeroll). His plans depended on hers, in effect- whether he'd have to move to another city, and when- and on other factors- like whether he wanted to do a masters before applying to the Bureau- which he also suspected Bones would influence (Pops imparted another one of his pearls of wisdom then- 'we all do things for the girl') They all tossed a ball in the yard for a while after that, though Booth- and less surprisingly, Brennan, sat out most of it and joined in in the end. It was nice.

* * *

><p>Bones went into the kitchen a while later for some water, and he followed after her. She reached into the fridge and pulled out some water, drops falling down her lips and lower still as she drank from the bottle, and then offered it to him. He took it and placed his lips on the mouth, repeating her actions, without losing eye contact, and then placed it on the counter behind him when he was done.<p>

She turned her back to him, looking around for something, and in a moment he was behind her, inhaling the sweet scent of her auburn locks, one of which curled delicately down her neck, having escaped the unruly updo.

The sight made his mouth water and he suppressed a groan as he leaned forward, operating purely on instinct, and nuzzled it away, breathing her, in his arm wrapped securely around her waist to keep her from falling as her knees buckled. Helplessly, he moved lower, nudging the neckline of her loose cotton top away with his nose and pausing only to brush a kiss against the soft skin there. He did it again. And then again. The shiver that wracked her body this time was too noticeable for him to have missed it. He could actually see the blush rising up her neck, but Temperance Brennan was never one to shy away or apologise for the consequences of her actions, and refusing to succumb to embarrassment, she turned suddenly, leaving her in the circle of his strong muscular arms, and his nostrils flared at the scent of her as she looked up at him, facing him in this new position, unapologetic as always- God, how he loved that about her. The air charged with electricity all around them, as always. One hand reached up to brush a curl out of her face, as one rested warmly on her hip, burning through the light fabric, and he finally leaned closer when- Jared walked into the kitchen. Booth cursed and dropped his hand which had unintentionally curled into a fist, but made no move to put more than a step between them. He turned his head to glare in the direction of the door, and Brennan watched in fascination as his smooth jaw ticked, just once, before turning her attention to the door as well.

'Am I interrupting something?'

'No.'

'Yes.'

They glanced at each other quickly.

'Right, then.' The younger Booth grinned at the interaction and rubbed his hands together, sounding a little too gleeful about it either way. Brennan tilted her head and looked at him patiently, arms crossed. Booth titled his head and envisioned painful torture positions and methods he had learned, all involving someone who vaguely resembled his little brother.

'Don't mind me. I'm just going to grab that sandwich Linda made for me…'. Jared headed towards the fridge, painfully aware of the level of tension in the room. He didn't move quickly enough to escape it, however, was Booth's opinion as he watched his brother turn back towards them and take a huge bite of his sandwich followed by a contended hum. Booth glared. Jared suddenly stopped chewing for a moment, eyes wide, and then swallowed quickly, once, before exiting. Booth turned to Bones with a satisfied smile. She looked at his right hand with raised eyebrows, unimpressed. He placed the knife back on the counter.

* * *

><p><strong>Some (indeterminate amount of) time later…<strong>

Hank Booth walked into the kitchen to find his grandson standing behind the counter, staring off into space. Walking up to him, he clapped Seeley on the back.

'What's got you so down, son? I know your team just won the league-'

'Cup, Pops, it's a Cup.' Hockey was one of the few sports that grandfather and grandson didn't watch together. Hank maintained that it was for the Canucks up north, and since they'd practically converted him into a naturlised citizen over the years, it was important that he retained some Americanisms. A lack of interest in hockey or any game played on the ice (or on skates- 'how can you canvass a field in skates?') developed in keeping with this philosophy.

'Yes, yes, cup, but I've never seen you act anything less than ecstatic for atleast a month when that happens.' He paused for a moment and quickly puzzled it out- there was only one thing- or person- that mattered to Booth more than any other, and could be counted upon to be the cause for any such strange behaviour- 'Should I assume this has something to do with Temperance?'

Booth's elbows rested on the table, his head in hands and his elbows, and he raked his fingers through his hair now, not at all surprised at his grandfather's quick deduction.

'I'm terrified, Pops.'

'About what? How you feel about her?'

'Y- No. No, I've accepted that. I have.' It was true, he'd come t terms with it. He wasn't fighting it anymore. 'It's just- I'm terrified of losing her. I'm terrified of what happens if we fuck this thing up, somehow, and she runs beforegiving me a chance to fix it. I don't think I could survive that, you know?' his grandfather could see the confusion and anguish in his eyes as Seeley turned to face him before quickly looking away again. 'If she runs, I- I _know_ I couldn't let her go', he added quietly. 'But I can't hold her back, either.' He cursed. 'And I'm terrified of what happens when Russ finds out. What he'll say, what he'll do – what _she'll _do if he's against this- and he will be. I know I've made my decision- I know I need her, I can't live without her. But what about her? Even if she feels the same way, I… I don't want her to have to pick like that, Pops.'

Hank studied his grandson intently. 'And you're sure she'll have to?'

He shook his head and inhaled sharply, pressing his palms against the cool countertop to steady himself. 'Russ is my best friend, Pops.'

'And Temperance is his sister.'

Booth nodded. 'This isn't like any other situation, you know, where you fall in love with your best friend's sister and he offers to beat you up if you hurt her, but he's secretly happy about it. He _left _her with me, alone, without thinking twice about it- and he wouldn't have done that with anyone else.' He sighed and looked in the direction of the living room where Bones still sat on the carpeted floor with books strewn all around her.

'He'll never forgive me. I _know _he'll never forgive me.'

Pops remained silent as his grandson continued softly.

'And I don't blame him.' He leaned against the table, hanging his head in the space created between his outstretched arms. 'She was a kid, then.' He took a deep breath and turned to look at his grandfather. 'If- If our positions were reversed…' he continued gruffly, voice muffled by his hands as he buried his face in them, 'If I was him, I…'

'But you're not.' Hank laid a hand on Seeley's shoulder. 'You're not her brother, son.' He looked at him pointedly. _And she's not a kid anymore._

'No.' Booth pushed off the counter forcefully. 'No', he agreed. 'But as far Russ is concerned, I'm as good as. Besides him, I'm… I'm the only family she's got, Pops.' He ran his hands through his hair, now sticking wildly upwards in all directions. 'He trusted me to _take_ _care of her_ just like a brother would have done- just like he would. And I- I violated that.'

'Do you love her, Seeley?'

'More than anything.'

'And anyone can see that', Hank laid a hand on his grandson's slumped shoulders and cuffed him affectionately as Seeley hung his head. 'And because Russ loves her- loves both of you- he'll want you to be happy, too. He'll come around, don't you worry.'

'Yeah', Seeley looked up and forced a smile, though Hank could tell he wasn't sure he believed his own words. 'Yeah', he repeated softly, and only a little more firmly, looking ahead, eyes fixed on a point beyond the kitchen doors. Brennan's open laugh rang through the doorway, and he shut his eyes as the soulful sound washed over him. 'Thanks, Pops.'

* * *

><p><strong>Still later…<strong>

Booth had set out to find Brennan some time after his conversation with Pops, and when she declared to being amenable to the idea, ushered her though the door for a walk before she could change her mind, out the house and onto the extensive property beyond.

He walked her into the old barn, then paused slightly inside the door, but never took his eyes off her as she moved further into the room. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, regarding her silently while she approached the hayloft.

She turned to him with a huge smile on her face, arms outstretched, as if ready to fall onto the pile. Eyes shining brighter than sunshine. _She was so beautiful_. But then she looked at him, and her arms dropped, and she titled her head to the side with a small furrow between her brows. Booth felt something- his stomach, his gut, his heart clench.

'Booth?' Her soft but steady voice carried easily across the room.

'Yes, baby?' he responded in a whisper, still caught in a spell.

'You've been awfully quiet today, Booth.'

He cracked a tired half smile and pushed off the wall, stepping further into the loft, and she collapsed onto the hay behind her, shifting around adorably until she was comfortable.

'Have I?'

'Yes. I didn't want to bring it up or force you to confide in me because I trust that you will eventually tell me yourself, as you usually do.' She was done shifting now.

He hesitated, moving to crouch in front of her, and leaned his head to the side much as she had done with him earlier, only his gesture was different somehow. He looked into her face, close as he was now. _She was so beautiful_. She actually took his breath away. He sighed, and reached out to brush a stray hair behind her ear. Something inside him that he couldn't even have known was broken seemed to be fixed when he was with her.

'We're two days from the day Teddy was killed three years ago, did you know that?' He removed his hand before she could fully respond to the touch or reach up and take it with her own.

'No.'

'I've never been to see the grave.'

His voice broke slightly. A small, insanely delicate hand reached up to touch the side of his face and his eyes slammed instantly and blissfully shut at the contact.

'You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, Booth.'

'No, you're right.' He drew a sharp intake of breath. 'We never talked about it.'

He looked to the side, gathering his thoughts and fortitude before he turned to look back at her once more. 'You remember that I came home for a few days first, right?'

'And then you left.'

_Because I was feeling things that I shouldn't have been, and being alone with you was so dangerous because it made me feel too safe, because with all that was wrong you made everything right._

'I could see that I upset you. That you were hurting too, that I- that _I _hurt you. And that hurt me more than anything.'

Comprehension dawned in those blue skies.

'You came back because I needed you.'

'No, Bones, I came back because _I _needed you.' His eyes were wild and earnest as he knelt before her, begging her to understand.

And she did.

Haltingly, but with determination, he'd told her the whole story- how he'd carried the young boy as far as he could, how he felt responsible, how he didn't know- how he just didn't know whether he'd told him, before taking that shot, to get down. Years later, they would visit the grave, and she would go with him, and he'd have the answer for sure. But talking about it now, for the first time, reliving it, for the millionth time, he felt like maybe, just maybe, in the niggling recesses of his mind, he did know.

He looked up at her in the end, from where he crouched in front of her. Her eyes met his.

'You're so beautiful', he whispered. 'And you don't even know it.'

'I know I'm attractive, Booth.' She smiled, but frowned slightly at the assertion. 'Objectively speaking, my features are very symmetrical-'

He chuckled, cutting her off. 'No, you really don't.' He smiled up at her. 'You really, really, don't.' He took her hand in his, stroking a thumb across the back subconsciously.

If she knew- if she only knew she had the ability to just take his breath away with one smile, stop his heart with a look, and then start it back up again, that she had every male, hell everyone around her who looked at her- really looked at her- in a spell, drawn to her beauty and spirit and vivacity and kindness, and sensitivity, and sense of **_life_****-** but no one knew her like he did, no one understood her the same way, no one looked at her like Booth did, no one _saw _her- through her, into her heart, into her soul. And if she knew that he knew the truth of her, and he was dazzled by that truth. He had to raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Night<strong>

Later that night, he was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He cursed himself for his stupid rule of sleeping apart, and cursed his body for wanting Bones so badly, cursed his self control for being nonexistent when it came to her, and cursed his inborn sense of caution and decency, and generally cursed the whole situation.

He didn't know how to deal with this. Booth wasn't stupid. He knew that they couldn't keep going the way they were much longer without… going all the way first. Soon. Very, very, soon. Like the next time he touched her. Intimately. Or, you know, innocently. Without agenda. Accidentally or otherwise. Milky soft skin, alabaster… _Damn. _Booth liked being a romantic kind of guy, but when it came to other women, he didn't normally wait too long before… doing the deed. When it came to other women… well, they never really seemed to want to wait, and he sure as hell wasn't going to… but when it came to other women, he didn't really love them now, did he? Booth didn't know what the protocol was for dealing with someone who had transformed from pseudo-sister, best friend, to… more. But then he'd never seen her as a sister, had he? He'd felt protective of her right from the start, sure, but he'd always felt something more for her, too. He knew it, she knew it, and he suspected Russ knew it, too, somewhere deep inside. Booth chuckled. Somewhere very, very deep inside. Even though none of them would give voice to the thought. He threw an arm over his eyes and groaned. She was driving him insane.

'Booth?' A sultry voice spoke in the darkness, and he raised the arm across his eyes and looked up. find her form leaning against the doorway, some sort of oversized fabric hanging over her frame.

_Oh no._

* * *

><p><strong>*What an exchange, huh? Avalon was pretty awesome. The 'At Last' from the wedding was quite possibly the best version I've ever heard, and certainly the best Cindy Lauper has ever sang. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA. I shall leave you there, because I'm evil like that. And I want reviews. :P Actually, those two things are mutually exclusive, but both true. : ) And on a related note- honestly, thank you. The response to the last chapter was great (and please note this one is even longer)! Keep it coming. It's great to know you guys are enjoying the story- and very motivating, generally speaking. That's not to say it'll make me post more often :P or is it? Only one way to find out. *points downwards* little purple button.<br>**

**The vacation will end quite soon- two more chapters will be set at Pops', and then they'll move back to Chicago. For those who are curious, according to old boothaddict77, 'Pops stays in a large farmhouse in the country, in the middle of nowhere, near... somewhere. In the continental United States. To the west.'**

**P.S: Do they still release casting sides for Bones anymore? I remember when we all hounded to read the ones on angelfire all that time ago. Please let me know if you have any inkling of where new sides are posted or other spoilery goodness to share.**

**Peace, love, and Bones.**

* * *

><p><strong>COMING UP NEXT...<br>**

_'I'm going to finish my drink, enjoy this lovely view for a few minutes, and then head to bed'. She gestured outside the window. 'Now go to her.'_

_'Thanks, Cam.' He smiled, getting to his feet. 'I'm really glad you two got along this time.'_

_'I know.' She chuckled, then sobered as he stood in front of her. 'She'll make you happy.' She said seriously, knowing the truth of that statement even as she spoke it._

_'She already does.' He sounded lovestruck and convicted with passion and more intense than she'd ever heard him._

_She always has, hasn't she. A breeze fluttered in through the doors, and for a second- only for a second- she felt the bittersweet sting of rejection as she looked at the man standing before her. He was such a good man._

_'Goodnight, Seeley.'_

_'Goodnight, Camille.'_

_When he was nearly out the door, he threw a, 'Don't call me Seeley!' over his shoulder._

_'Don't call me Camille!' she called back, with a laugh. She felt a pang of wistful longing then, for what could have (never) been. It was gone as soon as it came. **He was such a good man. But Temperance made him a better one.** Cam gave a wry laugh. If anything, seeing these two together, she felt a renewed hope. In love, in life, in letting go and losing yourself in another person, and maybe, just maybe, just once, getting it right. As she leaned her head against the cushions, Cam took another sip of her drink and looked into the night beyond. Just once. So that maybe all the pain of heartache and crushing disappointment- so fresh, so fresh in her heart and mind, and her thoughts of Andrew and his little girl, the little girl who would probably never know a mother, because she couldn't make her father a better man, because he wasn't the man for her, but she so wished that he would be for someone, for Michelle- seemed worthwhile in the end. So that maybe there was a happy ending. A tear rolled down her cheek. The happy ending that she had been denied, once again. The happy ending that was meant to be. She sighed, happy for her friend. If any two people were meant to be, it was Booth and Brennan._


	33. Things That Go Bump in the Night

**A/N: First of all, thank you all for all the outpourings of love and support. They were much needed and most appreciated. So I wasn't planning on posting this until a bit had been added on, but since you guys are awesome and I didn't want to keep you waiting forever, here it is.**

**[Concluding A/N at the end contains a SEASON 10 SPOILER . There are none in the body of this fic, nor will there be in the foreseeable future.]**

**Oh wait, before we get to the fic, I'd like to thank that wonderful reader (I would've PMed you, Danika, but you weren't logged in when you reviewed) who told me about how she had a fangirl party with a bunch of friends every time an update to this story was posted. *Sniff* Most inspirational story I've ever heard.**

**This one's for all of you ( :**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**Things That Go Bump in the Night**

_**'You're unbelievable.'**_

**(Who knows who said it first? They've both wanted to, on more than one occasion, in more than one setting; in several moments in time and place.)**

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP:<strong>

_He didn't know how to deal with this. Booth wasn't stupid. He knew that they couldn't keep going the way they were much longer without… going all the way first. Soon. Very, very, soon. Like the next time he touched her. Intimately. Or, you know, innocently. Without agenda. Accidentally or otherwise. Milky soft skin, alabaster… Damn. Booth liked being a romantic kind of guy, but when it came to other women, he didn't normally wait too long before… doing the deed. When it came to other women… well, they never really seemed to want to wait, and he sure as hell wasn't going to… but when it came to other women, he didn't really love them now, did he? Booth didn't know what the protocol was for dealing with someone who had transformed from pseudo-sister, best friend, to… more. But then he'd never seen her as a sister, had he? He'd felt protective of her right from the start, sure, but he'd always felt something more for her, too. He knew it, she knew it, and he suspected Russ knew it, too, somewhere deep inside. Booth chuckled. Somewhere very, very deep inside. Even though none of them would give voice to the thought. He threw an arm over his eyes and groaned. She was driving him insane._

_'Booth?' A sultry voice spoke in the darkness, and he raised the arm across his eyes and looked up. find her form leaning against the doorway, some sort of oversized fabric hanging over her frame._

**_Oh no._**

'Hey, Bones.' His voice was low and gruff, and it washed over her like a caress. 'What are you doing here?'

Any pretence he might have been attempting to maintain about this being an innocent visit was shattered when she lay down on top of him and said petulantly, 'I couldn't sleep.' The soft words spoken practically in his ear made him shiver. She nuzzled his neck and he automatically turned them over so he was on top.

He had her pinned beneath him on the bed, her body pressed against his. He could feel every curve, the whole length of her. She looked beautiful, she felt incredible. And for sure, she must have smelt delicious. Burying his face in her neck, he inhaled deeply. God, that smell. He inhaled again. He could feel himself stiffening at just the scent of her with every breath he took. Again. Again. She squirmed beneath him, aroused beyond measure, and then felt his own arousal. He hissed as she brushed up against it, and she moaned, becoming still more insane. 'Booth', she breathed out, arching her back. He pressed down into her to keep her in place and stop her from grinding up against him. 'Bones', he choked out, taking a deep breath to calm himself (that was ofcourse counterproductive, because he inhaled **_her _**but he wasn't thinking clearly at the time- or at all.) 'Mmm…'

'Booth', the frustrated whimper came once again. She squirmed.

'Bones, please.' He ground out. He raised his face from her neck, towards hers, _and didn't she understand that he couldn't stop at a kiss right now?_ 'I don't know if I can stop…' his eyes met hers 'God'. Their lips were barely a breath apart now, and their breathing was heavy in the air between them. He saw something flash in her eyes, a determination so uniquely Bones, and before he had the time to feel more than an instant of full panic, 'Bones, _no_', she made the decision for him, slamming her lips up onto his. '_Mmphhmmmmhmmmmmmm_' **_Yes._**

He moved his mouth over hers, one arm going behind the curve of her back to hold her to him, and plunged his tongue in her mouth, and 'mmph' next thing he knew he was on his back and she was above him. Maybe this was a good thing because he couldn't be so aggressive in this position but God, he had more room to touch … his hands stole under her clothes instantly and rested on her back, moving warmly up and down and she mewled into his mouth and he couldn't think. The feel of the smooth skin under his hands, her soft lips over his… her wet tongue… _mmhm._

And then she reached down, arms crossing to hold the hem of her shirt, exposing that insanely small waist…

'Do you really want me to leave, Booth?'

'I do.' He swallowed and licked his lips, even as his eyes stayed glued to her and his hands kept moving under her shirt, brushing her sides and moving up and down over her form – just like his eyes which kept darting between the hem of her top and her face, waiting to see what her next move would be. His mind had stopped functioning but the words had fallen out quickly anyway. He could have taken her to be his lawfully wedded wife, for all he knew- he was too distracted to care that the thought made him deliriously happy in an amused sort of way instead of appropriately terrified. And then she took off her shirt, and he let out a groan, not realising he'd been holding his breath.

'You're so gorgeous…' his voice held a note of awe and choked desperation – not just want, not even just need. Their eyes met, and he began pulling her down towards him. Nothing, absolutely nothing could make him stop now. Then the door burst open.

'Hey, Seel, I- _whoa._'

Booth had quickly lifted Brennan off him and pushed her behind so she was hidden by the darkness and his own body which he inserted between her and the door. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and growled at their intruder.

'Get out.'

There was a low whistle from the vicinity of the doorway, where a dark shape was silhouetted in a sliver of light coming from the hall. 'Wow, Seel, now I know why you wanted to keep her for yours- _mmph'_ the voice trailed off as a pillow hit him squarely in the face, none too gently.

'Get out!'

Jared still sounded a bit too pleased with himself for someone who had just been hit in the face and silenced by a pillow. 'But _Seel_-'

Booth growled at him this time. 'Out. Now.'

'Alright, I just wanted to let you know Pops is going down to the river tomorrow to catch some trout and he asked if you wanted to go too.' Jared chuckled one more time and shut the door behind him just as another pillow came sailing in his direction. 'Think you could pass on the message to Temperance for me?!'

Booth groaned and buried his face in his hands. He wanted to kill his brother. Then he ran a hand through his mussed hair before turning to Bones. 'You. Stop laughing. This isn't funny!'

'It's a little funny, Booth.' Brennan, who was still shaking with mirth, stretched on the sheets beside him and smiled up at him adorably. But the move had drawn his attention to her body, and his irritation vanished. He'd never fully appreciated or understood the difference between irritation and frustration before. He'd never fully understood a lot of things before her. He still didn't always understand, when it came to her, and them but he **_felt_**. His brain seemed to realise what his eyes were doing as they helplessly roamed her form and he abruptly turned away. Closing his eyes now, he took a few deep breaths. Brennan's attempts to get his attention were unsuccessful. Sensing that he wasn't going to look at her until she was dressed, Brennan rolled her eyes and rolled out of bed, picking up her discarded shirt from the floor next to him and putting it back down. He heard the rustle of fabric and wanted to groan. Eyes still closed with an arm slung over them, Booth stayed motionless, lying on his back with his face towards the ceiling. He remained unmoving when she spoke. 'Booth, you can look now.' That soft, husky voice calling to him, saying his name… his jaw ticked. 'Bones. Go back to bed, please.'

'Booth, for God's sake, would you atleast talk to me like-'

'We'll talk in the morning.'

'Why do you still insist on treating me like a child?! You're unbelievable.'

'I don't think you're a child, Bones. Now go back to your room.' Before the words were fully out of his mouth, he realised how they sounded and winced. 'I didn't mean-' He finally opened his eyes and turned towards her.

'_Don't_.'

He sighed and kept reaching for her anyway where she stood beside the bed. 'Bones…'

'You don't even really want me, do you? Sure, you'll kiss me and hold me but you have no real desire to-' He'd finally snagged her wrist and he pulled her on to the bed in one quick move and flipped them so he was lying on top of her so she could feel the delicious weight of him against her, the full length of their bodies pressed together. She gasped at the quick move, and the overwhelming feeling silenced her.

He pressed into her in just the right way and his mouth covered hers fully, swallowing her breathless moan, consuming her whole as he swooped down and kissed her lustily. He kissed her with a passion she couldn't have even dreamed of until she felt it, with an intensity so uniquely **_Booth. _**It was like the way he looked at her, with something that couldn't be described, or even imagined, just felt. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands fisting in his hair and scratching ever so slightly, eliciting a heartfelt groan from him as he pressed impossibly closer, his tongue in her mouth swooping in helplessly and exploring thoroughly. She kissed him back just the same, ready to explode with something, for something she didn't understand – she didn't know what, but she knew that he knew, and only he could give it to her, just **_Booth._** Then he pulled away. He really didn't know how.

'So Bones, tell me something.' He pressed down into her to get her attention and waited until she opened her eyes at the move. Their eyes met, widened smoky blue and dark warmed brown. 'Does that feel like I don't want you?'

She opened her mouth to speak but only heavy breaths came out.

'Do you still think I'm doing this just to make a point or to keep you happy, hm? Answer me.'

'N-no.' Her voice, like her breathing, was shaky, but the sentiment behind them was certain.

'Good.' He kissed her quickly, one last time, because he just couldn't help it. 'Glad we cleared that up.' He kissed her again. Then again, one last time, before pulling away with impossible effort. 'Now please go to your room before I do something stupid. Please.' Then he lifted off of her and in one move brought her up with him. She was too surprised to speak and too breathless to gasp by this point, and apparently too dazed to move because he lifted her onto her feet by the bed seemingly without any assistance or effort. 'Goodnight, baby.'

* * *

><p><strong>Goodnight, babies :*<strong>

**It's alright, you can pretend it's Booth saying it to you. I won't mind.**

**Speaking of babies,****I don't know about this new kid they have playing christine, though- first of all, she was an adorable gurgling baby being bounced around in her father's arms just yesterday, now this actress looks atleast 6 or 7. I'm not saying she's not cute, because all kids are cute, but I just don't see their kid being so.. meek, and docile. Their kid's got to be stubborn, wilfull, and downright disobedient. I mean, look who the parents are, for God's sake. The last kid- atleast one of the twins- was perfect. Apparently she was all those other thinsg I just said, too, so they chucked her. But this new one... and I am NOT MAKING THIS UP but it's not because she's named Sunnie Pelant. **

**Since writing this, I have discovered this video that's freaked me out more than anything Pelant ever did, and it's not just the walk right at the start **youtube dot com slash watch? v=MF06ldoWlnU** Right. 0_0 That. Voice. *Shudders***

**I fully approve of the kid playing Aubrey, though. He's not too geeky, and he has just enough cop and squint in him to bridge the gap and be comfortable in both domains. Well done, awesome casting directors.**

**Can we just take a moment to applaud the German system that was thoroughly dissed in this episode (anyone notice the bloody Hitler moustache when Booth punched the guy hehe) for abolishing college tuition- for domestic and international students. Now that's a system to emulate, Ameritocracy. That's evolution. Hail progress.**

**Yes [SPOILER FOR SEASON 10 ALERT] Sweets is dead. I was sad when it happened. This is probably a good thing. Or a great thing, even. Aubrey will grow on you. And Booth. Moving on. Before I say something you lot are not ready to hear yet.**

**Next update will be posted very shortly, in a haste proportional to speed of reviews received. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>COMING UP NEXT:<strong>

**They're going home soon...**

_As they finished gathering the last of their bags (and Brennan's boxes) from the car, they stood on top of the porch steps, outside the doorway of the house. Booth dropped the last box at their feet and looked at her as she looked around them._

_'Hey, Bones?' She turned to face him. 'I've always wanted to do this'. Before she could formulate an answer, one arm banded around her waist, and the other one came to wrap in her hair as he leant down and captured her lips. Her hands stole around his neck automatically and she gasped against his mouth, allowing his tongue to brush against hers as the kiss became impossibly deeper. Their tongues duelled for dominance and their mouths made full contact. Her heart was in her head and it was pounding out of her chest. Oxygen was about as important as other human beings (not at all) as they kept kissing. Once. Twice. Then again. When they pulled apart, dazed and breathless, they were vaguely made aware of the sound of clapping and hooting over the blood pounding in their heads._

**First person to correctly guess at the identity of this next interloper to interrupt them gets bonus points and a special request- either for scene or character inclusion or plot twist spoiler alert.  
><strong>

**I have also updated Not Seventeen Again quite recently- many allusions and adaptations from early Bones canon to come there. If you like this, I think you'll like that. Do check it out.**

**And don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!**

**Cheers!**


	34. The Twilight in the Day

**A/N: I know, I know, and I'm sorry. It's been far too long. I just want to thank you all for your reviews, and your patience. Your words and encouragement have kept me going, and they keep this story going. This chapter was originally intended to include a few more scenes that are not quite finished yet but they can always be included in the next one and I thought you might want to have something to read until then. I'll try to make sure the wait is shorter this time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**The Twilight in the Day**

He found her lounging leisurely (and predictably) in the library that evening, two days before they were to leave. He had work to catch up on too and he was – finally – getting around to it. Bones had chided him properly, but also helped him with some of it. He was now adding the finishing touches to that assignment Max had given him. When he explained to Brennan how her dad had made an exception for him so he could write a paper on public enemies and the FBI instead of on a subject that hit a little too close to home, she her attitude towards the old man softened considerably. Two weeks earlier she'd been convinced he should be fired. Though she hadn't said anything more than a soft 'oh', Booth noticed the change in her demeanour as she settled comfortably against him and went about correcting his sentence formation.

'You actually write very well, Booth', she'd commented, with that tone of almost-surprise. 'You always have. But how you manage to make spelling mistakes like a fifth-grader is beyond- _Booth!_'

Because his attention had wandered decidedly from the paper after the first half-hour when he'd diligently paid attention to what she was saying- now she was just nitpicking- she got up and left to attend to her own work on the other side of the room and left him to his own devices. How she expected him to pay attention to what she was saying when she was practically sitting in his lap, he asked her, was beyond _him_. It was a miracle he'd managed it so long before she started splitting hairs in her drive for perfection, when she was done imparting valuable advice. She'd huffed, muttered something about him being ungrateful and went off to sulk in a far corner, though when he'd flashed her that sexy smirk while saying the words she hadn't been able to resist it or been truly upset whwen she said it- he was quite sure he saw the corners of her mouth twist up at the end as she walked away.

He got bored, left the room, went for a jog, lifted some weights, and returned two hours later, showered and dressed- and she was still there, although she was getting up to leave.

'Booth!' She smiled happily when she saw him, earlier irritation vanished and long-forgotten, as he looked at her warmly.

'You finished that assignment, didn't you?'

'How did you know?' she grinned more widely, stepping into the circle of his arms. His heartrate picked up speed instantly, faster than it had when he'd been running a half hour earlier.

'I just do', he murmured absently leaning forward. 'Hey Bones, tell me you haven't been in here all this-'

But then her lips were pressing against hers, and his knees buckled embarrassingly, as he stumbled slightly, pulling her closer to steady them.

'Sorry', he laughed softly, shakily, leaning back down towards her. Her knees seemed to buckle inevitably every time they kissed, and he loved it, and teased her mercilessly about it. But now it was his knees giving way, he realised from his reaction that this was the first time Brennan had initiated a kiss between them, atleast while standing. He wondered-

'Does it always feel like that when-?'

'Yes'.

'Oh'.

She smiled, and suddenly there was only one thing he wanted.

'Right', he murmured. 'Let's try that again, shall we?' Leaning down to close his lips over hers once more. She sighed into his mouth.

'_Bones_...' he breathed shakily.

And then she was kissing him again. And it was bloody perfect. He wrapped his arm securely around her waist and pulled her closer with the hand on her back while the other one tangled in her hair. This time he was prepared- when his knees gave way he simply bent them slightly against hers, lifting her against him so he supported almost all her weight. And for a long time he forgot about the question he was going to ask, or anything else.

He couldn't stop himself from replaying what had happened when Bones had come into his room last night, presumably to finish what he had stupidly and helplessly started during the day. Down in the old barn which he was convinced he could never walk into again without getting turned on.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>:

_The next thing she knew he was backing her up against the stone wall, and he lifted her easily and quickly to sit on top of it and stepped between her legs. Her eyes were hooded and half-lidded as she looked up at him, spread in unconscious invitation. He really didn't seem to have put even the slightest thought into lifting her, except maybe to register subconsciously how good it felt to hold her- it had been effortless and instinctual, like everything between them. She gasped at the quick move. His eyes fell to her mouth instantly, and he licked his lips. His lips descended slowly towards her. His voice was raspy and so sinful and desperate and it sounded like sex. 'What are you doing to me?' He husked. Then he closed the last distance between them and… thoroughly was probably the only word as their lips met and he kissed her- mm. God. When he next surfaced for a moment of oxygen that unfortunately came with rational thought, he had one hand buried high under her top, touching the softest, silkiest, milky smooth skin he'd ever touched. He hadn't even realised. She was pressing against him, and he was pressing against her. He was kissing her with abandon and she was kissing him back. Attraction was one thing, but this…this was a whole other level. This thing between them – to want, to need like that – it could ruin them, ruin everything. It was all-consuming in the way that nothing should be, and to feel that kind of pure, unadulterated lust, mixed with something more, to know that the other person was feeling it too because something that powerful couldn't be one-sided- it took a great deal of self-control that neither of them would have been able to muster for anyone else to keep apart and wait for their minds and bodies to catch up with their hearts- but then they'd never feel this with anyone else either. There was no middle ground with them, no gradual progress- sure, there was the slow burn from time to time, but they were uncontrolled, and uncontrollable, and it should have been frightening. They were both always about staying in control, after all. And they both seemed to lose it together. Had Booth been a lesser man, less himself… or Brennan a lesser woman- because anyone who wasn't her would be a lesser woman in his eyes; Bones was the standard- or less herself, he'd have been terrified. He pulled his hand slowly, so slowly from under her clothing where it had been resting on alabaster skin, unable to keep it from brushing the soft, smooth expanse of milky softness on its way out, and one or both of them hissed. She looked up at him through hooded, half-lidded eyes, and he knew right then he could have his wicked way with her and she'd let him, too. He half-smirked at the thought, and his mouth was already automatically moving to bite her ear when- his mind went blank at the sound that had just come from her lips. He had been pulling away, her breath hot in his ear as he leaned closer for one final taste. She had made an indescribable noise, something that was sort of an __**uunngh**__. He'd spent the whole rest of the day still thinking about it, and walking around in a daze._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

And then that night she'd come to his room to pick up where they left off, and he didn't know whether to be thankful or not that Jared had walked in. She was driving him insane.

Booth had had his suspicions as to what had affected this sudden and drastic change in his brother's behaviour, and they had been confirmed two days earlier when Jared brought Padme home. And then blushed- he actually blushed- in her presence as he introduced her to his grandparents.

Though he knew Jared had given him hell in similar situations in the past, and he was quite determined to return the favour, especially after he had also gone so far as to act the way he had towards Brennan in the recent past, but he'd taken one look at Padme- and one look at his brother looking at Padme, and his decision was made. (Also, you know, Bones had looked at _him_. Pointedly.) He'd kept silent and taken the high road. Well, mostly, anyway. From the furtive glances Jared shot him every few minutes, he was clearly expecting some sort of payback or retribution to be forthcoming, and Booth did little to disabuse him of this notion. Being able to lord this over his brother afforded him much satisfaction, and Booth spend most of the evening in a heady daze- watching Jared lean over solicitously to Padme as she spoke, squirming on the couch opposite them. Booth had looked endlessly amused (and amazed) through the whole thing, and Brennan had to nudge him in the ribs a few times to make him stop smiling. Her proximity on these occasions effectively derailed him from his goal more than any chastisement she had to offer. Pops had been as friendly as ever, and Linda had been all welcoming ease and politeness, and she had made sure- warned by Jared's actions ('twitchy, twitchy' as Booth had pointed out) if not his words, of the importance of the visit- so Padme didn't feel overwhelmed. It was the first time he'd ever brought a girl home.

Cam noted the change in the younger Booth, too, when she came down to accompany Jared to his valedictorian dance (he'd not taken Padme because, 'are you mental? All those stiffs and suits and boring academic stuff to scare her off on the second date? Not a chance.'- This had confirmed Booth's estimation of his feelings for her) and she realised with pleasant surprise that she'd had a wonderful time that night. She'd commented to Booth about it, and he'd been glad. He'd expressed his sympathies moments earlier- Cam had just come off a breakup back in DC, and she was still dealing with the aftermath of that heartbreak. When Booth had remarked, 'listen, I'm sorry it didn't work out with Welton', she replied succinctly, 'yeah, well so am I.' And she hadn't said much more on the topic. 'You live, you love, you learn, right?'

'Jared's grown up.' Cam remarked wistfully, as the night closed in upon them and rays of moonlight flittered through the library doors, falling on its occupants. She had her legs tucked elegantly under her on the sofa as she leaned her head on her hand, elbow propped against the headrest.

'Hasn't he?' Booth responded happily. It was nice to have someone to chat to who'd known the Booth boys for years, back when Jared had been a conceited ass and Seeley had been vicious to anyone who pointed it out (including Cam, at one point). He continued unconsciously stroking Brennan's hair as she lay against him, her slumbering form cradled protectively against his side, a nearly empty beer bottle in his other hand.

Brennan chose this moment to stir, as she sleepily propped herself up with a hand on his chest. Her eyes met his, and her lips grew into a sweet smile, and his heart pounded. As usual, he'd forgotten there was anyone else in the room.

'Hi.'

'Hi', she smiled lazily.

He swallowed visibly. Cam covered up a laugh. Booth looked absolutely spellbound.

Brennan stretched, and then stood. Booth looked half prepared –and fully inclined- to pull her back down. But then she declared on a yawn, 'I think I'm going to bed, Booth. Goodnight.' She turned to Cam and smiled sweetly once more. 'Goodnight, Cam.'

Cam returned the smile and the adieu, and Booth had already stood with her, but Brennan stilled him with a hand and pushed him back in his seat. 'No, you stay', she added when he looked as if he were about to protest, 'Neither of you seems the least bit sleepy. And I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on.' She pushed away from the couch. 'Sorry I fell asleep back there.' She turned to Cam once more. 'It really was a pleasure meeting you again. I hope you have a safe flight home.'

'Not at all. And thank you, Temperance.' Cam smiled again. 'I hope we see each other again soon.'

'I'd like that', Brennan leaned down and placed a kiss on Booth's cheek, and he now looked certain to follow her. He half-stood again.

'I'll just-'

But she cut him off, mumbling something Cam didn't catch, and he sat back down, looking slightly petulant and uncertain- without realising it. She stifled another chuckle, and Brennan finally walked out of the room.

Booth looked up at her retreating form with so much longing that Cam actually averted her eyes after a moment.

'She's really something.'

He looked at her again with a real smile. 'Yeah, she is.' He sounded happy and proud.

'She's grown up, too.' She commented, once Brennan was out of sight. Raising her glass to her lips for another sip, she added. 'Thankfully for you.'

Booth stiffened, shifted in his seat. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Oh, nothing.'

He didn't press the issue, and she hid a secretive smile. Then she looked at him- scowling slightly and looking towards the doorway- and smiled more openly.

'I'm really happy for you, Seeley.'

'Thanks, Camille.' He smiled at her in genuine appreciation of the heartfelt words.

It would seem now was not the time for idle chit-chat. When he looked to the doorway for what was probably the tenth time that minute, Cam rolled her eyes. 'Just GO, Booth.'

'You're sure?' he turned to her hopefully. 'You'll-?' he hesitated. 'It's just- she's been working so hard, I can't. '

'I'm going to finish my drink, enjoy this lovely view for a few minutes, and then head to bed'. She gestured outside the window. 'Now go to her.'

'Thanks, Cam.' He smiled, getting to his feet. 'I'm _really _glad you two got along this time.'

'I know.' She chuckled, then sobered as he stood in front of her. 'She'll make you happy.' She said seriously, knowing the truth of that statement even as she spoke it.

'She already does.' He sounded lovestruck and convicted with passion and more intense than she'd ever heard him.

_She always has, hasn't she_. A breeze fluttered in through the doors, and for a second- only for a second- she felt the bittersweet sting of rejection as she looked at the man standing before her. He was such a good man.

'Goodnight, Seeley.'

'Goodnight, Camille.'

When he was nearly out the door, he threw a, 'Don't call me Seeley!' over his shoulder.

'Don't call me Camille!' she called back, with a laugh. She felt a pang of wistful longing then, for what could have (never) been. It was gone as soon as it came. _He was such a good man. But Temperance made him a better one._ Cam gave a wry laugh. If anything, seeing these two together, she felt a renewed hope. In love, in life, in letting go and losing yourself in another person, and maybe, just maybe, just once, getting it right. As she leaned her head against the cushions, Cam took another sip of her drink and looked into the night beyond. Just once. So that maybe all the pain of heartache and crushing disappointment- so fresh, so fresh in her heart and mind, and her thoughts of Andrew and his little girl, the little girl who would probably never know a mother, because she couldn't make her father a better man, because he wasn't the man for her, but she so wished that he would be for someone, for Michelle- seemed worthwhile in the end. So that maybe there was a happy ending. A tear rolled down her cheek. The happy ending that she had been denied, once again. The happy ending that was meant to be. She sighed, happy for her friend. If any two people were meant to be, it was Booth and Brennan.

* * *

><p><strong>* Hanson said something that is so very, very true about B&amp;B and their relationship, and since it seems relevant here I thought I'd share it with you: "<strong>**_You know when you love somebody you try very hard not to blow, and then when you do…I think people who love each other are careful because they can really destroy the other person so easily, and especially these two. So they try very hard._****How far can he go without destroying her?****_She can be a very frustrating_**** person. [I might add, on Brennan's behalf- to someone with a rational mind, so can he.]****_ He is much more aware of how frail humans are and how frail she is than she is. She thinks of herself as indestructible and mighty. So imagine his temptation as a human being, to show her she's not mighty. And that's what he has to contend with all the time. And when she realizes that's what he contends with, it means something to her. That's the dynamic."_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to end on that bittersweet note, but there's more to come. Also, line breaks keep appearing and disappearing, so sorry bout that. Here's your COMING UP NEXT:**_'We need to set some house rules, OK? Separate bedrooms, for one. It'll kill me, but- his eyes raked over her form, up and down, and he swallowed, licked his lips, swallowed again. 'Oh God. Jesus.' She'd stepped closer to him. So close. Her hands were on him. She was touching him. Oh god. 'Bones.' Fuck. 'Please. We have to-we have to-talk'. The words fell practically against her lips. He couldn't take his eyes off her. she was killing him._

_She moved closer completely invading his personal space, nd she was almost fully against him now. He wished she'd close that last breath between them._

_'__We- we need to talk about what we both- what we both think, and what we feel and how we're going to go on- __**God I want you so much**__.' The words fell against her lips._

_She pulled ever so slightly away and looked into his eyes with those swirling baby blues._

_'__But I don't want to stop, Booth, and neither do you.'_

_She was really killing him. She leaned up to his ear._

_'__And you really don't want to sleep in separate bedrooms.' __To his credit, he didn't explode. He ran his hands down her back a few times as he held her, helplessly, then maintained his cool and started speaking again- and his words were intelligible, if a little shaky_

_'__Look, Bones, we still have a lot to-oh God. __**Please stop touching me.**__' _

**;) And I'll leave you there. I will say that no one got the identity of their interloper right from the previous A/N, but you shall meet them soon- in the next chapter, in fact. Here's a clue: it's an original character from this story. Until next time- Cheers!**


	35. The Destination in the Journey

**A/N: SO I really like the next couple of chapters, and I wanted to write these scenes to get them out of the way so I can setup for what's to come when they get back home. I hope you'll forgive me. It's not all bad- after all, there's plenty of TLC and funtimes involved. I've come to realise you guys really enjoy the dialogue-oriented bickering too, and there's plenty of that to come. Next chapter will be The Talk which will determine the course of their relationship and this story for the next little while. And let's face it, Booth and Brennan don't know how to talk like normal, civilised people without doing something... Booth and Brennan-like. So stay tuned, and I look forward to sharing what's to come with you all soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**The Destination in the Journey**

Brennan's unending campaign to seduce Booth and torture him to death had been put on hold when she realised that final exams were two weeks away. Booth wasn't sure how he felt about it. Two days of hard drills – he was trying out for the football team when they got back, as Wendell had suggested – and homework had passed without much time to spend with each other. The knowledge that they were going home soon made him slightly more reckless than before- he was all too aware that he would have to control himself once they got there, and he wanted to make the most of the time they had left until then. This was the day they – finally –headed back. They had scheduled a 7 P.M departure time – Brennan had insisted she needed to spend the day working – and then they were going to drive all night before Pops and Linda flew out from Chicago to visit some of her relatives. It was a positively hare-brained scheme as far as Booth was concerned, but Brennan seemed to think it made sense, Pops and Linda agreed with her, and he did enjoy highway driving at night so Seeley wasn't about to object too strenuously. The two older Booths were on their traditional camping trip in the woods that they usually took before leaving the area for an extended period of time. Jared was wherever the hell he usually was during the day, and Booth and Brennan had the house to themselves.

**Morning**_**. Hank and Linda's residence. The library. The red armchair. Booth's lap.**_

Shifting her hair gently to the side with one finger – the movement elicited a shiver but she refused to look away from her journal – he placed a light kisson the exposed skin of her neck, allowing the cool air to hit it before his warm lips descended again.

'Booth…' she had meant to protest the action, but her neck arched automatically to give him better access. Smiling against her skin, he took full advantage.

'Yeah, baby.'

'Not…not now.'

'C'mon, Bones', he whispered silkily in her ear, dropping another kiss on her delectable skin. 'I need this.' Kiss. 'It's been' kiss 'a rough' slightly harder kiss, with enough suction to leave a mark as he moved closer to her mouth, 'day-'

'Booth!' She turned to him, somewhat reproachfully.

'What?' He tried unsuccessfully to blink away the lustful haze in his eyes and focus on her miffed tone rather than her lips.

'Nothing', she scowled slightly, more in contemplation than genuine irritation. I just didn't think you were capable of behaving like such a- a...'

He smirked. 'What, Bones? A guy?'

She frowned, but gave a small nod. 'Yes. I find that is exactly the word I am looking for. Although I mean it in the same way that Angela uses it while speaking of her sexual partners, ofcourse, not in the usual sense. Anthropologically speaking, the male sex drive-'

And then his eyes darkened and his mouth crashed down of hers, effectively derailing her words- and her train of thought.

'What-what was that for?' Brennan attempt at composure failed miserably.

'I don't know. It makes me hot when you talk squinty', he said in retrospect. 'And-' he hesitated.

'And what, Booth?'

He blushed slightly but refused to break eye-contact. He just couldn't seem to look away at all when those baby blues were boring into him. 'Andwhenyoutalkaboutsex', he mumbled. Her mouth crooked into a slow, seductive smile.

'Really?'

'Yes', he leaned forward, attempting to capture her mouth again, but she held back, still grinning that little crooked grin that drove him crazy.

'Why?'

'I don't know', he said on a slight growl, leaning forward again somewhat impatiently. 'Let me kiss you again.'

Smiling, she shook her head, placing her hand against his chest, her fingertips brushing the exposed skin between his collar and trailing lower. 'Oh my God.' Booth's head thudded back against the chair and he shut his eyes against the incredible, torturous sensation as his heart thudded under her hand and she used the leverage to raise herself straighter against him. 'Bones…you should probably-oh God.'

'Answer me, Booth.' She breathed the words hotly in his ear.

'What?' She could have anything. Anything she wanted. So long as she didn't stop touching him like that. Just then her hand stilled in its act of tracing circles against his chest, where it had slipped under his now open shirt and tweaked a nipple before removing it. He almost whimpered. He was about to protest the absence of her touch when,

'Well, Booth?' Her mouth lowered onto his chest and she gave an experimental lick that made him jerk involuntarily, before _mm_ing slightly and devoting herself whole-heartedly to the task. His body seemed to be screaming, _GOD, don't stop. _And he was afraid she would do if he didn't give her the answer she was looking for. His hand wrapped in her hair and held her in place aginst him. As he cast around desperately to remember what they had been talking about, she took pity on him and, with one last, hard suck that involved no little use of her teeth, she pulled away.

'_No'_, he groaned softly.

'I thought you wanted me to stop?' Brennan looked up at him, tilting her head and widening her eyes innocently as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

'You're evil, you know that. So evil.'

She grinned but held herself away from him.

'Kiss me.'

'Not until you tell me what I want.'

'Come here and I'll show you.'

The unexpected bold answer had her raising her brows.

'C'mon, Booth…' She raised a finger to the exposed skin of his chest, placing it between the slight V formed by the gold chain of his St. Christopher's medal. Her lips descended until they were just a breath from his ear. Booth swallowed. Torturously slow, she trailed the finger downwards. 'When I talk about sex…'

'Bones…' he squirmed slightly under her touch, actually twitching at the sound of the word from her lips, breathed directly into his ear. The skin on his chest that was wet from her mouth seemed especially cold as it came into contact with the air, and her hand seemed to be burning him through. The contrast was ridiculously arousing. 'Or when I say sex?'

His answering groan gave her her answer.

She was squirming slightly now, and she slid lower. Her mouth was about to descend on his skin again and he waited with bated breath without realising it when there was a crash outside as the main door to the house opened. She stopped abruptly. Booth whimpered. Brennan straightened in his lap, straightened out her clothes and her hair, and then primly directed him to leave the room because she had to study. He gaped at her in disbelief, as if waiting for a punchline.

'You're joking, right?'

'I am most certainly not joking', came the response. 'I have a lot of studying to do, Booth. You're distracting me. Besides, your grandparents are clearly back from their hike.'

'So?!'

'And Cam will be back soon too, to collect the rest of her things that she left behind. Don't you want to say goodbye?'

He bristled at essentially being told to_ go and play with the other grown-ups_ and the implication that he had sought her out because he was short on company or things to do. When really he just wanted to kiss her senseless.

She patted his cheek and informed him that's not what she meant at all, but would he please make himself scarce and allow her to study.

Some bickering followed, and without ever quite understanding what the conversation was about, he ended up getting shoved out the door anyway.

He blinked as it was closed in his face, and Pops walked past the library at that moment and chuckled.

'Alright there, Seel?'

'Yeah', Booth replied, still slightly confused.

'What happened?'

'I'm not sure.' Pops chuckled and patted him on the back before steering his grandson away. 'Let me tell you about this hike, son-'

'Hank? Seeley?' a feminine voice called from the kitchen .

Booth decided that much as he loved his grandparents, he was ready to be going home. His feet were already itching to take him back to the library. They didn't have a library at home. They didn't have as many doors at home. Brennan usually studied in her bedroom. She wouldn't lock him out her bedroom- would she? He slept there, too. His eyes widened.

'Oh there you are, dear'. Linda emerged from behind the counter as the Booth men entered the kitchen. 'Are you alright, Seeley? You look a bit peaky.' He probably did, with his hair standing up and his skin flushed. She examined him for a moment and then just shook her head and brushed it off as if deciding it must be nothing after all. 'Has Hank told you about our trip yet?

* * *

><p><strong>Noon. <em>By the pool.<em>  
><strong>

Around 12 in the afternoon, Brennan decided she wanted a kiss and went to seek him out. She found him next to the pool, walking across to the other side of the house - to check on her and make sure she ate lunch, not that he would admit it now, because he was still put out with her. She came and stood before him unapologetically as he crossed his arms.

Then she tilted her face upwards and looked at him almost impatiently. It was her I'm-expecting-a-kiss-face. It amused him that Bones managed to be quite as bossy about this as everything else, but all that was forgotten as he bent down to kiss her. If she wanted a kiss, he'd kiss the daylights out of her.

Sometimes she wished she could kiss him without talking to him, because he was so infuriating- but usually once she kissed him it didn't matter anyway because he made her forget why that or anything was important. _Booth could really kiss._

Booth released a long-suffering sigh. Brennan waited silently. Still they said nothing. Well, she clearly was in no mood to be repentant about kicking him out of the library earlier. If was going to treat him like a toy, and throw him away when she had to study, and pick him up when she wanted to play with him, then- godammit, then he was just going to let her. _If the lady wanted a kiss, she would get one._

_And Booth could really kiss._

He leaned down and closed his lips over hers, drinking in her taste. He brushed his lips over hers again, closed his mouth over her bottom lip, sucked on it and ran his tongue along the soft pink flesh before releasing it on a moan- his or hers, it was impossible to tell- then tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Her hands clung to his biceps for support. She released a shaky breath when his lips left hers for air, and he titled his head to the left and brushed his lips over hers at this new angle and then leaned in and deepened the kiss once more, exploring her mouth thoroughly before gradually going back to soft, slow kisses once more. When he finally released her lips, she was completely dazed, her lips red and swollen and she leaned against him for support as hazy blue eyes blinked open to meet his. _Oh, God. _

'I'll just, uh-' she motioned towards the house and said something about getting the last of her things. He nodded mutely, still slightly shaken from the kiss and she pushed away from him and began walking back towards the house. He stood looking after her. 'God', he breathed once she had entered the house. A noise to his left suddenly jolted him out of his reverie and he jumped straight out of skin, turning to face the intruder.

'What-!'

She grinned at having startled him.

'Cam! What _the_-'

'Tut-tut. Language, Booth.' Cam sighed dramatically and half-wistfully. 'You know, if you had ever kissed me like that, Seeley, I would have had a much harder time letting you go.'

'Right'. He rubbed hand over his mouth absently, still occupied by that kiss, senses filled with Bones. Then her words registered.

'How long- how long have you been standing there?' He flushed.

'Long enough.' Cam shrugged, grin still on her face. Then it dropped abruptly.

'Seeley, have you told her the news about Russ yet?'

'I- no', he frowned, still gathering his bearings. Finally brought back to reality, he released a sigh and kicked at a nonexistent pebble.

'You have to tell her soon, you know', came the gentle reminder.

'I know, but I've got to be sure first', he replied quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Evening. <em>The motel.<em>  
><strong>

This trip back home passed much the same way as the one down. They dozed in the back of the huge car, took turns driving, and stopped at a motel halfway through.

'Bones, where do you want me to put-' he dropped the armful of suitcases on the ground, and when he straightened and turned around, Bones was right in front of him. He swallowed. One small infinitesimal tilt of his head away. '-these.' He addressed her lips as he licked his own. So close. He couldn't resist. Leaning in, he captured her lips with his own, savouring her soft gasp as she responded to him immediately, head tilting to grant him better access to her mouth, and loving the way her small hands slid up to his shoulders and then all the way around.

'Booth…' His grip loosened on the small bag that was still in his hand as his arms wrapped around her. He wasn't thinking much at the moment, but he made sure not to let it fall on Brennan as he tossed it somewhere on the bed and pulled her impossibly closer.

'Booth…we- we haven't…' he had realised that no woman had ever said his name quite like that – his last name, in that breathy, aroused, and oh-so-arousing tone of voice, and he had been imagining it being said that way in every fantasy for a long time now – but nothing compared to the real thing. He attached his mouth to her neck, realising he had to hear it again – soon, and repeatedly.

'Booth…'

'There we go', he smiled against her skin as her breath hitched on the word.

'What?'

'I love it when you say my name like that.'

This prompted another moan. _Bingo, baby._

'And when you do that.'

'W-what? _Mmmmm._'

'That', he rasped, moving to return to her lips. No more games now.

'Booth'. Brennan pulled him away, slightly forcefully (possibly because nothing else would work at the time, even if she had tried) and spoke directly into his ear, practically making him whimper. 'We haven't had that talk you said we should have.'

_Oh, no **way** was he letting go of her now._

But then she did have a point – they had to talk and there was no good in putting it off, tempting as the prospect may seem. He was getting an odd sense of role-reversal and deja vu. This was almost identical to the conversation they had had on the trip down. And ofcourse his ever-curious squint wouldn't forget. He had told her before they headed out this time, once again, that they had to talk. Nothing more.

His own words. His own fault. He was an idiot sometimes. He realised he'd only pulled her closer, and she'd made no move to let go of him. He rested his head on her shoulder, and she ran her hands through his hair. Booth let out a sigh. _I love you. _He wondered how she'd react if he actually said it out loud. As she continued to stroke his hair soothingly, he let out a rueful chuckle. She really was a constant surprise.

'What?' Brennan asked, frowning in curiosity as she pulled away from him far enough to look in his face.

'Nothing'. Booth straightened slightly but made no move to put any distance between them, gently tucking an errant lock of hair behind her ear. 'You're beautiful.'

She suddenly looked down at the folded hands in her lap, blushing under his intense stare and unused to such a straightforward compliment. His hand reached forward instantly to tip her chin up so she was forced to meet his eyes, and he watched in fascination her uncharacteristically shy response to the words he could now speak aloud without disguising his intent. Booth licked his lips, eyes moving everywhere at once, drinking her in, as he had an almost visceral reaction to the sight before him - her parted lips, her downcast eyes, the flush spreading over her skin. His breath was coming in pants now as he leaned closer once more.

'Seel! Temperance!'

_Yep, deja fricking vu._

Booth ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 'Listen, I'd better go. I'm rooming with Jar and you know he'll just storm in here again if I don't leave.'

Brennan half-smiled and nodded. Booth brought his hand up to her face one more time. He really couldn't seem to bring himself to leave, but he had to.

'Get some sleep, baby. You're exhausted.' He stroked her cheek as she smiled at him sleepily and just a bit dreamily. 'There's nothing that can't wait 'til we get home in the morning anyway, huh?'

'But tomorrow, we'll talk?'

She sounded so... grown up and somehow that just made the reality of it hit him with ten times the force, and he felt almost as if the breath had been knocked out of him. He blinked.

'Tomorrow we'll talk.'

_And I really don't want to._

* * *

><p><strong><em>COMING UP NEXT:<em>**

_'Booth!' **uh oh. That was not a happy tone.**_

_'Look what you did!'_

_He bravely lowered his paper – despite his trepidation – so he could look at her. She stood before him, eyes flashing, mouth set dangerously in an angry pout, and his first thought was I could really get used to this as he forced himself not to smile. She looked at him expectantly, hands set on her hips, and his eyes moved over her in search of the problem. Her eyes, her lips – mm – down the long, creamy column of her neck… _**Oh.**_ the smile – which had been threatening to lift the corners of his mouth – fell.  
><em>

**A/N: Aaaand there you have it. I've also updated my collection of one-shots, Back and Forth. I think Purak fans will enjoy this three-part installment, so if you like this fic and you've got the time, then check it out and let me know what you think! Happy February xxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
